Boston Music School
by UkeLevi
Summary: High school, it's filled with popular girls, jerky jocks and boring nerds. Do one thing wrong and your labeled for life. But for 10 freshman, their lives will be changed forever when they've been chose to go to a boarding school all the was in Boston! What will these 10 do when romance, drama and singing comes between all of their dreams. (ON HIATUS)!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok guys here's a new story and its bigger, better and funnier.**

 **Brick: Please don't drag on again...it bothers me.**

 **Me: Fine! I'll get to this story now, just because I'm sooooo nice.**

 **Butch: Butchercup 14 doesn't own the PPG's. *Says in bored voice***

 **Bunny: Emo...**

 **Butch: I'm not emo...**

 **Brick: Sure...**

 **Me: Enough talk! Now read!**

* * *

Freshman. The newbee's of high-school. Even when your these 10 not-so-normal freshman:

A tall girl with shoulder-length brown hair and vibrant violet eyes walked down the hall way. She had freckles and a white smile that could catch anyone's attention. She was a popular girl and had many friends. She wasn't rich nor was she poor, but she was NEVER snobby.

 _ **Bunny Thomason**_

Boys looked at her as she passed, but one caught her eye. A boy with brown, shaggy hair with dark purple eyes was looking at her as she passed by. _He's cute._ She thought.

 _ **Bruce Ryan**_

He was a player, and was know to date every girl in the school. He had his eyes on a certain brown-haired beauty with violet eyes _. The things I could do to her._ He thought, licking his pink lips. He had lust in his eyes and a smirk that could only go so far. He was rich.

* * *

A girl with long, red hair in a bow stood in the library.

"There it is!" She cheered.

She smiled and showed her white teeth. She had beautiful pink eyes too.

 _ **Blossom Patterson**_

Goodie two shoes, never done a thing wrong. In fact, she's a teacher pet too. Super smart, tall and what boys call 'perfect' in every way. Though they only wanted her for sex. Her family is middle-classed.

"Wassup Bossy Blossy!" Yelled a voice coming behind her.

He had long red hair, in a low pony tail. He also had a red hat on his head and crimson red eyes. Every girl wanted him, but he turned them all down. He never liked many girls and It was a rare sight to see him flirting with one. He wasn't gay either nor did he like both genders. But he just liked the single life, they guessed. His family was rich.

 _ **Brick Ross**_

"SHHHH!" People shushed.

"Sorry!" They whispered.

"What are you doing here?'' Blossom whispered.

"Came too see you, is that a problem?'' He whispered back, smirking.

"YES!" She yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" They shushed.

"Sorry!" She whispered, blushing with embarrassment.

"Why? You know you love me." He mocked.

"No I don't!" She whispered, getting flustered.

"Sure...'' He chuckled, leaving her behind.

* * *

A girl with blonde hair that were in pigtails, stood next to a girl with long, curly hair. They were chatting about something.

"I'm telling you! We HAVE to get picked to go to that school! We'll rock there!" The girl with white hair cheered.

"I know, but I doubt we'll get in, it's like a 0.00000006% chance." The blonde giggled.

 _ **Bubbles Curtius**_

A bubby personality inside one cute girl. She has shinning baby blue eyes and has braces that are blue too. She was popular and had friends too, which one of course is Bunny! But her best friend was Bell Rene'. She was of course rich, but didn't act like it. She liked being treated normally.

 **Bell _Rene'_**

She had white eyes and perfect pink lips. She had perfect white teeth and was rich too. But she did act snobby, but not around Bubbles. She wasn't friends with Bunny because she thought Bunny was snuck up.

"Yeah I know." Bell sighed.

* * *

A boy with wavy blonde hair was talking too a boy with short, white hair. He was tall and had a nice build for his age with dark blue eyes. He wasn't rich or poor, and had a caring and sweet attitude. Now he wasn't the brightest of the bunch, he wasn't smart either though. It was kind funny to see him struggle to get somethings.

 ** _Boomer Johnson_**

"Dude I am telling you, this school could be our ticket to the TOP!" The white haired boy cheered, posing.

"Yeah, yeah but still I don't think we'll get in dude." The blonde laughed, amused by his friends crazyness.

 _ **Bradley James**_

He was the class clown, and was best known for his pranks. Once in 7th grade he pranked the vice-princple by gluing all her stuff to her walls! He never even got caught for it either. His eyes were white and his teeth were pure white. His family was rich, indeed they were.

"Yeah, I guess your right Boomerang.'' Bradley laughed.

The two then walked to the auditorium.

* * *

A girl with long, straight black hair walked down the hall with her books close to her chest. Many people bumped into her and they didn't even say one 'sorry'. She was shy, with her green eyes and short ways. She was never tall, but she wasn't bothered by her hight. She didn't want to be tall, she hated being noticed. She was middle-classed.

 _ **Buttercup Riley**_

She was trying to relax her jittery nerves until she saw him.

 _ **Butch Moretti**_

He was a bad-boy that you didn't want to cross. He had black spiked hair and forest green eyes that made me melt. He also had a green lip ring and had his hood up and head-phones on. He was so handsome. His family wasn't rich, not even close. His family wasn't even in the middle of rich and poor, sadly he was poor.

Buttercup was too busy looking at him to notice someone slam into her. She fell on her butt and her books flew out of her hands.

"S-sorry." She whimpered, picking up her books.

"Well maybe if you were looking where you were going, you wouldn't have bumped into me you piece of trash!" The girl snapped, getting into her face.

Buttercup was on the verge of tears, and no one cared. Everyone just crowded around them.

''I-I said I-I was s-sorry-"

"WELL SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT YOU CUNT!" The girls yelled.

"Aye oh aye, leave the girl alone. She didn't mean to Princess." A italian voice ordered.

The crowded then parted and she saw Butch standing there with his hood up.

"Ugh, whatever!" Princess stomped off in a huff.

Everyone then left and Buttercup started grabbing her books again. She also had a little help.

"You ok?'' He asked, showing no emotion.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess." Buttercup stuttered.

He then grabbed her last book and handed it too her. Then he helped her up.

"T-thank y-you." She blushed and hid her face.

"Don't think anything of it." He said and walked away.

He left her there in the empty hallway, wondering what he meant.

* * *

In the auditoruim,

''Now students, today we will be announcing the 10 people who will be going to Boston Music school. First is **Brick Ross**." Principle Carter called.

Brick walked onto the stage and yawned.

"Next is **Bunny Thomson.** " He announced.

She then walked up and stood next to Brick.

" **Blossom Patterson and Bruce Ryan**!" He called.

They went up and stood next to the other two.

" **Bubbles Curtius and Bell Rene'**.'' He said.

Then they went up, smiling and squealing.

" **Boomer Johnson and Bradley James!** " He called.

They went up smirking.

"Lastly, **Buttercup Riley and Butch Moretti.** " He smiled.

"NO THANKS!" Butch yelled, not getting up.

"BUTCH MORETTI GET YOUR ITALIAN, PASTA MAKING ASS UP THERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KICK YOUR TIGHT LITTLE ASS!" Yelled a kid in the very front.

"AYE, I DON'T FUCKING MAKE PASTA! AND YOU CAN GO FUCK YAH MA'MA FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!" He yelled back, getting madder.

"AT LEAST I AIN'T SUCKING MY FATHERS COCK YOU ITALIAN GAY FUCK!" The kid yelled.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED I'M ITALIAN AND THERE-FOR I AM STRAIGHT. I AM AS FUCKING STRAIGHT AT THAT FUCKING FLAG POLE OUT-SIDE! AND IF I WAS AT LEAST I GET ACTION AXEL! SO COME AT ME NOW YOU WEAK MOTHER-FRENCH-FUCKER!" Butch yelled back.

Then It was all quiet, no one even spoke.

" ***cough*** Anyway, Mr. Moretti, you must come up. You have no choice but to go to the school." Mr. Carter demanded.

Butch then groaned and got up and walked up with his arms behind his back. Once he was up there, Buttercup looked up at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer toots.'' He said blankly.

She started blushing and looked away.

"S-sorry." She started.

He rolled his eyes, and looked into the crowd of students.

"You 10 must have your bags pack and to be at the air port tomorrow at 6am. Bring everything, because I don't think your coming back." Mr. Carter smiled. "Now the teacher who will be going with you, Miss. Hibiki."

Then a lady with a lizard and dress in a black dress and heels came up. She had brown, wavy hair and yellow eyes (A/N What? Brick and Blossom's eyes are red and pink!) she smiled deviously.

"Hello children." She smiled and chuckled.

"Aye, what's so funny?'' Butch asked, glaring.

"Oh nothing Mr. Moretti, just that you all should show me more **respect** , thats all." Then she got into his face, which made him lean back.

"I don't do 'respect'." He finger quoted respect.

"Either way, I am your instructor. You will should be some respect, and if not, I have a few way for you too learn some respect. Do I make myself clear?'' She asked harshly.

"Nope." Butch yawned.

"Mr. Moretti, do I **MAKE** myself clear?'' She asked again.

"You can keep asking it but I'll always say **NO!** I did give two fucks about respect, I've never learned it.'' That last part made Buttercup gasp.

"You've never learned respect? But your italian-" She got cut off Butch.

"Yeah I'm fucking Italian, what the hell does that have to do with respect.'' He asked harshly.

"I...uh...um...because italians are always loyal?'' She stuttered.

"Heh, too cute Kitty. But you've got the wrong guy to be talking about 'Italian Loyalty' with.'' She turned her head to the side and so does the others.

"Either way, you will learn respect Butch. I plan on having you learn some." Mrs. Hibiki snapped and walked away.

"I can't believe this! We're finally going to live our dreams Bell!" Bubbles cheered, hugging her BFFAF. (A/N: Best friends forever and forever)

"So pinky, guess you get to see more of me eh?'' Brick asked, smirking at the annoyed girl.

"No way Brick. And pinky seriously? I thought you were going to stop calling me that." Blossom snarled, crossing her arms.

"Nope Pinky wink, your stuck with me for the next 4 YEARS!" Brick laughed, while her frown got bigger. "And maybe after that when we're dating."

''I don't want anything your selling Brick." Blossom growled.

"Boomer! This is amazing! We're going to live our dreams!" Bradley cheered.

"This is kinda cool, I just hope my parents let me go.'' Boomer smiled sadly.

"Boomrange, your parents always want the best for you, I'm sure they'll let you go.'' Bradley smiled.

Boomer smiled back and looked at Bubbles. _There's the girl that I like! Note to self, talk to her on the plane tomorrow._ He thought and smirked.

Bunny wasn't talking much, well until a certain player came to her.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you standing all alone here?'' Bruce asked, smirking.

"I'm not alone, well at least not anymore." She smiled.

"What can I do to make you all mine?'' He asked in a low voice.

"I'm not an object Bruce. So talk to me like I am.'' I said harshly.

"I'm not I just wanted to know." He smirked at my come-back.

"I'm not Buttercup, who just let's people walk all over her." She then looked over to the small girl, she was talking to Bubbles and Bell. "I feel bad for her."

"Why? She seems to be doing fine to me." Bruce shrugged.

"I know, but what Butch said to her, I don't know maybe I'm imaging it.'' Bunny shook her head.

Then back where Buttercup was.

"I feel bad for her." Bunny said.

 _Feel bad for me? Yeah I'm shy and I always get made fun of, but I just hate people feeling bad for me._ Buttercup thought.

"Buttercup? Are you ok?'' Bell asked, looking concerned.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine.'' She replied, looking away.

"Look Buttercup, If there is anything you need from us or you need some help, we're here. Just come talk to either Bell or me." Bubbles smiled and hugged Buttercup.

"Thanks b-but I-I'll be f-fine. I'll remember that too.'' She giggled and hugged back.

 _I think she's breaking out of her shell! Yes!_ Bell thought. Then she joined the hug. Once they let go, Mr. Carter started again.

"Now there will be a taxi at ALL of your house tomorrow at 4:00am, and you better have EVERYTHING packed.'' He started. "Now we all gave your parents a call and they were more than happy to send you, well except for one of your parents."

He then faced Butch, who was laying on the floor, playing on his Ipod. Then he noticed his stare.

"What now?!" He snapped, looking at Mr. Carter.

"One: Change the attitude, and two: Your mother or father never answered their phones, so I don't think you'll be going." He said.

Butch then got off the floor and looked Mr. Carter straight in the eye.

"My Mama doesn't give two fucks about where I am, or who I'm with or what I'm doing. Getting out of the house without being yelled at, oh I would be so lucky." Butch snapped, and walked away.

He then left the auditorium, with pondering faces.

"W-what did he mean by that?'' Buttercup asked.

By now everyone left and it was just them and Mr. Carter.

"Are you that dumb?" Bunny snapped. (A/N: Or should I say dum-b? ha some will get the joke!)

"Bunny-"

"No, Buttercup It means his parents don't care at all. His life is way different than yours little Mrs. Perfect and all!" Bunny snapped, getting in Buttercup's face.

"I...um...uh...eep." Buttercup stuttered.

"Bunny stop being so mean, Buttercup just asked a question. A response should be 'I don't know' or 'It means his parents don't really care.' Not stupid harsh shit!" Brick snapped.

Then they all left the auditorium and went home.

* * *

At Brick's house, 3:54am

"Brick sweetie? Can I come in?'' Brick's mother asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah come in mom!" He answered.

She walked in her sons room and almost everything was gone.

"Mom, I won't leave if you don't want me too.'' Brick smiled and faced his mother.

"No sweetie, I want you to go start your dreams. I'm just going to miss you so much!" She started crying.

"Mom, It's going to be ok. I'll write and call you every night and tell you about my day." He then hugged her and she hugged back

 **BEEP BEEP**

"That's my ride." He smiled and grabbed his book bag.

He had his maid's take his other stuff to the taxi. Before he got in, he said one thing to his crying mother.

"I love you mom, never forget it.'' He said, waving.

"I love you too my little Brick.'' She cried even more.

Then he got in and waved one last time as the taxi drove away.

* * *

Bubbles house,

"Mom, do you know where my baby blue beats are?'' Bubbles yelled.

"Yeah sweetie, I put them in your bag last night." Her mother chimed.

"Ok thanks!" She said.

Her maid's took her other stuff to her cab and they loaded them in.

"Bubbles, just so you know, we're proud of you sweetie." Her father smiled.

"Thanks dad." Bubbles then hugged him.

Then she went to her mom and hugged her.

"I love you both so much." She cried.

Then she got in the cab and waved good bye.

* * *

Blossom's House,

"Blossom sweetie, dad took all your bags down to the cab." Her mother smiled sweetly.

"Thanks mom." Blossom smiled back and grabbed her pink book-bag.

Then she went downstairs and saw her father loading her last bag in. Once he was done, he came up to her.

"Sweetie, I'm very proud of you." He said and hugged her.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you so much." Blossom giggled.

Then she hugged her crying mother and got in her cab, she then waved good-bye and left.

* * *

Bell's house,

''Bell, your cabs here!" One of her maids called.

"Mkay!" She said.

Then she grabbed her white bag and her Iphone and went downstairs.

"There you are Miss. Bell, I have loaded all your bags. The taxi is just waiting for you." One butler smiled.

"Thank you Garry." Bell smiled and went to her cab.

Her parents weren't home much, but they knew Bell was dying to go to this school, so they let her go.

"Bye guys!" Bell called, waving to her maid and butler.

They waved back and smiled. Those two were the ones who mostly took care of her, so she loved them more than any expensive purse. Then her cab drove off.

* * *

Bruce's House,

''Bruce, cab's here." His older brother Brance called.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute.'' Bruce said, unplugging his phone.

Then he grabbed his book bag and went downstairs, not even saying 'hi or bye or I love you' to his parents. They said they loved him but he pretended not to hear them. He hated his wealthy parents, he just did. He hated his brother and little sister too. Then he went to his cab and left, with out waving a good bye.

* * *

Bradley's house,

"Brad, your cabbie cab cab is here!" Joked his older sister, Brianna.

He chuckled at his sisters behavior.

"Finally happy that I'm leaving the house?'' Bradley asked, putting his book bag over his shoulder.

"No, you know I love you bro. And that I'm always gunna miss you, even thought your a pain in the ass. I love you Bradley.'' She said.

Their parents weren't home today, they had a big confrence, otherwise they would have been here. They don't work much, but they've trained others to work for them, which gets them money.

"I love you Brianna." Bradley replied, hugging her.

She hugged her little brother back and then let go.

"Anyway, let's get you to that music school. Like you dreamed." Brianna smiled.

The two walked downstairs and Bradley got into his cab. He waved good bye and his cab was off.

* * *

Boomer's house,

"Yo Boomer! Cab's here!" Called his older brother Bart.

''Ok, I'll be down in a sec!'' Boomer said.

Boomer grabbed his last bag and his phone and went downstairs, he saw his mother and his younger brother Brian.

"Oh Boomer, I'm going to miss you so much!" His mother cried, hugging him.

"I'm going to miss you too mom." He replied, hugging her back.

Once they let go, Boomer hugged Brian and then Bart. Then he left to his cab. His father wasn't around much, but when he was, he was the most awesomest person ever. And Boomer loved him.

* * *

Bunny's house,

"Bunny bear! Your cab is here!'' Called her father.

"Coming!" She cheered and grabbed her back and phone.

When she got downstairs, her father had just finished loading her stuff in the cab.

"Sorry your sister couldn't be here. She had a situation at work and she's cleaning it up." He smiled and hugged her.

''It's ok, I understand that her and mom work alot. I just wish they were here so I could say good-bye.'' Bunny sniffled.

"Me too, but you've got a cab to catch and it's leading you to stardom! Good luck baby girl, I love you." Her father said, smiling.

He then let go and watched his youngest daughter walk away.

"Dad, I love you too. And don't ever forget it." She smiled and got in her cab.

Then It drove away.

* * *

Buttercup's house,

"Buttercup, sweetie. The cabs here, are you sure you want to go? Because I won't make you go if you don't want too." Buttercup's mom said walking to her.

Buttercup was adopted into this family when she was 4 years old. She was shy even then, but her adoptive parents loved her anyway.

"No mommy, I'll be fine. This is m-my d-dream." She stuttered.

"Ok," Her mom then kiss her fore-head. "Show them your skills baby. I'm so proud of you."

"We both are proud of you." Her adoptive father said walking in.

"Thanks you guys." She smiled and got up from the table.

''Anyway's the cab's here. I just loaded your stuff." Her dad smiled and lead her to the cab.

They all then hugged and exchanged kisses, then Buttercup left. She started to cry a little in the cab.

* * *

Butch's house,

Butch was packed and had everything ready, even thought it was just stuff in a duffle bag. His family was poor, his mom nor dad cared about him. He could die in a car crash and they wouldn't even shed a tear. Then he got his bag and Ipod and crept downstairs, trying not to be heard. Once he was downstairs, he waited for his cab to arrive.

"Butch? Where in the world do you think your going?'' His mother snapped, walking down the stairs in a black robe.

"I'm going to a boarding school Mama, you've would have know that if you picked up your got damn phone!" Butch snarled.

''What's going on down here?'' His father asked, walking down the stairs.

"New's flash dad, I'm leaving!" Butch snapped and grabbed his bag. "You should be happy too, you've never loved me."

Butch was about to leave until his father grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Then he slammed him on the floor.

"NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" His father yelled.

Butch then got up and tried leaving again, until his father hit him in the face leaving a big bruise. Butch then ran out of the house and into his just-ariving cab.

"YOU GE BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" His father yelled.

"Go, go , go!" Butch demanded.

Then the cab sped off, leaving Butch's parents there, scowling at their son.

* * *

Everyone was waiting at the air-port, at gate 12.

First to arrive was Brick, then Blossom, Bubbles, Bell, Boomer, Bradley, Bruce, Bunny, then Buttercup.

Buttercup sat next to Blossom who just smiled at her. She smiled back. The boys sat together and talked while the rest just didn't talk. Then Butch came running down the hallway. He was panting and had one bag.

"Dude, you seriously only have one bag?'' Bruce asked.

"Well unlike you, my family ain't 'mama and papa rich bucks' I like to call us 'I'm to fucking poor' thank you very much.'' Butch had his hood up.

The others glared at him and frowned, but Buttercup smiled. He sat next her, and she looked up at him.

"Y-you aren't supposed to w-wear your hood up here." She said smiling.

Butch turned to her and looked at her. Everyone was shocked because Butch Moretti never looked at a girl or a guy. He just always glared.

"I do what I want Kitty." He chuckled and looked away.

"But c-could y-you p-please j-just take it off?'' She begged, giving him the sad eyes.

Sadly the look didn't work.

"Dude just take the hood off.'' Bruce demanded.

Butch sighed and took it off, then everyone gasped. He had a large bruise on his cheek.

"Take a fucking god damn picture, it'll last longer." He snapped.

''W-what h-happened?" Buttercup asked, reaching to touch his face.

"Ok guys who's ready for the plane ride!?'' Mrs. Hibiki cheered, walking in with 5 suit cases, then she stopped and looked at Butch. "Only one bag?"

"Oh fuck you too." Butch mumbled.

"Let's just get on the plane, shall we?'' She smiled as everyone went to the gate.

They had a privet jet, which was awesome.

"Woah!" They said.

"Bet Mr. Poor guy over there, has never even been on a plane." Bruce mocked, and sat down in a seat.

"Bruce don't start," Blossom begged.

''Yeah your right I haven't, and I bet you've never even as many girlfriends as you claim." Butch snapped.

"Ohhhhh!" Brick and Boomer yelled.

"Oh yeah, at least I can afford food." Bruce fired, and brought out a stack of cash.

"I can afford food! At least I don't take things for granted!'' Butch fired back, turning red.

Everything was quiet after that, Bruce looked pissed.

"I don't take things for granted, I loved every-girl I've ever been with." Bruce said trying to say calmly.

"Hah, what about Vanessa? How about after a two day relationship of you bossing her around, yelling at her and even hitting her she finally got her breaking point and hit you. Yeah sounds like love when the man is the leader while the girl is a follower." Butch snapped.

"At least I've had girlfriends, and I at least I don't steal from stores. Yeah I've seen you running out of Best Buy with a black Ipod and a pair of green beats. Like the ones you have now." Bruce was smirking.

Everyone looked at Butch. He was shaking and Buttercup saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-you have f-family. I-I don't, I have a family that doesn't care, never calls me to see where I'm at or never EVER even says 'I love you' to me." He said, looking down. "And the only reason I don't have a girlfriend is because I don't know what love feels like, or to feel loved."

Buttercup started crying.

"T-that's awful." She cried.

"A-and d-don't you dare pity me because of this.'' Butch said, sitting at a table.

"Bruce, you went way too far." Boomer snapped.

"Yeah, Bruce. Some people have it different, like Butch." Blossom snarled and sat in a chair.

Then everyone sat down in different spots. Boomer and Buttercup went to watch T.V.

"D-do you w-want to watch s-something?'' She asked, holding the remote out to him.

"It's ok, put what you want on. I'll watch anything." Boomer smiled and pushed it away gently.

Buttercup smiled and turned on the channel that had Anime.

"Yay! One piece is on!" She cheered, stars in her eyes.

Everyone looked at the shy girl, shocked.

"What?'' She asked. "Did I do something wrong?''

"No, it's just you were so shy a minute ago and now your loud and cheery." Brick commented.

"Oh, well I just love anime." She shrugged.

Soon everyone started watching well except Butch.

"Hey Butch, do you like anime?'' Bell asked, facing him.

"No.'' He replied, then looked back down at his Ipod.

''He doesn't like anything.'' Bruce shook his head.

"Oh kids! We have landed! Grab your shit and get out!" Mrs. Hibiki cheered, grabbing her bag.

After everyone got off the plane and got their bags, they got into a bus and it drove them to a nice beach house near their new school. Once they got inside, they were amazed.

"Woah!" They said.

"I've been in a beach house before, I even have my own. It's all to myself too." Bragged Bruce.

Butch rolled his eyes.

"There is a room for everyone here, and you are welcome to anything! Except my Twinkies, touch those and you die." Mrs. Hibiki glared at us.

''I call first dibs." Butch yawned and walked upstairs.

"Asshole." Bruce mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Butch yelled back.

Bruce rolled his eyes and went upstairs to pick his room. After rooms were picked, they all sat down in the living room.

''Guys! I made cake!" Blossom cheered bringing in a chocolate cake with white frosting.

"CAKE!" Buttercup cheered, taking a piece and eating it.

Everyone just stared at her, and watched her scarf it down.

"What?'' She asked, with crumbs on her face.

''Your cute kitty." Butch chuckled, wiping the crumbs off her face.

She blush a deep red.

"Awe look! She's blushing!" Bell cheered.

"Ok guys, I will have to divide you. You all will be performing for the Principle at Boston Music School, so he knows that he made the right choice. So boys in one group, girls in another." Mrs. Hibiki cheered.

The boys went into one room and the girls stayed in another room.

* * *

With the boys,

"NO WE SHOULD DO GOOD GIRLS GO BAD!" Bruce yelled.

"NO, WE'RE DOING ONE IN A MILLION!" Yelled Boomer.

"YOU BOTH ARE WRONG, WE'RE SINGING WIGGLE!" Yelled Bradley.

"Why don't we just do 'Nice guys finish last'?'' Butch suggested.

"What?'' Everyone asked.

"Nice guys finish last. It's a good song." He said again.

"I like it." Boomer said.

"Yeah I'm in." Brick agreed.

Bradley nodded.

"What about you Bruce?'' Brick asked.

"Fine." Bruce pouted.

"Alright!" Boomer cheered.

* * *

With the girls,

"NO WE'RE SINGING LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG!" Bubbles screamed.

"NO WE'RE DOING SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Blossom yelled.

"WE AREN'T DOING EITHER OF THOSE! WE'RE SINGING LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!" Bell yelled.

"Why don't we sing 'Like a boy'?'' Buttercup whispered.

"Huh?'' The girls asked.

''Like a boy, by Ciara." She repeated.

"I love it!" Bubbles and Blossom cheered.

"Me too!" Bell agreed.

"Yeah good choice Buttercup." Bunny smiled.

Buttercup smiled back and the girls started practicing.

* * *

In the living room,

The 10 kids walked in and were ready to sing.

"You ready kids?'' Asked a fat, bald man on the T.V.

"What's with the old man on the T.V.?" Butch asked, pointing at him.

"I'm your new principle, Dr. Small." The man said, smiling.

"I don't understand. Your fat, but your name is Dr. Small, oh wait." Butch stopped, started laughing.

He was on the floor laughing.

"Dr. Small?!" He laughed harder.

"I-I don't get it.'' Buttercup said.

"You don't need to get it.'' Brick laughed.

Then the others caught on to it and started laughing.

" ***cough*** excuse me! But I would like to hear you sing.'' Dr. Small snapped.

Then they stopped laughing and the boys started first.

 **(Butch)**

 **I was just a kid workin' for the man for the first time**  
 **He said "listen kid, you'd better hear my advice:**  
 **Treat 'em like dirt, they'll stick**  
 **forever to the bottom of your shoe"**  
 **Oooo**

 **I said "Mr. Man, that ain't nice**  
 **you gotta treat a girl right**  
 **Take her out, wine and dine her, always be polite"**  
 **"Kid, all good-just do you but soon you'll see**  
 **she don't want no goody two shoes"**  
Buttercup loved his voice. She started falling in love with it even more as he went on.

 **(Bruce)  
** **Boy, you're just a goody two, goody two shoes**  
 **You're just a goody two, two shoes!**

 **You got style, you got grace**  
 **But kid you try so hard**  
 **she just laughs in your face**  
 **Yeah you're a nice guy**  
 **With the wrong attitude**  
 **She want a bad boy**  
 **(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)**  
 **I treat her bad, she loves me good**  
 **And I just hate to have to tell you**  
 **Cause you're a nice guy**  
 **But that just won't do**  
 **She want a bad boy**  
 **(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)**

Bunny was loving his voice too, and when he danced, she felt like dancing too.

 **(Bradley)**  
 **Listen kid, you hear them sirens comin' for me?**  
 **But when I get downtown she will already be**  
 **postin' bail in her favorite dress**  
 **Smilin' at me because I'm no good**

Bell was shocked at how good he could sing! She was blushing too.

 **(Butch)  
** **You can buy her everything she likes**  
 **And I'm sure she'll be obliged to let you steal a kiss,**  
 **maybe even spend the night**  
 **Kid, all good-just know that**  
 **She'll be thinking of me even when she's with you**

Buttercup kept smiling as he sang.

 **(Boomer)**  
 **Boy, you're just a goody two, goody two shoes**  
 **You're just a goody two, two shoes!**

 **You got style, you got grace**  
 **But kid you try so hard**  
 **she just laughs in your face**  
 **Yeah you're a nice guy**  
 **With the wrong attitude**  
 **She want a bad boy**  
 **(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)**  
 **I treat her bad, she loves me good**  
 **And I just hate to have to tell you**  
 **Cause you're a nice guy**  
 **But that just won't do**  
 **She want a bad boy**  
 **(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)**  
Bubbles was blushing up a storm because he kept looking at her as he sang.

 **(Brick)**  
 **Whoa, alright now**  
 **Single ladies (yeah)**  
 **I'm gonna need your help now**  
 **(Tell us what ya want us to do now _[x2]_ )**  
 **I need help girls**  
 **(You're a bad boy)**  
 **I say I need help now (help now)**  
 **So bad (so bad)**  
 **So good (so good)**  
 **So bad (bad)**  
 **Good (good)**  
Blossom just rolled her eyes as he kept looking at her. But she loved it anyway.

 **(Butch)**  
 **God damn, you got style, you got grace**  
 **Kid you try so hard**  
 **she just laughs in your face**  
 **Yeah you're a nice guy**  
 **With the wrong attitude**  
 **She want a bad boy**  
 **(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)**  
 **I treat her bad, she loves me good**  
 **And I just hate to have to tell you**  
 **Cause you're a nice guy**  
 **But that just won't do**  
 **She want a bad boy**  
 **(bad boys, bad boys, all we want is bad boys!)**

 **Boy, you're just a goody two, goody two shoes**  
 **You're just a goody two, two shoes!**

Buttercup was blushing up a storm.

"Well golly gee boys, that was some fine singing y'all did there. I did make the right choice on picking you boys. But you girls still have to prove that your stars." Dr. Small smiled.

"We plan on it sir!" Blossom cheered.

"Alright then start." He replied.

The girls then stepped forward and started singing.

 **(Blossom)**

 **Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash  
(Just Like Em')  
getting ya cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')  
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about  
**

Brick was drooling over Blossom as she danced.

 **(Bubbles)**

 **Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Oh  
**

Boomer was smirking at Bubbles as she danced.

 **(Buttercup)**

 **What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy  
**

Butch was suprised that Buttercup could sing. She danced amazingly too.

 **(Bunny)**

 **Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
**

Bruce smirked at she shook her hips from side to side.

 **(Bell)  
Girl go head and be...  
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'  
(What)  
Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an air-tight alibi  
(Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart  
**

Bradley was charmed by Bell's singing voice.

 **(Blossom and Bubbles)  
Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Yea  
**

Brick and Boomer's jaws dropped when the two girls sang.

 **(Bell and Bunny)**  
 **Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
**

 **If I was always gone  
With the sun getting home  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk A mile off in yo shoes  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm messing with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine**

 **(Bubbles and Blossom)**  
 **Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
**

 **(Buttercup)**

 **If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
never call?  
Would you like that?  
Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
No!  
 _  
_What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!**

Buttercup had hit the final note perfectly, which made Bunny jealous.

"Well now that was some impressive singing there ladies." Dr. Small clapped his fat hands.

"Thank you!" We all said.

"I can't wait to meet y'all on the 13th this month. Well I've got to go, it was nice hearing y'all sing." Then he signed off.

"Damn Kitten, I didn't know you could sing like that." Butch smirked, walking up to Buttercup.

"I..um...well...I-" Butch put his hand over her stuttering mouth.

"Just take the compliment." He groaned. "Sing like that again and I just might kiss you."

Then he took his hand off her mouth and she was blushing a dark red.

"Anyway, great job guys. You really did great all of you." Mrs. Hibiki smiled and went to her room.

''I wasn't that good," Buttercup looked down.

"Wasn't that good? Kitten that was the best singing I've ever heard, in fact I think you did better than me.'' Butch smiled.

"W-well I-I don't know about that, I just looked at you the whole time. It kinda r-relaxed m-me." Buttercup said flustered.

"You were just looking at Butch and that calmed you down?'' Bruce asked. "You sure you just didn't mistake him as me. I mean look at him, he's not even close to being as sexy as me!"

Bruce then went to Buttercup and wrapped his arms around her waist and started nibbling her neck. It made her feel really awkward.

"Stop! I don't like it, stop!" He didn't stop.

"Bruce let go of her!" Brick ordered.

"NO!" Bruce snapped and started again.

"Bruce, get off of her now. She doesn't like you." Butch demanded.

Then Bruce let go, and looked Butch in the face.

"And what? She likes you?'' He asked, laughing. "No girls like yah Butchie boy, just face it."

"I-I like him. I think he's pretty nice and cool." Buttercup stuttered, playing with her fingers.

"Heh sure, you just don't know what you want yet. Give me a call when you want me." Bruce said, walking to his room.

"Well this is awkward.'' Bradley sang.

"I'm going to bed, see yah!" Boomer walked out of the room and Bubbles followed.

''Yeah, I think we might want to turn in." Blossom yawned.

"Yeah." Brick said.

The two then went to their rooms and left Bradley, Bell, Butch and Buttercup in the living room.

"I'm leaving, bye. Come on Bell.'' Bradley cheered and dragged Bell away.

It was quiet. Butch was sitting on the couch on his Ipod. Buttercup went to get pajamas on. When she came back, Butch was gone. His Ipod was still on the couch and so were his head phones. His music was playing and his Ipod was on. She went over and picked it up and turned the music off. When she turned around, she was face to face with Butch.

"What are you doing?'' He asked, getting closer.

''Y-your m-music was on s-so I-I turned i-it o-off." Buttercup explained, leaning back.

"Oh, well you didn't have too." He leaned closer. "Your eyes are really green."

"T-thanks." She replied, leaning back.

"So question, did you really mean what you said back there.'' He asked.

She looked into his dark green eyes and got lost. They were filled with so much hate, sadness and pain.

"Y-yeah o-of c-course." She stuttered.

He leaned back and sat on the couch.

"Ok, by the way, nice pajamas." He smirked.

She was wearing footsie pajamas that had cats on them.

"I always known you like cats, now I have proof Kitty." He smiled and small smile.

She blushed at his words. Then she looked at the clock, 10:34pm.

"Wow it's late." She said, sitting next to Butch.

"Yeah. You know, I don't get you." He snapped.

This scared Buttercup, she jumped back.

"W-why?'' She asked.

"One minute your all shy and scared, then next your acting fucking all sexy. Then you act excited for no reason." He snarled. "It's like you have multiple personalities!"

"W-well...I...uh..." She stuttered, playing with her fingers.

"I like that." He finished, looking away from the shy girl.

"W-what?'' She asked.

"Your different, that's why I like you. Your not like other girls, and I like it." Butch smirked. ''Well see you tomorrow Kitten Smitten."

And with that he was gone.

"Kitten Smitten?'' Buttercup whispered. "That's new. And he likes me? Woah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys chapter 2 is here. Last chapter was, well weird for me to write. Also, This chapter gets a little more, sexual. KISSES, BONERS AND NOSE-BLEEDS ALL IN ONE! LOL! LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

 **Bruce: Do I get a piece of Buttercup?**

 **Me: NO! BUTTERCUP IS TOO CUTE FOR YOU! AND DO YOU SEE THE CHARACTERS ON THE THINGY (whatever its called)? ITS A BUTCHERCUP STORY!**

 **Buttercup: Yeah! You ain't touching my buns, hun.**

 **Me: Let's just get to the story.**

* * *

Buttercup woke up on the couch. She doesn't even know how she got here. She sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Buttercup. You fell asleep on the couch last night and you looked cold, so I just covered you up with one of your blankets.'' Mrs. Hibiki smiled, pinching my cheeks. "Your just so cute!"

Buttercup giggled and got up, that's when the others came in and saw her pajamas.

"Are those," Brick started.

"Cats?'' Bell finished.

"Omg! They look so cute on you!" Bubbles cheered, coming up to her.

Bubbles was wearing a night-gown that went to her knee's and was baby blue with white sleeves. Bunny had on purple shorts and a yellow tank-top, Bell had on a white night-gown with dark gray flowers on it. Blossom was wearing capree-pajama pants that were pink with red star and a T-shirt thats red. Brick was wearing black, basketball shorts, and a red shirt, Bruce was wearing a purple tank-top with long pajama pants that are yellow. Bradley was wearing gray basketball shorts with a white shirt and Boomer was wearing long pajama pants that were blue with a black shirt.

"Uh t-thanks Bubbles." Buttercup smiled. "I like yours too, yours too Bell!"

"Thanks!" The two cheered.

"BREAKFAST!" Yelled Mrs. Hibiki.

They all then went to the kitchen, and sat down at the long table.

"Where's Butch?'' Hibiki asked, giving the group their food.

"Probably sleeping still." Brick said, drinking some OJ.

"Well someone go get him up, we are going to the beach today." Hibiki cheered.

"Who wants to get him?'' Blossom asked.

No one said anything.

"Boomer." Everyone, except Boomer said.

"I don't want to get my head ripped off!" Boomer cried.

"Well then who else wants to go?'' Brick asked. "Because I'm not."

''NOT ME!'' Everyone yelled.

"I-I'll go." Buttercup said getting up.

"You sure?" Bradley asked.

Bruce elbowed him, making him shut up.

"I mean go ahead." He smiled.

Buttercup then walked upstairs to his room. She knocked three times but got no answer. _Maybe he's still sleeping. But I have to wake him up._ She thought.

"B-Butch? Are you awake?'' She asked, opening his door.

His room was pitch black, she could barely see anything.

"Butch?'' She asked.

Then she heard the shower water turn off. _Uh oh, he's in the shower!_ She started to panic. Then she tried getting out but tripped over something and fell flat on her face. Then the bathroom door opened and Butch came out in just jeans. NO shirt.

"Buttercup, what are you doing in here?'' Butch asked, turning the light on.

It made Buttercup wince from the bright light.

"I-I c-came t-to s-see if you w-were up. Hibiki made breakfast, and we're going to the beach today." Buttercup said, getting up off the floor.

Then she looked around his room, there was barely anything in it.

"I know, there's really nothing in it." He snapped.

She looked at him but she could barely focus because he had a perfect 6 pack. It made her melt.

"Anyway, just um come down w-when y-your ready.'' Buttercup stuttered and started walking out.

But before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?'' She asked, looking up at him.

"Seeing how long it takes you to break." He replied, looking into her eyes.

"I-I don't u-understand." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! HIBIKI WANT'S US DRESSED IN 10 MINUTES FOR THE BEACH!" Yelled Bruce from downstairs.

"You can go now." Butch said, letting the shy girl go.

"S-see y-yah.'' Buttercup said, leaving.

After she left, Butch smirked. Then he went to his bag and grabbed his swim short and a towel. Then he grabbed some sunglasses, his headphones and another shirt. Then he put a black shirt on and grabbed his Jordan's. Then he put his stuff in a spare book bag he had and grabbed his jean-jacket and went downstairs.

"Oh, I was wrong he is up." Brick said as Butch walked into the kitchen.

Then Butch sat down and took out his Ipod and started typing stuff on it.

"So Butch, what were you Buttercup doing upstairs?" Bruce asked, glaring at Butch.

Silence.

"Hello?'' Bruce said.

"Hey guys, where are the girls?'' Boomer asked walking in.

"Getting ready." Bradley shrugged and took out his Iphone.

Then Butch shifted his eyes to Bradley's phone then back to his Ipod. _Let's see if there's a good phone store around here._ He thought, smirking.

"Oh look, Butch is smirking. Better watch out Bradley, Butch might steal from you." Bruce snarled.

Bradley looked to Butch and seen that he wasn't even paying attention.

"I don't think Butch would steal from me." Bradley rolled his eyes at Bruce's stupidity.

"Sure, If he steals from stores than he could steal from any of us. He could have already stolen from us and we just didn't know it." Bruce growled.

"G-guys B-Butch didn't steal from any of you." Buttercup said, coming in the kitchen.

Then the girls followed behind. Bubbles was wearing a pair of jean-booty-shorts with a crop-top that was baby blue. She curled her blonde hair into loose curls and she had light make-up on. Then she had a pair of heeled sandles that are white. Blossom had a pink sundress on that went to her thighs and her hair was in a low-ponytail with her typical bow. Then she had light make-up too and a knit cover-over. Then she had pink flip-flops on. Bell had a pair of light booty shorts on with a white crop-top and with her hair in a side pony-tail, she also had light make-up on too with a pair of white heeled sandles. Bunny was wearing a pair of black shorts with a tube-top on that was yellow and purple and she had light make-up too. Then her hair was straightened and she had purple Nike's on. Lastly was Buttercup, her hair was in braided pig-tails and her bangs were clipped to the side, she didn't have make-up on and she had black, jean booty shorts with a green crop-top and had black sandles. But what really caught their attention was the green belly ring that she had in.

"Buttercup has a belly ring!" Yelled Boomer and Bradley.

"Butch! Dude look at this!" Brick said tapping Butch's shoulder.

When Butch looked up her saw her belly ring in he belly button.

"Well, well kitten. Someone's got a piercing." Butch said with a blank expression.

"Y-yeah I-I know, they made me wear it." She said.

 _I just want him to lick my belly ring and belly button._ She thought, licking her lips.

"Well Bossy Blossy, looking sexier than ever now huh?'' Brick teased, licking his lips.

"Ugh, shut up Brick. Your such a pervert!" Blossom snapped, looking away.

"Not as much as Butch though." Boomer pointed out.

He was right, Butch was glaring at Buttercup and she just looked at him with big sad eyes.

"Bell, you look pretty today." Flirted Bradley.

''T-thanks Bradley." Bell blushed and looked away.

 _Oh god, he thinks I look pretty YAY!_ She thought.

"Ok, guys you read to go?'' Asked Hibiki.

"Yeah." Everyone but Butch said.

"Butch stop being a pervert." Hibiki demanded.

Then Butch glared at her.

"Once we get to the beach, I'm ditching all of you.'' He snapped.

This made Buttercup upset, but she didn't show it. _I only dressed like this for you Butch._ She thought.

"Butch we have to stick together. I'm not letting you ditch us." Hibiki ordered.

Once they got to the beach, they laid there towels out and laid down. Well everyone except Butch. He was trying to sneak away with out being seen, which he did.

"Hey where did Butch go?'' Blossom asked, looking around.

"He got away didn't he?'' Asked Bradley.

"Yeah." Everyone responded.

"Wait, where's Buttercup?'' Asked Hibiki, getting worried.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled.

Then they saw black haired girl near the water.

"Oh she's right there." Boomer sighed.

* * *

With Butch,

"Where is it?'' Butch asked annoyed.

He was searching for the nearest Best Buy. Then he finally found it. When he walked in, he went to find the section with phones. When he found it, he took a good look at each. Iphone 6s? Yes. He then looked around and opened the box and saw a black Iphone 6s, in perfect shape with the charger and everything.

"Butch?'' Asked a hy voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Buttercup there.

"What are you doing?'' She asked.

"Looking at stuff." He replied, turning away.

"Then why did you open that IPhone box?" She asked, coming up next to him.

"To look at it closer, geez, what are you? A cop?'' Butch snapped, turning away from her.

He had his hood up and sunglasses on.

"Butch c-can you answer this question f-for m-me?'' She asked, stuttering.

"Shoot." He replied, not making eye contact.

"Are you going to steal that?'' She whispered.

 _For a girl who doesn't rob places, she's pretty smart when it comes to not saying stuff out loud about it._ Butch thought.

"Y-yeah, s-so what? A-are you gunna tell on me?'' Butch snarled, facing her.

"No, I wasn't. I actually want to help." She smiled slightly.

Butch was shocked.

"Ok then," He started whispering. ''Look, first we need to make sure no one is looking, then I can shove two IPhone's in my bag, then from there we act like nothing happened and just walk out. Then once the alarm goes off, we run and don't stop.''

"Ok, I'll take look out." Buttercup looked serious.

Then she started look out and gave Butch a thumbs up. Then he put two phone's in his bag and zipped it up and put it on his back.

"Let's go." He mumbled.

Then the two walked out, and then the alarm rang.

"RUN!" Butch screamed as he ran down the street.

Buttercup tried to keep up, but fell behind quickly. Until Butch cam and got her an carried her bridal style. He ran for a whole 30 minutes until they lost the cops. He then his behind an alley and let them by him.

"Buttercup you ok?'' He whispered, putting her down.

"Yeah." She was smiling up a storm. "You know what the best part about today is?"

"What?'' Butch asked, facing her.

"We just got two IPhone 6s's!" She cheered.

Butch smirked and pulled his hood down.

"Butch, your bruise looks like i-it's healing." She touched his face lightly.

He flinched and swatted her hand away.

"Let's get back to the others. Their probably wondering where you are.'' Butch said harshly.

The two then walked back to the beach and the others looked pissed.

"Butch! Where the hell have you been!'' Yelled Hibiki, glaring at Butch.

"I was walking around, looking in stores.'' He replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Probably stealing something too.'' Whispered Bruce.

Butch rolled his eyes.

"You know how poor people are." Bruce chuckled quietly.

"Well let's get back to the house. I have work to do." Hibiki ordered, grabbing her bag.

When they got back to the house, Butch gave Buttercup her phone and then he went upstairs.

 _Why does he...shut everyone out?_ Buttercup thought.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" Asked Blossom, sitting next to her.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I-I'm f-fine." She smiled slightly.

"If your thinking about Butch, then maybe I can help." Bunny said, coming over to them.

"You knew Butch?" Brick asked, sitting on a chair.

"Yeah, we were in the same class together since Pre-school." Bunny smiled and sat next to Buttercup. "He wasn't...always like this."

"Really?'' Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what made him this way." She smiled and sighed.

 _Flash-back:_

 _"It was the first day of 1st grade. Butch was the kid of person who used to smile and make jokes. Until he came into his life. John is Butch's step-father, he is american while his mother was from Italy. Butch was born in the U.S. and his family was actually pretty wealthy. But his real dad Marcus, died 1 year after Butch was born. Butch was sad for a while but got over it, he was always happy. But when he met his mothers new Boyfriend when he was 7, things changed for Butch forever. I was Butch's friend back then, in fact he was really popular too. I went over his house one day, and this was a month or two after his mother married John. That's when it all unfolded and I really knew what went on in Butch's life."_

 _"It was a Friday and me and Butch had a math project to do, so we decided to work together. Once he got home, he was greeted with an unfriendly face."_

 _"Butch! Where the hell have you been!? Me and your mother have been worried sick about you!" His step-father yelled._

 _"I-I was at school, and I was walking with Bunny and we got-" Butch was interupted when John had punched him in the face._

 _"He fell to the ground so hard, that I thought that he was dead. His mother didn't care either, to her, he was a nuiesense. Everyday after that he came to school with a frown and was bruised up. Our teacher always asked him what happened and it was always the same response."_

 _"I fell off my bike." Butch said._

 _''This kept going on for years, each beating getting worse. Butch wouldn't fight back because he knew he would lose. He started drifting away from everyone, soon he stopped coming to school. But when he did, he always covered his face with his hood. No one would talk to him and soon they started bullying him. Finally, during 5th grade, his family fell poor and once I actually saw him steal something. I never seen Happy-Butch again."_

End of flash-back:

"T-that's so sad!'' Cried Bubbles.

"Why would someone do such a thing!" Cried Bell, hugging Bubbles.

"But today, me and him were hanging out and everything was going great. Until I saw the bruise on his cheek and tried talking to him about it." Buttercup said.

"Butch is just a big baby. He didn't fight back because he doesn't know how to fight! He deserves a good beating." Bruce snorted.

"No one deserves that Bruce, that's just rude.'' Blossom snapped.

"Your mean!" Buttercup pouted.

"Thanks cupcake.'' Bruce smirked at her and walked to her.

Then he got on top of her and started kissing her neck.

"EW GET OFF OF HER!" Bunny yelled, trying to pry Bruce off.

"No way, she's mine!" Bruce snapped and went back.

"P-please get off!" Buttercup started crying.

She was crying hard. Finally Bruce got off of her.

"Y-your a pervert!" She cried and ran upstairs.

''Bruce that's just gross, you know she doesn't like that." Boomer snapped.

"Hey, I do it to annoy her because she likes Butch.'' Bruce laughed.

"And how do you know this?'' Bradley asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Ask Bunny, she read B.C.'s diary." He replied, pointing to Bunny.

Bunny laughed nervously and looked away.

"Bunny?'' Asked Bubbles.

"Ok fine! She was always so shy around him and I knew a girl like her would have a diary. So I snooped through her room, found her diary and read a few pages. I gotta admit, she's very...detailed when writing." Bunny chuckled.

"So tell us! What did it say?'' Bubbles cheered.

''Woah, we're supporting this?'' Asked Brick.

"Yeah." The other said.

"Fair enough." He replied. ''So tell."

"Ok I have it right here!" Bunny held up a sparkly green book. "Page 34."

 _"I've never felt this way before. It's weird and awkward when I see him. He's so cold and mean but so hot! I just wish I wasn't so shy, then I could actually talk to him without being scared of him yelling at me. He's done it before, and then he act weird after it. When we first got to the house, Blossom made this really good cake, I ate some and fell in love. Then the strangest thing happened, Butch jacket sleeve and wiped my mouth. His jacket smelt so GOOD! It was like his very own smell mixed with colone! Then he called me 'Kitty!' I was blushing hard, which made me embarrassed. He's just so cute! A-and I just wish he wouldn't shut people out. He even has freckles! I just want to spend my whole life connecting those dots! Well gtg, love Buttercup AKA: KITTEN SMITTEN! (Butch called me that last night!)_

"Wow, she's flirty." Boomer chuckled.

"I still think it's wrong that you stole her diary." Brick snarled.

Then Butch came downstairs with his hood up and he walked by.

"You know its rude to have your hood on inside." Bubbles glared at him.

''No it's-" Bubbles elbowed Bunny in the side.

"Yes it is, now pull your hood down Butch, we need to talk!" Bubbles smiled.

"No thanks, now if you excuse me, I'm getting food." Butch snapped, turning away.

"Butch seriously, we need to talk." Bunny said, standing up.

"Why?" He asked, not facing her.

"I told them what happened, you know that night. What started it all." Bunny was serious.

"Why? Because you think that you can pity me? Like how I'm fucking poor and Bruce makes fun of it. Today I stole two IPhones, and I didn't get caught. Bruce is right about me in some ways. So before you lecture me again, think about how I'm living now, I'd rather be in the dark than the light." Butch snapped, taking his hood down.

"Butch, don't be so down on yourself." Blossom said, walking to him.

"Yeah Butch we've all been in situations, and I know they're not as bad as this but we can help.'' Bubbles smiled.

"Look having your parents care about you isn't the best feeling in the world. My parents always say 'I love you' but do I say it back? Nope, because I don't care." Bruce chuckled.

Then Butch got to his breaking point.

"OH POOR BRUCE! MOMMY AND DADDY'S BOY ALWAYS GET'S WHAT HE FUCKING WANTS! BUT NOOOOOO HE DOESN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT HIS PARENTS WHEN THEY CARE ABOUT HIM! MY PARENTS ARE DRUG CRAZED, ACHOLICS THAT NEVER LOVED ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS JUST WANTING TO BE FUCKING LOVED!? NO BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A DICK YOU MAYBE, YOUR PARENTS STILL LOVE YOU! I WOULD DIE JUST FOR AT LEAST ONE TIME TO HEAR MY MOTHER SAY THOSE THREE WORDS OR AT LEAST HAVE MY FUCKING REAL FATHER BACK! YOUR SITTING HERE HITTING ON GIRLS WHO DON'T WANT YOU WHILE I'M CUTTING, ROBBING AND DOING SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU IN THIS SHITTY WORLD. SO SHUT THE HELL UP ON HOW MUCH YOU HATE YOUR FUCKING LIFE AND HOW YOUR PARENTS SUFFOCATE YOU!" Butch yelled in Bruce's face.

"B-but," Bruce started but was cut off by Butch.

"I've done things that no 15 year old should fucking do, I maybe cold and heartless, but it doesn't mean that I don't have emotions." Butch whispered and then pushed everyone away and ran upstairs.

Then he ran into Buttercup.

"Butch." She was crying.

Then she hugged him, which made him feel awkward.

"I love you, if it counts." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

Butch didn't reply. _Someone loves me? So this is the feeling of love?_ He thought. Then she let go and went to her room.

 _What was that feeling?_ Butch thought.

* * *

The next day,

"Guys! Time to get up, today is your first day of school!" Yelled Hibiki from downstairs.

"As always, I'm ready." Blossom cheered, walking downstairs.

She was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink belt and a pink blouse. Then she had a silver-gem necklace with a pink gem on it, she also had a silver charm bracelet. She was wearing a little bit of make-up and had a pair of pink high heels on. Her hair was in a braid and then had the bow at the end.

"I'm ready too!" Cheered Bell, hopping down the stairs.

She was wearing a white mini skirt with a light gray tank-top with a white leather jacket. Then she had a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and ring. She had make-up on and she curled her hair. Then she had a pair of gray, thin heels.

"Me too!" Cheered Bubbles, and she twirled.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue dress with a with belt, and had a blue topaz bracelet and necklace. Then she wore light make-up and she straightened her hair and put a side braid in. Then she wore white heels that had straps on the fronts.

"Ugh, do we have to go?'' Bradley groaned, rubbing his eyes.

He was wearing a white shirt with a jean jacket and blue jeans and a pair of white and grey Jordan's.

"Same man, it's a drag." Bruce mumbled walking into the room.

He was wearing a purple tank-top with a black leather jacket over top and had blue jeans with purple Nike's.

"Look guys, stop complaining. Today should be fun, right Bubbles?'' Boomer asked in a cheering voice.

Boomer was wearing a blue nike shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts. Then he had a pair of dark blue Nike airs.

"Right! It's going to be awesome!" Bubbles squealed.

"Now don't get your hopes up too high Bubbles, today could go left or right." Brick chuckled, coming down the stairs.

Brick was wearing a red flannel with black jeans and Jordan's, with his red hat.

"Brick's right guys, we have no idea how this could turn out.'' Bunny yawned.

She was wearing a pair of purple shorts with a magenta tank-top and a Nike hoodie that was yellow. Then she had earrings in and had a purple bracelet and necklace. Her shoes were purple Vans. She had on a little bit of make-up and her hair was in pig-tails

"W-well I-I h-hope t-today g-goes f-fine." Buttercup stuttered, shaking with every-step.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved blouse and a green skirt with a green pair of flats. Then she had a silver necklace with a green 'B' on it and a matching bracelet. Her hair was straightened and covered her face a little. Then she had green earrings in too.

"Don't worry Buttercup, it'll be ok." Blossom smiled.

"Ok, is everyone here and ready?'' Ask Hibiki.

Hibiki was wearing a yellow pencil dress with black on the sides, then she had black heels and her hair was in a nice bun and her bangs were curled.

"Wait, where's Butch?'' She asked, looking around.

"Right here." A voice snapped.

Butch was walking down and he was fully ready. He was wearing his jean jacket with black jeans and black converse. He had his head-phones on inside his hood and his hood was us.

"Butch, put your hood down." Hibiki demanded.

''No thanks, I'd rather keep it on." He snapped, walking past everyone.

Then she gave up and they all drove to the school, and when they got there, we were star-struck.

"It's so beautiful! I think I'm going to cry." Bradley sniffled.

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Blossom said passing him.

Once they all got inside they went to the office.

"AYE, GIVE US ARE STUFF!" Butch yelled slamming the doors open.

This startled everyone in office.

"We don't know him!" Blossom and Brick said.

"Ok so your the new kids right?'' Asked the lady at the desk.

They all nodded.

"Ok so you guys will have all the same classes then, I just need one of your names." She replied.

Everyone stepped back except Butch, he then walked up and the lady glared at him.

"Name?'' She snapped.

"Butch Moretti." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Ok here's all your stuff you'll need. And you Mr. Moretti, I better not see you my office at all this year, do I make myself clear?'' The lady asked.

"Huh? Oh were you talking because I just blacked out there." Butch mocked.

"I'm serious Mr. Moretti, I've seen your record." The lady snapped.

"No promises." Butch said grabbing his stuff and walking out.

"We're sorry about him, he's...difficult." Blossom apologized.

"It's alright, some kids just don't know how to show respect." The lady replied, smiling.

Then they walked out and went to their class.

* * *

With Butch,

Butch was just wandering around the halls, not worrying about going to class until he heard tiny foot-steps running behind him.

"*Pant* Butch *pant* wait up!" Buttercup wheezed.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Butch snapped.

"I-I, um...uh." She stuttered.

"Look Buttercup you can't hang around me." Butch sighed.

 ** _(Butch)  
_** **It's been a long day without you, my friend**  
 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **When I see you again**  
 **(Hey)**

 ** __** **Damn, who knew?**  
 **All the planes we flew**  
 **Good things we've been through**  
 **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**  
 **'Bout another path**  
 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**  
 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**  
 **Had to switch up**  
 **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**  
 **Those were the days**  
 **Hard work forever pays**  
 **Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**

 **Uh**  
 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**  
 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**  
 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 ** __** **It's been a long day without you, my friend**  
 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)**  
 **We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)**  
 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)**  
 **When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh, aah oh**  
 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**  
 **Yeah**

 ** __** **First you both go out your way**  
 **And the vibe is feeling strong**  
 **And what's small turn to a friendship**  
 **A friendship turn to a bond**  
 **And that bond will never be broken**  
 **The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**  
 **And when brotherhood come first**  
 **Then the line will never be crossed**  
 **Established it on our own**  
 **When that line had to be drawn**  
 **And that line is what we reach**  
 **So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**  
 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**  
 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 ** __** **So let the light guide your way, yeah**  
 **Hold every memory as you go**  
 **And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**  
 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh)**  
 **(Uh)**  
 **(Aah oh)**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**  
 **(Ya, ya)**  
 **When I see you again**  
 **(Uh)**  
 **See you again**  
 **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**  
 **(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)**  
 **When I see you again**

"Butch," Buttercup was starting to cry.

"Kitty look I'm a bad influence and you don't love me, you just said that to pity me." Butch said calmly.

"Butch I know h-how i-it feels. I-I was a-adopted when I was 4." Buttercup looked down and a tear escaped her eye.

It was quiet for a while.

"How did it feel?'' Butch asked breaking the silence.

"W-what, n-noy being w-wanted?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No, to be loved." Butch snapped.

Buttercup smiled an little bit.

"It's the greatest feeling in the whole world." She smiled slightly.

Butch looked away, then sighed.

"L-let's get to class." He said walking away.

She followed and they met the others at their classroom.

"This is it guys! Our first day, with new friends waiting in that room!" Cheered Bubbles, jumping up and down.

"I know right!" Bell squealed with excitement.

Then they walked in and their teacher greeted them.

"Hello, I am Mr. Guet.'' He had a strong french accent. "You mus' be the new students, yes?''

"Yes we are Mr. Guet, I'm Blossom Patterson!" Blossom held her hand out.

He shook it and smiled.

"What are your names?" He asked smiling.

"I'm Brick Ross." Brick smiled and shook his hand.

"Bubbles Curtius! It's so nice too meet you!" Bubbles cheered.

"Bell Rene'." Bell smiled.

"Bunny Thomson." Bunny shook his hand and smiled.

"Bruce Ryan, don't look me in the eye." Bruce glared at him.

"You will show me respect and if you don't, I can show you my 'dunce' hat and the corner." Mr. Guet snapped. "Now the rest of you?''

"Boomer Johnson, please to meet you sir." Boomer shook his hand and smirked.

"Bradley James sir." Bradley said, now shaking his hand.

Buttercup hid behind Butch, but he grabbed her collar and pulled her out.

"B-Buttercup R-Riley." She stuttered, shaking a little.

"Don't worry my dear, I will not bite." Mr. Guet chuckled and looked at Butch. "And you are?''

"Butch Moretti." Butch snarled.

"Mr. Moretti, hoods down in my classroom please." He smiled at Butch.

Butch snarled and pulled his hood off.

"Now does anyone have any questions for our next students?'' Mr. Guet asked facing his class.

Then a girl with dark red hair and blue-green eyes raised her hand, then Brick pointed to her.

"Are you guys single?'' She asked. "By the way, I'm **Sherry Valance** but you can call me Cherry."

"Yeah." The 10 replied.

"Oh, then Brick would you like to go catch a movie sometime?'' She asked, blushing.

"T-thanks for the offer, but I'd rather get to know you better before we go on a date." Brick replied, blushing as red as his cap.

Cherry nodded and smiled.

"Anyone else?'' Bradley asked.

Then a guy with brown hair and brown eyes raised his hand.

"Names **Mitch**." He started. "Is Lil' Miss. Green-eyes avalible? Because I wouldn't mind licking her clean.''

Then Buttercup got scared and hid behind Butch again.

"Yes she is, and she's not interested in you." Butch snapped, pulling her out from behind him.

"And what? She wants you? Please, your just trailer trash Butchie boy.'' Mitch laughed.

No one else laughed. It got quiet quick when they saw the glare Butch had.

"What did you just say?'' Butch asked, clenching his fists.

"You heard me, trailer trash. When was the last time you actually took a shower? Last year?'' Mitch laughed harder.

Butch looked hateful. His eyes had the mixture of hate, pain and anger.

"Look you little shit, I don't have rich parents. I don't even have ones that care enough, so let's get something straight. If you EVER talk to me like that again, I will beat you so hard, that you won't even stand up, without thinking of me. Got it?'' Butch said harshly, walking closer to Mitch.

"Oh I'm so scared." Mitch mocked.

That ticked Butch off even more. Butch walked over to Mitch and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Wanna make a bet?'' Butch asked, with so much hate.

"N-no." Mitch said quickly.

" **Now listen here, your going to leave Buttercup alone. And if I found out that you tried touching her, at least once. I will hunt you down in your so called 'mansion' and beat your ass right in front of your family. And if I found out you tried even hurting her or talking to her, you'll be praying, no wishing that I wouldn't beat you, because guess what?** " Butch asked.

"W-what?'' Mitch asked.

" **' .Mercey.** " Butch snapped and let him go.

Mitch was breathing heavy as Butch walked away.

"Anymore questions?'' Boomer asked, changing the subject.

Then a blonde girl with gray-black eyes raised her hand.

"Yes?'' Bruce asked.

''What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Dark blue." Boomer said.

"Purple." Bruce shrugged.

"Red." Brick smiled.

"Pink." Blossom said smiling.

"Baby blue." Bubbles cheered.

''White." Bell smiled.

"White-gray." Bradley smiled.

"Green." Buttercup shook.

Butch pointed to Buttercup's eyes.

"Her eye color.'' He said blankly.

"AWE! I AM SO SHIPPING THEM!" A girl with blue hair cheered.

"Chill Marcy! I know you love shipping but there is far line between real-life love and Anime love!" Cherry giggled.

"IT'S JUST TOO CUTE! HOW HE STUCK UP FOR HER AND HOW HIS FAVORITE COLOR IS HER EYE COLOR!" Marcy squealed.

Butch rolled his eyes and Buttercup blushed.

 _This is going to be a long year._ Brick and Blossom thought sighing.

* * *

 **Me: Chapter 2 is D-O-N-E! So how is it so far? I know I kinda lied at the beginning. SORRY! But I promise chapter 3 gets better. And there will be more relationships with the others MOSTLY BUBBLES AND BOOMER! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Butch: Do you have to be soooo loud?**

 **Me: Yes, yes I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! What's up? So I updated and I'm gunna try to keep updating. BUT I HAVE AWESOME NEWS!  
**

 **Bubbles: What is it?**

 **Me: I am starting Loving a Villain again! It was on hold for a while but .BACK! And better than ever! So I'll be writing that again soon. So let's start the story!**

* * *

Still at school,

"Why do we even have to learn basic stuff like math and english? I mean come on! This is a music school for pete's sake!" Bruce complained, eating his lunch.

"Bruce, stop complaining. It's school either way soshut up!" Boomer snapped, drinking his juice box.

"Y-yeah, I-I m-mean i-it's not s-so b-bad." Buttercup smiled a little.

"Yeah tell that to the five guys that tried making a move on you." Bradley chuckled and drank his soda.

"Well If it wasn't for Butch, she would have been caught in a boy-storm. I find it funny on how he protects you Buttercup when he doesn't even protect anyone else." Bell giggled.

"He likes to protect you Butters." Brick laughed. "Who would have thought Butch to be so caring of lil' Buttercup."

"Speaking of Butch, have you guys seen him?'' Bruce asked, looking around and smirking.

Everyone shook their heads and ate their food.

"Good, because then he can't stop me from doing this." Bruce then grabbed Buttercup and kissed her on the lips.

When he let go she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She was shaking and crying.

Everyone laughed at her and she cried even more.

"BRUCE! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Boomer yelled over the crowd of laughing teens.

"Butch wasn't around and now Buttercup is my girlfriend." Bruce smirked and wrapped his arm around her.

"And your going to let them laugh at her like that?'' Brick asked, mad.

"Yeah, I mean I can't stop it. It'd like too see someone try." He tried kissing her again.

Then she cried even harder and got up. Then Butch walked in the Cafe' and saw her crying. Then a smirking Bruce and his other friends were pissed at Bruce.

"Bruce..." Butch mumbled.

Then Buttercup saw him and ran too him. She then hid behind him and cried harder.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Butch screamed.

Everyone must have heard him because they stopped laughing in an instant.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? GOSH YOUR SO FUCKING STUPID THAT IT MAKES ME SICK, FUCK YOU ARE RETARDED TO LAUGH AT SOMEONE WHO JUST GOT THEIR FEELINGS FUCKING HURT! I SWEAR IF ANY OF YOU LAUGH AT BUTTERCUP LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOU TO THE HOSPITAL WITH BROKEN BONES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'' Butch screamed.

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Then Butch looked at Bruce. _What the hell did he do now?_ Butch thought walking to them, with Buttercup behind hi

"What the hell did you do now?'' Butch asked furiously.

"Well, well, well look who came to rescue his little girl-friend. Look Butch, Buttercup is my girlfriend now and if you don't want any problems, then I suggest you back up." Bruce smirked and grabbed Buttercup.

"N-no, I-I am n-not y-your g-girlfriend, I-I d-don't e-even l-like y-you." Buttercup started crying again.

"Ugh your such a cry baby, I can't handle you. You can have her Butch, I changed my mind." Bruce pushed her onto the floor and left the Cafe'.

Buttercup started crying again but harder. Butch snorted and helped her up.

"Oh Buttercup!" Bubbles ran to her and hugged her.

 **RING!**

''Let's get to class." Blossom smiled and walked with Bubbles and Buttercup.

Then the others followed, and went to their next class. When they got to the class, they realized that it was a music room!

"Why are we in a music room?'' Brick asked, looking at his schedule. "It said B144."

"Oh your in the right place." A voice said coming out of a room. "I'm Mrs. Underwood, your music teacher. But you can call me Bessie."

She had curves and big breasts. She also had long green-blue hair and was tan. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a yellow blouse with a white knit cover over. Then she had brown glassed and brown eyes.

"You must be the new students. Right?'' She asked, moving a box and putting it on a shelf.

"Yeah, I'm Brick Ross." Brick smirked.

"I'm Blossom Patterson." Blossom smiled and waved.

"Bell Rene', please to meet you." Bell giggled.

"Bubbles Curtius, I love your blouse.'' Bubbles smiled.

"Bradley James." Bradley smirked.

"Boomer Johnson." Boomer waved.

"Bruce Ryan." Bruce bragged. "Richest kid around."

"Bunny Thomason, hi." Bunny rolled her eyes at Bruce's comment.

Buttercup was hiding behind Butch again. He grabbed her by her collar then put her down in front of him.

"B-Buttercup R-Riley." She hid her face with her long hair.

"Awe what a cute name! You shouldn't hide that cute face of yours." Bessie smiled. "And you are?''

"Butch Moretti." Butch said blankly.

"Wait are you Amanda Moretti's son?" She asked, looking closer at Butch.

"Yeah, what's it too you?'' He glared.

"I knew your mom! I remember meeting her just before she had you. She was with a man and they were buying some stuff in a store when I bumped into her. She was so nice and sweet, how is she now? How's your father? I haven't talked to her in years.'' Bessie smiled at him.

Butch got quiet.

"U-uh, my father died and she re-married. R-right now s-she's d-doing g-great, I-I g-guess." He stuttered, looking down.

"Oh, well who did she re-marry? Is he nice to you? Do you like him?" She asked, smiling bigger.

"T-this guy named J-John, h-he's o-ok. I-I'd r-rather n-not talk about this." Butch snapped.

Then Bessie's smile dropped and she cleared her throat.

"W-well, let's hear you guys sing." She said.

"S-sing?" Buttercup started to panic. "I-I don't w-want to s-sing!"

"It's ok Buttercup, you'll do great!" Bubbles cheered, hugging her.

"N-no I-I w-won't! I-I'm a t-terrible s-singer!" She started crying.

Then she ran out of the room.

"Come on guys, let's go get her!" Blossom said, running out.

Then the girls checked the Girl's Bathroom, and she was in there.

"Buttercup? Are you ok?'' Bubbles asked.

"I-I'm n-not s-singing." She cried.

"Come on Buttercup, stop being selfish!" Bunny started banging on the stall she was in.

"Bunny! Stop, your going to make her more upset!" Bell snapped.

Bunny then stopped and walked out.

"Come on Buttercup, it's going to be ok." Blossom said softly.

"N-no i-it's n-not! J-just l-leave m-me a-alone!" Buttercup cried.

The girls sighed and walked out.

''Any luck?'' Boomer asked.

"Nope." They replied and sighed.

"Give me 3 minutes." Butch snarled and walked in the bathroom.

"Did he just walk into the Girl's room?'' Asked Bradley.

"Yeah." The rest replied.

"There was a chocolate fountain in the dressing room in the music room. Wanna go check that out?'' Bubbles asked, taking her IPhone out.

"Yes!" They cheered then ran to the music room.

* * *

In the bathroom,

Butch walked in and quickly found the stall Buttercup was in. Then he slammed it open and it startled her.

"Butch! What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?'' She stuttered.

"Getting you out of here, you have to sing." Butch ordered.

"I-I c-can't!" She cried.

"Yes you can, If you can perform in front of the Dr. Small and me and the guys then you can surely do it again. Remember what you said when you finished?'' He asked.

"I-I'm n-not t-that good?'' She asked.

"No, you said you looked at me the whole time. Just when your singing, focus on me and only me." Butch said. "If you sing like you did before, I might just kiss you Kitten.''

His voice was soft and sweet. Buttercup stopped crying and nodded.

"I-I'll d-do i-it." She smiled and walked out.

Butch followed, and the two started walking back.

"Butch?'' Buttercup asked, looking up at him.

"Yes Kitten?'' He said looking down to her.

"Why didn't you tell Bessie about your family?'' She asked.

"I just didn't want to ok!" He snapped.

This made her jump and look away.

 _There he goes again. Cold and Heartless._ She thought.

 _There I go again, being cold and heartless._ Butch thought and sighed. _Apologize too her. She was only asking a question._

"Kitten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, It's just I don't wanna talk about it right now." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's o-ok B-Butch. I-I u-understand." Buttercup then looked away.

Things were quiet again. _Kiss him._ She thought.

 _Try getting her to break again, that seems fun._ Butch thought.

He stopped walking and let her go ahead, then he grabbed her wrist then pulled her back. He was close to her face and was breathing on her.

"W-what are you d-doing?'' She asked, blushing.

"Looking at you, duh." He looked into her eyes with lust.

"W-we n-need t-to g-get t-to c-class B-butch." She was still blushing.

Then he let go of her wrist but grabbed her hand. Then he held it tight and pulled her along. Once they got there, the others looked at them strangely.

"What did we miss?'' Boomer asked.

"Buttercup? What did he do to you? Your blushing! That ape didn't try anything right?'' Bell asked running to her.

"No I didn't hurt her," Then he let go of her hand. "She kept trying to escape."

"Y-yeah." Buttercup was blushing harder now.

"Then why is she blushing?'' Accused Bunny. "You didn't take purity away right?''

"No I didn't." Butch snapped and walked away.

"Just say Virginity! GEEZ that's the word!" Bruce snarled.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Alright guys, I decided to have you guys do duets. It's girls with guys!" Bessie smiled.

"I pick Bell!" Bradley yelled, grabbing her hand.

"O-ok." She started blushing.

"B-Bubbles, do y-you w-want to be my p-partner?'' Boomer stuttered, blushing.

"Of course Boomie!" She smiled and hugged him.

He blushed harder and smiled.

"Bruce do you wanna pair up?'' Bunny asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah sure." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"So Bossy Blossy, looks like its just you and me left!" Brick teased.

"Fine, I'll be your partner. But no love songs!" Blossom snarled and rolled her eyes.

"Got it." He smirked.

 _She'll be my girlfriend in no time! Yes!_ He thought smiling.

"H-hey B-Butch, d-do y-you m-maybe w-wanna b-be m-my p-partner?'' Buttercup asked, looking at him.

 _Get ready for him to say no._ She thought.

"Sure, whatever." Butch sighed.

* * *

With Bell and Bradley,

''Do you wanna do 'Love Yourself,' by Justin Bieber?'' Bell asked, smiling.

"Sure, I like that song." Bradley smiled back.

It was quiet after that.

"Um, Bell? Can I ask you something?'' Bradley asked, looking at her.

"Sure, anything Bradley." Bell smiled.

 _Here goes nothing..._ He thought.

"D-do you maybe wanna go out s-sometime?" He asked.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Bell smiled. "When?''

"Uh how about this Friday? Is that ok?'' He asked, smiling.

"Perfect! Now let's practice." She said picking up a pencil.

Bradley took this chance to do something he's never done before. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. At first she fought but then she stopped and joined in. It lasted for about 2 minutes before they let go.

"Wow." She gasped.

"Yeah, I like you. Alot." Bradley smiled and hugged her.

She hugged back.

"I like you too Bradley." She smiled and hugged him harder.

* * *

With Blossom and Brick,

"NO BRICK, THAT'S A LOVE SONG!" Blossom yelled.

"WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?" He yelled back.

"Let's do Timber." She smiled.

"I like it." Brick said, writing it down.

After 5 minutes, Brick broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something Blossom?'' He said.

"Shoot." She replied.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She was blushing. Then he kissed her hard, but she let go and slapped him.

"What the hell!?'' He yelled, holding his now red cheek.

"Why did you kiss me?'' She asked, angry.

"Because I like you ok!" Brick yelled.

"Y-you like me?'' She asked, her face softening.

"Yeah, now I know it was a mistake." Brick snapped. "Let's just get this project done."

She nodded and started working.

* * *

With Bubbles and Boomer,

"H-hey Bubbles. Can I ask you something?'' Boomer asked.

"Sure Boomer, anything.'' She smiled, looking at him.

"Do you maybe wanna go out sometime?'' He asked, fiddling with a pencil.

"Of course Boomer! I was waiting for you to ask me!" She cheered.

"You were?'' He asked.

"She was?'' Asked Bessie, popping her head in. "Sorry!"

Then she left.

"Well yeah, I've always liked you." Bubbles blushed and looked away.

"So is this friday ok?'' He asked, smiling.

"Ok! Now what song do you wanna sing?'' She asked.

"How about 'I love you like a love song'." He suggested.

Bubbles nodded and smiled. Then they started working on it.

* * *

With Bruce and Bunny,

"I think we should do 'One in a Million' what do you think?'' Bunny asked.

"Uh huh." Bruce said mindlessly.

"Or we could do 'Trouble-maker'?'' She suggested.

"Yeah sure.'' He replied.

He wasn't even paying attention. So she decided to play a game.

"I have no shirt on Bruce. Look at my bra!" She teased.

"Uh-huh." He replied.

"Hey Bruce, I heard you were gay." Bunny said.

"Yeah-WAIT WHAT?'' He turned his head to Bunny.

"Gotcha!" Bunny laughed. "But seriously, what song do you want to do?''

"Let's do 'One in a Million' It's a cool song." Bruce snarled.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know.

* * *

With Buttercup and Butch,

"W-what s-song d-do y-you w-want t-to d-do?'' Buttercup asked.

"Maybe Ska8er boi." Butch said.

"I like that song." She replied.

It was quiet for a while, then Butch scooted over to Buttercup.

"What are you doing?'' She asked, getting scared.

Then he got on top of her and started singing.

" _Baby all through the night I'll make love to you, like you want me too~"_ He sang.

She started blushing, then he started nibbling her ear. Then everyone was done and saw what we were doing.

''Butch, get off of her.'' Brick order, sighing.

Then what really suprised them was that she moaned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Then Butch got off of her and she got up, he hair was sticking up and she was panting.

"..."

"...''

"Damn I wanna fuck you.'' Butch said.

Her eyes got huge and her jaw dropped, so did everyone else.

"Wow, who know Butch was a silent pervert." Boomer gasped.

"Alright who's ready-woah what happened to Buttercup?'' Bessie asked, looking confused.

"Nothing!" She squealed.

"Ok who wants to go first?'' Bessie asked, smiling.

"Me and Brick will." Blossom suggested.

Then they got ready and started

 **[Blossom]**

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one you won't forget**

 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**  
 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

 ** _[Brick]_**  
 **The bigger they are, the harder they fall**  
 **These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs**  
 **I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off**  
 **Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber**  
 **Face down, booty up, timber**  
 **That's the way we like to–what?–timber**  
 **I'm slicker than an oil spill**  
 **She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber**

 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**

 ** _[Blossom]_**  
 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one you won't forget**

 **It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)**  
 **Let's make a night you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)**

 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**  
 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

 ** _[Brick]_**  
 **Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane**  
 **Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed**  
 **Live in hotels, swing on planes**  
 **Blessed to say, money ain't a thing**  
 **Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí**  
 **Order me another round, homie**  
 **We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down**

 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **Swing your partner round and round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**  
 **One more shot, another round**  
 **End of the night, it's going down**

 ** _[Blossom]_**  
 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one you won't forget**

 **It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance (you better dance)**  
 **Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)**

 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull)**  
 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)**

 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)**  
 **Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)**

Once they finished, they bowed and sat down.

"Great job guys!" Bessie cheered.

"Me and Bruce will go next." Bunny smiled and walked up.

Then they started singing.

 **[Bruce]**

 **I'm feeling like I'm one in a million,**

 **I'm the real thing, I can see it**  
 **Like a fire in the night, so brilliant**  
 **I'm a standout, no concealing it,**  
 **And I'm feeling like I'm one in a million,**

 **I'm the one and six figures (Yup)**  
 **Hold it down like I got six fingers,**  
 **Feel it pound when it hits the speakers,**  
 **Jump around Jump out your sneakers,**  
 **And all of my time is prime,**  
 **You ain't never seen shit like mine,**  
 **Light the fuse from the way I shine,**  
 **Just one spark will blow your mind**  
 **(Mind, mind, mind, mind, mind, mind)**

 **[Bunny]**  
 **Everyone, everyone wants something,**  
 **There's a million in one, a million in one,**  
 **But I'm the one in a million, the one in a million,**  
 **You can be a stray star, underneath the radar,**  
 **Diamond in the rough, but that's still not enough,**  
 **I'm the one in a million, in a million,**

 **I'm feeling like I'm one in a million,**  
 **I'm the real thing, I can see it,**  
 **Like a fire in the night, it's so brilliant,**  
 **I'm a standout, no concealing it,**  
 **And I'm feeling like I'm one in a million,**

 **Shake it up and then spray that,**  
 **Celebrate when we play that,**  
 **This real deal, can't fake that,**  
 **I'm the needle up in this haystack,**  
 **When I drop it hold up your open hand,**  
 **For the drop in the ocean that broke the dam,**  
 **I'm overflowing on every jam,**  
 **And we made a rock from one grain of sand,**

 **[Bruce]**  
 **Now, Go, Go,**  
 **Time to show more we really are,**  
 **Go, Go, It's not dizziness, but you're seeing stars,**  
 **So, so, so what's a star to a comet that's burning across the sky,**  
 **And tonight I'm so supersonic,**  
 **(Sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic)**

 **[Bunny]**  
 **Everyone, everyone wants something,**  
 **There's a million in one, a million in one,**  
 **But I'm the one in a million, the one in a million,**  
 **You can be a stray star, underneath the radar,**  
 **Diamond in the rough, but that's still not enough,**  
 **I'm the one in a million, in a million,**  
 **I'm feeling like I'm one in a million,**  
 **(I'm the one in a million)**  
 **(I'm the one in a million)**  
 **I'm feeling like I'm one in a million.**

"Awesome job you two! I loved it!" Bessie clapped her hands.

"Me and Bubbles will go next." Boomer smiled and grabbed her hand.

Then they started singing

 **[Boomer]**

 **It's been said and done**  
 **Every beautiful thought's been already sung**  
 **And I guess right now here's another one**  
 **So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em**  
 **You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**  
 **A centerfold, miracle, lyrical**  
 **You saved my life again**  
 **And I want you to know baby**

 ** _[Bubbles]_**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**  
 ** _  
_** **Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony**  
 **There's no way to describe what you do to me**  
 **You just do to me, what you do**  
 **And it feels like I've been rescued**  
 **I've been set free**  
 **I am hypnotized by your destiny**  
 **You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**  
 **You are... And I want you to know baby**

 ** _[Boomer]_**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

 **I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**  
 ** _  
_** **No one compares**  
 **You stand alone, to every record I own**  
 **Music to my heart that's what you are**  
 **A song that goes on and on**

 ** _[Bubbles and Boomer]_**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**  
 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I love you...like a love song...**

They ended looking into each others eyes.

"That was so beautiful!" Bessie cried.

"Alright Jingle Bell, let's do this!'' Bradley cheered.

The two then walked up and started singing.

 **[Bradley]**

 **For all the times that you rain on my parade**  
 **And all the clubs you get in using my name**  
 **You think you broke my heart, oh, girl for goodness' sake**  
 **You think I'm crying on my own. Well, I ain't**

 **And I didn't wanna write a song**  
 **'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't,**  
 **But you still hit my phone up**  
 **And, baby, I be movin' on**  
 **And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back,**  
 **Maybe you should know that**

 **[Bell]**  
 **My mama don't like you and she likes everyone**  
 **And I never like to admit that I was wrong**  
 **And I've been so caught up in my job,**  
 **Didn't see what's going on**  
 **But now I know,**  
 **I'm better sleeping on my own**

 **'Cause if you like the way you look that much**  
 **Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself**  
 **And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'**  
 **You should go and love yourself**

 **[Bradley**  
 **And when you told me that you hated my friends**  
 **The only problem was with you and not them**  
 **And every time you told me my opinion was wrong**  
 **And tried to make me forget where I came from**

 **And I didn't wanna write a song**  
 **'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care. I don't,**  
 **But you still hit my phone up**  
 **And, baby, I be movin' on**  
 **And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back,**  
 **Maybe you should know that**

 **[Bell]  
** **My mama don't like you and she likes everyone**  
 **And I never like to admit that I was wrong**  
 **And I've been so caught up in my job,**  
 **Didn't see what's going on**  
 **But now I know,**  
 **I'm better sleeping on my own**

 **'Cause if you like the way you look that much**  
 **Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself**  
 **And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'**  
 **You should go and love yourself**

 **[Bell and Bradley]**  
 **For all the times that you made me feel small**  
 **I fell in love. Now I feel nothin' at all**  
 **And never felt so low when I was vulnerable**  
 **Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?**

 **'Cause if you like the way you look that much**  
 **Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself**  
 **And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'**  
 **You should go and love yourself**

 **'Cause if you like the way you look that much**  
 **Oh, baby, you should go and love yourself**  
 **And if you think (you think) that I'm (that I'm) still holdin' on (holdin' on) to somethin'**  
 **You should go and love yourself**

"I love it, that was great!'' Bessie smiled.

"Alright, Butch and Buttercup, your up!" Blossom smiled.

"Remember, just stay calm." Butch whispered to Buttercup.

She nodded and the two walked up and started singing.

 **[Butch]**

 **He was a boy.**  
 **She was a girl.**  
 **Can I make it anymore obvious?**  
 **He was a punk.**  
 **She did ballet.**  
 **What more can I say?**  
 **He wanted her.**  
 **She'd never tell.**  
 **Secretly she wanted him as well.**  
 **And all of her friends stuck up their nose.**  
 **They had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

 **He was a skater boy.**  
 **She said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **He wasn't good enough for her.**  
 **She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**  
 **She needed to come back down to earth.**

 **[Buttercup]**

 **Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby.**  
 **She's all alone.**  
 **She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**  
 **Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**  
 **She calls up her friends.**  
 **They already know.**  
 **And they've all got tickets to see his show.**  
 **She tags along,**  
 **Stands in the crowd,**  
 **Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

 **He was a skater boy.**

 **She said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **He wasn't good enough for her.**  
 **Now he's a superstar**  
 **Slammin' on his guitar**  
 **Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

 **[Buttercup and Butch]**

 **He was a skater boy.**  
 **She said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **He wasn't good enough for her.**  
 **Now he's a superstar**  
 **Slammin' on his guitar**  
 **Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**[Buttercup]**

 **Sorry, girl, but you missed out.**  
 **Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now.**  
 **We are more than just good friends.**  
 **This is how the story ends.**  
 **Too bad that you couldn't see...**  
 **See that man that boy could be.**  
 **There is more than meets the eye,**  
 **I see the soul that is inside.**

 **He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**  
 **Can I make it anymore obvious?**  
 **We are in love.**  
 **Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?**

 **I'm with the skater boy.**  
 **I said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **I'll be backstage after the show.**  
 **I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote**  
 **About a girl you used to know.**

 **I'm with the skater boy.**  
 **I said, "See ya later, boy."**  
 **I'll be backstage after the show.**  
 **I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote**  
 **About a girl you used to know.**

Buttercup had finished strong and beautiful.

"Amazing you two!" Bessie cheered.

The others nodded and smiled. This was going to be a great year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Here's chapter 4 in Boston Musical! I'm loving my creativity right now! Thanks for that Wonderful review Lys Dis! I don't plan on giving up on this story anytime soon!**

 **Brick: Let's just start the chapter!**

 **Me: Kay!**

* * *

Friday Night,

Bubbles and Bell were in Bell's room getting ready for their dates with Bradley and Boomer. Buttercup was also in there with Bunny and Blossom.

"So do you think he'll like it? It's not too flashy right?'' Bell asked, doing a 360 turn in her dress.

The dress was a strapless, silver dress with sparkles, then she had white stockings with a chunky, low silver heels. Then her white hair was in a low bun with her bangs curled, and she had a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and ring. Then she had light gray make-up on with lipgloss.

"Omg! He is going to L-O-V-E, LOVE IT!" Squealed Bubbles, jumping up and down in her dress.

Bubbles was dressed in a loose baby blue gown that had a blue sleeveless jean jacket. Then she had white tights with baby blue flats and her hair was in a low, side ponytail and it was curled. Then she had light pink lipstick on and baby blue eyeshadow. She was wearing a silver charm bracelet and matching earrings and a ring.

"Thanks Bubbles! Now, Blossom, Bunny. You guys are going to the movies with Bruce and Brick right?'' Bell asked, facing the two.

"And Hibiki." Blossom corrected.

"Wait, I thought Butch and Buttercup were going too?'' Bunny asked.

"N-No, I-I have s-some s-stuff t-to d-do t-tonight.'' Buttercup grabbed one off Bell's small pillows and covered her head.

"What about Butch?'' Bunny asked, getting nervous.

"He said 'fuck off, I don't do movies!' Then threw one of his pillows at me." Blossom sighed, rubbing her eyes. "He smells really good for a kid who can't afford anything."

"I-I know right! And his freckles! And muscles!" Buttercup squealed, with hearts in her eyes.

The girls looked at her, shocked.

"Y-you saw his muscles?'' Bubbles asked. "Tell me every detail!"

"How?!" Bunny started shaking Buttercup.

Blossom stopped her and make her let go of Buttercup.

"Well it was the first morning here and I went to go wake him up. His room was really dark and I saw he was in the bathroom, so when I went to leave I tripped and fell. Then when he came out, he saw me and turned his light on, then I saw his abs and muscles!" She blushed, hiding under the pillow again.

The girl squealed really loud. Loud enough for Butch to hear.

"HEY QUIET DOWN IN THERE WILL YAH!" He yelled, banging on the wall.

Then the girls quieted down.

"SORRY BUTCH!" Bubbles yelled back.

Then he stopped, and the girls started asking questions again.

"What did they feel like?'' Bell asked.

"Were they as tan as him?'' Blossom asked, getting closer.

"Were they lickable?'' Bubbles asked, smiling.

Then everyone looked at her.

"...''

"...''

"What?'' She asked.

"Anyway, GIVE US DETAILS!" Bell yelled.

"O-ok. T-they were really tan and ripped, then some parts had freckled on it." Buttercup smiled.

"Do you like him?'' A voice asked from the door way.

They all turned and saw Hibiki, she was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a yellow sweater that went to her elbows and a pair of yellow flats. Then her long brown hair was in a straight ponytail and had a bump in the front. Then she had red lipstick and brown eyeshadow.

"W-what?'' Buttercup asked, hiding again.

"Sweetie do you like him?" She asked again, smiling.

Then she walked over to Buttercup and sat on the bed.

"There is nothing wrong with liking a boy. Now who's the boy?'' She asked, and smiled.

"B-" Buttercup was cut off by a excited Bubbles.

"It's Butch!'' She cheered, jumping up and down.

Hibiki then looked to Buttercup with big eyes.

"Is that true?'' She asked, getting closer to her.

"M-maybe." She whimpered.

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with liking Butch. I mean if I was your age, I would have already snatched him up myself. But I'm already taken and I'm already 27 years old." She giggled and hugged Buttercup. "Does he like you?''

"I-I d-don't know." She replied, shivering.

"Well what are we standing around for girls? Let's put operation Butchercup into action!" Bell cheered.

"Are you forgetting that you have a date tonight?" Blossom giggled.

"Oh right. That reminds me! I have to go!" Bell then ran out and went downstairs.

"Ok, Blossom, Bunny, me and Hibiki are going to help you win the hearts of Brick and Bruce!'' Bubbles cheered.

"Ew no, Bruce is a pervert." Bunny snarled.

"Same with Brick, I know he likes me, but it doesn't mean I like him.'' Blossom snapped.

"Why don't you actually give them a chance girls? They may not be so bad." Hibiki smiled. "I mean my husband used be the biggest player in our high school, he liked me but I didn't realize that I liked him too until I actually gave him a chance."

"I guess it wouldn't be...so bad." Blossom shivered.

"I'll give him one chance, but if her touches anything but my hand, I'm cutting off his dick and feeding it too him." Bunny snapped.

"That's the spirit! Kinda." Hibiki smiled. "Now I have the most perfect dresses for you, lets go to Buttercup's room."

Then they walked down to the shy girls room. When they opened the door, they saw everything so clean and neat. It was all light green, white and dark green.

"Wow Buttercup, I didn't know your room was so...girly." Bunny shivered.

"Thanks?'' Buttercup said, flopping down onto her big bed.

"Now lets dress you girls up!" Bubbles cheered.

Once the two were done, they modeled for them. Bunny was first, she had her long brown hair in loose curls and had purple bobby pin on the sides. Then she had light pink lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara with light purple eyeshadow. Then she had a tight purple dress that was strapless and it hugged her body perfectly, then it was topped off with a black, sleeveless leather jacket with tons of zippers. Then she had black knee socks with a pair of purple lace booties. Then she had purple earrings and a matching bracelet and ring.

"Wow!" Buttercup and Bubbles cheered.

"You look beautiful Bunny! Bruce is gunna love it!" Hibiki smiled.

Then Blossom came out. Her hair was a long fishtail braid, with a pink hair clip. Then she had dark pink lipstick on with light pink eyeshadow and mascara with eyeliner. She was wearing a dress that went to her mid-thigh and had short sleeves and it was a light pink then she had a white jean jacket covering it. She also had on a pair of white, heels with pink knee socks. Then she had on her silver charm bracelet with pink earrings.

"You look amazing Blossom!" Bubbles cheered.

"You both do!" Hibiki cheered.

Buttercup nodded in agreement. Then Bubbles, Hibiki, Blossom and Bunny all went downstairs and Buttercup followed. There Boomer was waiting for Bubbles with a bundle of blue roses and a small box.

"Awe Boomer, you didn't have to get me flowers!" Bruce laughed, walking in the room.

"There not for you idiot." Boomer snapped.

Then he looked at Bubbles and smiled. He walked to her and took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful Bubbles." He smiled.

"T-thank you B-Boomer." She blushed, and wrapped her arm around Boomer's arm.

The two then walked out.

"You look nice Blossom. I really like your hair." Brick smiled, walking in the room.

"T-thanks Brick, I've actually decided to give you a chance. If you'll let me?'' She blushed and looked at him.

"Of course! Let's go!" Brick cheered, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the house.

Then Bruce and Bunny followed with Hibiki behind. Then there was one.

"Hey I thought you were going with them?'' A voice behind her asked.

Buttercup turned around and saw Butch, he was wearing his normal jeans with a black shirt and his jean jacket. He walked over to her and looked at her, then smirked.

"Wanna watch a movie?'' He asked.

''I thought y-you d-didn't l-like m-movies?" She asked, avoiding his gaze.

"I do, but I'm totally bored and have nothing to do. Plus, I have a movie I've been dying to see.'' He smirked and picked her up.

Then he carried her to the couch and threw her on it. Then he turned the T.V. on and took a movie out from him pocket. Then popped it into the DVD player.

"Where did you get those from?'' She asked, sitting up.

"A buddy of mine, don't worry bout' it.'' Butch snapped.

Then the movie started and Buttercup realized what movie it was. It was Oculus, and she started freaking out.

"I-I d-don't l-like s-scary movies!" She screamed.

"Geez calm down, if you get scared cover your face." Butch rolled his eyes.

 _An hour and 30 minutes later,_

Buttercup was curled up in the corner of the long couch, scared as fuck. Butch passed out in the middle of the movie, and Buttercup watched the whole thing. Then she turned the T.V. off then realized she was in pitch black.

"He probably wouldn't mind if I laid with him..." She whispered, crawling over to him.

Then she laid under his arms and snuggled against him. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping._ She thought and smiled. Then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With Bubbles and Boomer,

The two arrived at a fancy Cafe' called 'The Black Vest' and took a seat outside.

"Hello Mr. Johnson, I'm guessing the usual for you and the lady?'' A waiter asked, smiling at us.

"No, just bring me my normal. Bubbles what would you like?'' Boomer asked, handing him the menu.

"Um, let me have the Chicken Salad and make sure you put extra dressing on the side. With a lemonade." She smiled and gave the waiter her menu.

Then he nodded and left.

"So Bubbles, tell me about yourself." Boomer said, smiling.

"Well I'm not really that interesting.'' She blushed.

"Of course you are, anything you say I'm interested in." He smiled.

"Ok, so um I love fashion. My family is rich and my mom owns her own make up company while my dad owns an airline." Bubbles thought, and then shrugged. "There's really nothing more."

Boomer was about to say something but before he could, their food came. After they finished eating, Boomer paid the bill and the two went on a nice walk on the beach. Bubbles had taken her flats off and kicked sand with her feet.

"So you haven't told me anything about yourself? Who is Boomer Johnson?'' She asked, facing him.

"Well uh ok, um my mom is a famous actor, her name is Christina Johnson and my dad is a famous director, his name is Brian Johnson. I have a older brother and his name is Bart and a younger brother and his name is Brian, he's the jr. to my dad." Boomer smiled. "That's all."

"Wow, I hope I get to meet them some day." She giggled.

Then he smiled and grabbed her hand and lead her down the beach.

"Where are we going?'' She asked, running.

Then he slipped and fell into the water, Bubbles landing in with him.

"My dress!" She cried.

Then he started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Bubbles," He then got up and held his hand out to help her up. "I didn't mean to, I-I slipped and-''

Then she pulled him back into the water and splashed him. They were both soaking wet and help splashing each other.

"Tonight was alot of fun Boomer.'' Bubbles panted.

The two had stopped and they just sat there.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun wasn't it?'' He laughed, moving hair out of his face.

Then it got quiet and the two looked into each others eyes. Then Boomer leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they let go they blushed.

"W-we better get back to the house. The others are probably on their way back now." He said.

"Let's walk a little more.'' Bubbles smiled, and sat up.

Then they started running down the beach and played in the water too.

* * *

With Bell and Bradley,

Bradley took Bell to this hill top area. There he had set up a picnic and the two sat down and started eating.

"So Bradley, tell me something about yourself?'' Bell asked, sipping her lemonade.

"Well my parents are owners of a big company named GTG, and I have an older sister named Brianna. That's all, now its your turn." He smiled at her.

"Well my mom owns a make-up company and my dad is an actor. That's it really." She shrugged.

He chuckled and stood up.

''Follow me." He said, running into the woods.

Then she followed and got lost.

"Bradley? Where did you go?'' She yelled.

Then she felt to arms around her waist and someone whispered in her ear.

"Found you." The voice said.

Bell took her hand and punched the mystery person in the face.

"OUCH!'' It said, falling onto the ground. "What the fuck Bell!?''

"Bradley? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You scared me a-and I-I didn't know who it was-" He silenced her with a kiss.

She was surprised at first, but then she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you." They both said, letting go.

"Come on, lets go look at the stars!" Bradley cheered.

Then they walked back to the picnic, and laid down on the blanket.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Bell smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Bradley faced her and smiled.

She kissed him and he kissed back. Then they let go and started packing the picnic up. Then they walked around the lake near the picnic spot.

* * *

At the movies,

"Bruce! We are not seeing that!" Blossom snapped.

"Why not?" He asked, getting in her face.

"Because it's a scary movie and me and Brick want to see the new Fast and Furious!" She argued.

"Here, I have a solution. How about, Blossom, and Brick go and see Fast and Furious while Bunny and Bruce go see The boy. I'm going to go see Dirty Grandpa. It has Zac Efron in it!" Hibiki smiled and gave everyone a ticket and a bag of popcorn with a soda.

Then they all went their own ways.

* * *

With Brick and Blossom,

The two were watching the movie with open eyes.

"Which one of the series is your favorite?'' Blossom asked, not even looking to Brick.

"I'd have to say the first one. It has alot of action.'' He replied, not looking at her.

The two didn't talk for the rest of the time. Then once the movies ended, they left the room and waited for the others.

"That movie was awesome." Brick smirked.

"Yeah it really was." Blossom giggled.

Then it was quiet, until Brick kissed Blossom. She didn't even fight it this time. Once they let go, she was blushing. _I Like Brick Ryan!_ She thought.

* * *

Bunny and Bruce,

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

Bunny was holding onto Bruce, and he was holding onto her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed like a girl.

Everyone looked at him and he blushed.

"Sorry...'' He laughed nervously.

Then they watched the rest of the movie, with the occasional scream from Bruce and Bunny. Once it was finished, the two walked out and saw a kissing Brick and Blossom. Then they smirked and took their phones out. They snapped a few pics and then put them away.

"Hey guys!" They cheered, walking to the reds.

The two had stopped before they got there, and the purples were smiling.

"How were the movies?'' Hibiki asked, meeting up with us.

''Awesome.'' Brick and Blossom cheered.

"Ok, I guess." Bruce and Bunny shrugged.

Then they left the movie Theater and drove home.

* * *

At the house,

"Hello? Bubbles? Boomer? Bell? Bradley?'' Called Hibiki, walking in.

Then she turned the living room light on and the others walked in. Then she saw Butch and Buttercup cuddling together.

"Hey are the others back yet?'' Brick asked, walking by the couch.

Then he stopped once he saw the sleeping greens. Then Bruce and Bunny saw and so did Blossom.

"Awe!" Blossom cheered.

Then Butch snorted and moved a little. Then the others shushed her.

"Hi guys we're back!" Bubbles cheered, walking in with Boomer.

"What you guys looking-oh." Boomer stopped once he saw the greens.

"Anyone up?'' Bradley called walking in.

"In the living room!" Blossom called.

Then the two walked in, holding hand and saw Butch and Buttercup.

"Quick! Someone take a picture!" Bradley said.

Then Brick and Bruce took their phones out and snapped some photo's. Then Butch's eyes snapped open.

"SHIT!" The boys yelled.

"Why the hell are you taking pictures of me sleeping?!" Butch snapped, starting to sit up.

Then he realized that someone was next to him. He look beside him and saw Buttercup fast asleep.

"What-the-hell?'' He said slowly.

Then she yawned and sat up, her hair was frizzy and she had drool on her cheek. Then she rubbed her eyes and saw Butch looking at her wide eyed with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened when I was gone?'' Hibiki asked, glaring at Butch.

"Nothing, we just watched a movie and I fell asleep." Butch snapped.

"Oh so she just magically laid next to you?" Blossom narrowed her eyes at him.

"A-actually, I-I w-was s-scared, s-so I-I l-laid n-next t-to h-him." Buttercup stuttered, looking down.

"Well you could have just woke my up." Butch snapped.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to." She stuttered.

Butch rolled his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. Then he sighed.

"I really don't care what you do. Just never wake me up." Then he laid back down on his stomach.

Then he put his face inside a pillow and went back to bed.

"He's seriously not going to go to his room?'' Bunny asked.

"Nope." He replied. "I'm too tired, and stop worrying about me you cunt."

Bunny rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, good night Bradley." Bell then kissed him on the cheek and then went upstairs.

"Gross, go get a room!" Butch said, his voice being muffled from the couch.

"Shut up Butch. Night guys!" Bradley then ran upstairs.

"Well I'm turning in. Butch, don't do anything to Buttercup." Hibiki snapped, walking to her room.

''Yeah, yeah go to bed you fucking hipster.'' He snapped.

Then Boomer and Bubbles went upstairs and Brick and Blossom went to their rooms.

"So you don't care if I sleep with you?'' Buttercup asked, looking down at him.

"No, I don't. Now if your sleeping with me, go to bed." He snapped.

Then she sighed and laid down next to him. Then she grabbed a blanket and cover up. Then she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The next morning,

Bubbles and Bell woke up first. Even before Hibiki was even up.

"Wow, no one is even up. Not even the two love birds on the couch." Bell said, pointing to Butch and Buttercup.

Butch had his arms wrapped around Buttercup's waist and she was snuggling close to his chest. Then his lips were on her fore-head and she had drooled on his shirt.

"Awe, they are super cute!" Bubbles cheered.

Then Hibiki came in, she was fully dressed in a black T-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black heels and her hair was in a curly ponytail.

"Morning girls, can you help me with breakfast?'' She asked, looking at the two.

"Yeah sure." They agreed.

Then Blossom and Boomer came downstairs.

"Morning people." Boomer yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Then he went over and hugged Bubbles and kissed her fore-head.

"Well would yah look at that! Those two are still sleeping together." Brick laughed, walking in the room.

He was dressed in a red T-shirt with the words 'Too swift' and a pair of Nike shorts and Jordan's.

"Hey Brick." They said.

"I think it's adorable!" Bell cheered.

Then Bruce and Bradley came in and they looked at the greens.

"Butch really doesn't care huh?'' Bradley yawned, walking to Bell.

Then he hugged her.

"Morning Jingle Bell." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning Bradie!" Bell giggled, hugging him back.

"Ew, get a room you two!" Bunny gagged walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a yellow sweater with jean shorts and purple Nike's. Her hair was in a messy bun with a purple hair band.

"Oh be quiet, Bunny Bear. Soon we'll be doing that!" Bruce smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew gross." She gagged again.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE HELL UP?" A cranky voice yelled.

Butch sat up with his eyes half closed, then his hair was sticking up everywhere.

"GOSH YOU PEOPLE ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!'' He yelled.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of Buttercup." Boomer mumbled.

"YOU! SHUT YOUR FUCKING BLONDE ASS UP!" Butch yelled pointing at Boomer.

Then he gave him a glare that could make anyone pee their pants.

"Butch, please stop yelling." Buttercup begged, sitting up.

She had drool all over her face and her hair was clinging to the side of her face.

"Your giving me a head-ache." She then laid back down.

Butch growled and rubbed his eyes.

"Come eat guys!'' Hibiki called from the kitchen.

Then everyone walked to the kitchen and sat down. Once they got their breakfast they started eating.

"So what's the plan today Hibiki?'' Brick asked, putting his plate in the sink.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the mall." She replied.

With that Butch dropped his plate on the floor while taking it to the sink. It shattered.

"T-the M-mall?'' He asked, picking up the glass shards. "Yeah not a good idea.''

"Why?" She asked, getting the broom and dust pan.

"I-I just don't like the mall. I say we go Paint balling or a trampoline park." He replied, sweeping up the glass.

Then he threw the shards away and put the broom and dust pan back.

"I like Paintball." Bruce shrugged.

Brick, Bradley, Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom and Bunny agreed.

"But I don't have Paint balling clothes!" Bell whined.

"Well to bad, its 8 against 2!" Butch snapped.

"What about you Buttercup? You wanna go?'' Blossom asked, turning to her.

"S-sure, I-I've n-never p-played b-before t-though." She stuttered.

"Shocker." Bunny said in a sarcastic voice.

"Bunny!" Blossom snapped.

She rolled her eyes and put her plate in the sink.

"Make sure you guys wear black though. I like my targets dark." Butch smirked.

Then he ran upstairs and Buttercup went up too. An hour later everyone was dressed in black. Bubbles was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black sweater and black Vans. Then Bell was wearing black tights with a long sleeved black T-shirt. Boomer and Bruce were wearing black jeans with black hoodies and Jordan's, while Brick and Bradley wore black jeans and long sleeved black shirts. Then Blossom and Bunny were wearing black tights with black hoodies and combat boots. Buttercup was wearing black jeans with a black T-shirt that had long sleeves and Vans. Butch came down last. He was wearing black jeans, black long sleeved T-shirt with fingerless gloves and black Jordan's.

"You guys ready?'' Brick asked.

Then Hibiki came down. She was in a black body suit and had black combat boots and she had black lines on her cheeks.

"Here put this on.'' She tossed Butch the black paint.

Then he put some on his hands and swiped it across his cheeks, then Bunny and Blossom did the same, along with Bubbles, Bradley, Bell, Bruce, Boomer and Brick.

"Um." Buttercup looked at it and put some on her fingers.

"Here, let me help you." Butch then put some on his fingers and swiped them across her face.

"T-thanks." She blushed a deep red.

He nodded and threw the paint back to Hibki.

"Let's go." Boomer cheered.

Then they started singing while driving there:

 **[Brick]**

 **Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside**  
 **Come join the fun, take a journey through the night**  
 **Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more,**  
 **Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light**

 **SO!**

 **[Boomer]**  
 **Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch.**  
 **The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch.**  
 **How long will you last, through these memories of the past,**  
 **Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours**

 **Forced down to reckoning,**  
 **Your dreams become the sickening,**  
 **You thought you were alone,**  
 **No they bite you to the bone, you shout!**

 **[Butch]**  
 **Break, break, break my mind,**  
 **Break it till the tale unwinds,**  
 **Force my thoughts through hell and back,**  
 **Or leave me alone tonight!**

 **Break, break, break my heart,**  
 **Break me till I fall apart,**  
 **This can't be real, this can't be right,**  
 **Now die inside the flames of your fright!**

 **You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room,**  
 **But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom,**  
 **Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight,**  
 **But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon**

 **SO!**

 **[Bruce]**  
 **Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same,**  
 **Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane.**  
 **The Plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation,**  
 **So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain**

 **Forced down to reckoning,**  
 **Your dreams become the sickening,**  
 **You thought you were alone,**  
 **No they bite you to the bone, you shout!**

 **Break, break, break my mind,**  
 **Break it till the tale unwinds,**  
 **Force my thoughts through hell and back,**  
 **Or leave me alone tonight!**

 **[Bradley]**  
 **Break, break, break my heart,**  
 **Break me till I fall apart,**  
 **This can't be real, this can't be right,**  
 **Now die inside the flames of your fright!**

 **[Butch]**  
 **Hey kid, why do you moan**  
 **We can't help but notice that you're home alone,**  
 **Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call,**  
 **That's not all, your flashlight is limited,**  
 **That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited,**  
 **Don't be scared, it's not like we care,**  
 **Your Nightmare is all that we wanted prepared.**  
 **On the bed, just don't be mislead,**  
 **Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled.**  
 **The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over,**  
 **Cus Foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order**  
 **Oh and look, your know these guys,**  
 **Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive,**  
 **The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn,**  
 **Can you survive till the crack of dawn**

 **Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right,**  
 **There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five.**  
 **Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive**  
 **The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe**

 **[Buttercup]**

 **I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears**  
 **Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears**  
 **I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die**  
 **Oh no... They're getting near...**  
 **Help me...**

 **(Mwahahahaha)**

 **[All]  
** **Break, break, break my mind,**  
 **Break it till the tale unwinds,**  
 **Force my thoughts through hell and back,**  
 **Or leave me alone tonight!**

 **Break, break, break my heart,**  
 **Break me till I fall apart,**  
 **This can't be real, this can't be right,**  
 **Now die inside the flames of your fright!**

 **WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT!**  
 **[Butch]**

 **(Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide)**  
 **WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!**  
 **(Nowhere to run, try and survive the night)**

 **[Bubbles and Bell]**  
 **They're Here...!**

Then they all started laughing.

"Who's idea was it to sing that song?'' Laughed Boomer.

"I have no idea!'' Bubbles giggled.

Once they got there, they got their guns and paint and began the game. They went outside and split into two teams.

 _Team 1:_

Bubbles

Brick

Blossom

Bunny

Bruce

 _Team 2:_

Butch

Buttercup

Bradley

Bell

Boomer

"Ready? Set? GO!" Hibiki said.

* * *

Team 1:

They first team first got into the woods. They all sat down and loaded their guns.

"Ok, who's got a plan?" Bruce whispered.

"I do. First we take out Bell and Boomer, then we'll take out Bradley and Buttercup. Then once we get those 4 out, we'll take down Butch." Blossom smirked. ''We'll split up."

"Ok, so Brick and I will take out Bradley and Boomer.'' Bunny smirked and high fived Brick.

"Me and Bubbles will crush Bell and Buttercup!" Blossom smirked.

"Bruce, you take out Butch." Bubbles said. "Since you can catch him."

Bruce smirked and laughed.

"This is gunna be fun." He laughed.

"MOVE OUT!" Brick yelled and everyone left.

* * *

Team 2,

The second team got to a tented spot and relaxed.

"Ok, here's the plan." Butch started. "First, me and Buttercup will take out Brick and Bruce, Boomer and Bradley attack Blossom and Bunny. Then Bell, you take out Bubbles."

"Got it!" They said and then they all went different ways.

* * *

Boomer and Bradley,

"Ok, I see Blossom. But not Bunny." Boomer said, using binoculars.

"Looking for someone?'' A girl voice said behind them.

"SHIT!" The boys yelled.

Then they got shot with purple paint and Bunny smirked.

"Have fun getting back to base losers." She laughed, walking away.

Then she got shot with White paint.

"No one touches my man.'' Bell snapped.

Then she kissed Bradley and ran away quickly.

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles,

"Do you see them?'' Bubbles asked, looking at Blossom.

"No, not yet." She replied, looking through the binoculars.

"Gotta hide better than that ladies." A voice chuckled from behind them.

The two turned around, but saw no one.

"Did you hear that too?'' Blossom asked, facing Bubbles.

Then she got shot with dark green paint.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles yelled.

Then she got shot with light green paint.

"Sorry girls, this had to be done." Butch chuckled, hopping down from a tree, Buttercup on his shoulders.

Then the two ran away.

"DAMN YOU BUTCH!'' Blossom yelled, looking up to the sky.

* * *

Bruce,

"Where are you Butch?'' He whispered.

"Did you find him?" Asked a voice behind him.

He turned and saw Brick, looking through his binoculars.

"Nope." Bruce replied.

 _Code green... its Blossom. Butch and Buttercup just got me and Bubbles out. It's up to you, Bunny, and Brick now. Pink out._ The walkie talkie went off.

"Great, just great.'' Brick sighed.

 _Code white, its Bunny, Bell just got me out. After I got Boomer and Bradley out. Purple durple out._ It went off again.

"Now its just me and you Brick." Bruce sighed.

"Actually, no its not." Came a girl voice behind them.

It was Bell, she shot Bruce but missed. And Brick shot her and got her out.

"Oh great!" She cried, then took her walkie talkie out. "Bad Llama and Kitten, It's jingle bell, I'm out so have fun. Brick got me out. Over."

Then she waved bye and walked away.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup,

"Dang Kitty, your heavy." Butch shifted Buttercup who was on his back.

"I-I'll get o-off i-if y-you w-want." She said, hopping off.

Then he put his hand over her mouth. Then there were foot steps in the woods.

''Bruce stop, your stomping on twigs! Their gunna hear us!" A voice snapped.

"No! I will catch that son of a bitch and bring him to tears!" Another yelled.

Then Butch and Buttercup hid in a tree log that was hollow.

"Where do you think they are?'' A voice said.

"They couldn't have gone far, I mean they just got Bubbles and Blossom out." The other snapped.

Then they stopped.

"Let's go back to base, maybe they're around there." One said.

Then the two ran away. Butch popped his head out to make sure they were gone, then he got out and Buttercup followed.

"So their going back ton base eh?'' Butch smirked. "Kitten, I have a plan."

Buttercup looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"First, can you cry without being hurt?'' He asked.

She nodded and he smiled.

"Good, because I'm going to need you to go walk around their base, then cry and say I left you alone, then once they put their guns down and try to comfort you, I'll get them out and it's game over.'' He smirked.

Then nodded and they ran to their base.

* * *

Brick and Bruce,

"Where do you think they are?'' Bruce asked, looking around their base.

"I don't know, but it's almost 2:00, so lets find them." Brick shrugged.

Then they started walking around, until they heard shuffling and crying. Then they found Buttercup crying near a tree.

"Don't let your guard down." Brick whispered to Bruce.

He nodded and the two walked to her.

"Hey Buttercup, are you ok?" Brick asked, sitting next to her.

"N-no, B-Butch l-left m-me h-here!" She cried, covering her face.

"Oh Buttercup, do you wanna be on our team?'' Brick asked, putting his gun down.

"Dude!" Bruce snapped.

Then he got shot with a green paintball.

"What the hell?'' He asked, looking around.

Then Brick got shot by Buttercup.

"Your out!" A voice laughed.

Then Butch jumped out of a tree and smirked.

"Get outta here!" He laughed.

Then Brick and Bruce flicked Butch off and walked down the trail.

"Great job Kitten." Butch said, sitting next to her.

"T-thanks." She smiled slightly.

Then it was quiet. Butch closed his eyes and let the wind blow his spiked hair, while Buttercup looked into the distance, the wind blowing her hair. Then she laid her head on Butch's shoulder. What really shocked her was that Butch laid his head on top of hers.

"Buttercup, I have something-" He was interrupted by people calling their names.

"BUTCH! BUTTERCUP! COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!" Bubbles called, walking down the trail.

Then the two quickly stood up and started walking down, meeting with Bubbles.

"Oh there you are! Come on, we're going to go get lunch." She cheered, skipping down the trail.

Then while walking down the trail, Butch grabbed Buttercup's hand and held it. She blushed. Then once they got back to the others he let go. Then they got in the car.

''So how did you like losing Bruce?'' Butch asked, buckling up.

''Shut up.'' Bruce snapped.

Then it got quiet, thats until Bradley started tapping. **Tap...tap tap.** Then Bunny started **tap...tap tap tap.** Brick then started playing with a rubber band he found, making the same beats. Then Blossom started humming, and Bubbles and Bell joined in. Boomer started tapping like Bradley and Buttercup started clapping and stomping her feet. Then they stopped at looked at Butch.

''Come on, you know you want to!'' Brick teased.

"Please!" Bell and Bubbles begged.

"Fine." Butch snapped.

Then the beat started again.

 **[Butch]**

 **I dunno what I was thinking,**  
 **Leaving my child behind,**  
 **Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind**

 **With all this anger, guilt and sadness,**  
 **Coming to haunt me forever,**  
 **I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,**

 **Is this revenge I am seeking,**  
 **Or seeking someone to avenge me**  
 **Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free**

 **Maybe I should chase and find**  
 **Before they'll try to stop it**  
 **It won't be long before I'll become a puppet**

 ** _[Buttercup]_**  
 **It's been so long,**  
 **Since I last have seen my son**  
 **Lost to this monster**  
 **To the man behind the slaughter**

 **Since you've been gone**  
 **I've been singing this stupid song**  
 **So I could ponder**  
 **The sanity of your mother**  
 ** _  
_I wish I lived in the present**  
 **With the gift of my past mistakes**  
 **But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes**

 **Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,**  
 **Is all I remember**  
 **Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper**

 **Justification is killing me**  
 **But killing isn't justified**  
 **What happened to my son, I'm terrified**

 **[Both]**  
 **It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,**  
 **I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.**

 ** __** **It's been so long,**  
 **Since I last have seen my son**  
 **Lost to this monster**  
 **To the man behind the slaughter**

 **Since you've been gone**  
 **I've been singing this stupid song**  
 **So I could ponder**  
 **The sanity of your mother**

Then they stopped and Hibiki smiled _The plan is working, their getting to like each other, some more than others._ She thought and smiled.

* * *

After lunch, the gang decided to go for a nice hike in the woods. Which Bell and Bubbles hated.

"Why do we have to hike?! I'm totally messing up my shoes!" Bubbles cried.

"Oh put a sock in it! Your getting physical education!" Hibiki snapped, hopping on the trail.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and kept walking. Then Boomer picked her up and started carrying her.

"Oh BoomBox, your such a gentlemen!" She blushed and kissed his cheek.

Boomer blushed at his nickname but kept his cool, so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

"Ok guys, from here on out, you guys are are on your own! See yah!" Then Hibiki hopped onto a four-wheeler and drove off.

"So let me get this straight, we have to stay out here all night?'' Bell asked.

"Yeah." Brick sighed and looked down.

"And we're in black!" Bell cried. "Oh man!"

Then she fell to the ground and started crying.

"I say we split up and try to find good supplies. Anything useful like, wood, vines and some stones. Now I want everyone to empty their pockets." Butch said, taking stuff out of his pants pockets.

The others followed and they put it all in their own piles.

"Ok, Bell what do you have?'' He asked.

"Lipgloss, my diamond ring, some pads and a stack of cash!" She cheered.

"Great, I'll take the cash, and you keep the other stuff because I'm pretty sure pads aren't saving us." He said, swiping the money.

She pouted and put her stuff away.

"Now Brick what do you have?'' Butch asked, counting the money.

"Uh, 5 dollars a wrist-watch and a rubberband." He shrugged.

"Ok, the rubber-band can help, and so can the 5 bucks, so keep the watch.'' Butch said taking the stuff. "What about you Blossom and Bubbles?''

"Well I have some lipgloss, hair-bands, and a gently used nail-file." Bubbles smiled.

Butch then took the hair-bands and nail-file. Then he looked at Blossom.

"I have string, a ribbon and some clay?'' She shrugged.

Butch took all of her valuables.

"Alright, Bradley and Bruce what about you?'' He asked.

"I have a shiny rock and a condom." Bruce shrugged.

"I'll take the rock." Butch took it and shook his head. "Seriously though, you baffle me."

Bruce shrugged and put the condom away and smirked at Bunny, which she rolled her eyes.

"I have some gum and some mints." Boomer shrugged.

"Well we have food, what about you Bunny?'' Butch asked, looking at the girl.

"Um, pads, socks and some gum." She replied.

"More food, toss the gum to Boomer, he's our food guy." Butch said. "Keep the girly stuff."

She rolled her eyes and gave Boomer the gum.

"Kitty what about you?'' He asked, facing her.

"Uh, I-I h-have a hair clip, s-some hair bands, and um a rock." She stuttered.

Butch took the hair clip, hair bands and the rock.

"What about you Butch?'' Blossom asked.

"Oh, I have nothing. My pockets aren't that deep." He snapped. "These should help me make some sort of shelter."

"How do you know you will need this stuff?'' Bruce asked.

"Well went I was 12 I used to go into the woods and just sleep there some nights, just to get away from it all. Is that a problem?'' Butch snapped.

"Well I think I have more experience than you, Butch." Bruce smirked. "I can get us everything in the woods. I was a boy scout."

"Fine, whoever wants to go with Bruce-the-I-can't-camp-even-if-my-life-depended-on-it Boy Scout?'' Butch asked.

Everyone but Brick and Buttercup moved.

"Brick!" Bruce snapped.

"Sorry, I'm not stupid enough to put my life in your hands. Plus Butch looks like he knows what he's doing.'' He shrugged.

Bruce stomped away with the others following him. Butch then went the other way.

* * *

Bruce's team,

"Ok guys, we need some supplies." Bruce smiled. "Blossom go find some wood. Boomer find us some nice rocks and Bradley, go find food. The rest of you, help me clean up sleep spots."

"Ok.'' They cheered.

 _Watch yourself Butch, because my team is going to survive._ Bruce thought.

* * *

Butch's squad,

"Ok, Brick can you go gather some wood and vines?'' Butch asked, facing him.

Brick nodded and ran off into the woods.

"Now Buttercup, help me find some twigs." He said.

After a few minutes they found enough twigs to start the fire. Then Butch took two rocks and started lighting the fire, after a minute or two, he got it lit. Then he put rocks around the fire and started picking branches off of trees.

"Butch, what were you gunna tell me earlier?'' Buttercup asked.

Butch stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing, it's not important. What's important is building some shelter." He snapped.

She nodded and started picking vines off of tree's. Then Brick came back with a whole bunch of wood and vines.

"Is *pant* this good *pant* enough?'' He asked, throwing them on the ground.

"Can you find some big leaves? Alot of them too." Butch asked.

Brick nodded and ran off again. _Look out Bruce, your going down._ Butch thought and smirked.

* * *

Bruce's team,

"Bruce are you sure you know what your doing?'' Blossom asked.

Bruce was putting a fort together as best as possible.

"Yes I know what I'm doing! I was a boy scout!" He snapped, tying some vines onto wood.

Then he stepped back and looked at his small, dark fort.

"See." He smirked.

"How are we all going to fit in that?'' Bell snapped.

"I'll make enough for pairs. Duh." Bruce smirked.

Then after awhile he made 6 forts.

"There finished!" He cheered.

By then the sun was setting and they still haven't made a fire.

"Now what about a fire?'' Bubbles asked.

Bruce grabbed some rocks and made a circle and then grabbed twigs and started lighting. It took him 5 minutes.

"There!" He cheered, looking at the small fire.

* * *

Butch's squad,

Butch had built two huts, both medium sized too.

"Wow Butch, when you camp out, you really go big.'' Brick chuckled, tying a vine around a piece of wood.

"Bigger is better." Butch smirked.

"Wait, but there's only two. And there's three of us." Buttercup said.

"Then one of us will have to bunk with someone." Butch shrugged.

"NOT IT!" Brick yelled, going into a hut.

Butch sighed and walked to the fire. Then he started playing with it.

"D-do y-you t-think H-Hibiki i-is c-coming b-back?'' Buttercup asked.

"Of course she is, she has no choice." Butch sighed and put more wood into the fire.

Then Brick came out.

"Dude, did we discuss food?'' He asked.

Butch smirked.

"Dude, have you ever been camping?'' He asked.

''No, my parents never liked dirt.'' Brick shrugged.

"Well I'll have you know that I swiped a cooler from Hibiki and it happened to have food and water in it.'' Butch smirked.

"Cool where is it?'' Brick smiled and started getting excited.

Butch then walked father into the woods and came back with a mini cooler.

"There." He smiled.

Brick then opened it and took a water bottle and drank some. Then Buttercup and Butch took one.

"Buttercup, your quiet. Why?" Brick asked, putting his bottle down.

Buttercup stopped drinking her water and looked at him.

"I-I d-don't k-know. I-I'm j-just t-tired I-I g-guess." She stuttered.

Brick eyed her suspiciously, then shrugged.

"Well I'm turning in, night you two.'' Brick grabbed his bottle and walked to his hut.

"I think it's best that we both get some sleep." Butch said, walking to the hut.

Then Buttercup nodded and followed.

* * *

Bruce's team,

"Bruce!" The girl yelled.

"What!'' He groaned, getting up.

They had went to sleep an hour ago and now the girls woke him up for no reason.

"IT'S RAINING OUT HERE! AND ITS LEAKING THROUGH THE FORTS!" Bell snapped.

"Oh, well just put some new leaves on top!" Bruce snapped, going back to bed.

"You made your hut better on purpose! You asshole!" Blossom screamed, shivering in the rain.

"What time is it anyway?'' Bubbles asked.

"4:47 in the morning!" Boomer snapped. "Fuck it, I'm going to Butch's camp. Maybe his forts aren't wet."

Then he left with Bubbles, Blossom and Bell following.

"Fuck them. Let them be sissies." Bruce snapped.

Then he went back to sleep.

* * *

Butch's squad,

"Butch!" A voice called.

Then Butch opened his eyes and saw Buttercup curled up next to him, shivering. Then he took his jacket off and put it on top of her, she was fast asleep and it fit on top of her perfectly. Then Butch walked out of the fort and saw Boomer, Bell, Bubbles and Blossom shivering in the rain.

"What the hell are you guys doing in the rain?!'' He asked.

"Our forts were leaking and Bruce wouldn't fix them." Bubbles chattered.

"Go to the second fort over there, Brick is in it but there is plenty of room for you guys." He sighed, and pointed to Brick's fort.

They nodded and walked over there and went inside. Butch then went back inside his fort and saw Buttercup wrapped in his jacket.

"W-who's here?'' She asked, yawning.

"Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom and Bell. Bruce wouldn't fix their huts so they came over here, I told them to stay with Brick.'' He replied, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, can I asked you something?'' She looked away from him.

"Shoot." Butch replied, laying down.

"W-what w-were y-you g-going t-to tell me e-earlier?'' She stuttered, moving her hair out of her face.

Butch went silent. She sighed and laid down.

"Please tell me Butch." She begged, looking at him.

Then he looked at her and sighed.

"I wanted to tell you that...I love you too." He blushed a light pink and looked away.

"Butch," She started and grabbed his face.

Then she turned it so he would look at her, thats when she saw him crying. He sat up and put his back against the wall.

"Kitty, I know you don't really love me. I mean, I don't know what love is or how it feels, and went you said you loved me, I guess the feeling just I don't know. I like you, alot actually, and I think your really cute when you stutter." He looked away. "But you don't like me that way, I can tell."

Buttercup smiled a little bit and crawled to Butch. Then she hugged him.

"W-what are you doing?'' He asked, felling awkward.

"Hugging you, someone with so much pain, sadness and anger should always at least get one hug." She blushed, let go.

Then it was quiet.

"Butch, I-I l-love y-you. I-I'm n-not e-even l-lying e-either.'' She stuttered, her hair falling over her eyes.

Butch wiped his tears and looked down at her. Then he smiled and picked her up, and hugged her.

"Someone as shy as you deserves a hug once and a while." He blushed a light pink.

"OH JUST KISS ALREADY!" A voice yelled from outside.

Then they heard girl giggles and laughing.

"WOW BUTCH, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SUCH A ROMEO!" Laughed a boy voice.

"Shut up!" Butch groaned.

"Oh just kiss her already!" A girl giggled.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!?'' Butch snapped.

Then it was quiet.

"Just don't fuck her Butch!'' A voice laughed.

Then there was more laughing.

"P-please s-stop!" Buttercup yelled.

Then they stopped and it got quiet. So Butch and Buttercup decided to whisper.

"W-why'd y-you h-hug m-me?'' Buttercup whispered.

"I needed to repay the favor.'' Butch whispered.

Then it was quiet.

"They really cheapened the moment." Buttercup giggled.

Butch couldn't help but laugh at that. Then once they stopped, they looked at each other.

"Um what time is it?'' Butch asked.

Buttercup checked her watch.

"5:46," She replied, pulling the sleeve down.

Silence again.

"So um," Butch started stuttering. "D-do y-you m-maybe w-wanna d-do s-something s-sometime?''

"Look who's stuttering now?'' Buttercup smiled slightly. "But of course, I'd love too."

Silence.

"Y-your c-cute w-when y-you s-stutter t-too.'' Buttercup blushed and looked away.

Butch blushed a light pink again, then he laughed nervously.

"T-thanks." He said.

The wind was whipping outside and everything was quiet, with the rain hitting the top of the hut and its nice, cool atmosphere. Buttercup shivered, even with Butch's jacket on.

"You still cold?'' He asked, looking at her.

"A-a little." She chattered.

He nodded and pulled her into his lap, and she laid her head onto his chest. He kissed her fore-head and played with her hair.

"Do you wanna play a game?'' He asked.

"W-what g-game?'' She asked.

"Never have I ever." He said.

"OH I LOVE THAT GAME! CAN WE PLAY?'' A girl voice asked.

"Bubbles! They were having a moment!" Another voice said. "But yeah, can we play?''

"Sure, what the hell." Butch snapped.

Then the others came in and sat down. Brick had a flashlight and he put it in the middle.

"Awe look! She's sitting in his lap!'' Blossom cheered.

"Let's just play!'' Butch snapped.

Then everyone held both of their hands up.

"Ok, I'll start." Boomer said. ''Never have I ever stole from a store."

Butch put a finger down.

"My turn! Never have I ever had sex!" Bubbles smiled.

No one put a finger down.

"Ok, never have I even drank Beer." Bell said.

Boomer and Brick put a finger down.

"I've tried it once." They shrugged.

"Never have I ever fail a test." Blossom bragged.

Everyone put a finger down.

"O-ok, n-never h-have I-I e-ever k-kissed s-someone." Buttercup stuttered.

Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Bell and Brick all put a finger down.

"Never have I ever tried a snapple before." Butch shrugged.

Everyone put a finger down.

"That was stupid dude, and you've NEVER drank a snapple?'' Boomer asked, shocked.

"Pretty much." Butch shrugged.

"Ok, never have I ever learned to dance." Boomer said.

Butch put a finger down.

"You learned to dance?'' Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, like when I was 5.'' Butch rolled his eyes.

 _Current scores:_

 _Brick: 7_

 _Boomer: 7_

 _Blossom: 8_

 _Bubbles: 7_

 _Boomer: 7_

 _Buttercup: 9_

 _Butch: 8_

 _Bell: 8_

"Wow." Buttercup said. "What kind of dancing?''

"Ballroom. Don't even ask." Butch groaned.

"Ok, never have I ever sucked dick.'' Bubbles giggled.

Bell put her finger down.

''You do know that sucking dick counts as sex, right?'' Butch asked.

Then Bell put another finger down, then she blushed.

"Wait, who was it?" Blossom asked.

"B-Bradley." Bell blushed.

Bubbles screamed with joy.

"THAT'S SO CUTE AND GROSS AT THE SAME TIME!" She squealed.

"Ok, never have I even danced like a stripper.'' Bell said.

Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles put a finger down.

"Never have I ever tried pleasuring myself." Blossom smirked.

Bubbles, Bell and Boomer put a finger down.

"O-ok, n-never h-have I-I e-ever got into a fight.'' Buttercup stuttered.

Butch put a finger down.

"If you think I looked bad, you should have seen the other guy.'' He laughed.

"Wait who did you fight?'' Boomer asked.

"Joshua Yashio." He replied. "Kept calling me an italian freak, and then one day he pushed me into a wall in 7th grade and I snapped. let em' really have it."

"Oh, I remember that! You had him on the ground and he was crying for mercy!" Brick laughed.

Butch smirked and shook his head.

"Never have I ever smoked." Butch said.

Brick put a finger down.

"What? I tried it and hated it." He said.

 _Current Points:_

 _Bubbles: 5_

 _Brick: 6_

 _Boomer: 6_

 _Butch: 7_

 _Bell: 5_

 _Blossom: 7_

 _Buttercup: 9_

"Never have I ever tried drawing a unicorn." Boomer smirked.

Buttercup and Bubbles put their fingers down.

"Never have I ever saw a guys abs and told my friends every detail." Bubbles smirked.

Buttercup put a finger down.

"Never have I ever get excited over cake." Bell smiled.

Buttercup put a finger down.

"Never have I ever stole a cab.'' Brick said.

Butch put a finger down.

"Never have I ever touched a guys abs." Blossom smiled.

Buttercup put a finger down.

"Never have I ever kissed a guys at the movie theaters." Buttercup smiled.

Blossom and Brick both put a finger down.

"Never have I ever borrowed $60 from Bell." Butch said.

Bubbles put a finger down.

"Wait! Give me my money back!'' Bell snapped.

Butch threw the money at her and gave Brick his $5 back.

 _Points:_

 _Bubbles: 3_

 _Buttercup: 5_

 _Butch: 6_

 _Boomer: 6_

 _Brick: 5_

 _Bell: 5_

 _Blossom: 6_

"Well I'm bored." Brick said. _  
_

"Yeah, well we all know Bubbles lost so." Blossom laughed.

"OH KIDS!" Yelled a voice.

Then they left the hut and found Hibiki standing there.

"There you are! Wait where are the others?'' She asked.

Then Bruce, Bunny and Bradley showed up.

"How'd you sleep?'' She asked.

"Like hell." Bruce snapped.

"Hey Bruce, how was your camp last night?'' Butch smirked.

"Oh shut up Butch.'' Bruce snapped.

"No thanks.'' He replied.

Then everyone walked to the car and drove back to their beach house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey guys, I am very pissed right now. You know, this story does seem alot like "Started from the bottom" but I had NO IDEA what the heck that was till I read it...man these are not the same! Mine has...more...idek anymore. I do like the story, wait scratch that, I LOVE the story. I recommend you guys read it and love it like I do. But these stories are not the same. My characters are rich, poor and middle classed. Then they also have less conflict (for now *evil smirk*) but anyway I like the story, no doubt about it. Also, I deleted chapter 6, so this is the all new chapter 6. I have some plans...crazy plans. Plus, I really didn't like chapter 6, Buttercup was so OFC.**

 **Butch: Did you have to drag on?**

 **Me: Yes! It was important that I read thats story and find out what it was and what it has to do with my story. IT CAME OUT BEFORE MINE GUYS! LIKE IN 2015, THIS IS 2016! Tho I am waiting for an update...  
**

 **Brick: I don't think its coming...**

 **Me: DON'T MAKE ME CRY! I'M ALMOST AS SAD AS WHEN THEY ENDED SONIC X, AND LEFT ME HANGING ON FOR MORE! DAMN YOU SONIC FOR GETTING ME HOOKED ON THE SHOW!**

 **Blossom: You do know they have the episodes on Youtube right? And on DVD?**

 **Me: But not on Netflix...it brings a tear to my eye. Netflix, Anime, Manga and fanfiction are my life.**

 **Bruce: Your a drama queen.**

 **Me: SONIC X AND DEMASHITA ARE LIFE! AND ONE PIECE ALONG WITH POKE'MON!**

 **Bunny: Your stupid...**

 **Me: No you are...**

 **Butch: And here's the story...**

* * *

Later that night,

Buttercup was in her room, getting her pajamas out so she could take a shower. Once she went in the bathroom, she started the water and put her favorite bubbles soap in (it was green apple) and some bath salt. Then she took her clothes off, and slowly stepped into the tub. Once she was in she relaxed and closed her eyes. _'This is so nice, no noise to distract me, no girls nagging me on about my feelings for Butch. Yeah, the greatest night.'_

"BRUCE, GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR! IT'S NOT A FUCKING HAT!" Boomer yelled from his room.

Her room was next to his, so that meant whenever she was in the bathroom she could hear him and he could hear her. Thin walls, loud sobs.

"NO WAY MAN! THEY HAVE LITTLE UNICORNS ON THEM!" Bruce laughed, banging on the wall.

 _'So much for relaxing'_ Buttercup sighed, and sunk down into the water.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! YOU PEOPLE GIVE ME A HEAD-ACHE!" Brick yelled, now going into Boomer's room.

"NO!" Boomer and Bruce yelled.

Then they started arguing and banging on the wall.

 _'Do they have to fight now?'_ She thought, grabbing her shampoo.

Then she put some in her hand and put the bottle back on the shelf. Then one of the boys hit the wall so hard, a bottle fell onto her head.

"OW!" She yelped, rubbing her head.

Then she sighed and rinsed her hair out. Then she washed her body and drained the water and got out.

"BOOMER YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" Bruce yelled, hitting the wall.

"STOP HITTING MY WALLS THEN!" He fired back.

Buttercup then got dressed and put her hair into a messy ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. _'I'm dealing with this myself!'_ Then she walked out and went to Boomer's door. Then she knocked.

"Guys, shush. Someone's knocking!" Boomer snapped.

Then it got quiet, and he opened the door, then he smiled.

"Oh hey Buttercup, is something wrong?'' He asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah, y-you k-keep b-banging on your wall and I c-can h-hear you. Stop being so loud!'' She frowned, and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh sorry Buttercup, we didn't mean to." He scratched the back of his head.

She sighed. "Just don't do it, p-please?''

He nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, sure."

Then he slammed the door in her face.

"Asshole." She snapped.

Then she stopped and realized what she said, _'I need to stop hanging around Butch so much.'_

* * *

Bubbles, Bunny and Bell were in Blossom's room chatting while doing their hair and nails.

"We should have invited Buttercup, I mean Bunny's here. So why isn't she?'' Blossom asked, adjusting her curlers.

"I told Bunny to invite her." Bell raised an eyebrow and looked at Bunny. "Bunny?''

"What?'' She snapped, blowing on her now purple nails. "I told her.''

"Then why isn't she here? She would never pass up a chance to hang out with us.'' Bubbles questioned, putting a curler in Bell's white hair.

Bunny snorted and looked away. "Why are you even friends with her? She's such a shy little bitch."

"She's our friend because we can depend on her, she maybe shy but she's not a bitch." Blossom snapped.

"Yeah and she maybe little, but it doesn't make her any less human." Bell glared at Bunny. "Why are we even friends with you?''

"Because, I'm popular." Bunny smirked, flipping her curls.

"Being popular doesn't mean you have tons of friends. And your only popular because your friends with me." Bubbles snapped. "Which I'm starting to question our friendship now."

Bunny frowned, and eyed Bubbles. "I was WAY popular before you even came into this world."

"I WAS BORN BEFORE YOU BITCH! MAY 23RD IN 2000! SO FUCKING TRY AGAIN!" Bubbles yelled, getting into Bunny's face.

"Ugh, stop being such a drama queen Blonde whore." She snapped, filing her nails.

Bubbles' eye started to twitch, and Bell and Blossom started holding her down so she would rip Bunny's hair out.

"Easy Bubbles! Careful what you say!" Blossom sweat dropped.

"Yeah she's not even worth it." Bell snapped.

"Bunny, I think it would be best if you left my room." Blossom snapped, pointing to the door.

"Fine, I'm too good for this anyway." She snorted, getting up.

"And don't let the door hit you on the way out, on second thought, let it!" Bell yelled.

Then Bunny left and Bubbles sighed. "Why does she talk about Buttercup like that?''

"I have no idea." Blossom and Bell rolled their eyes.

Then they started talking and doing their nails and stuff again, but what they didn't know was that a certain black haired, green eyed, shy girl was listening to the whole thing.

* * *

Buttercup ran to her room and started crying. Then she hopped onto her bed and buried her head into her pillows and covered herself up.

"I shouldn't have come." She whispered/cried, holding her stuffed Llama.

Then someone knocked lightly.

"W-who i-is it?'' She asked, her voice shaking.

"Buttercup? Sweetie, may I come in? It's Hibiki.'' The voice said.

"Y-yeah." Buttercup sniffled and squeezed her Llama.

Then she came in and saw a small lump in the bed.

"Sweetie, what happened?'' She asked, sitting down.

"It's everything! I over heard Bunny and the girls talking about me, and Bunny was saying some really mean things about me!" Buttercup cried.

Then Hibiki lifted the blanket off of Buttercup and smiled.

''Does someone need a hug? I know its not the same like it is coming from your mom, but it's worth a shot, right?'' She asked, holding her arms out to the small girl.

Buttercup sat up and hugged her teacher/mentor. Then she started crying again.

''Don't worry about Bunny, I'll take care of her. You just worry about yourself and your music. And school work, forgot about school work." Hibiki sighed and rubbed the shy girls back.

Then Buttercup let go and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks Hibiki, I really needed that."

"Your welcome sweetie, if you ever need someone to talk to or you have any trouble with anything, come see me. I'll listen, now you should get some sleep, it's getting late.'' Then Hibiki got up and walked out.

Buttercup sighed and laid down in her bed and looked up.

"Why is she so mean?'' She asked, sighing.

Then she covered herself up and turned her lamp off and closed her eyes for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning,

Everyone was in the kitchen eating their breakfast and talking.

"So the bird swooped down and stole my sandwich, right before I took a bite." Bradley complained, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Dude, no one cares about your beach day." Boomer rolled his eyes and took a bite of his toast.

"Boomer! Don't ruin his creativity!" Bell snapped, punching him out of his chair.

"Ow." Boomer moaned, getting up off the floor.

"Wimp." Bell giggled, grabbing Bradley's hand and holding it.

Then he smiled at her and she smiled back, and they kissed for a good 4 minutes.

"Can you guys like not do that, I would like to enjoy my toast without seeing you guys French." Butch rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee.

The two stopped and started blushing. "Sorry."

Butch snorted and put his plate and cup into the sink.

"Ok maggots! Let's bounce!" Hibiki ordered, grabbing her black purse off the counter.

Everyone groaned and grabbed their bags, and walked out the door. Once they got in the car, they started their conversations again.

"I'm telling you, she was giving me the vibe!" Bruce smirked, rubbing his chest.

"Dude, no she wasn't. She took her purse and beat you to the ground and then blew a safety whistle. Then you got arrested by police." Brick groaned.

"Well yeah, that happened after she gave me the vibe." Bruce snapped.

"Sure Bruce." Boomer rolled his eyes and looked to Bubbles. "Your a girl, tell him that girl did not give him the vibe."

"Of course I'm a girl, and Bruce, Cherry never gave you the vibe. She doesn't want your nasty ass.'' She snapped, turning away.

"See!" Boomer said.

Bruce snorted and turned away. "Yeah sure, she does want me. You just don't know it."

"Will you shut up about the vibe! You don't have one, so no girl wants you!" Butch snapped, turning around to face them.

"Like she wants you?!" Bruce asked/yelled.

"I don't like her! You do! Your a fucking creep!" Butch fired.

"I'm not a creep! If anything you are! I see the way you look at Buttercup! With all that lust and neck kissing, she don't want you! I'm pretty sure my size is WAY bigger than yours!" Bruce fired back.

Butch's eye twitched.

"Oh you stupid, stupid asshole." Brick smirked.

"Your gunna die~" Blossom sang.

Butch then leapt to the back seat and started strangling Bruce, his feet kicking Bradley and Buttercup.

"Let go Butch! Your gunna murder him!" Blossom yelled.

"NO NOT TILL THE LIGHT GOES OUT OF HIS STUPID EYES!" He yelled, squeezing harder.

"BUTCH LET GO!" Bradley yelled, pulling his jacket.

"BUTCH PLEASE!" Buttercup cried, tugging on his jacket.

Then Butch let go and left Bruce wheezing. Then he turned back in his seat and smiled.

"I could have killed him, but yah know, I would rather do it with a dull knife." He chuckled.

"Why *wheeze* a dull *cough* knife?'' Bruce coughed and wheezed.

"Because it'll hurt more and takes more time so I can watch you suffer." Butch smiled.

Everyone leaded back and had scared looks on their faces.

"Things got dark real quick.'' Bunny laughed.

"I mean what could 2 years of jail again really do anymore damage to me?'' He shrugged.

"You've been in jail?!" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, killed a man because when I stole an Ipad, I sold it too him but when he came to get it, he tried to steal it from me. Ended up ripping his jaw off and gutting him." Butch chuckled. "Only got 2 years and 3 months."

"Dude, your sick." Brick shivered.

"Are you fucking insane?'' Boomer asked, crying.

"Always have been, always will be.'' Butch shrugged, looking at his nails.

"Ok kids, get out! Your at school and Butch tell no one about your murder spree. You'll be in consoling if you do." Hibiki snapped.

They all got out and started walking into the school, until they met an unfriendly face.

"Hey Butterbabe, we still on for tonight?'' Mitch asked, walking to her.

''We were never 'on' for anything." She snapped.

"Damn Babe, don't have to be so mean." He chuckled, pulling her close. "Can you feel the love tonight?''

"N-no, y-your s-sick!" She cried, pushing him off and running to Butch.

"What did I say about leaving her alone Mitch? I show no mercy when hurting people." Butch snapped.

"I was just seeing my lovely Buttercup today, I remember when when we kissed in the Janitor's closet!" Mitch smirked.

"Y-you h-held m-me against m-my w-will!" She cried, hiding behind Butch.

"You kissed our friend!? And it was against her will?'' Bubbles asked, getting in Mitch's face.

"NO ONE DOES THAT TO OUR BFF!" Bell screamed, getting closer than Bubbles.

"PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!" Blossom screamed, running after him.

Then Bubbles and Bell followed and he started running faster. They ran all around the campus. _'Man for a bunch of girls, they can sure run fast!'_ He thought, running faster. Finally he collapsed onto the ground and started panting. The girls ran up to him and they didn't even break a sweat.

"Done yet?'' Blossom asked. "Because it seems your all tired out and we're not. We can still beat your dickless ass."

"Girls, stop." Buttercup stuttered. "I hate him for doing it, but I think he'll suffer enough when Butch gets to him."

Then they turned to Butch and his eyes were pitch black and he had a black aura around him.

"How dare you?'' He asked, in a deeper voice.

Then Mitch started peeing his pants and he closed his eyes. Then Butch picked him up with his mind, and threw him into a tree.

"Ow!" Mitch cried, rubbing his head.

Then Butch picked him up again and brought him close to his face.

 **"Let's get something straight you little shit! I have so much power that you couldn't even begin to comprehend, so I suggest you stay away from Buttercup and my friends before things get alot more scary and painful. Do I make myself clear?''** Butch asked, looking into Mitch's eyes.

"C-crystal!" He cried.

Then Butch threw him into a pile of bikes and walked into the school.

"Damn Butch, back at it again with the demon shit." Bradley smirked.

Everyone glares at him and he coughs awkwardly.

"Sorry, it was too soon.'' He whistled, walking into the school.

Then they followed him inside and saw Mitch getting up with a big wet stain on his pants and had people laughing at him.

"Nice stain, mom jeans!" One laughed.

Once they were inside they saw the principle talking to Butch.

"Of course, I would love that.'' Dr. Small smiled.

"Good, so we're on for 4th period?'' Butch asked, smirking.

''You got it!" Dr. Small laughed, walking away.

"What was that about?'' Bell asked, walking to him.

"Oh nothing." Butch smirked. "Nothing."

Then he walked into the art room.

"Why did he go into the art room?'' Blossom asked, fixing her red bow.

"Well gee golly gosh, let me just check me handy dandy 'why Butch is acting so weird' compass." Brick said sarcastically.

"Brick I swear to gosh!" Blossom yelled, pointing at him.

"Enough talk! Let's follow him!'' Bradley declared, pointing to the art room door.

Then he ran to he door and the others followed. Once he opened the door, his jaw dropped. Butch was talking to a short lady in a apron.

"Of course, I'd love do have you here!" She giggled.

She had short, purple hair with orange streaks in it. Then her eyes were teal eyes, and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans with paint on them with a purple tank-top wit more paint. Then she had paint on her hands and face and she had black combat boots.

"Thanks, but just to be clear, I'm still taking music. Dr. Small said I can take art and still be in music." Butch smirked.

"Ok, so this will be your first period class. Your practically the only first period class I have, but its fine with me. It means that I have someone to chat with." She cheered, moving some paint onto a shelf.

Butch started helping her and when he turned around, he saw the others.

''What are you guys doing here?!" He asked, glaring at them.

"We wanted to see why you went in here. Now we know why." Brick said, looking at some paintings on the wall.

"Butch, I didn't know you could draw.'' Boomer said, looking at Butch's sketch book.

"Hey! Put that down!'' He snapped, snatching the book from Boomer's hands.

"Butch, why don't you have a chat with your friends. I have to go pick up some water color paint from my car." The lady smiled. "Lock up when your done."

She handed him some keys and walked out.

"So who's that?'' Bubbles asked, looking at paint colors.

"Miss. Peck, she's my new art teacher." Butch snapped. "Now get out."

"No way! We want take art too!" Bradley said.

"But you guys can't draw!" Butch snapped.

"Yeah and?" Brick asked, picking up some paper.

"She only teaches art prodige's!" He yelled.

"Oh, but your a music prodige!" Bell shouted.

"I'm both.'' Butch added, grabbing an apron off the rack.

"How?'' Blossom asked. "I mean, can't you only be one?''

"No, I showed Dr. Small some of my art and he said he'll put me in art. Then said I can stay in music too and still keep my regular classes.'' Butch grabbed some green, white and black paint and some brushes.

Then he sat down and got a canvas, then some water in a small cup.

"Dude how can you do this? Its completely stupid." Bruce laughed.

Butch didn't reply, he dipped his brush into black paint and started painting. Then he took the green and used that, then the same with white.

"What are you painting?'' Bubbles asked, walking over to him.

Then he finished and put the brush into the water. Then he sat it on a drying rack.

"Butch! I'm back!" Miss. Peck cheered.

The small lady walked in and saw Butch cleaning up the paints and stuff.

"I see you started painting." She smiled, looking at the painting. "Wow, Dr. Small was right about you.''

The painting was a boy in a dark room, all alone. Then there was a door and on the outside was light with light sticking out.

"What's the story?'' Miss. Peck asked, looking to him.

"What?'' Butch asked.

"The story. Like what is the painting about, what's the message? What's behind that door Butch?'' She asked, smiling.

"It doesn't have a story." He replied, hanging the apron up.

"Then what's behind that door?'' She asked, smiling at him.

"I don't know." He said, grabbing his book bag.

"Find out, that's you homework. Find out what's behind that door." Miss. Peck ordered.

Butch handed her the keys and then left with the others. Everyone was quiet.

"I want to k-know what's b-behind t-that d-door." Buttercup stuttered.

"What door?'' Butch asked.

"The one you painted, dude. What's behind it?'' Brick answered.

"Oh, well I don't know." He snapped.

"You painted it, how do you not know?'' Bruce asked.

''Because I've only seen one side of the door! And that's the dark side!" He yelled.

Then it was quiet.

"Wow." Bradley said.

Then Buttercup stopped walking and started holding her breath. The others stopped too and looked back at her.

"What is she doing? Why is she doing that?'' Butch asked.

"She's going to hold her breath until you give in. She's done this to me before." Blossom sighed, filing her pink nails.

"Stop Buttercup, don't be a brat!" Butch snapped.

Then her face started turning purple and she started to pass out.

"Fine you wanna know whats behind the door? Then I'll tell you, just stop doing that!" He yelled.

She stopped and started breathing again.

"Thank you, now tell me!" She cheered.

"Fine, I'm on the dark side because that's all I ever see. The light side is where I want to be, but I don't know how to get there." He snapped, walking away.

"Butch," Blossom cried.

Bubbles and Bell were in tears and Bubbles was holding onto Bell.

"It's so sad!" She cried.

 _'What are we going to do about Butch?'_ Buttercup thought, looking at him walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I was working on a chapter for Young Family and my new story The Dead! So make sure you read those, so anyway how are you guys? I have some polls on my profile, if you'd like to take them, go ahead. So let's just get right to the story.**

* * *

 **4th period:**

All the students were gathered in the auditorium, and saw Dr. Small waddle onto the stage.

"Good Morning students, today we will be judging our newest students talent! I have informed them on this earlier today, so they should be prepared." He spoke into a mic.

"Wait, we have to perform!? We didn't know this!" Bunny starting freaking out. "We have nothing prepared!"

"How are we supposed to sing, without any lyrics?" Blossom asked, looking at Hibiki.

"Figure something out, doesn't anyone here have a song book?'' She asked, looking at the group.

"I-I do.'' Buttercup stuttered.

"I do too.'' Butch shrugged, taking it out.

Buttercup got her's out too and showed them. Her's was lime green with sparkles and flower stickers, Butch's was black with the words 'Fuck off' on it.

"Wow Butch, I didn't think you'd have one." Bruce laughed.

"Shut up." He snapped, opening it up. "Have one song that will be good enough."

"And remember folks, our new students have to perform 3 songs!" Dr. Small cheered.

"3 SONGS?!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled.

"One for the boys, one for the girls and the last for all of you.'' Hibiki smiled. "I had my good friend Kim make you guys some outfits."

She pulled out a rack with 10 outfit on it.

"Ok, Butch what kind of songs do you have?'' Boomer asked, walking to him.

"Probably songs about pain and anger." Bruce mumbled, crossing his arms across him chest.

"Surprising no, this one's pretty good.'' Boomer said, taking it from Butch.

"Really?'' Brick asked, walking over. "Half way there?''

"That's a sucky title." Bruce laughed, snatching the book away. "Oh this one's good, 'If I ruled the world' really?''

Boomer took the book back and hit Bruce over the head with it.

"Ow!" He cried, putting a hand on his head.

"Then don't be a dick, he's helping us." Boomer snapped, opening the book again. "We'll do 'Half way there', I like that one.''

The other boys nodded and smiled.

"Wait, why don't we save that for the group song!" Bell asked, excited.

"That would make more since." Brick smirked. "Yeah let's do that, we'll do 'If I ruled the world.'''

The guys nodded and Hibiki gave them their outfits and they went to change.

"So girls, what song are you doing?'' She asked, walking to the girls.

"We haven't decided yet." Bell sighed.

"Why don't we do 'Written in the stars'? That's a good one." Blossom asked, flipping through pages.

"No, how about 'Oath', it's a pretty catchy one." Bubbles smiled.

"Let's do 'Swagger Jagger', it's my favorite." Buttercup whispered, playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I like that one." Bell cheered.

The other girls nodded and smiled. Hibiki gave them their clothes and told them to get ready, then the boys came out. Brick was wearing a red leather jacket with a gray shirt underneath, and black jeans with red Jordan's with a red dog tag necklace with a gray hat. Boomer was wearing a blue jean jacket, with a dark blue shirt and blue jeans with black Nike's and blue dog tag necklace, Bruce was wearing a purple, sleeveless leather jacket with a white shirt and gray jeans with purple Jordan's with a bandana and a purple dog tag necklace. Bradley was wearing a white jean jacket with a gray shirt and blue jeans with white Vans and back words white hat with a white and gray dog tag necklace, Butch had on a black, half sleeved jacket with a dark green shirt with black jeans and black combat boots with a pair of sunglasses, then he had his piercings in with black and green dog tag necklace. Brick's hair was down, Boomer's hair was brushed to the side and Bradley had his hair curled. Bruce's hair was slicked up in the front and Butch's wasn't spiked anymore and his bangs were swept to the side.

''Damn.'' Hibiki's jaw dropped. "You guys look hot!"

"Thanks." Bruce smirked, chuckled. "I already knew that."

"Bruce, stop being a dick." Bunny snapped, walking out of a dressing room.

The other girls followed out and the boy's jaws dropped. Blossom was wearing a pink sundress with thin straps and red sparkles and red heels with a sleeveless jean jacket, Bubbles wore a tight baby blue dress with no straps, dark blue sparkles, blue heels, white tights and a white leather jacket. Bunny was wearing a loose violet dress with thick straps and dark purple sparkles and a purple leather jacket with purple heels. Bell was wearing a dress that was tight at the top then loose at the bottom that was white and came down to her knee's, with a gray jean jacket with gray heels. Buttercup was wearing a half sleeved black jacket, then had a sundress that was light green at top and black at the bottom with black heels. Blossom's hair was in large curls with a bow in the back, Bubbles had her hair in a high, side ponytail that was curled with a silver head piece, Bell's hair was in a low, curly bun with a silver head band. Bunny's hair was in a long fishtail braid with a purple hair pin on the side, and Buttercup's hair was cut short and laired, and then straighten.

"Buttercup! You cut your hair?'' Hibiki asked.

"My brush got stuck in her hair, so I was forced to cut it.'' Bubbles cheered. "I think it looks great!''

"Up first, we have our new boys! Girl, contain yourselves." Dr. Small chuckled, signaling the boys to come out.

The girls wished them good luck and the boys went out.

"Sup' ladies!" Bruce cheered, talking in the mic. "Your Bruce in a sexy outfit has arrived!"

The girls in the crowd cheered, and screamed.

"Bruce, cut it out! We have to start!" Brick snapped, putting a hand over the mic.

Then he took it off and smiled at the crowd.

 **[Butch]  
If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money  
In the air like confetti  
If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.  
And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground**

 **[Boomer]  
If I ruled the world  
I'd dream out loud**

 **[All:]  
So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "**

 **If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]**

 **[Bruce]  
If you were my girl  
You'd never have to worry about another thing, no  
'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me  
Running the show  
We'd throw every rule in the book out and  
Bring down the house**

 **[Boomer]  
If you were my girl  
We'd dream out loud**

 **[All:]  
So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "**

 **If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]**

 **[Butch]  
I'd be beating on my chest; I'm the king of the hill.  
Iyaz and big time rush keepin' it real.  
Magic carpets, girl we go wherever,  
I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever  
Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you'll be the queen.  
Going a hundred miles an hour,  
Girl, we runnin' the streets.  
And if the cops ever try and pull us over,  
We tell them "Hey, Mr. Officer, we own ya! "**

 **[Brick]  
If I ruled the world**

 **[Bruce]  
Here we go, here we go...**

 **[All:]  
So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "**

 **If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x5]**

 **I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world.**

Once they finished, the crowd cheered and Bradley brought the guys into a big hug, but Butch pulled away.

"Don't touch me.'' He said harshly.

"That's right ladies! I am a goddess!'' Bruce yelled, sending kisses to the girls.

Then they ran back stage and the girls cheered for them.

"You guys were awesome!" Bubbles cheered, kissing Boomer on the cheek.

He blushed and laughed nervously. "T-thanks Bubbles."

"Now, it's the girls!" Dr. Small cheered, signaling them out.

Then the boys smirked at the ladies as they walked out.

"Hi everyone! I'm Bubbles!'' Bubbles cheered, talking into the mic.

Then she took and deep breath.

"Here's our song, hope you love it!" Blossom cheered.

 **[Bubbles]**

 **Swagger jagger, swagger jagger**  
 **You should get some of your own**  
 **Count that money, get your game up**  
 **Get your game up, get your, get your, game up**

 **[Buttercup]**  
 **You can't stop looking at me, staring at me, be what I be,**  
 **You can't stop looking at me,**  
 **So get up out my face,**  
 **You can't stop clicking at me,**  
 **Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,**  
 **I can't stop, it's what it gon' be,**  
 **My swagger's in check**

 **Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor**  
 **My swagger's in check**  
 **Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor**  
 **I got it in check**

 **[Bunny]**  
 **Swagger jagger, swagger jagger**  
 **You should get some of your own**  
 **Count that money, get your game up**  
 **You're a hater, just let it go**

 **[Bell]  
** **Swagger jagger, swagger jagger**  
 **You should get some of your own**  
 **Count that money, get your game up**  
 **Get your game up, get your game up**

 **[Blossom]**  
 **You can't stop shouting at me, calling at me, be what I be,**  
 **You can't stop looking at me,**  
 **So get up out my way,**  
 **You can't stop YouTube-ing me,**  
 **On repeat, runnin' this beat,**  
 **You can't stop, it's funny to me,**  
 **I'm laughing all the way**

 **[Bell]**  
 **Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor**  
 **Get, get, get on the floor**  
 **Get, get, get on the floor**  
 **I got it in check**

 **[All]**  
 **Swagger jagger, swagger jagger**  
 **You should get some of your own**  
 **Count that money, get your game up**  
 **You're a hater, just let it go**

 **[Blossom, Bunny and Bell]  
** **Swagger jagger, swagger jagger**  
 **You should get some of your own**  
 **Count that money, get your game up**  
 **Get your game up, get your game up**

 **[Buttercup and Bubbles]**  
 **Hi hater, kiss kiss**  
 **I'll see you later**  
 **Hi hater,**  
 **It was very, very, very nice to meet you**

 **[All]**  
 **Get on the floor...**  
 **Get, get, get...**  
 **Get on the floor...**  
 **St-st-st-st-staring at me, at me...**  
 **Get on the floor...**  
 **I got it in check**  
 **Get on the floor...**  
 **You, you, you can't stop...**  
 **Get on the floor...**  
 **My swagger's in check**  
 **Get on the floor...**  
 **You can't, can't s-to-to-to-p**  
 **Get on the floor...**  
 **I got it in check**

The crowd cheered for the girls as they bowed.

"Thank you!" Bunny cheered, sending imaginary kisses into the crowd.

Then they walked out, and the boys smiled.

"You guys did great!" Brick smiled.

"Now it's time to get all 10 of them back out here! So they can finish the job!" Dr. Small cheered.

Then the 10 walked out and got ready.

"Hope you guys like this song!'' Boomer cheered.

 **[Buttercup and Butch]**  
 **If we never flew**  
 **We would never fall**  
 **If the world was ours**  
 **We would have it all**  
 **But the life we live**  
 **Isn't so simplistic**  
 **You just don't get what you want**

 **[All]**  
 **So we take what comes**  
 **And we keep on going**  
 **Leaning on each other's shoulders**  
 **Then we turn around**  
 **And see we've come so far somehow**

 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're looking good now**  
 **Nothing's gonna get in the way**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **And looking back now**  
 **I never thought that I'd ever say**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're halfway there**

 **[Brick and Blossom]**  
 **When the chips are down**  
 **Back against the wall**  
 **Got no more to give**  
 **Cause we gave it all**  
 **Seems like going the distance**  
 **Is unrealistic**  
 **But we're too far from the start**

 **[Bubbles and Boomer]**  
 **So we take what comes**  
 **And we keep on going**  
 **Leaning on each other's shoulders**  
 **Then we turn around**  
 **And see we've come so far somehow**

 **[All]  
** **We're halfway there**  
 **We're looking good now**  
 **Nothing's gonna get in the way**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **And looking back now**  
 **I never thought that I'd ever say**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're halfway there**

 **[Butch and Buttercup]**  
 **How you ever gonna reach the stars**  
 **If you never get off the ground?**  
 **And you'll always be where you are**  
 **If you never life knocked you down**

 **[Bradley and Bell]**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're looking good now**  
 **Nothing's gonna get in the way**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **And looking back now**  
 **I never thought that I'd ever say**  
 **We're halfway there**

 **[All]**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're halfway there**

 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're halfway there**

 **We're halfway there**  
 **We're halfway there**

Then they bowed and smiled as the crowd went wild.

"Thank you!" They cheered.

Then Butch smiled and brought them all into a group hug, which really surprised them This is the start of something new.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey fans that I love so much! Wazzz up? Good, good, man it's been forever since I've updated...sorry bout that. Been busy with art stuff but now I am back! If any of you thought I was dead, I am not. I'm living and healthy, like I say "Live on the edge!" I don't say that but whatever, XD LOL! So let's get to it.**

* * *

Somewhere after their song,

"Hmmmm, I know my first target now." A shadowy voice chuckled, looking at the stage with the 10 teens.

Then the mysterious person turned their gaze to Bubbles.

"The blue one will be perfect, I'll take them out, one by one.'' The voice laughed, others joining in.

"Oh oh! Can I have the pink one?'' An excited voice cheered.

"Vanessa! Wait your turn, they'll be out of our way soon." The voice smirked.

"But Tressia! That's a long wait!'' Vanessa whined, stomping her foot.

"Deal with it!" Tressia snapped, facing the annoying girl. "And if you don't, you'll end up like them."

Vanessa nodded and looked back at the teens. _''My time is coming, I must be patient.''_ She thought and smiled.

"Soon, they will be out of our way. It's amazing that they didn't find out yet." Tressia laughed.

''Find out about what?'' A dark voice asked.

"About their powers Troy! They have powers that we need to harness, and if we don't we will never get to the top! Pay attention!" She snapped, glaring at the tall boy.

"I wanna take on the red one." Another boy laughed, walking over.

"Soon Zachary, very soon." Troy ordered, putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

Zachary nodded smirked.

"Don't worry, we will all get our chances." Another voice said, walking to the group.

Then five more walked behind them.

''There you are." Tressia snapped. "Cadie, where were you?''

"Well, I was shopping!" The girl snarled.

"I was with her, we were picking an outfit out for Kaoru." Another snorted.

"Britney, don't give me that shit." Tressia snapped, glaring at the girl. "What's your guys excuse?''

"Me and Brett were getting a snack." A boy named Chris, smirked.

"And you Michael?'' Tressia narrowed her eyes.

"It's none of your concern." He snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Atitude check please!" Vanessa begged, looking at him.

"No way, I don't listen to bitch's." Michael snarled, flicking her off.

"Stop, it's time for faze one of our plan to start." Tressia smiled, and looked at the teens walking off the stage. "You remember the ones your taking down? It's one by one."

Everyone looked confused and raised an eyebrow, this made Tressia groan.

"Troy your taking down Brick, Vanessa your taking down Blossom, Zachary is getting Boomer, I'm getting Bubbles, Cadie is getting Bradley, Britney is getting Bell, Chris is getting Bruce, Brett is getting Bunny, Michael is getting Buttercup and Kaoru is getting Butch." She snapped, glaring at the 9 teens.

They nodded and smiled.

"Finally, those pesky teen will be put to bed, for good too." Brett laughed.

"And I get to take out bossy Blossom." Vanessa smirked and stomped her foot. "She won't know what hit her."

"I got first with taking Bubbles out, we'll start with her on parent day." Tressia laughed, looked at the blonde who was talking to some friends.

They all smirked and looked at the teens they were getting rid of. **(A/N Woah aren't things getting heated! And powers too? Don't worry, I won't go too far with this.)**

* * *

 **Parent day, (2 weeks later)**

"Kids! Get up!" Hibiki called from downstairs.

9 teens came down the stairs wearing the clothes Hibiki's friend, Kim made for them Since it was parent day, they had to look nice.

"So how do I look?'' Bell asked, spinning in her dress.

"You look great!" Hibiki smiled.

Bell was wearing a gray sundress with sandal's and diamond jewelry, her hair was in a low bun. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue skirt with a white blouse and a white belt, she also had on blue flats with diamond jewelry too, her hair was curled. Blossom was wearing a light pink skirt with a white, long sleeved button up shirt, then she had on short pink heels with a pink gem necklace and her hair was in a french braid. Bunny was wearing a purple sundress without straps with black flats and a purple gem bracelet, her hair was in a side ponytail. Buttercup was wearing a mint green skirt with a white, half sleeved sweater with mint green flats and white tights, she also had B earrings in with a matching necklace and her hair was down with a side braid. Brick had on a red, button up shirt with a black tie and black dress pants with red sneakers, his hair was in a short ponytail and he didn't have his hat. Boomer had on a blue dress shirt with black dress pants and white tie and blue Nikes, Bruce had a purple dress shirt and black tie with black pants and purple Jordan's. Bradley had on a white shirt with a suit jacket over top that was grey with matching gray pants and tie with gray Jordan's.

"Where's Butch?'' She asked.

"BUTCH! COME DOWN HERE! NO ONE CARES HOW STUPID YOU LOOK!" Bruce yelled, tying his tie.

"No, I don't wanna." He snapped, not coming down.

"Oh, I'm sure you look cute!" Hibiki muffled a laugh.

"No I do not, I look like a fucking nerd you hipster." He snapped.

"Come on Butch, we're going to be late!" Blossom begged, stomping her foot.

"Please Butch?'' Buttercup asked.

"Fine, only because you said please." He sighed and walked down.

He was wearing a black dress shirt with a green sweater vest over top and black jeans with green Converse. Then his hair had hair spray in it and his bangs went to the side while his hair was sprayed down and he didn't have his piercings in.

"Awe! You look so cute!'' Bell smiled.

"Shut up, lets get this day over with." He sighed and looked down.

They all walked out the door and went to the car, when they got in Hibiki started talking.

"I called all of your parents and informed them about today. All of your parents are coming, and please act right, I don't want them thinking I'm teaching you bad things." She smiled, pulling out of the drive way.

"I don't even want to see my parents, I don't even like them." Bruce snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Bruce, like it or not, your going to talk to them." She snapped, glaring at him through the mirror.

"No I'm not, they'll just say 'Oh Bruce, how I've missed you so much! It seems like forever!''' He said mocking his mothers voice. "Or they'll say 'Bruce, we love you so much. Are you safe here? Are they treating you ok? Did anyone hurt you?' That's my favorite."

Butch bit his lip, and clenched his fist.

"Stay calm, you can meet my parents, if you w-want?'' Buttercup whispered in his ear.

He nodded and took a deep breath, but it still didn't help because Bruce kept going on about how much his life sucked.

"Bruce, shut up. Your so fucking annoying!" Boomer snapped.

"No way Mr. Perfect! You think you so much better than everyone else, but you not!" He narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy.

"I do not! At least I know when to shut my trap!" He yelled back.

"Oh I know how to shut my trap, you don't! My family sucks, but at least one day I'll have all of it. Because I'm rich and can get anything I want! I don't even need my family!" Bruce smirked.

Then Butch got to his breaking point.

"OH WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU THINK YOUR LIFE SUCKS! TRY LIVING IN MY SHOES FOR ONE FUCKING DAY YOU ASSHOLE! SO BEFORE YOU GO ON, AND ON ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LIFE SUCKS SO BADLY, TAKE ONE GOOD LOOK AT SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE WHAT YOU HAVE! NOT EVERYONE IS BORN RICH OR HAVE EVEN HAVE A GREAT FAMILY! I DON'T HAVE EITHER! SO YOU CAN TAKE ALL OF THAT SHIT YOU SAID ABOUT YOUR FUCKING FAMILY AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" He yelled, getting into Bruce's face.

Then he backed away and faced forward, not even saying a word.

"..."

"..."

When they arrived at school, they were met with posters, food, parents, students and music. Once they got out, they went to meet up with their families.

* * *

Bell's family,

"Mom! Dad!" She cried, running to her parents.

They hugged and exchanged kisses.

"Oh sweetie, you don't know how much we've missed you!" Her mother smiled.

"I missed you too guys! I have some news!" She cheered, looking at them. "I have a boyfriend! Your really going to love him! He's sweet, cute and caring! And nothing like Chase was back home."

"Oh that's wonderful! When do we get to meet him?'' Her mother asked, elbowing her father in the stomach.

"Soon, I'm letting him catch up with his family. You'll love him!" Bell smiled.

"I'm sure we will honey." Her father smirked.

Then they talked about what was going on back home, how school is, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

* * *

Brick's family,

"Brickie!" His mother cried, hugging her son.

"Hey mom." He smiled, hugging back.

Then they parted and she kissed his forehead.

"Where's dad?'' He asked, looking up at her.

"He couldn't make it honey, he had work." She frowned, and hugged her son again.

"Of course, he always works." Brick sighed, and hugged her back.

Then they parted again and talked.

"So do you have a crush on any girls yet?'' She asked smirking.

"Y-yeah, I actually k-kissed her. S-she h-hasn't told me how she feels yet though." He started blushing a deep red and his mother chuckled.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. Maybe you should buy her a gift, just so she knows how special she is to you." She smiled, pinching his cheeks.

He stopped her and smiled.

''Mom, she's kinda not like that. I don't think she likes flattery." Brick shrugged.

"Well try, because my baby boy isn't growing up alone." His mother pouted, playing with his ponytail.

"Mom, I won't be alone." He chuckled, swatting her away.

They laughed and talked some more.

* * *

Boomer's family,

"Boomer!" His mom cheered, hugging her son.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Boomer hugged his mother back and smiled.

"How is my favorite middle son?'' His father chuckled.

"Dad, I'm your only middle son. You have your first then last, wait Brian is the last one right?'' Boomer asked, looking at his parents.

"Nope! I still want a girl!" His mother smiled. "I'm joking, he is."

"Oh good." Boomer sighed.

"So, what's been going on in my boys life? Find a special lady yet?'' His father smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Actually yes, her name is Bubbles." He smiled, and looked at his father.

"Wow that's a nice name." His mother smiled, ruffled his hair. "Do we get to meet her?''

"Of course, just not now. She's with her parent right now." He chuckled, moving his mothers hand.

They talked for a while and laughed.

* * *

Bubbles' family,

"Mom!" Bubbles cheered, running to her mom.

They hugged and exchanged kisses.

"Where's dad at?'' She asked, letting go.

"He's working late tonight, but he got you a little song thing for good luck." Her mother then pulled out a small box and gave it too her daughter.

Bubbles opened the box and gasped, it was a silver microphone for her charm bracelet.

"Mom! I love it!" She cheered, clipping it onto her bracelet.

"Tell that to your dad when he calls you later." Her mom chuckled, smiled.

"I surely will, also I have a new boyfriend! He's so cute and charming and sweet!" Bubbles cheered.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Her mom smiled and hugged her daughter.

They talked for awhile and laughed.

* * *

Blossom's family,

Blossom searched for her parents, until she found two hands around her waist. She turned around and saw her mom and dad, which she hugged.

"Oh Blossom, your getting so big!" Her mother cried, hugging her daughter.

Blossom giggled and hugged back.

"What am I? Chopped liver?'' Her dad asked, opening his arms.

She hugged him and he kissed her forehead.

"Oh how I've missed my Blossom flower." He chuckled, letting her go.

"So what's new?'' Her mom asked, smiling.

"Well, I like this boy and he likes me back but I just don't know how to tell him that I like him. I mean we've kissed before and I don't know." Blossom sighed and looked at her mom.

"You kissed a boy?!'' Her father asked.

"Y-yeah." She blushed.

"I want to meet him, lay down some laws." Her dad demanded.

"He's with his family daddy, you can't talk to him now. And plus, we're not dating." Blossom snapped.

They talked and talked about it.

* * *

Bradley's family,

"Brad!" His sister, Brianna cheered.

"Hey sis, where's mom and dad?'' He asked, hugging her.

''They had to fly to Japan to seal a deal with a company. They can't make it, but they told me to give you this." She kissed both of his cheeks.

"Oh um ok?'' He felt awkward, even though it was his sister.

"So, have a girlfriend yet lil' bro?'' Brianna chuckled, ruffling his white hair.

"Yeah, I do actually. Her name is Bell, and she is so beautiful, you'll like her sis." Bradley smiled, fixing his hair.

"When can I meet her? I wanna make sure she's not using my bro for his money.'' She smirked.

"You won't have to worry about that, she's rich herself, though she doesn't act like it.'' He laughed, punching his sister in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah but I still wanna meet her." Brianna smiled.

They laughed a little bit, and then it got quiet.

"Man, I've missed having you around the house. It's been pretty boring with you, mom and dad there. Even when I'm hanging out with Crystal or Kyle." She smiled and hugged her little brother.

''I've missed you too Brianna. I miss playing pranks with you." He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Wanna go raid the snack table, they have a chocolate, cheese and caramel fountain?'' She asked, looking down at him.

"Fuck yeah!" Bradley cheered.

Then they ran to the long table and started eating food.

* * *

Bunny's Family,

"Bunny bear!" Her father smiled, hugging his daughter.

"Hey dad, I'm guessing mom had work?'' Bunny sighed, looking at her father.

''Yeah, but she got you something." He took out a box and gave it too her.

She opened it and saw a necklace with a small bunny on it. Then on the back of it said _I love you with all my heart, Bunny Bear!_

"I love it!" She took it out and her dad put it on her neck.

"I'm glad you do, she got it specially made just for you." He chuckled, clipping it on.

"Thanks dad." She hugged him.

When they let go, they started talking again.

"So do you like any boys yet?'' Her dad asked.

"No, not really. None of them are really catching my eye." She shrugged and looked at the bunny on the chain.

"Good, it's too early for you too date anyhow." Her dad ordered.

"I know, I know." She smiled.

They talked some more and hugged.

* * *

Bruce's family,

Once Bruce saw his parents, he groaned and trudged over there.

''Hey mother, hi father." He groaned, nothing looking at them.

"Hello son, how are you?'' His father glared at him.

"Good, how are you." Bruce said sarcastically.

"We are good, son we have something to tell you." His mother started. "We're cutting you off."

"WHAT!" Bruce yelled, looking at them.

"It's true, your being cut off. You now have to get your own money, we can't help a bratty child." His father snapped.

"T-that's not fair! Your being assholes!" Bruce stomped his foot.

"Son, once you learn the true meaning of family and money, we will start giving you money again. But until then, your on your own." His father said with a blank face.

"Fuck you!" Bruce stuck the middle finger up.

"Keep this up and you will never get money from us again. Find someone who knows how it feels to be poor, learn how they make a living, or survive in this case, your not our problem anymore." His mother snapped.

Then his parents linked their arms and walked away, leaving their pissed off son.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bruce yelled. "WE ARE NOT DONE!"

Then he noticed people were staring at him.

"FUCK OFF!" He yelled.

* * *

Buttercup's family,

"Buttercup! Sweetie!" Her adoptive mothers voice called.

Buttercup ran to her and hugged her, Butch following her. Once they let go, her mother looked at Butch.

''Sweetie, who's this?'' She asked, pointing to Butch.

"That's Butch, h-he's m-my f-friend." She stuttered, looking to him.

Butch smiled slightly and waved.

"Buttercup, why aren't you dating this young man yet! He's so cute!" Her mother smiled, looking at her small daughter.

"Mom, w-we d-don't l-like each other like t-that. W-wait, d-do w-we?'' Buttercup asked, looking up to Butch.

He shrugged and looked down at her.

"You two are perfect together! Look at you, it's just so cute!" Her mother squealed.

They both blushed, and looked away.

"Butch, where are you parents? I'd like to meet them." Her mother smiled.

"Um, well they-" His mouth was covered by Buttercup's hand.

"His p-parents d-dont't c-care about him." She stuttered, smiling slightly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Her mother frowned.

Then Buttercup removed her hand quickly and had a look of disgust on her face.

"D-did you just lick my h-hand?'' She asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, your hand was on my mouth." He chuckled and looked down at her.

"It's not polite to look down at people." She sassed, wiping her hand on his shirt.

He smirked and picked her up by her waist.

"Better?'' He asked, smirking.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, blushing.

"Awe! It's like I'm walking into the best romance movie ever!" Bell cried, walking to them.

"Hello, you must be Buttercup's friends. I'm Maggie." Her mother waved.

"Hello there! I'm Bubbles!" Bubbles cheered.

"I'm Blossom, pleasure to meet you."

"Boomer, nice to meet you."

"I'm Bradley and this is my older sister Brianna." Bradley pointed to his sister, who waved.

"I'm Brick, nice to meet you."

"I'm Bell, pleasure to meet you."

"Names Bunny."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Maggie smiled.

"Oh here comes Bruce!" Boomer pointed to someone stomping over there.

Once he got there, he glared at everyone.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?'' Brick chuckled.

''You won't believe this, but I just got cut off!" He snarled. "Those good for nothing assholes, and after I gave them all my love, this is what they give me?!''

Then Butch, started laughing hard.

"T-they cut you off!" He laughed, falling into the grass. "Poor little rich boy got cut off!"

Bruce glared at him as he laughed hard.

"It's not funny!" He cried, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Your right, it's not funny." Butch calmed down and looked at Bruce.

Bruce smirked.

"IT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!" He started laughing again.

"You bastard!" Bruce jumped on top of Butch and started wrestling him.

Then he grabbed Butch's arms and tried pinning him down, but failed when Butch actually flipped him over so he landed on his back. Then Butch laid on top of him.

"Butch! Get off of me!" Bruce cried.

"Nope, not until you admit that I was right and you were wrong." Butch smirked.

"Fine! You were right! I was...wong." Bruce was having trouble saying wrong. "Wong *coughs* Wrong. I was wrong! NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

Butch got off of him and smirked.

"Thank you!" Bruce sighed. "Dude how much do you weight?''

"I don't know, like 120 to maybe like 130, Its all muscle man." Butch rolled his eyes. "I can't possibly be that heavy, so you must be weak."

"Damn dude." Bruce said, getting up, then he looked down at his pants. "Dude! You got grass stains on my pants!''

"Welcome to 'being poor 101' lesson 1, deal with the grass stains, I've once worn worse." Butch sighed.

"So you would go to school with pant that had hole and grass stains, don't you know about soap?'' Brick asked.

"Dude, I'm fucking poor not stupid. And they also had mud on them too, I played soccer before." He rolled hie eyes. "Plus, I have better style now then I did in like 3rd grade."

"It's true." Bunny shrugged. "You were a hot mess when we were kids."

"I wasn't that...bad." He avoided her gaze.

"Dude, you call wearing jeans with holes, mud and grass stuck to them not bad? You tripped over everything because your blinder than a bat!'' She teased.

"Hey! I was not blind! I could see, I was just clumsy." He retorted.

"If you call falling into a mud puddle everyday clumsy then go ahead." She snorted.

"BUTCH!" A voice yelled.

"Shit..." Butch didn't move, he just stood there.

Then two people walked up to the group. A woman with black hair and blue eyes and a man with red hair and green eyes, the woman was wearing a black pencil skirt with a green blouse while the man was wearing a black suit.

"Butch James Moretti, you are coming home with us right now!'' The woman yelled, getting in his face.

"And don't you dare try to say no, or else I will hit you so hard, you'll fly to California." The man snapped.

Butch didn't say anything, he just stood there with a glare.

"Talk damn it!" The man ordered.

"..."

"Boy you brought this upon yourself." The man grabbed Butch hair and slammed him to the ground. "Now are you gunna listen to me?!"

Butch slowly got up, but was stopped when the man kicked him.

"Answer me!" He demanded, kicking him.

Butch looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Your worthless, your never gunna be worth somethin' to anyone. Your own mama don't even want yah! Your worthless." The man yelled.

Before they came, all the students, staff and parents went inside to eat. No one was out there except the 9 teens and Buttercup's adoptive mother.

"You ain't anything, your going no where with singing shit, so come back with us without fighting, or I'll drag you home myself." The man yelled in Butch's face.

Butch closed his eyes and started getting up again, but was kicked again.

"You know who's worthless? You are." Maggie said, walking to them. ''You two aren't fit to be a parent."

"And who might you be?'' The woman asked, getting into Maggie's face.

"I am Maggie Riley, I work for Child Protective Services, I could have you both arrested right now." Maggie snapped, getting her phone out.

"You can't do that!" The woman yelled.

"Watch me." Maggie called the police and told them everything.

In a matter of minutes, they came.

"You have the right to remain silent." A police officer said, putting hand cuff on the man.

"You won't get away with this! We will be back, and when we are I'm taking my son back!" The woman cried, getting pushed into a police car.

By then, everyone saw the police arrive and the two getting arrested.

"Thank you Maggie." A police said.

"No thank you for coming on such short notice John." She smiled and waved as he walked away.

Butch watched the police leave, with a blank look.

"You ok Butch?'' Maggie asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He sighed and rubbing his eyes.

"Everything's going to ok." Buttercup smiled, walking to him.

Butch looked down at her and smiled slightly. _''Just kiss her already.''_ He thought. They looked at each other for awhile, while the others watched.

"Oh just kiss already~!" Maggie begged.

Buttercup blushed lightly and looked away. _"Just one kiss, one kiss will set you free."_ He thought. Then he picked her up by her waist and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes got huge and she kissed back. Then he let go and put her down.

"Damn!" Boomer and Bradley's jaws dropped.

"You work fast Butch!" Brick said shocked.

"It's so cute!" Maggie, Bubbles and Bell cheered.

Butch looked away, blushing, while Buttercup just stood there, clueless.

"That was so cute! I AM SO SHIPPING YOU GUYS!" Marcy cheered from the snack table.

"MARCY!" A few girl called out. "YOUR DESTROYING THEIR MOMENT!"

"SORRY!" She giggled.

* * *

 **Me: What did you think? Did I rush? Please tell me if I rushed! I'd hate to be a rusher!**


	9. Stuff and annoucements

**Me: Hey guys, so I'm on Spring Break! Yay, I'll be watching Netflix, writing Fanfics and drum roll please...starting "Loving A Villain," again! Soon new chapters will be here and once they are, I can finally finish that tiring story! So here's the next chapter! And please, no more bad reviews, it breaks my heart. I've deleted my last 3 or 4 chapters? I'm not quite sure, anyway sorry, but I just didn't like the way this story was going. But don't worry, I am NOT stopping this story, but I am thinking of re-writing it...let me know what you guys think. Well I gtg, but maybe I'll update later, I'm not sure. But I want to re-write this story, just in a whole different way. Thanks for stay with me, and let me know what y'all thinks...bye!**


	10. Please stop

**Ok, so this is too all of the haters out there who think I'm stealing/copying ''Started From the Bottom,' shut the fuck up! You guys are really getting on my freaking gosh damn nerves, I am trying to write a good story that people like. I am sorry to those that freaking hate it, but I am not going to delete it because some of you don't like it, If you don't have anything nice to say, don't fucking say it! Gosh, leave me the hell alone. Geez your getting me pissed off, and your lucky that I didn't report you. But you know I'm nice and a good writer, so I am not going to that. My story is completely different, yeah mine sounds just like 'Started from the bottom' but IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! READ IT YOU HATERS! READ BOTH AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME AND COMPARE THEM! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ABOUT IT, BECAUSE GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT DELETING MY WORK! I HAVE FANS THAT ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY! Sorry about that, just got mad, here's a review I got an hour ago.**

 **":Ya know, I don't like copiers. You copied "Started From The Bottom" But I used different name so it looks like u did it. That really annoys me and other people. You should take it down because its plagiarized. U used several words from that story to this one." From: Guest.**

 **Well here's a little tip for yah, YOU DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT! You guys are starting to annoy me know because this is freaking bull shit, and gosh I'm so pissed right now. UGH! You know what? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE! Geez your starting to piss me off even more than I already am! How about you live your lives and I live mine. I swear if I get one more review or PM about this...ooh your lucky I'm nice! Your getting on my nerves! I am literally crying because of you people, you want me to give up so badly? Maybe I will...maybe I'll just delete the story and give you the win, because I'm so nice. But I won't do that, people like this story and I get some great reviews. Just leave me alone please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next REAL chapter. Sorry for not posting them, been busy with haters. So I'll just get to it.**

* * *

 **The next day at school,**

The 10 friends were walking to their next period classes, which in their case, was music.

"What do you guys think she's gunna make up do today?'' Bradley asked, playing with an paper air plane he made.

"I don't know, I'm just hoping that she doesn't make a gargle salt water again.'' Bubbles shiver that the thought, the water made her want to throw up.

"Yeah, I swallowed a whole bunch last time." Blossom gagged.

"It didn't taste that bad now." Butch snapped. "Geez, I've done worse."

"Of course you have, you've done every thing." Bruce snapped. "Except get a girlfriend."

"For you information, I'm single because I want to be." He snarled, facing the brown headed boy. "I have choice."

"Yeah, ladies choice." Bruce mumbled, walking away.

Butch growled and held back his anger, until someone put their hands on his shoulders.

"You know, it's not good to keep your anger bottled up.'' The voice laughed.

Then he turned around and came face to face with a girl that had dark pink hair and purple eyes.

"The names Tressia, what's your name?'' She asked, smirking. "Your cute."

Tressia had long dark pink hair and purple eyes, she wore dark make-up and had on a dark pink, long sleeved crop top with purple shorts and dark pink sandals.

"I'm single!" Bruce exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Not interested, I have a boyfriend." Tressia smirked, looking at the group. "Your those new kids, right?''

"Yeah, why?'' Brick asked, stepping closer.

"No need to get all protective, I'm just wondering how you guys even got in this school. I mean, it's not like you have talent, or anything." She smirked and laughed.

Then 9 more came up behind her.

"You guys are bunch of talentless no bodies!" A girl with a shaky and rough voice laughed.

"Yeah, so why is you even here?'' A boy asked, in a boston accent.

"Who are you people?'' Bell asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"We're the 'The Phantoms,' and you guys aren't even on our level!" A girl with a high voice giggled.

"I mean, your name!'' Bell demanded.

"Oh feisty, I like that in a girl." A boy slithered, licking his lips.

"Ew, your gross!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

"Anyway, I'm Tony." The boy smirked and licked his lips again.

Tony had black hair with yellow eyes, he was wearing a yellow shirt with some gray jeans and black Nike's.

"I'm Vanessa!" The girl with a high voice cheered.

Vanessa had dark purple hair with purple eyes, she was wearing a purple crop-top with black jeans and black heels. She also wore alot of make up

"I'm Zachary, don't call me Zach, I swear if you call me Zach, I'll cut of your dick!'' A boy with dark brown hair snapped.

Zachary had dark brown hair with a strip of blue and he had electric blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans and light blue Jordan's.

Boomer and Bruce took a step back.

"I'm Chris!" A boy with red hair smirked.

Chris had short, red hair with brown eyes. He was wearing a brown T-shirt with red jeans and black Vans.

"Cadie! Don't make eye contact!" A girl with light blue hair ordered.

Cadie had light blue hair that looked like it was chopped off, then she had dark blue eyes and tons of make-up on, she was wearing a strapless crop top with black booty shorts with fishnet stockings underneath with light blue boots.

"Brett, It's not nice too meet you." A boy with long, orange hair glared at them.

Brett had long orange hair that was tied in a messy ponytail and he had crimson red eyes. He was wearing a red, loose tank-top with orange shorts with black Vans.

"Names Britney! Hope your game is as bad as you dress." A girl with short, blonde hair winked at Boomer.

Britney had short, blonde hair that was neat and curly, she had white eyes and was wearing a white, sleeveless tube-top with black tights and white Vans. She had alot of make up on too.

Boomer gagged and turned around.

"I'm Kaoru, I will kick your ass if your better than me." A girl with short green hair snapped.

Kaoru had shirt, messy dark green hair with light green streaks, she had black eyes and was wearing a green tank-top with a black leather jacket over top, then she had on green shorts with black stockings underneath with lime green combat boots, and she had no make-up on.

"Michael." A boy with black messy hair narrowed his eyes at Buttercup.

Michael had messy black hair with a turquoise tint and his eyes were turquoise, he was wearing a black tank-top with a turquoise leather jacket and black jeans and turquoise Jordan's. He had a lip, and nose piercing and had chains on the sides of his jeans.

Butch glared at the boy and clenched his fists.

"Can you guys just leave us alone? We weren't even bothering you!" Bubbles crossed her arms and glared at them.

''Awe how cute! She thinks they didn't do anything!" Britney laughed.

"Wait, how could we have done anything to you, when we don't know you!?'' Blossom yelled/asked.

"You see, before you, we were the newest students. Everyone loved us, telling us how amazing we were and how we could never be topped, but when you 10 came and sang in front of everyone, they started praising you guys and NOT us! No one talked to us, no one even cared," Kaoru sighed, then smirked. "But with you guys out of the way, everyone will love us again, and there will nothing you guys can do about it!"

Bell gasped. "W-we didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, because no one ever talks about us anymore." Tressia snapped. "Now it's time to put these babies to bed!"

Then the enemies launched at them, and started fighting them. Bubbles was fighting Tressia, Brett was fighting Bunny, Troy was fighting Brick, Vanessa was fighting Blossom, Britney fought Bell, Zachary fought Boomer, Chris was fighting Bruce, Cadie fought Bradley, Michael started fighting Buttercup and Kaoru fought Butch.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Britney ordered, struggling to get Bell off of her.

The crowd was cheering for Bell to win, while Britney started crying.

"P-please stop!" She cried.

Then Bell slapped her in the face and glared at her. **"If you ever try to pull a stunt like again, I swear I will beat your weak little ass harder. Do I make myself clear?''**

"C-crystal!" Britney cried, as Bell let her go.

But once she got up and started to walk away, Britney pulled her braid and yanked her back.

"OUCH!" Bell yelped.

Then Bell kicked her in the stomach and Britney fell to the ground. Then Bell went to go help Bubbles.

* * *

"Give it up Bubble brain! You can't beat me!" Tressia laughed, punching Bubbles in the stomach.

"Your right, she can't, but I can!" Then Tressia was punched in the face by Bunny and fell to the ground.

Bunny helped Bubbles up and smiled. "You ok?''

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled back and then kicked Tressia in the face.

"My nose!" She cried, getting up and holding it.

Then she ran away, leaving her group behind.

"Guys, is everything ok over here?'' Bell asked, running to them.

"Yeah, we're good, but it looks like Blossom's gunna need some help with Vanessa." Bunny ran to where Blossom was.

* * *

"Ouch!'' Blossom cried as Vanessa hit her in the face.

"Oh stop crying! It's just a little PUNCH!" Vanessa hit Blossom in the stomach and watched her fall.

As Blossom coughed and curled up on the ground, she watch Vanessa tower over her.

''Not so tough now, huh Blossom?'' She asked, laughing.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Yelled a voice, hitting Vanessa in the face.

"Brick!" Blossom cheered, watching him throw Vanessa to Bunny and Bell.

Then he ran to her and picked her up bridal style. "You alright?''

"Y-yeah, just a few bruises." She blushed, looking up at him.

"You stay with Bubbles, I have to go help Boomer." And with that he gave her over to Bubbles and ran to Boomer.

* * *

"Ha! You fight as good as you sing!" Zachary laughed, kicking Boomer in the leg.

Boomer punched him in the face and then kicked him where 'the sun don't shine' then laughed as he fell.

"And you fall as bad you fight." He teased, kicking him in the face.

"Boomer is everything-oh, I see you've handled this fine." Brick said, pausing in his tracks and looking a Zachary.

"Hey guys, I see Boomer did a great job and I'm guessing you did too Brick." Bradley smirked.

"You took down Cadie fast." Brick complimented.

"All I did was give her $200 and she left me alone." He shrugged, kicking Zachary.

"Let's go see if Bruce needs help, Boomer you go to Bubbles, she needs you." Brick order, running to Bruce.

* * *

Bruce dodged a punch that Chris threw, but didn't miss the blow to the stomach. Once he fell, Chris smirked and kicked him in the face.

"Not so big and strong now, huh Bruce?'' He laughed, putting a foot on top of him.

Then someone tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, he got punched in the face, sending him to the floor. Brick and Bradley helped Bruce up and he laughed.

"What's so funny?'' Bradley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that, they thought they could beat us, but look who's on the floor crying!'' He laughed, kicking Chris in the face.

"Alright, Bradley you go with the girls and take Chris with you, we'll go make sure Butch is ok." Brick ordered.

Bradley nodded and started dragging Chris to where the girls were.

* * *

Butch dodged a punch and kicked Kaoru in her stomach, making her fall back. Then she got up and launched at Butch, but he dodged her and she fell to the ground. Then he looked around and saw Michael kicking Buttercup in the stomach, and she was crying. This got his blood boiling, once he turned back around, he grabbed Kaoru and punched her in the face and then slammed her to the ground.

"DON'T GET THE FUCK UP!" He yelled, looking back to Buttercup.

Then his eyes started glowing green and he his hands started glowing too.

"BUTCH!'' Brick and Bruce yelled.

That's when Butch walked to Michael, then looked at him.

"Oh look who's joining the fight!" He taunted.

Butch's blood was way past its boiling point. He made green electric charges from his hands and looked at Michael.

"Allow me to...strike some fear into your heart." He snarled.

"W-what are you doing?'' He asked.

 _''Showing you, how bad it hurts."_ Then he shot the electric at Michael and watched him scream in pain.

Butch had green coming from his eyes as he watched Michael scream in agony.

"Butch! Stop!" Brick ordered.

"Do you feel chest pain?'' Bubbles asked, looking to Bell.

"Yeah, it's strange." She replied.

Michael screamed louder, causing teachers and students to come out of their classrooms. Then Hibiki saw what was going on.

"Butch! Stop right now!" She yelled, coming to the boy.

When he wouldn't stop, Brick came over and kicked him into a wall. Michael fell to the ground, and his gang picked him up and ran away.

"Why'd you stop him?'' Buttercup asked, walking to Brick.

"Because he would have killed him!" He yelled, glaring down at her. "I don't even understand why he was doing it!"

"He did it because of me..." She mumbled. "I couldn't fight Michael, and I-I g-guess B-butch saw what was happening, so he came over to help."

"..."

It still doesn't give Butch the right to zap anyone!" Dr. Small snapped, walking to the group. "My office now, and you to Butch!"

Butch got up and walked to his office with his friends and Hibiki. Once they were inside and seated, he started talking.

"I don't talk about anything until my lawyer is here." Bell sassed.

"Well to bad Miss. Bell, we have to talk about this." He snapped. "I am very furious with you 10."

"We're sorry." Everyone except Butch said.

"Now what do you have to say for yourselves!?'' Hibiki asked.

"Well we didn't start it." Bubbles pleaded.

"Then who did?'' She asked.

"They call themselves 'The Phantoms,''' Bradley shrugged.

"Damn it! I should've kicked those suckers out!" Dr. Small cursed. "There's nothing I can do now, except give them ACI."

"Really? That's the best you can do?'' Butch asked, typing on his IPhone.

"I wouldn't talk Mr. Moretti, I still have to give you a punishment.'' He snapped. "I'll stick you with,"

He paused and started thinking. Then he smirked.

''I won't punish you, but I do have a challenge for you." He smirked.

"Which is?'' Butch asked.

"You have to actually to be nice to people for at least a whole week and if you fail...you have to come to my house and cut my HUGE lawn and plant flowers where I want them." He smirked.

"All I have to is be...nice?'' He asked, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, ok."

"So you'll do it?'' Brick asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Butch shrugged.

"And you have to start, now." Hibiki smirked.

"What come on! That's not fair!" He whined.

"It's supposed to be really hot this weekend Butch." Bubbles giggled.

"Fine, only because me and sweat don't get along to well." He sighed.

"You guys can leave now." Dr. Small said.

Once they left, Bruce smirked.

"So Butch," He started. "Is it true that your homosexual?''

"What? Fuck no-I mean, no I am not." Butch bit his tongue.

"Oh, I thought you were, because you've never had a girlfriend before and I just always thought you were gay." He laughed.

"Well I'm not." Butch said in a nice voice, which surprised everyone.

"Damn, he actually has a 'nice' guy voice!" Brick laughed.

 _'I hate all of you.'_ Butch thought.

* * *

 **Me: What did you think? And yeah we'll be seeing more of the Phantom's soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: hey guys, so here is the next chapter...hope you love it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the week AFTER the fight broke out. Butch was done being nice and didn't have detention or ACI. They haven't had any trouble with the Phantom' either. Everything was quiet in their beach house,

"SHUT THE HELL UP BRUCE!" Bunny yelled, throwing a spoon at him.

Well, almost quiet...

"NO! I HAVE FREEDOM OF SPEECH!" He yelled back, dodging the spoon.

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF BUTTERCUP!" Blossom screamed, hitting him with a pillow.

"STOP HITTING ME!" He screamed.

OH DON'T BE A BABY!" Brick yelled.

"WHO INVITED YOU INTO THIS FIGHT?!" Bubbles yelled, getting in his face.

"I DID! SO BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Bradley yelled.

"SHUT IT BRADLEY!" The two yelled, facing him.

"UGH, YOUR SO ANNOYING!" Bell yelled at Boomer.

"HOW AM I ANNOYING WHEN I'M RIGHT?!" Boomer yelled back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GROW UP?!'' Bunny yelled at Bruce.

"WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING A BITCH?!" He yelled back.

"MAN I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!" They all yelled.

 **"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"** Hibiki screamed.

It got quiet as everyone looked at her.

"Now, what happened?'' She asked calmly.

"Bruce is being a major asshole!" Blossom and Bunny yelled.

"Bruce, stop being an asshole." Hibiki ordered.

Then she turned to Boomer and Bell.

"Boomer says that I wear too much make-up! So I said he acts likes a major dick sometimes!" Bell pouted, glaring at Boomer.

"One, Bell you don't wear too much make-up, you wear the perfect amount. And Boomer, never say that to a girl! It's rude!" She snapped.

Then she went to Bradley, Bubbles and Brick.

"Do I want to ask?'' She raised an eyebrow.

"No.'' They replied.

Hibiki sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"You guys NEED to stop, and I have the perfect idea on how to do it." She smirked, and grabbed her keys. "Get in the car, NOW."

Everyone went to the car and once they buckled up, Hibiki started talking again.

"So, who wants to chose their partners?'' She asked, looking back at them.

Everyone raised their hands, and she smiled. "Good, good, chose them, you have 10 seconds."

In less than a second, everyone paired up.

"Now, who are you guys paired with?'' She asked.

"I'm with Bunny." Bruce called.

"I'm with Boomer." Bradley sighed.

"I'm with Blossom." Bubbles called.

"I'm with Bell." Brick shrugged.

"I'm with Buttercup." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Good, now discuss a place you guys want to go." Hibiki smiled.

Boomer turned to Bradley and shrugged. "Where do you want to go?''

"Let's go the Carnival! It's in town and I happen to have some tickets." Bradley held up two red tickets and smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea.'' Boomer smiled.

"Oh! Let's go to the mall and shop!" Bubbles cheered.

Blossom smiled and nodded.

"Let's go ice skating!" Bell cheered.

"No way! Let's go to a museum." Brick smirked.

"What kind of museum?'' She asked.

"A movie museum, it has all of the greatest movie props and behind the scenes." He smirked.

She smiled and nodded.

"Let's go see a movie." Bunny shrugged. "I wanna go see 'Too Much.'''

"Yeah, good enough." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you pick, only because the place I want to go will scare you." Butch sighed.

"Ok, um how about the animal shelter? I help out there sometimes." Buttercup suggested. "But, I'd be fine doing whatever you would suggest."

"I was gunna say the skate park." He turned to her.

"That doesn't seem scary." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but when you have people skating on spikes and dying, it gets scary." He smirked. "It's my kind of place."

"I-I wanna g-go t-to the shelter!" She said quickly.

"Thought so." He chuckled, and ruffled her short hair.

"Everyone chosen where their going?'' Hibiki asked.

"Movies." Bunny and Bruce said.

"Museum." Brick and Bell smiled.

"Carnival." Boomer and Bradley said.

"Mall!" Bubbles and Blossom cheered.

"Animal shelter.'' Butch and Buttercup said.

"I couldn't see you going in there Butch, it would be too funny." Bruce laughed.

"Shut the fuck up." Butch snapped.

"Touchy." He mumbled.

* * *

Boomer and Bradley were dropped off first, and since it was daylight still, they could do anything they wanted. After they got their tickets for the rides, they rode the roller coaster. Then they went to the hall of mirrors, played some games and ate cotton candy.

"Dude, check it out." Bradley pointed to the girl Britney.

She was talking to some guy who was feeling her up. She seemed to like it.

"That's just gross." Boomer gagged and took a bite of his cotton candy.

Then she saw them and pushed the guy off and walked to them.

"Well look who it is," She said with lust and she licked her lips.

"Back off whore, we have girlfriends." Bradley snarled. "And they aren't dirty like you."

"Oh, Bradley don't lie to yourself. You know you want me, and you can have me at one small price." She smirked.

"And what's that?'' He rolled his eyes.

"By leaving the school, you and your group of no bodies." She smirked, and laughed. "Not like you were anything special either."

"No way," Boomer snapped. "We have girlfriends and we seriously think your a slut."

Then they walked away from her. She growled and went back to her man whore, Boomer and Bradley started laughing.

"Did you see her face though?" Boomer laughed.

"Yeah! It was priceless! Like we would want her?!" Bradley laughed.

Once they calmed down, they sat on the swings that they had on the fair grounds.

"Man, why is life so hard?'' Bradley chuckled. "One day we're just regular kids, with no problems at all, the next we're in Boston looking at a huge music school."

"Yeah, I know. But you know, I'm glad we came here, I got to see more things, yah know?'' Boomer asked, looking to his friend.

"Yeah I guess.'' He replied.

Then they got up and started going on rides again, and of course ate more food.

* * *

Bunny and Bruce got dropped of second, and were already fighting.

"Your such a child!" Bunny snapped.

''Oh I'm a child?! Try having three jobs and family to work for!" He yelled.

"You don't have three jobs, you don't even have one! And you don't have a family!" She yelled, smacking him in the head.

Once they got their tickets and popcorn, they sat down in the theater and waited for the movie to start.

"Why did I make you my partner again? Oh yeah because the others were already paired up!'' Bruce mumbled.

"Just shut up! Geez you talk to much!" Bunny snapped.

 **1 hour and 35 minutes later,**

"I can't believe you dragged me to that STUPID movie!" Bruce yelled.

"It was not stupid! It was heart felt and amazing!" Bunny snapped. "You just don't have good taste."

"Sure, whatever!" He snarled, walking away from her.

She caught up and glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?''

"My problem?! I don't have a problem, you do!" He yelled.

"Oh, yeah?!'' She yelled.

"YEAH!" He screamed.

She grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips, then she let go.

"That's my problem!" She cried. "I fell in love with a jerk!"

She ran away from him, crying her eyes out, while he just stood there like an idiot.

"I am not a jerk!" He yelled at her.

Then he started walking and mumbled a few cuss words.

* * *

Blossom and Bubbles were dropped off at the mall and quickly, they went shopping.

"Oh! Let's go to 'Bouncer,' there is this really cute skirt I want from there.'' Bubbles cheered, grabbing Blossom's hand.

Once they were in there, they started looking and trying on clothes. Then Bubbles noticed Blossom was looking a little down.

"Ok, what's wrong?'' She asked, looking at her friend.

"It's just that I'm worried about Brick being with Bell, I mean I know she has a boyfriend and she would never cheat on Bradley, but I don't know." She sighed. "Am I being crazy?''

"No, your not. I would be worry to if Boomer was hanging out with another girl, but I also know that Bell would NEVER do that to you or Bradley." Bubbles smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Bubbles." Blossom said, hugging her back. "Now let's shop!"

When they were finished, they had 10 to almost 20 bags filled with clothes.

"Do you think Buttercup will like the clothes we got for her?'' Blossom asked, struggling with her bags.

"Of course she will, and so will Butch." Bubbles giggled at the thought of Butch drooling over the shy girl.

"He already adores her now, he will even more when she tries on that dress we bought her!" Blossom giggled, sitting down on a bench.

Bubbles sat down too and let out a sigh.

"Bubs look," Blossom tapped her and pointed to the boy Chris.

"Oh great, he HAD to be here?'' She groaned.

Then he saw them and smirked, but didn't come over.

"Isn't he gunna mess with us?'' Blossom asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think so, but let's go get some food, I'm starving." Bubbles giggled and got up.

Once they got their food and finished eating, they went shopping at another store.

* * *

Bell and Brick got to the museum and started looking at props.

"This is really cool." Bell giggled, looking at the red slippers from the Wizard of Oz.

"Yeah, it really is." Brick agreed, looking at Michael Jackson's jacket.

After a few minutes of silence, Bell spoke again.

"Who do you think would win in a fight? Freddy or Jason?'' She asked, looking at Freddy's claw hand.

"Jason of course, he NEVER dies." Brick laughed.

"I think Freddy, he can go into your dreams and have you dream about Justin Bieber or shoes." She sighed happily.

''You've never seen any of the movies have you?'' He asked.

"Nope." She replied.

He laughed and walked up to her.

"Hey, would yah look who it is? It's Brick and Bell, how cute!'' A voice sneered from behind them.

They turned around and saw Vanessa and Tressia.

"Look we don't want any trouble, ok.'' Bell snarled. "So no need to take out your claws."

"Oh, but I just had them sharpened." Tressia pouted and chuckled. "Anyway, why are you even here? Isn't trash supposed to be in the trash can?''

"Don't talk to her like that!" Brick snapped. "Just leave her alone."

"Ok, fine, just remember one thing. We're always watching." Vanessa smirked and walked away with Tressia.

Once they were gone, Bell snorted. "Who do they think they are anyway?''

"The Phantom's." Brick mocked in Tressia's voice.

She laughed and smiled, then look at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?'' He asked, looking at her.

"Sticking up for me, it means alot." She smiled.

He smiled back, and before they knew it, they were both leaning in and started kissing each other. Once they realized what was going on, they parted quickly.

"We tell NO ONE about that!" Brick demanded.

"Agreed!" Bell shivered.

But what they didn't know, what that someone named Vanessa snapped a photo of them kissing. _'Your a genius Vanessa!'_ She thought and smirked.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup were the last ones to be dropped off, and once they entered the shelter, Buttercup showed Butch where the animals were.

"Here's where the dogs are kept." She smiled as she opened a cage with a tiny puppy in it. Then she picked the puppy up and started petting it. "His name is Kippler, wanna pet him?''

"Uh,'' Butch didn't know how to respond to that, until she handed him the tiny puppy.

He held him and the puppy wagged his tail.

"Pet him, he doesn't bite." Buttercup smiled.

He looked at her, and back at the puppy. Then she giggled and took his hand and put it on the puppies fur, then started moving it, so he was petting him.

"See, this isn't so bad." She teased.

"Yeah, I guess not." He smirked.

Then she let go and he was petting Kippler.

"I-I d-did w-want t-to go to that Skate park Butch." She stuttered.

Butch looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?'' He asked. "Are you being serious?''

She nodded and took Kippler, then locked him in his cage.

"We can still go, you know that right?'' He asked, smirking.

"R-really?'' She asked.

He nodded and grabbed her hand, once they were outside, he got them a cab and told the driver the location. Once they got there, Buttercup gasped, it was a HUGE outside skate park. It had spikes and an ambulance with people on bikes, scooters and skate boards.

"Come on." Butch said, walking closer.

She followed and grabbed his hand, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome one and all! To the annual Skate Contest! Winner gets a $2000 check and unlimited bragging!" An announcer yelled into a speaker.

Butch smirked and looked down at Buttercup, she then looked at him with worry.

"No, your not doing that." She cried.

"Why not? I could win." He said. "And my bike is here so."

"How is your bike already here?'' She asked.

"I skip school sometimes and come here." He shrugged.

"Y-you c-could d-die!" She cried.

"I'd win though." He said. "Come on."

Butch dragged Buttercup to the stand where they had sign ups, and he signed his name, and then put his knee pad and elbow pads and helmet.

"B-Butch, this d-doesn't look very safe." Buttercup stuttered, looking at someone being rushed to the hospital.

"Relax, I'll be fine. I've been riding BMX since I was like 7 years old and I'm really good." Butch snapped, adjusting his wheels on his bike. "Plus, I have a trick I've been working on and it'll make sure I win."

Then the contest started and they called out people's names, lastly was Butch. As soon as Butch started, he did a backflip and landed flawlessly and did a whole bunch of cool and flawless tricks. Finally he landed on the top and prepared to do his finishing trick, he rode down really fast and once he got to the other end, he raced up the ramp and almost completed 3 spin backflip, but he didn't one of his tires came off and sent him falling onto the cement.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup yelled, hopping over the fence and running to him.

She bent down next to him and laid his head in her lamp.

"Butch, are you ok?'' She asked.

"D-did I-I win?'' He asked, opening his eyes.

"I-I d-don't know," She stuttered, trying not to cry. "Are you ok?''

He sat up and tried taking his helmet off but felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

"Damn!'' He winced at the pain.

"I-I'm c-calling Hibiki." She took her phone out and put it on speaker.

 _"Hello? Buttercup, is everything ok? You didn't get attacked by an animal right?''_ She asked, worried.

"N-no, it's Butch. U-um y-you n-need to come pick us up." She said, as she watched the paramedic's check Butch's arm.

 _''What happened?!"_ She asked, getting annoyed.

"W-we w-went to the skate park and he e-entered a-a c-contest, then he fell off his bike and got hurt." She started crying.

 _"I'll be there in 5, DON'T GO ANYWHERE!"_ Then she hung up and Buttercup walked over to the ambulance.

"I-Is h-he ok?'' She asked, looking at Butch.

"I'm fine Buttercup, don't worry." Butch winced as one of the paramedic's started moving his arm.

"Yeah, you broke your arm kid. Don't worry, we can get it patched up, and you'll be fine." She said, smiling.

''Great just FUCKING fantastic." He mumbled, watching the woman get bandages.

Once she rapped his arm and gave him some Advil, Hibiki showed up, looking pissed as ever.

"What the hell!?'' She asked, walking to them. "Why did you two leave the shelter!?''

"Well I-" Butch cut her off.

"I wanted to come watch the BMX contest and I entered it myself. Buttercup was not involved, she actually tried to stop me." He said, seriously.

"Oh, well then get in the car, we have to pick the others up. Are you ok?'' She asked.

"Yeah, totally, just broke my arm that's all." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Butch, what am I going to do with you?'' She mumbled, getting in the car.

Butch and Buttercup got into the car and sat in silence, then she opened she broke it.

"W-why did you do that?'' She whispered, looking at him.

"Do what?'' He whispered, looking out the window.

"Enter the contest and lie to Hibiki?'' She asked/whispered.

"Because, I didn't want you to get in trouble, that's why.'' He shrugged, not looking at her.

"I don't think that's the reason Butch." She whispered.

"Well it is, so deal with it!" He snapped.

She looked away and closed her eyes. _'He doesn't like me, I knew it.'_ She sighed and looked out the window.

Then they picked Brick and Bell up and it got even more quiet, until Brick saw Butch's arm.

"Dude, did a dog attack you or something?'' He asked, smirking.

"No, we went to the skate park and I got hurt so shut the hell up!" Butch snapped.

Brick chuckled and looked at Buttercup. "And you didn't stop him?''

"I-I t-tried." She stuttered, looking down.

Then Bubbles and Blossom got in the car and they had TONS of bags.

"Geez how much did you buy?!'' Brick snapped, pushing bags out of his face.

"Alot, we even got somethings for Bell, Bunny and Buttercup!" Blossom cheered, kissing his cheek.

He sweat-dropped and started looking nervous.

"Um Brick? You ok?'' Butch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah of course." He chuckled nervously.

Butch was about to say something, but a crying Bunny came into the car and so did Bruce.

"Look, I can't help it that I'm sexy Bunny." He smirked.

"Your such a jerk! Go jack off somewhere's else!" She cried, sitting next to Bubbles.

"What happened?'' Bubbles asked, moving some hair out of Bunny's face.

"Bruce happened, he's being such a jackass!" She cried.

"Bruce, stop being such a jerk!" Blossom snapped.

"What up bitch's-why is Bunny crying?'' Bradley asked, coming in the car.

"Bruce." Everyone said.

"Dude, stop being a screw-up!" Boomer snapped.

"Oh shut up!" Bruce snapped.

"Make me!" He yelled.

 **5 minutes later,**

"YOUR SO IMMATURE! NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS CUT YOU OFF!" Bubbles yelled.

"SHUT IT BUBBLE-BRAIN!" Bruce yelled back.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Blossom and Bunny yelled.

"WHO INVITED YOU INTO THIS CONVERSATION?!" Boomer yelled.

"SHUT IT BOOMER!" They yelled.

Butch was pissed off and had a massive head-ache from their yelling.

 **"THAT IS IT!"** He yelled, getting everyone attention. **"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THIS FUCKING SHIT! NOW YOU ALL EITHER SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER YOURSELVES OR I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL PUSH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAR! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"**

"Yes." They said.

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"One question?'' Boomer asked.

"Shoot." He replied.

"What the hell happened to your arm? Did you get attacked by a dog?'' Bruce asked.

"No, I snuck off to the Skate Park and got hurt doing a trick, now shut the fuck up." He snapped, glaring at them.

"Geez, someone's in a bad mood." Bradley muttered.

Butch did even reply, he just rolled his eyes and looked out the window, then he sighed. _'Why do they have to make things so hard?'_ He thought.

* * *

Once they got home, everyone laid down in the living room.

"Buttercup?'' Butch asked, his voice being muffled from the couch.

"Yes Butch?'' She asked, looking at him.

He sat up and looked at her, and she looked at him. Then he took a deep breath and hugged her, which she was surprised and so was everyone else.

"I love you~." He whispered in her ear.

She was shocked and confused. Then he let go, and turned away from her.

"W-what?'' She stuttered, looking at him.

"You heard me.'' He said, not making eye contact.

She was about to say something, but Hibiki came in.

"Ok guys, so here's the deal, the school is having a 'Smash and Bash' it's a halloween party and since the band they were going to have play canceled, you guys are performing." She smiled. "The party is on Friday, so you have plenty of time to write at least 2 songs. Maybe more, and you guys MUST wear costumes."

"I know what I'm going to be!" Bell cheered.

"I'm going to be Batman!" Boomer cheered.

"You could never pull that off." Bunny shook her head at the thought of Boomer as Batman.

"Look, you guys are doing a group costume, so discuss. NO FIGHTING!" Hibiki snapped, walking into the kitchen.

"Great, just when I thought my life couldn't get worse, but it can." Butch muttered.

"So what do you guys want to be?'' Bubbles asked.

"NINJA'S!" Bradley cheered.

"NO!" They yelled.

"How about people from the 50's?'' Brick suggested.

"So you want us to dress up as old people? No thanks." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"No, he means people FROM the 50's! Like poodle skirts and leather jackets!" Blossom snapped, smacking him in the head.

"Oh, well in that case, yeah sure." He shrugged.

"Oh! I love those cute poodle skirts!" Bubbles cheered.

"Same!" Bell cheered.

"Yeah, no thanks." Butch rolled his eyes. "I'm not wearing a costume."

"Butch, you have to." Boomer snapped.

"You know what? I'll wear a costume." He smirked.

"Really?'' They asked.

"Yeah, I'll go as 'Butch,' the guy in a jean jacket, black jeans and green converse." He snapped.

"You realize that you'll get to wear a leather jacket right?'' Brick asked.

"Still no." Butch snapped.

"Please Butch, for me?'' Buttercup did the puppy dog eyes and the pouty lip.

"No, I don't fall for that Buttercup." He said, avoiding her gaze.

She sighed and stopped, then looked away.

"Come on man, just for one night!" Bradley begged.

Butch snorted.

"Dude, stop being a bitch and grow up." Bruce snapped.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Butch snapped, looking at his cast.

"Come on, all you have to do is put on a leather jacket and you can wear the rest of your normal clothes!" Blossom suggested. "Please?''

Butch snorted snarled and rolled his eyes. "Fine, only the jacket. Nothing else, and don't you dare try to convince me to wear anything else."

"YAY!" Bell and Bubbles cheered. "HIBIKI WE PICKED OUT OUR IDEA!"

The two girls ran to the kitchen and told Hibiki.

"We still have to write two songs." Butch snapped.

"I know, which that will be easy." Blossom smiled.

"Really? How?'' He asked sarcastically. "Because last time I checked, me and kitty here saved your asses last time."

"Fine, do you have a song in your song book?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

She was prepared to hear him say no, but was shocked when he pulled his book out. He looked through a few pages and smirked.

"Here," He handed her the book and she snatched it.

She read the lyrics and nodded her head.

"This is good, but we still need on more song." She said.

Buttercup gave Blossom her book, and she took it. Then Blossom smiled.

"This is perfect, 'Determinate,' I didn't know you could write songs like this." She said, handing the books back to their owners.

"It j-just c-came to me." Buttercup stuttered.

"I just think of people I hate, and it all comes out in song form." Butch shrugged.

"But the song 'Here we go,' is so...strong and opinionated." She raised an eyebrow.

"So? I don't see the problem." He snapped, narrowing his eyes at the red head.

She shrugged and picked up her phone, then she gasped and started crying.

* * *

 **Me: Uh oh, what message did Blossom receive? Who's in trouble? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Bubbles: Why can't you tell us now!?**

 **Bunny: Bubbles, you know what happens.**

 **Bubbles: Oh right! What happens is Blossom gets th- *get's mouth covered by Brick***

 **Brick: NO TELLING! *Removes hand***

 **Bubbles: Fine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Ok let's see what Blossom found on her phone, and lets get the drama going...on chapter 13!~~~~**

* * *

Blossom looked at her phone with shock, anger and sadness. _'How could they?!'_

"Blossom are you ok?'' Bubbles asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Blossom whipped around and glared at Bell.

"You little bitch, I KNEW I couldn't trust you!" She snapped, walking to Bell.

"What are you talking about?'' Bell asked, backing away.

"THIS!" Blossom held her phone up and showed her the picture of Brick and her kissing.

"Blossom, it's not what it looks like." She said, putting her hands up. "It was a mistake!"

"Mistake my ass! Maybe I should show this to Bradley," Blossom walked over to Bradley and showed him the picture.

Bradley looked pissed, he turned to Brick and tackled him.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!?" He yelled, pulling Brick's hair.

"I AM! PLEASE GET OFF AND I CAN EXPLAIN!" Brick yelled, pushing him off.

"THEN EXPLAIN!" Blossom and Bradley snapped.

"Ok, so Vanessa and Tressia were at the museum and started messing with me, so Brick got them to stop and leave, then we were caught in the moment and sort of-" Bell was interrupted.

"Kissed." Butch Finished.

He started laughing.

"Yeah, kissing someone else's girlfriend or boyfriend is _such_ a mistake." He said sarcastically.

"Butt out Butch!" Blossom and Bell snapped.

He laughed and shut his mouth.

"And you act like I don't know about you and the girls talking about Butch's abs and muscles! Yeah, I heard you guys talking and Buttercup, for shame!" Brick snapped, looking to the shy girl.

"Don't yell at her! It's not her fault that she walked in at the wrong time!" Bell yelled.

"So?! Does that mean she has to blab to you girls about his 6 pack abs?'' Brick yelled.

"Wait, how did you know it was a 6 pack?'' Butch asked, turning to Buttercup.

"I-I s-sorta c-counted them when you weren't l-looking." She stuttered hiding her face.

"SEE!" Brick snapped. "I know you fan girl over him sometimes, but do I get mad? NO!"

Then it got quiet.

"So that was all?'' Blossom asked.

"Yeah." Brick and Bell said.

"Bell, come on. Let's go talk this out upstairs." Then Bradley went to his room.

Bell followed behind him.

"And Brick," Blossom turned to him and frowned.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I understand if you want to break up Blossom." He said, looking at her.

"No, I am giving another chance. But if you screw this up, you will NOT be getting a third time. Got it?'' She snapped.

He nodded and smiled. Then Butch started laughing again.

"What's so funny?!'' Blossom snapped

"All of you! There was an easier solution to this whole thing!" He laughed.

"And what's that?'' She asked.

"Letting it go! Blossom you didn't have to show the picture to Bradley! You could have blackmailed Bell!" He laughed.

Blossom stood there dumbfounded.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Because you not as smart and clever as you think you are.'' Butch stopped laughing and had a blank expression on his face.

Blossom growled.

"Says alot when someone with a 4.5 GPA has to be told or shall I say 'Corrected' by someone with a 3.5 GPA." He smirked.

"You have a 3.5 GPA? I don't believe that." Bruce said.

"Well believe it." Butch snapped.

"I-I b-believe it, I-I sit next to him in math and h-he's r-really s-smart." Buttercup stuttered.

"LIES!" Bradley yelled from upstairs.

"He can hear us?'' Bunny muttered.

"I guess so." Brick mumbled.

"Butch, as much as I'd like to believe that, you'd need proof." Blossom snapped.

"Proof? Well I've got it,'' He opened his black book-bag and took out his benchmark test and a progress report with a report card. "Here."

He handed her the papers and she snatched them, then her jaw dropped.

"H-how did you get a perfect score on one little bench mark? I can't even get a perfect score!" She whined.

Butch shrugged and took his Ipod out and snapped a picture of Blossom face.

"That's a keeper." He laughed.

She gave him back the papers with a mad expression.

"One test and some progress reports don't make you smart." She snapped.

"In this case, it does." He said, frowning.

Then he started typing on his Ipod, then he growled and threw it across the room, making it shatter.

"Dude!? What the fuck!?'' Bruce snapped.

Butch walked over to it and picked it up, it was sparking and had smoke coming out too.

"I was tired of it." He snapped.

"How do you get tired of an Ipod?'' Brick asked.

"You just do ok!" Butch yelled.

Then it got quiet and Butch threw it in the trash. He sat next to Buttercup on the couch and took his phone out.

"What are you gunna smash that too?'' Brick asked.

"What?! No, do you know what I had to go through to get this?" Butch snarled. "I'm not going back to steal another either."

"You stole that?!" Blossom and Brick said.

Butch nodded and shrugged.

"I wanted a phone, so I got a phone. Geez don't act to surprised next time." He snapped. "I stole Buttercup one too, she actually helped me."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles, Bell and Blossom yelled.

She pulled up the pillow she was holding so it would cover her face, but Butch pulled it down and took it away.

"I-It's t-true." She stuttered.

"Why would you do that?!" Bubbles asked.

"Because I wanted to have a reason to t-talk t-to Butch." She muttered hiding her face.

"Am I that mean?'' He asked, looking down at her.

She nodded and closed her eyes _'But I love that your mean.'_ She thought.

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that-oh yeah how about you could just talk to me like a normal person." He said with a serious expression.

"W-well I-I w-was s-scared." She stuttered.

"Well sometimes being scared is the thing that gets you hurt!" Butch snapped, glaring at her.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know who you think your talking to." She snapped. **"But let's get something straight, I may not look and act like it but I am a pitbull. Now you listen here, your not so peachy yourself either! Your mean, cruel and petty, maybe before trying to fix someone else's problems, you should try fixing yours! So don't talk to me like I'm a little kitten who needs to be trained, I am NO animal, so don't treat me like one!"**

By now she was in Butch's face, and he was leaning back.

 **"Do I make myself clear?!"** She asked.

He smirked and nodded.

"Good!" She backed up and turned away from him.

His smirk turned into a smiled.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." He smiled.

"W-what?'' She asked, surprised.

He grabbed her and pulled her so they were face to face and close.

"I was a little shocked kitty, mostly because I didn't know you liked Pitbulls." He whispered.

She started blushing and bite her lip.

"And, that you really think I'm mean, cruel and petty." He whispered, pretending to be hurt. "If you really knew who I was, you would know that I am nicer around girls that I like then girls that I don't even communicate with."

Buttercup was speechless, and her blush wasn't helping her either. _'Gosh, why is he so cute!?'_ She thought, her blushing deepening.

"So the way I see it, your the only girl I really talk to 'nicely,' the others I'm a complete jerk too." He whispered. "So really, I like you."

Buttercup opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Say it." He ordered. "Say what you were going to say.''

"I-I was g-going t-to s-say why. Why don't you like other girls?'' She muttered.

"Because, other girls aren't like you." He whispered, letting her go.

He smirked, and took a picture of Buttercup, who was still in shock.

''My new screen saver.'' He chuckled.

Her blush got darker than ever after that.

"Buttercup has a new blushing record! I'm thinking it's more of a dark red or maybe crimson?'' Bubbles giggled.

Buttercup hid her face.

"I-it's not that f-funny." She stuttered.

Then all the lights shut off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed in a girly voice.

"HIBIKI!" They yelled.

Then she came in with candles and a few flashlights.

"Ok guys, so um the power kinda went out." She chuckled nervously.

"No duh." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Why exactly?'' Blossom asked.

"You guys don't hear the storm outside?'' She asked. "It's been roaring for like an hour."

They got quiet and heard a BOOM outside, Buttercup grabbed onto Butch.

"Look, we have some candles and flashlights. We'll be fine until the power comes back on." Hibiki chuckled, sitting the candles down and lighting them. "Just stay calm."

Then she walked back into the kitchen, leaving a shivering Buttercup.

"Are you cold or something?'' Butch asked, looking at the small girl.

"N-no, I'm j-just r-really s-scared of thunder." She stuttered.

Then they heard singing coming from the side of the room. It was Bradley and Boomer.

 _"When you hear the sound of thunder don't you get too scared, just grab your thunder buddy and say these magic words. Fuck you thunder, you can suck my dick, you can't hurt us cuz' your just god's farts_!" They sang.

"And just when I thought this could get weirder." Bubbles sighed. "I'm dating a child."

"You know you love me!" Boomer smiled.

"You know you care!" Bradley laughed.

"Just shout whenever." Boomer joked.

"And I'll be there!" Bradley finished.

"No, never do that again." Bunny snapped.

"First the power goes out, then I have someone clinging to me like glue and now I have to deal with two little kids who think it's Justin Bieber time!" Butch snapped.

"I-I'll l-let g-go." Buttercup looked up at him.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. _'Damn if I didn't think she was cute, then I'd make her let go!'_ He thought.

''I-I'll let go, i-if y-you want me too." She stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, I love having people who are scared of thunder clinging to me." He said sarcastically.

Buttercup didn't sense the sarcasm.

"Really?'' She asked with hope.

"No, but you don't have to let go." He chuckled.

"WHY WON'T YOU GUYS JUST DATE ALREADY?!'' Bubbles and Bell yelled.

"I-I d-don't k-know." Buttercup whispered.

 _'I really wish we could but I don't think she likes me like that.'_ Butch thought.

"Buttercup, didn't you tell us that you liked him?'' Blossom asked, crossing her arms.

"Y-yeah." She muttered. "But he probably doesn't l-like m-me back."

"Then why did he say 'I love you,' an hour ago?'' Bunny asked, narrowing her eyes.

Buttercup get quiet and hid her face.

"I-I d-don't know." She stuttered.

"Alright! I am tired of this bull shit, boys grab Butch and girls grab Buttercup and bring them to the closet. Also, grab some blankets and pillows and a flashlight, we don't know how long this will take." Brick ordered. "GO!"

Bubbles grabbed the blankets and pillows and a flash light, and brought them to the closet. Then the girls brought Buttercup, while the boys were struggling with Butch.

"LET ME GO!" He yelled, trying to get free from the rope.

"No way!" They yelled, dragging him to the closet.

Once the got him in there, they quickly untied him and locked the door. Leaving the greens in there alone.

"Great, just fucking great.'' Butch growled, sitting down.

The for a few minutes, it was quiet.

"Butch do you like me, I m-mean more t-than a f-friend." Buttercup asked, not looking at him.

He sighed _'There's no turning back now.'_

"Yeah, alot actually." He sighed and looked away from her.

"I like you alot too Butch." She blushed and looked away.

He didn't reply.

"FINALLY!" Someone yelled through the door.

"BUBBLES! SHUT UP!" More voices yelled.

Buttercup giggled and looked to Butch, who was hiding his face.

"Why are you hiding your face?'' She asked, scooting over to him.

She lifted his head and was surprised to see him blushing a deep red. She took out her phone took a picture.

"That's my new screen saver." She giggled.

He laughed and put an arm around her, then pulled her close. They looked at each other and kissed, this time it was real.

* * *

 **Me: YAY! They finally kissed! A perfect way to end a perfect story! Sorry about all the shortness, but this story is FINALLY finished! And guess what? I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! I'M STARTING IT TODAY AND GOING TO PUBLISH IT TODAY! GET READY FOR MORE FLUFFY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: You thought it was over...YOU THOUGHT WRONG BITCH! Lol just kidding, I'm not ending this story yet! But there is going to be a sequel, and I need ideas! Got any? Private message me with them, I'd be glad to hear from you guys! So let's get to explainin', so I'm time skipping, it's senior year and the Phantom's are out to get our main 10, still. So let's get going.**

* * *

 _3 years later..._

"Come on! More bounce, never mind less bounce! COME ON WORK IT!" Yelled an 18 year old Blossom, watching Bubbles and Boomer playing 'Just Dance 2018.'

"Blossom *pant* will you *pant* calm down?'' Boomer begged, falling to the ground.

"No! You need to work on that turn and so far, I SEE NO TURN!" She yelled.

"Blossom, look I know your bored. But you need to calm down, Brick is only at work." Bubbles said, pausing the game.

"Well, it's no fun without him around." She pouted.

"No fun without Brick? Blossom there is 7 other people in the house that you can talk to, I'm sure they won't mind hanging out with you." She giggled, handing Boomer a water bottle.

"Still, I miss Brick." She pouted.

"I don't see what the big deal is. He goes to work for like 5 hours and you cry over it, but then again you cry when he's around." Bradley shrugged coming in the living room.

"I do not!" She snapped.

"Do too." Bell said, grabbing Bradley's hand.

Blossom sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I'm just bored.''

"Then join us on the Xbox. It has your favorite song!" Bubbles cheered.

"No matter how many times you say it, it's not my favorite song." She snarled.

"It has Butch's favorite song." Boomer muttered.

"Wait, what's his favorite song?'' Bell asked. "He never told me."

"Me neither." Bradley and Bubbles said.

Then Boomer clicked the song titled '2 Phones.'

''That's his favorite song? I thought it was that one song by 'The foundations,' what was it called?'' Blossom asked.

"Build me up Buttercup, I think?'' Bradley shrugged. "Has his girlfriends name in it."

"That's not his favorite song." Muttered Buttercup, walking in the room.

"Then what is it?'' Boomer smirked.

"I-I can't tell you," She stuttered. "It's a secret."

"Now I REALLY wanna know!" Blossom cheered, getting in her face.

Then Buttercup's phone went off.

 **Butch: Don't you DARE tell them...I will hunt you down Kitten.**

She texted him back.

 **Buttercup: I wouldn't...don't worry.**

"Who's that?'' Bubbles said, being the snoop she is.

"Butch, why?'' She replied, clicking her phone off.

"Where is he anyway?'' Boomer asked, looking at Xbox games.

"In the recording studio, why?'' Buttercup asked.

Last month, Dr. Small wanted to give the 10 a gift for doing a great job when welcoming the Freshmen to the school. So Hibiki told him to put in a recording studio and give them some instruments too. He liked the idea and had it built, which was done in a matter of weeks.

"Again? Doesn't he ever stop?'' Bell groaned.

"He says it's the only place where he can get 'peace and quiet,' we're quiet, right?'' Bruce asked, walking in with Bunny.

"Where were you two at?'' Boomer asked, eyeing them.

"We went to a soccer game downtown, it was cool, until our team lost by 2 points." Bunny shrugged, sitting next to Bell. "And Bruce almost got us kicked out."

"What?! I didn't know you couldn't throw soda cans at the other team!" He snapped.

"Yeah, because you weren't taught that?'' Brick snorted, walking in.

"BRICK!" Blossom yelled, running to him.

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Bravo, I would applaud you but that moment was over 3 years ago." Butch gagged, walking in the room.

"Shut up." Brick laughed.

The 10 have really changed since freshman year, the boys got taller and so did the girls, well everyone except Buttercup. Blossom cut her hair to her shoulders after a fire in the chemical lab burt her hair, other than that she still wears the bow. She's the perfect mixture of 'Brain's and Booty' because she has C cup breasts and she has curves and the perfect sized butt **(A/N this was sooooo awkward to type.)** She's about 5'9 now and she even has her belly button pierced too (she refuses to do anymore piercings), then her pink eyes got a little bit darker and her hair got lighter too. Bell's hair is longer and she has perfect side bangs, she's curvy too and has D cups and a smaller butt than Blossom. She's about 5'8 and her hair and eyes got darker and are more of a light gray. Bubbles cut her hair too, it now to her shoulders and she still does her pigtails, she's curvy also and has C cups and a bigger butt than Bell but not as big as Blossom's. Her blonde hair got lighter and so did her eyes, she also got her belly button pierced and she's 5'9. Bunny grew her hair out and keeps it in a french braid, and she had purple streaks in her hair. She's curvier than the other girls and she has D cups and a big butt, she's 5'8 and got her ears pierced three times. Buttercup was the one who changed the most, her black hair is still short with short side bangs and she has green tips, she's curvy with B cups and a small butt, then she got her cartilage pierced and still has her belly button ring. She's still the shortest at 5'6 and her green eyes got lighter.

"It's true." Boomer chuckled, flipping his hair.

The boys are a WHOLE different story. Brick cut his long hair into medium style with side bangs, and he still wears his red hat. He has a better build and a perfect 6 pack and he's about 6'3 now. His red eyes got darker and his hair got darker too. Bradley's hair got longer and curly, it reaches to the bottom of his neck and is curled slightly with parted bangs, and got darker along with his eyes. He has a perfect 6 pack too and nice muscles and is 6'3 too. Boomer's blonde hair got longer and its parted at the top, it also got lighter and his dark blue eyes got even darker, he has a perfect 5 pack and good amount of muscles and he's about 6'2 almost 6'3. Bruce's brown hair cut into a side kind of look, half of his hair on the side is cut while the other half is longer and he has purple streaks in his hair, he has a perfect 6 pack and muscles, he's about 6'4. Butch changed alot like Buttercup did, his old spiked black hair is now in a low bald fade quiff hairstyle **(A/N search it up and go on images. The first pic on there is in black and white, thats the hairstyle he has.)** and has streaks of green in it, then he got his tongue, cartilage, and nose pierced **(A/N it's on the side instead of the front, I thought the front piercing looked weird.)** with green rings. He still has his ears and lip piercings, he also has an 8 pack and AMAZING muscles and some tattoo's. He's about 6'4 too.

"Look who finally came out!" Bruce teased.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Butch chuckled.

"Butch, you need to be careful, seriously." Blossom ordered.

"Why?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You could hurt you voice! That's why! We can't have another screw-up like last year!" She snapped.

"That wasn't my fault." He snarled.

"What you singing the wrong words to the song WE WERE DOING! Yeah totally not your fault.'' Boomer snapped.

"I'm telling you, my lyrics were switched! And when I sang that high note, it did not hurt my voice." He snapped.

"It did too! You couldn't sing for 2 months without sounding like a dying seal!" Bubbles yelled.

"And that's my fault because?!'' He yelled back.

Then the two started arguing and Bubbles threw a pillow at Butch.

"You did not." He narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"I did too." She then narrowed her eyes at him.

Then he tackled her and started hitting her with a pillow.

"STOP IT, YOUR MESSING UP MY HAIR!" She screamed.

"YOU STARTED IT BLONDY!" He yelled, hitting her again.

 **"ENOUGH!"** Hibiki yelled, walking in the room.

Butch quickly got off of Bubbles and shoved the pillow at her, then pointed to her.

"She did it!'' He said.

"Do you want me to do the same thing I did 3 years ago?!'' She yelled.

"No." The two said.

"Good, because I don't have time for that." She sighed and looked at them. "You all are seniors this year, you MUST set an example for the lower grades. your graduating soon and I don't want you guys hating each other forever."

Then she looked around.

"Look how much you've all grown, you were ALL lucky to be chosen to go to this school and get this experience. All of you need to get along, because in just 7 months, your starting your own lives, and some day you'll need each other." She said calmly. "And I won't be around to give you advice anymore."

"What do you mean?'' Bunny asked.

"I've been chosen to go to Italy and teach a group of students. I'm leaving next week, and since you guys are practically adults, I talked to Dr. Small and asked him if you guys could stay here without a teacher or real adult around." She smiled. "And he said yes."

"So this place will be ours?'' Boomer asked.

"All yours until you graduate." She smiled.

Then it got quiet.

"I'll visit sometimes, find out what each and everyone of you are doing." Hibiki smiled.

They nodded.

"I'm going to go pack." And with that she went to her room.

After a few minutes of silence, Bruce spoke.

"So does that mean we can throw parties?'' He asked.

"No you idiot, we won't be throwing parties.'' Bunny smacked him in the head.

He pouted and held his head. "Your no fun."

"Thanks, I know.'' She replied.

"This is serious guys, we can't let her leave." Brick sighed.

"I say the day she leaves, we have Butch block the door and have her miss her flight. Either that, or he can fly to Italy with her and kill the students." Bruce smirked. "You would do that right Butch."

Butch got quiet.

"Are you actually thinking about it?'' Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, that could work. But I'll frame Bruce for the murder, because we all know stupid he is when coming up with plans.'' He rolled his eyes. "The only way I'm doing it is if I'm getting paid, and I'd need a good reason on why it should be me doing the dirty work.''

"How about a 1,000 reasons?'' Bruce asked, holding up a stack of cash.

Butch grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. "You want gun, knife or car?''

"What?'' They asked.

"Gun, knife or car, like how I'm killing them. I have family in Italy so I'd have a place to hide." He smirked.

"Um, I say knife." Bruce said.

Butch went to a small closet and pulled out a brief case and sat down then opened it.

"I also have grenade launchers," He said pulling out a grenade. "You want small, medium or large?''

"Um, large." Bruce said.

"You are NOT killing anyone Butch so put the knives away!" Buttercup ordered. "I don't want you in jail!"

"I won't be put in jail, probably a mental hospital after I calm insanity." He replied, looking to his girlfriend.

"No way!" She said, closing the case.

She didn't realize that Butch had his finger in it when she shut it.

"Ouch! Mother fucker!" He cried, holding his finger. "You hurt my finger."

"Awe let me see." She said, sitting down next to him.

Then she took his finger and pressed on it.

"Ouch, what the fuck are you doing?!" He snapped, pulling his finger away. "I've had cuts worse than that.''

"S-sorry." She said.

He started sucking on it and narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, then she started playing with his hair.

"Why'd you cut your hair like this?'' She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

He took his finger out of his mouth. "Because I like it like this."

Then he started sucking on it again.

"Dude, your fucking insane." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Butch said, looking at him.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and smiled at her boyfriends craziness, _'At least he's better than before.'_ She thought.

* * *

 **Me: So here they are, senior year! New looks, new places, same old crazy friends. Stay donating my friends, JK LOL IDK WHAT I'M DOING!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey guys so woah, 3 updates in ONE DAY?! DAMN BUTCHERCUP BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE UPDATING! Lol, anyway in the last chapter, we met 18 year old Brick, Blossom, Boomer, Bunny, Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, Bell, Bruce and Bradley and wow, they grown up. So in this chapter, we get more drama and it also takes place at school.**

 **Brick: Can we just get started?**

 **Me: Hold your horses Bricky Poo, we'll get there.**

 **Brick: I ain't no fucking 'Bricky Poo'**

 **Me: Let's start!**

* * *

 **The next day at school,**

The group was in 2nd block, and learning about Chemicals. That's until Buttercup got a letter on her desk.

 **Meet me outside after class for lunch, I have a special surprise for you. ~ Butch. (P.S. Don't write back, you'll get caught.)**

She smiled at the letter and put it in her binder and looked back up at the board. Bunny saw this and looked back to Butch, she noticed that he was asleep. _'How could he send her a note, if he's asleep? This look suspicious...'_ She thought, getting out a piece of paper.

 **Buttercup, I don't think Butch wrote that letter. ~ Bunny.**

Then she passed it to Buttercup. Once she read it, she raised an eyebrow.

 _ **What do you mean? It looks like his hand writing...I think. ~ Buttercup.**_

Buttercup passed it back to her and she read it.

 **Look back at Butch ~ Bunny.**

Then she gave it to Buttercup and she looked back.

 ** _Oh um, who could have wrote it then? ~ Buttercup_**

She gave it back to Bunny.

 **IDK but I intend to find out...I think Josh did because he keeps looking at you and smirking. ~ Bunny**

 _ **Yeah but Josh knows Butch will kill him if he tried touching or even talking to me. ~B.C.**_

 **Well think about it, if he gets you away from Butch, then he can try to touch you and hurt you. Don't go outside without me. The note never said anything about coming alone :-) ~Bunny**

Once Bunny passed it to Buttercup and she read it, the bell rang for class to end. Buttercup walked to the back of the class and woke Butch up.

"Butch, wake up." Buttercup tapped him on the shoulder.

He woke up and grabbed his book bag and walked out with her.

"I have a question for you Butch." She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah? Shoot." He rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Did you write me this note?'' She handed him the note and he read it.

"No, I was asleep the whole block." He said narrowing his eyes at the paper. "And this isn't even my hand writing."

"Well I have to meet with Bunny, I'll see you in music." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to find Bunny.

 _'I swear to gosh, if ANYONE hurts her, I will kill them, then revive them and kill them again.'_ He thought, walking to the art room.

When he got in there, he found the painting he was working on for the past 3 months, destroyed and paint was all over the floor.

"Butch, what happened in here?!'' Miss. Peck asked, walking in.

"I-I don't know, I walked in here and it was all like this!'' He put his bag down and started picking up all the paint brushes and putting them in water.

"This is the 3rd time this happened, who could be doing this?'' She asked, getting a mop out.

Then she saw Butch's painting and frowned.

''And after you've been working so hard on this too!" She picked it up.

"It's fine, I'll just re-paint it, for the 5th time." He sighed and started cleaning up the paint mess.

Once it was all clean, Butch threw the old painting away and grabbed a new board.

"Maybe I should just enter one of my old paintings." He said, opening the closet.

When he opened it, he found his other painting covered in red paint.

"What the hell?!'' He snarled, and picked one up. "Great just great!"

Then once he got them out, he found his first one he painted in this school. _'I thought I threw this away?'_ He thought, picking it up. It was the only one not trashed or painted on.

"Huh, maybe you can enter that one. It's bound to win something." Miss. Peck smiled.

He nodded and looked at it again. It was the door painting. _'I already know what's in the door, maybe I can paint what's inside it.'_ He thought and put it on a table and grabbed some paint, brushed and a smaller board and started painting.

* * *

Bunny and Buttercup were walking outside, looking for mysterious person. Since it was the beginning of December, no one was outside, since it gets REALLY cold.

"D-do y-you see anyone?'' Buttercup asked, shivering.

"No, not yet." Bunny said, looking around.

"Why hello ladies." A voice chuckled from behind them. "Glad you could...make it."

They turned around and came face to face with Chris and Troy.

"What do you want?'' Bunny asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh nothing much, just for you guys to drop dead.'' Troy laughed.

"Don't you remember the last time you tried to kill us? Two of your own died because of you guys." She snapped.

"Don't bring up Zachary and Britney, they were a disgrace to The Phantom's!" Chris yelled.

"For what exactly? Trying to stop you guys from killing Tressia?'' She asked.

"Tressia was trader and scoundrel." Troy snarled. "She should have died."

''Yeah, but she didn't!'' She chuckled.

"I don't know why your laughing, I mean it's your turn to die now." A girl laughed.

Then 5 more stepped out and circled around the two girls.

"Who's laughing now? Clearly not you." Cadie laughed.

"That was corny." Kaoru snapped.

"Your no fun.'' She pouted.

"Neither are you." She replied.

Cadie rolled her eyes and glared at Bunny.

"You know you talk alot of trash for someone who doesn't have good taste." She said.

"Bitch please." Bunny rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this, come on Buttercup."

She grabbed her hand and pushed Cadie and Vanessa out of the way and tried walking back inside, until Brett grabbed ahold of Buttercup.

"L-let m-me go!" She was trying to break free from his grasp.

"Not in a million years." He laughed and threw her done onto the ground and she started crying. "What a baby."

"Why won't you leave us alone you dicks!?'' Bunny snapped, helping Buttercup up.

"Why won't you guys just drop out?'' Vanessa asked, pushing Buttercup down again.

Then she kicked her in the side and Buttercup cried even more.

"We did nothing to you, so stop and let us go!" Bunny snapped.

"Can do that cupcake, we have business with your whole group." Chris laughed, kicking Buttercup in the stomach.

"HEY, WHO'S OUT THERE?'' Someone asked, walking to them.

Then the Phantom's ran away and Bunny helped Buttercup up.

"Are you ok?'' She asked, looking at her friend.

"Y-yeah." Buttercup cried. "I want Butch."

"Ok, I'll take you to him ok." Bunny grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

Once they got inside, they went straight to the Cafe'.

"Hey guys is Butch here?'' Bunny asked, looking at Bubbles.

"No, we haven't seen him. Try checking in the recording room." She shrugged.

"And then the art room!" Blossom suggested.

Bunny nodded and started walking with Buttercup to the recording room. Once they got there they checked for Butch, but he wasn't there, so they went to the art room. He was there painting, and when they got inside, Buttercup ran to him.

"Butch!" Buttercup cried, running to him.

He stood up and took the apron off. She ran to him and hugged him, then started crying again.

"What happened and who do I have to beat the fuck out of?'' He asked, picking her up.

"I-It was those boys Troy and Chris, they started messing with us and then the other members came and started hurting her." Bunny said. "They got scared off though."

Butch growled and kissed Buttercup's forehead.

"Butch, what's going on?'' Miss. Peck asked, walking to them.

"Just some trouble with some students, it's fine though." Bunny smiled slightly.

"How is any of that fine?! They fucking hurt Buttercup?!'' Butch asked, pissed.

"Go to the office and fill out an incident report. They should be able to help you." Miss. Peck smiled. "Butch, take Buttercup to the nurse, I'll clean up here."

He nodded and grabbed his bag and walked out with Bunny following him. Then he put Buttercup down and took her book-bag, then walked her to the nurse.

* * *

"So what do you guys think happened?'' Bubbles asked, drinking some of her apple juice.

"I don't know, but if their looking for Butch and Buttercup is crying, someone's getting a broken neck." Boomer shrugged. "We all remember what happened last year with Butch and Mitch.''

"How is Mitch doing anyway?" Blossom asked.

"Not too good, his neck is broken and so are his dreams of being a dancer. Literally both of his legs are broken." Bruce said, eating his cookie.

"Yeesh, heavy stuff." Boomer shivered.

"He was lucky that Mrs. Jonas was able to pry Butch off of him, or else he would have been dead.'' Brick laughed.

"I just can't wait to see the next fight." Bradley cheered.

"Why?'' Bell asked.

"I wanna see Butch actually break everyone bone in someones body!" He replied, doing a little dance. "I'd be awesome."

''No it would not!" Bunny said, sitting at the table. "He is already pissed off, his temper is like a tooth pick, it can break any second!"

"So? I love Butch fights! There just so entertaining." He smirked.

"Oh you like Butch fights huh? Let me show you one!" Bradley was lifted up by his shirt collar and was face to face with Butch.

"Oh, hey Butch! How are yah buddy, pal, BFF?" He chuckled nervously. "Please don't hurt me."

Butch put him down and sat down next to Brick, then Buttercup sat next to him.

"What happened man, you look even more pissed then when Mitch tried to touch Buttercup?'' Brick asked.

"Don't." He snapped.

"Yeah, let him cool off." Bunny laughed nervously.

Then the bell rang and everyone started leaving, and once they were out of the cafe', Butch started looking for Brett. Once he found him, Butch grabbed his hair and slammed him down to the ground.

"What the fuck man?'' Brett asked, getting up.

Before he could get up, Butch grabbed hid shirt and pulled his closed.

 **"LET'S GET SOMETHING STRAIGHT! YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN AND YOU'LL END UP WORSE THAN MITCH, GOT IT?''** He asked.

"Oh, what's wrong Butch? Jealous that your little girlfriend likes me better, I wrote that note. And let me just say, it is satisfying to know that you'll beat ANYONE up who touches her." Brett mocked.

Butch slammed him down onto the ground.

"At first, I was completely shocked to hear you two started dating, I mean I would have thought that she would go after Boomer or Bruce, but you?'' Brett asked. "That's low, even for her. She could do ALOT better."

Butch kicked his in the side of the face and picked him up by the hair. Then smashed his face into a bunch of lockers, and then slammed him into a wall and let him fall to the ground.

"I mean look at you, you have such a big temper. One little mistake by ANYONE and you go on a massive killing spree, is that really the kind of boyfriend you want to be?'' Brett asked, spitting out blood.

Butch grabbed his neck and started pushing his head back. Then he felt a pop and heard a snap, then he dropped Brett.

"Ha! Is that the best you've got?!" He asked, trying to keep his eyes open.

"No, because guess what?'' Butch asked, smirking.

"What?'' He asked.

"I show NO mercy." Then Butch grabbed his jaw and snapped it, then picked him up and slammed him into the lockers.

Once he was done, he grabbed Buttercup's hand and walked away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T EVER MESS WITH BUTCH!" Bradley cheered, dancing around Brett.

Then he got into Brett face and smiled.

"You got knocked the fuck out!" He laughed in his face.

Then the ambulance can and took Brett to the hospital and everyone said it was 'Troy' who beat Brett up. No one even mentioned Butch's name.

* * *

"Dude! That fight was EPIC!" Bradley cheered.

They were walking home and Bradley would NOT shut up.

"I mean dude, you broke his jaw and his neck!" He laughed. "I needed one of those man!"

"Your gunna end up in a hospital bed if you don't shut the fuck up about." Butch muttered.

"We need to celebrate!" Bruce cheered.

"Why?'' Bell asked, looking up from her phone.

"Because, when do Butch fights ever really happen?'' Bradley asked.

"Only when someone makes Buttercup cry or try to hurt her." Brick replied.

"Exactly, so why not throw a party? Hibiki said she was going out tonight with her husband right?'' Bruce asked.

"Yeah, for her husbands birthday! She said she was going to be back late!" Bradley cheered.

"I don't know about this..." Bubbles said, fixing her pigtails.

"Oh come on! What's the worse that could happen?'' Bruce asked.

"You could get drunk and have sex with the wrong person, the cops could get called, Hibiki could walk in and see, fights could break out and if we did have sex, you don't know if you using condoms and poof, a few weeks later your pregnant." Bell snapped. "No thanks."

"Now your just thinking dirty Bell." Brick said. "I'm in."

"Count me in too!" Boomer cheered.

"Me too!" Blossom cheered.

"Blossom!" Bell and Buttercup yelled.

"What? It's out last year of high school, I wanna party!" She said, doing a little dance.

"Blossom!'' Bubbles and Bell snapped.

"I'm in.'' Butch shrugged. "Plus In have some booze that I've been saving."

"Booze? Really?'' Boomer asked.

"It's what I call it." He replied.

"Ok then, come on girls, it'll be fun!" Blossom cheered, dancing. "We could do the Whip and the Nae Nae."

"No Blossom, just no." Butch shook his head.

"I-I'll d-do it." Buttercup stuttered.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Bell said.

"What? I wanna party too." She muttered.

They sighed and looked at them. "Fine, we're in."

"HELL YEAH!" Bruce and Bradley yelled.

* * *

"Ok guys, I'll be back around 1 or 2am, don't too crazy. I mean it, ok?'' Hibiki asked, grabbing her purse.

"Got it." They replied.

She nodded and smiled, then walked out the door and left.

"Alright, Butch and Buttercup you guys get the drinks, me and Bradley will set up the food, Blossom and Bubbles started setting up the music and Bunny and Bell start decorating with whatever kind of lights you find." Brick ordered. "GO!"

Everyone went to get the stuff they needed and started setting up. Once everything was done, Bubbles dragged the girls upstairs to they could get dress. The boys were texting everyone they know about the party.

"Boomer, I already know about the party." Brick said, facing him.

''Oh then I'm done." Boomer put his phone away.

"Same, I just pressed all contacts.'' Bruce smirked.

"ALL CONTACTS! Bruce we don't have enough room for that!" Butch snapped.

"Relax, I doubt all of them will show up." He replied.

Then the door bell rang and he went to go get it, once he opened it, the house was flooded with people.

"BRUCE!" They boys yelled.

* * *

Bubbles was helping the girls get ready for the party.

"So what do you think?'' Bell asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a gray crop top with words 'Taken' on it and a white mini skirt, and white leggings with a pair of heels. She was wearing light gray eyeshadow with black mascara and eyeliner with some red lipstick, and she had some gray stud earrings and a matching bracelet. Her hair was in a low bun and she had a gray head band in it too.

"Perfect, just perfect!" Bubbles cheered.

"Ok, I don't know about this Bubbles, I feel...exposed." Bunny stepped out and did a 360 turn.

She was wearing a purple, loose party shirt that was a crop-top and had the words 'Whatever' on it, then she wore a gray mini skirt with some purple stockings and gray zipper bootie heels. She had on some light purple eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara with some light red lipstick. She also had some purple stud earrings with a matching ring. Her hair was curled and had a backwards purple hat.

"You look great, Bruce is going to love it!" Bell cheered.

"Ugh, don't get me started on Bruce. I gave up on him last year, he's always going to be a jerk!" Bunny snapped.

"I still think you guys would be cute together." Blossom cheered, walking out.

Blossom was wearing a light pink crop-top with the words 'Who me?' on it and a red mini skirt. Then she had on gray tights and light double platform pump heels and had on light pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner and mascara with some light pink lipstick, then she had her hair in pigtails with bows on both hairbands. She had on a pink bracelet and matching earrings.

"Wow! You look hot!" Bell cheered.

"Thanks Bell, you do too. Bradley is going to L-O-V-E it!" Blossom cheered.

"Bubbles, you better start getting ready." Bunny said, looking at her nails.

"Your right, but first, let's see Buttercup's outfit." Bubbles smirked. "Buttercup! Are you done yet?''

Then the small girl stepped out and Bubbles smiled.

"You look amazing." Bell smiled.

Buttercup was wearing a long-sleeved forest green crop-top with the words 'Broken and Shattered' on it and a high waist, ruffled skirt and white knee sock with a pair of chunky strappy heels. She was also wearing light green eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara and dark red lipstick, and her hair was straightened with a french braid across the top and had a green loose knitted hat. She was wearing green earrings with a matching bracelet and ring.

"You look fabulous!" Bunny cheered. "Butch is going to love it!"

"Y-you really think so?" She asked.

"Think so? I know so!'' Bunny replied.

"Alright Bubbles! It's your turn!" Blossom cheered, shoving her into the bathroom.

Once she came back out, they were star-struck.

"Wow!" Buttercup smiled. "You look amazing Bubbles."

She was wearing a baby blue cross-strap crop top that had the words 'Side Tracked' on it with a dark blue long maxi skirt and white bow wedges. Then she had light blue eyeshadow on with black eyeliner and mascara and light pink lip gloss. Then she had baby blue earring and a matching braclete. Her hair was in tight curls with a baby blue news boy hat.

"You think Boomer will like it right?'' She asked, looking in her mirror.

"Like it? He'll die just by looking at you!'' Bell giggled.

"Perfect!" She replied.

"You want Boomer is top die?!" Buttercup asked.

"No silly, it's an expression." Blossom giggled.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed a little bit.

Then they went downstairs.

* * *

"Where are they at?! They need to help us with this party!" Brick snarled.

"WE ARE NEVER STOPPING THIS PARTY! WOOOHOOOOO!'' Bradley and Bruce cheered as they crowd surfed.

"Man, I wanna that.." Boomer sighed.

"Then do it! Go crazy!" Bruce laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

Boomer jumped into the crowd and started crowd surfing.

"Sup Boomer!'' Bradley fist pumped him as he went by.

"How's it hanging Brad?'' Boomer asked.

"Pretty tight, always outta sight!" He replied laughing.

"There they are!" Butch pointed to the girls walking down the steps.

Then they walked to them and the boys noticed what they were wearing.

"Woah." They said.

Boomer looked at Bubbles and fell from his crowd surfing.

"Hi Boomer! Let's go dance!" Bubbles cheered, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Blossom, you look beautiful." Brick smirked and pulled her close. "Let's go get something to drink."

"Bell, let's crowd surf!" Bradley begged, grabbing her hand and pulling her in.

"Wow Bunny, you look nice." Bruce smiled.

"Uh thanks?'' She replied.

"Do you, um maybe wanna you know, maybe dance?'' He asked, scratching the back of his head.

 _'Did he just?'_ She thought.

"Sure, whatever." She shrugged and walked away with him.

"WOHOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" Bell cheered, surfing on her back.

"YOU KNOW IT! NOW EVERYONE SAY MY NAME!" Bradley cheered. "BRADLEY, BRADLEY, BRADLEY!"

Then everyone started yelling his name, and he smirked.

"He's an idiot." Butch muttered. "Why did I ever agree to this?''

"What?!'' Buttercup yelled. "I can't hear you!"

"FOLLOW ME." He yelled, grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Once they were in there, Butch poured Buttercup a drink.

"Here.'' He handed it too her.

"What's in it?'' She asked, taking a sip.

"It's strawberry wine, aged perfectly too." He said, pouring himself a glass.

Then he drank some of his and watched at Buttercup drank all of hers.

"I'm guessing you want more?'' He asked.

She nodded and smiled. He poured her another glass, and smirked.

"And I guess your enjoying it too?'' He asked.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty good. I thought alcohol was supposed to be gross." She said, looking up at him.

"Some kinds are, if you wanna try a different kind, I got some shots." Butch smirked.

She nodded and finished her wine, then put her glass down.

"Yo Boomer! Come here!" Butch called.

Boomer came over with Bubbles.

"What's up?'' He asked.

"Wanna do a drinking contest with me and Buttercup?'' Butch smirked, pouring some shots. "Bubbles you'll pour them."

"Yay!" She cheered. "EVERYONE, BUTCH, BOOMER AND BUTTERCUP ARE DOING A DRINKING CONTEST, COME PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!"

A whole bunch of people gathered around the table and Butch smirked as Buttercup started to get nervous.

"I-I d-don't know about this B-Butch." She muttered.

"You'll be ok." He whispered calmly.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then Bubbles served the first round.

"START!" Brick yelled.

Butch took his down first, then Boomer while Buttercup was struggling with hers. Finally she got it down and gagged.

"Round 2!" Bubbles cheered, giving them another round.

Butch got his down and Boomer did too, Buttercup got hers down fast this time.

"Round 3!" Blossom cheered.

"Hey! I'm supposed to say it!" Bubbles whined, giving them their drinks.

Butch drank his while Boomer threw his up after he drank it. Buttercup drank hers with no problem.

"Told you, you'd be ok!" Butch laughed.

Buttercup laughed and took her drink.

"Round 4!" Bubbles yelled, pushing Blossom out of the way.

Butch drank his and Buttercup drank hers.

 **10 drinks later...**

"Give up!" Buttercup ordered.

"Never!" Butch yelled, glaring at her.

"You wanna fight bitch?!" She asked, getting up from her chair.

"Yeah let's go! I wanna whoop your punk ass!" He snapped, getting up.

Then she tackled him and started licking his face, and playing with his hair.

"Stop! It tickles!" He laughed.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT-" Bradley started cheering until he fell over.

"Blossom, what time is it?'' Brick asked, grabbing a vase from someone.

"Um, 1:57 why?'' She replied, looking to him. Then she realized the problem. "SHIT! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

Brick started telling people to leave and Bubbles started helping too. Once the house was cleared, they started cleaning up.

"Butch, Buttercup help us clean up!" Bubbles ordered, tapping Buttercup on the shoulder.

"W-what?" She stuttered, opening her eyes.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Blossom groaned, knocking trash into a trash bag. "Just keep cleaning!"

Once they finished cleaning, and got Buttercup and Butch onto the couch and covered up and Bruce, Bradley and Boomer covered up on the floor, they sighed.

"I'm home!" Hibiki cheered, walking in.

They covered up quickly and turned the T.V. on.

"Hey." They yawned.

"What did you guys do while I was gone?'' She asked.

"We just watched a couple of movies, played some games, nothing really." Brick yawned, closing his eyes.

"Oh well you guys should get some sleep, you look tired." She smiled and put her purse down.

"Where d-did everyone go?'' Buttercup asked, opening her eyes. "Why are the lights so bright?"

"What are you talking about?'' Hibiki asked, looking at her.

"The p-party, w-where did everyone go?'' Bruce asked. ''I was just starting to have fun too."

"Party?'' She asked, confused.

"Yeah, we had an awesome party with crowd surfing and alcohol." Bradley laughed. "It was awesome."

"Alcohol? Party? Crowd surfing?!" Hibiki was pissed. "YOU HAD A PARTY?!''

"Uh oh." They said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hey guys so here is the next chapter...hope yah like it...or love it...OR BOTH! R &R, cuz no one is like reviewing anymore...hurts meh man.**

* * *

"You had a party while I was gone? Drank alcohol and did drugs!" Hibiki asked. "Are you fucking insane?! If Dr. Small finds out then we're all done!"

"Hey, I didn't drink any alcohol!" Bruce snapped. "I...I only touched...the...the beer and...and Apple whiskey."

"IT'S STILL ALCOHOL YOU DUMB FUCK!" Bradley yelled. "Geez, your so fucking stupid."

"Will you people shut up!?'' Butch snapped, sitting up.

"We would, but I'm still pissed at the idea of you HAVING A PARTY!'' Hibiki yelled.

''Shhhhhhh I know, I let the Llama out of the cage at the petting zoo." Buttercup mumbled in her sleep, hugging Butch's waist. "There's no need to yell."

"Buttercup! Wake up you dumb bitch!" Boomer yelled, hitting her with a pillow.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, hugging Butch's waist tighter. "I want my Butch."

"All of you, rooms now! I will deal with punishments later." Hibiki snapped, pointing to the stairs.

Bruce and Bradley helped each other up and walked upstairs. Then Bubbles and Boomer went up and so did Brick and Blossom.

"You guys too!" She snapped, glaring at them.

Butch carried Buttercup upstairs and Hibiki sighed. Then she saw Bell walk out of the closet with a lamp shade over her head.

"W-where did everybody go?" She asked, taking the shade off.

"Go to bed!" Hibiki yelled.

Bell nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

Bruce was walking to his room, when he heard talking inside.

"What the hell?'' A voice asked.

He opened the door and saw Bunny on the floor with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"Bunny? Why are you in my room?'' Bruce snapped.

"This is my room!" She snapped, getting up.

"No this is my room Bunny." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Get out!"

She looked around and laughed nervously.

"I guess this isn't my room...heh heh." She scratched the back of her head and laughed. "Sorry."

She was starting to walk out the door, but Bruce grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Bunny, can we talk?'' He asked, looking serious.

"Uh sure?'' She replied, raising an eyebrow.

They sat down on his bed and looked at each other.

"So are yah gunna start talking?'' She asked, feeling awkward.

"Oh right, um look, I'm sorry. I've been a real jerk to you for these past few years." He sighed and looked away. "Could you possibly forgive me?''

"Bruce, I forgive you, and I know you've changed these past 3 years." Bunny smiled and hugged him. "Can I tell you a secret?''

He nodded and smiled.

"I never stopped loving you.'' She whispered.

"I've loved you since the day we first kissed." He smirked. "Wanna give me another one?''

She giggled and leaded in, then they kissed. It started getting heated too, soon Bruce had Bunny pinned to the bed with him on top.

"Just fuck me already." She snapped, panting.

He smirked and started kissing her neck.

 **5:56am, December 2nd. (A/N yesterday was December 1st in the story.)**

"Damn.'' Bunny said, panting. "You bring the spice."

Bruce started laughing and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you." He smirked.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Then they went to bed.

* * *

 **1:30pm**

"Good afternoon Hibiki!" Bubbles cheered, skipping into the kitchen.

"Bubbles." Hibiki nodded to her and went back to cooking breakfast.

"Look Hibiki I'm sorry about the party. I truly am and I know your mad." She said, walking to her teacher.

"Bubbles, I'm not mad. I'm just so disappointed in you guys." She replied, looking to the blonde.

"I understand, I would be disappointed in us too if I found out we had a party." Bradley yawned, coming into the kitchen.

"Dude, that made no fucking sense." Brick snapped, pushing him.

"You make no sense!" He mocked.

Brick rolled his eyes and smacked him in the head, then Bell and Blossom came in.

"Morning guys!" Bell yawned.

"It's the afternoon." Blossom narrowed her eyes at the white haired girl.

"Oh, right." She replied, sitting at the table.

Blossom, Brick and Bradley then sat down too and started talking, with Bubbles adding in once in a while. Then Bruce and Bunny came in.

"Damn, why are the lights so bright?'' Bunny snapped, rubbing her eyes.

"They aren't that bright now." Bubbles giggled.

"So, what um were you guys doing this morning? Like maybe at 4 or 5 am.'' Brick said, suspiciously.

"Nothing, just talked." Bruce snapped.

"Well not to be weird or anything, but 'Oh Bruce, oh Bruce stop toying with me and just fuck me already!''' Boomer mocked Bunny's voice. "Not to quote anything.''

"We were that loud?'' Bunny asked, blushing.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Wait, where's Buttercup and Butch? Shouldn't they be up by now?'' Blossom asked, getting up.

"Let them come down on their own." Bradley said quickly.

"Man, I know Butch sleeps this late, but Buttercup? This is suspicious." Boomer said, rubbing his chin.

"Stop talking about me, geez fuck off." Butch snapped, coming in with Buttercup on his leg.

He was fully dressed and Buttercup was dressed in one of his shirts, which went to her mid-thigh.

"Buttercup, get off my leg." He cried, closing his eyes.

"No." She cried, hugging his leg tighter. "Your mine."

"Well can I be 'yours' in a chair?'' He asked, looking down at her.

She nodded and got up and Butch sat in a chair. Then she sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Is she that hung over?'' Brick asked, getting some apple juice.

"She's not hung over, she's tired." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"And clingy..." Bruce muttered.

"I am not clingy." Buttercup cried.

"Sure!" He looked away.

Hibiki then gave them their breakfast/lunch and sat down.

"Ok, so here's your punishments. All of you are going to work down at the Senior Center for the next 3 months, doing anything they ask you to do without question. Today your starting, so you guys may want to get dressed. We leave in an hour." She ordered, getting up and walking out.

Once they finished eating, they all got dressed and drove down to the Senior Center and when they got inside, old people started walking to them.

"Oh just look at em' Barry! The short one is just so cute!" An old woman smiled.

"Ok, have fun you guys. I'll be back at 5:00 to pick you up." Hibiki laughed, and walked out the door.

Then a nurse came up to the group and smiled.

"I'm guessing you guys are the helpers, right?'' She asked, looking at them.

They nodded.

"Ok, well I'm Jennifer Crystal, but you can call me Jen or Jenny. I will need you guys in pairs, boys with boys and girls with girls But since there is only 5 boys and 5 girls, I will allow ONE girl and boy pair." She smiled. "Then I'll explain what you guys are doing."

Bruce partnered up with Brick, Bradley partnered up with Bell, Butch partnered up with Boomer (and he was starting to regret it), Bunny was Bubbles and Blossom was with Buttercup.

"Ok, so first things first, NO cussing or fighting, you'd be surprised on how many bets the seniors put on the younger workers." Jennifer laughed a little bit. "It get's crazy, anyway next don't let them get crazy or wild, things happen."

"What kind of things?'' Butch asked, curious.

"You don't wanna know." Jennifer turned to him and glared. "But if you try to find out, I will make sure Mr. Jetter hits you with his cane."

Butch snorted and rolled his eyes, then she turned around and started talking again.

"Anyway, don't let things get crazy. And lastly, don't EVER talk about bingo." She ordered. "They get crazy when you say bingo."

"Ok, got it." Blossom nodded.

"Now let me just get your names." Jennifer said looking at her checklist.

"I'm Blossom."

"Brick."

"Boomer.''

"Bubbles."

"Bruce."

"Bunny."

"Bell!''

''Bradley.''

"B-Buttercup."

"Butch."

"Ok, thank you. Now, you guys can spread out and talk to different people." She smiled.

Then walked away and the group went to different people.

* * *

Bruce and Brick went to this old man named Danny, Brick thought he was pretty interesting, Bruce on the other hand was bored out of his mind.

"So back then a soda and a bag of chips was only 10 cent!" Danny laughed.

Brick smiled and Bruce groaned.

"Bruce, show some respect." Brick ordered.

"Look I would, but this is SUPER boring." He replied, hitting his head on the table.

"Well, I know I ain't the best person to talk to but I just haven't gotten to the part where I actually fought in a war." Danny said, smiling.

"Which war?'' He asked.

"Vietnam war, almost got killed fighting for our country." He sighed and looked down. "Best time of my life though, fighting and saving people from getting killed. You don't know what life is until you almost get killed.''

"What was it like?'' Brick asked, smiling.

"Crazy and tough, fought for 20 years. All my friends died, never got to even say 'good bye' or just have a good talk one last time, but I knew it dangerous." He smiled at the memories. "My wife was happy to see me come home, I was happy to be home with her and my kids."

"How many kids did you have?'' Bruce asked, looking at his nails.

"Seven actually, four boy and three girls." He replied. "Two of em' died last August."

"That's sad." Bruce snorted.

Brick hit him over the head with a book and then kicked him in the shin.

"Ow!" He cried, holding his foot.

"Stop being rude!" Brick snapped. "Or I'll hit you harder next time!"

* * *

Bunny and Bubbles was talking to this old woman named Maria.

"So Maria, what kind of fashion styles did they have back them?'' Bubbles asked.

"Well, we had poodle skirts and blouses, and some girls wore leather jackets with converse." Maria smiled.

She was about maybe 78 years old.

"Wow!" Bubbles cheered, smiling.

"Boring!" Bunny called. "Let's talk about the great depression!"

"Bunny! She was born in the early 50's! Not the 20's!" Bubbles snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Bunny laughed nervously. "Then let's talk about your family."

"Well I had 4 kids, Billy Joe, Maya, Gabriel and Mark, then my husbands name was Gilbert. But he died 3 years ago." She smiled sadly. "We had the greatest memories together, sometimes they weren't so great, but we loved each other and I knew that wouldn't change."

"Awe! That's so sweet! I hope me and Boomer are together until we die!" Bubbles cheered.

"Do you see the problem with that?'' Bunny asked. "Because I do."

"What do you mean?'' She asked.

"Happy endings aren't real!" Bunny replied.

"Yeah they are!" She snapped.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

"Are too-dang it!" Bunny cursed.

"Who's the dum-b one now?'' Bubbles asked, gloating.

"Still you." She muttered.

Bubbles pouted and looked to Maria.

"Bubbles, happy endings happen if you MAKE them happen." She smiled weakly. ''Remember that."

Bubbles nodded and smiled.

* * *

Bradley and Bell were talking to this old woman named Carrie, she was about 67 years old.

"My husband Perry was a contractor and was pretty good at it." She laughed. "We traveled alot, and visited almost every continent."

"Didn't you guys have kids?" Bradley asked, tilting his head.

"Nope, we weren't able too, so we just decided to carry on our lives and travel." She replied. "I was happy just being with him."

"That must have been terrible! Not being able to have kids, I couldn't even imagine that." Bell cried.

"We were ok with honey, it gave us time to really have fun, you know live on the edge!" Carrie cheered, raising her old arms.

She put her arms down and sighed.

"He died on our trip to the North pole when I was 45 years old. He was only 43 too," She started crying. "And I blame myself everyday for it too."

"Carrie, it's not your fault! You didn't know he would die!" Bell cried.

"I risked it though, he had Cancer and I told him we should go traveling one last time before he left. I should have never said that!" She cried.

"No, no you didn't know!" Bell said, comforting the old woman.

After a few minutes, she calmed down.

"Thank you, sometimes there's no one here to really talk to. You two are the most kindest I've spoken too, the rest were only doing it to get out of P.E. in school." She smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, we both love talking to you." Bradley smiled.

* * *

Boomer and Butch were talking to an old man named Michael, he was around 65 years old.

"So you were a badass back then?'' Butch asked.

"Pretty much." Michael smiled.

"How much was a stamp back then?" Boomer asked, bouncing in his chair.

"About maybe 10 cent, maybe less." He replied. "Why? I was no post man kid."

"Boomer, stop bouncing in your chair." Butch snapped.

"Sorry, but I'm just super excited to talk to old people.'' He said bouncing faster.

"I swear you make Moby dick look like a tic tack." Butch rolled his eyes and looked at Michael. "So you got any family? Kids, a wife?''

"Yeah actually, her name was Amanda, and we had 2 kids together. Neither of em' visit me though, but I don't give a crap about em'." He laughed. "She died last year, and I miss her everyday."

"So what kind of badass where you?'' Butch asked.

"The kind that never got caught, the kind that had many connections and alot of friends who helped. The kind that smuggled drugs and guns, and killed people to earn a buck." He smirked. "What kind are you?''

"The poor kind, the kind that steals and hurts people who hurts the one I really love." Butch replied.

"Who's that?'' Michael asked.

"My girlfriend, she means the world to me." He replied.

"Didn't think of you as the romantic type. Respect." Michael laughed. "Is she that black haired one?''

Butch nodded and smirked.

"And blondie, do you have a girlfriend?'' He asked.

"Yeah, it's the blonde over there.'' Boomer pointed to Bubbles.

"She's a real cutie, how'd you score her?'' Michael asked.

"She likes me for me I guess." He shrugged.

Michael nodded and started talking about his massive drug trades and how he once took down a whole gang of bikers with his friends, Trevor and Franklin.

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom was talking to an elderly couple, their names were Trevor and Kelly.

"So do you two have anyone special in your lives?'' Kelly asked.

"Well I have a boyfriend named Brick, he's the red head over there." Blossom pointed to Brick.

"And you?'' She asked.

"He's the black haired boy." Buttercup pointed to Butch.

"Well I'll be damned, who knew this shy little girl would be with a big strong tough guy like him." Trevor laughed.

"Trevor!" Kelly snapped.

"It's the truth! I was just as shocked as the time Wade got a girlfriend! Who would go out with that dum-b ass?'' He asked.

"Wade?'' Blossom asked.

"He's my pet, I taught him everything he knows." He gloated.

"What? How to be stupid?'' Kelly laughed.

"No, how to kill, rob, plan heists and get girls.'' He snapped.

"Which didn't work until now." She said, looking at him.

"Will you shut it woman?!" He snapped.

"I will not! And you will not talk to me like that!" Kelly yelled.

''Both of you stop it!" Blossom said.

They looked at her and glared, but stopped.

"Do you girls know what you want?" Trevor asked.

"Of course." The two replied.

"What is it?'' He asked.

"To be happy and marry my boyfriend.'' Blossom shrugged.

"T-to just live life, with Butch." Buttercup hid her face behind her hair.

"Yeah, but this is real life!" Trevor snapped. "If this was a fairy tail, my good friend Franklin wouldn't be in the ground."

The girl didn't say anything, they kept quiet.

* * *

It was already 5:30 and Hibiki came and got them.

"So, how was it?'' She asked, getting into the car.

"I am questioning my whole life." Butch said, staring at nothing.

"Why?'' Brick asked.

"I've heard things, things that I seriously wanna do and it's all just fucked up right now." He replied. "I'm losing it man."

"Dude, it wasn't that bad. He just killed people and smuggled." Boomer snapped.

"But I wanna do it." He smirked.

"But you can't." He replied.

"But I wanna."

"But you can't."

"Wanna."

"Can't."

"Wanna."

"Can't."

"I'm gunna and you won't be able to stop me, you." Butch smirked.

"You?'' Boomer asked.

"I totally don't remember your name." He said.

"We've know each other for 5 years Butch!" Boomer said.

"And what an impression you've made." Butch replied.

"Boomer." He said.

"What?'' He asked.

"My name is Boomer."

"Oh, I thought you were a girl." Butch said.

"What? How the hell did you think I was a girl?!'' Boomer asked, getting mad.

"Well mostly the way you act and your hair." He replied. "Then again, I might be half high."

Boomer rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Anyway, Butch you can't do any of that." Hibiki snapped.

"That's what she said." He snorted.

* * *

 **Me: I used the names from GTA V because I was really stumped on names and I used some lines from ''Llama's with hats,'' and It added some good stuff, I guess. Hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: hey guys! It's been awhile since I last updated...so here's what you've been waiting for! YES! You may applaud me now!**

 **Everyone: Oh Yes! Butchercup is the best! *claps loudly***

 **Me: Thank you, Thank you!**

 **Everyone: *stops clapping***

 **Me: Anywho! Let's get to the story, shall we? I think we-**

 **Butch: DON'T FUCKING FINISH THAT SENTENCE! JUST FUCKING GET TO THE STORY!**

 **Me: *whispers* I think we shall.**

 **Butch: *growls and glares***

 **Me: To the story!**

* * *

 **At the House:**

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?'' Asked a very bored Boomer, bouncing a tennis ball on the wall.

"I don't know." They replied.

"Well Hibiki kinda ditched us to hang out with her new boyfriend." Brick sighed.

Two years ago, Hibiki and her old husband got divorced because he thought that she was cheating on him with another guy, and since their both far from each other, it would seem obvious.

"I think they're cute together!" Bubbles cheered, combing Bell's hair.

"And he seems to make her happy." Bell winced as Bubbles combed roughly. "Ouch! I wanna look like Beyonce, not Dr. Small!"

"Sorry!" She giggled nervously, pulling the comb out. "If it helps, I think you'd look great bald."

Bell turned to her and glared.

"Your on thin ice Bubs." Bell snapped.

Bubbles sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"S-sorry." She stuttered.

"I give it another month.'' Butch said, typing on his phone.

"Why?'' Bunny asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Have you seen their relationship? It's a mess." He replied, looking at her.

"And yours and Buttercup's aren't?'' Brick asked.

''I don't think it's a mess, I call it 'complex,' and...what's the word I'm looking for?'' He asked, rubbing his chin.

"Weird?'' Asked Blossom.

"Cute?'' Bubbles asked.

"Awkward?'' Boomer asked.

"Sexual?'' Bruce questioned.

Everyone looked at him in disgust.

"What the fuck man?'' Bradley asked. "Are you that dirty minded?''

"What? It's just a thought!" He replied in defense.

"To answer that question Bruce, one I get a good amount of romantic stuff from my Kitty. And two, we have NOT reached that level yet." Butch pointed out. "I'm not some sex crazed pervert like you."

"Hey! I'm not that sex crazed! And I am NOT a pervert!" Bruce retorted.

"Yeah, tell that to the last five girls that fell for that 'Damn girl, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Cuz you look like an angel!' or 'Are you from Tennessee? Cuz your the only ten I see.' That's my favorite.'' Bradley laughed, mocking Bruce's voice. "Then went away when you tried touching their tits or ass."

"That was in Junior year!" Bruce snapped.

"Yeah, that's how every girl knows your a player." Bunny said.

"I wouldn't talk Miss. I-had-sex-with-Bruce-last-night, you were YELLING his name." Butch roared with laughter.

"Like you can talk! You make fucking sex sounds at like 12 in the morning when you and Buttercup are cuddling! Let me quote one, 'Oh kitty, oh kitty!' or 'Oh yeah! Oh yeah, your a fucking bad bitch aren't you?!' That's my favorite!" Blossom laughed.

"Hey! I do that to mess with her!'' He snapped.

"That's why your still a virgin!'' She laughed. "Me and Brick already had sex 4 times!''

"And you still aren't pregnant?'' He asked, looking at her with a blank face.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!'' Brick and her yelled.

"Just sayin', if your fucking that much, you should have gotten pregnant." He replied. "But what do I know?''

"NOTHING!" The two yelled.

''I KNOW STUFF!" He yelled, jumping up.

"OH YEAH?! LIKE WHAT? HOW TO BE FUCKING PSYCHOPATH?" Blossom yelled.

"YEAH! I MAYBE PSYCHO, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW SHIT!" He snapped.

"WHAT ELSE THEN?!'' Brick yelled.

"MATH, MUSIC AND ART YOU ASSES! THIS WHY I WANNA FUCKING LEAVE! I HOPE YOU ALL DIE IN HELL, BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I'LL BE THERE WAITING FOR YOU!" He yelled, turing red.

Then it got quiet, everyone looked at him.

"I fucking hate you." He replied, breathing heavily.

Then he went upstairs and slammed his door shut.

"Really Blossom? You had to go that far?" Bunny asked, glaring at her.

"It's not my fault he's crazy." Blossom snapped.

"You know he's sensitive, and he can't help it. Not everyone is born pure and sane." Bubbles replied, avoiding her gaze.

"So it's my fault now huh?'' She asked. "I see how it is, you guys are just sticking up for him because I know you guys feel bad for him. He may not have a 'perfect' life, but I thought you guys would side with me on this. He's insane and needs help.''

"He get's help! Don't you remember the whole Ryan accident?'' Bruce asked.

"Of course, who could forget?'' She replied, shivering. "How is he anyway?''

"He'll probably keep the leg." Brick shrugged.

"He's getting his help, remember Dr. Drew? They meet every week." Bubbles snapped. "Whatever, come on Bell. Let's go to my room, you can come too Bunny."

They nodded and went upstairs, then they boys went outside, leaving Blossom by herself.

"It's always my fault." She muttered.

Then she walked to her room, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Butch was in his closet, trying to calm himself down. He kept squeezing the stress ball he had, but it didn't help much. It just reminded him of someone's neck in his hands.

"UGH!" He groaned, throwing the ball out of the closet. "Why can't I calm down?!"

He closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest, then laid his head onto his knees.

"I need to control it." He muttered.

After a while, he fell into a deep sleep.

 _Butch's dream:_

 _Butch was walking around outside, in the rain and alone. It was dark and cloudy and no one was around, just himself. He looked at the empty buildings and cars and sighed._

 _"This is why I hate being alone." He closed his eyes and stopped to look in a store window. "There's always nothing to do.''_

 _He sighed again and started walking again, then he bumped into someone. The person fell with a thud and things fell._

 _"I-I am s-so s-sorry! I-I d-didn't s-see you there!" The person stuttered, gathering their things._

 _Butch looked down and saw a young girl with short, black hair and messy side bangs, she had dark green eyes with a light green tint to them._

 _"No, I should be the one apologizing, I should have been looking where I was going.'' He said, helping her up._

 _Once she was up and had all her things in order._

 _"What's you name?'' She asked. "You look familiar."_

 _"Butch, what about you?'' He replied._

 _"..."_

 _"You gunna tell me?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _''B-Butch?'' She asked, looking up._

 _He looked at her confused._

 _"Um, yeah that's my name. Don't wear it out." He scratched the back of his head._

 _"I-I thought you were dead!" She started crying, and hugged him._

 _"I can assure you, I am living." He chuckled, and hugged back._

 _"You don't remember me, do you?'' She asked._

 _"No, at least I don't think so.'' Butch replied, shrugging._

 _She let go and smiled nervously._

 _"I-It's m-me, Buttercup." She replied._

 _Then it all hit him, why the town was so...empty and destroyed. It was him...he did it._

 _"D-did I do this?'' He asked, looking at the town._

 _"..."_

 _"Did I?'' He asked again, louder._

 _"..."_

 _"DID I DO THIS BUTTERCUP!?'' He yelled, getting in her face._

 _''Y-yes." She replied._

 _Then he sat on the side of the street and Buttercup sat next to him._

 _''It's not so bad." She replied. "They all hate you but I guess you could...turn it around."_

 _"What did I do?'' He muttered._

 _"We actually got into a fight, and you lost control." She started crying. "You hit me Butch."_

 _Those words kept ringing in his head, 'You hurt me Butch.' Then someone started calling his name, it sounded distant._

End of dream:

"Butch? Are you in here?!'' Someone called. "A-are you o-ok?''

Butch opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"In here." He called.

The person opened the door, and it was Buttercup. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Why are you in here?'' She asked.

"Needed to think, get away from it all." He replied.

"I think there's more to this Butch, tell me." She smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed and looked at her.

"Blossom called me a psychopath and I got worked up. I need to blow off some steam, so I came in here." He looked away.

"Well your not a psychopath, it's ok to get mad. I get upset sometimes too.'' Buttercup sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but when you get mad you go 'Don't talk to me like that! I am a pitbull when I'm mad!' or 'Ugh! Your so mea you bastard!'" He said, mocking her voice.

"One, I don't sound like that and two, I don't say that." She giggled. "Come on, Hibiki has something for you."

He got up and helped Buttercup up, then they went downstairs.

"There you are Butch, I have something special for you. You'll LOVE this too!" Hibiki cheered. "And I called EVERYONE down here to hear it!"

He sat down on the couch next to Buttercup and looked at Hibiki.

"Since I'm leaving on Friday, I wanted something I could leave behind for each of you." She smiled. "Blossom, I got you a certificate with your name on it from your favorite scientist."

She gave her an envelope with her name on it, once she opened it, she gasped.

"This is actually signed by Christa Martha?!'' She asked, excited.

"Yeah, she was so happy to hear about your discoveries and wanted to give you that and a metal." Hibiki smiled.

Blossom smiled and hugged her teacher.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Hibiki nodded and look at Boomer and Bradley.

"I know both of you LOVE the creators of GTA 5 so...I got you guys BOTH a copy of their new game GTA 6! Even before it came out!" She handed them both a box with autographs on them. "Also, they signed them."

Boomer and Bradley's jaws dropped and they stared at the game cases.

"Anyway, Bubbles and Bell, since you BOTH love fashion and Vion Beonky, I got you BOTH a spot in his next 5 magazines for his spring addition!" She cheered. "You both start next week and the shoot is downtown!"

Bell and Bubbles gasped and smiled.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" They cheered, hugging their teacher.

Then they let go and giggled with excitement.

"Then Brick and Bruce, since I know you both love wrestling, I got you both meet and greet tickets with Skull smasher and Bone crusher! And front row tickets to their next match!" Hibiki smiled.

"Bone Crusher?!'' Brick asked, standing up.

"Skull Smasher?!" Bruce asked, standing up with him.

Then they ran to her and hugged her.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" They cheered.

"Your welcome! Now please stop hugging me." She cried, being crushed.

They blushed with embarrassment, and sat her down.

"Next, Bunny I know you REALLY like ballet and you would DIE to see your favorite ballet dancer in person." She started. "Which your going to meet Mrs. Sarah Kristen!"

Bunny gasped, and ran to her teacher. Then hugged her.

"I can't believe this! Thank you!" She cried.

"Your welcome." Hibiki smiled.

Then she let go and sat down.

"Finally, my last two students." She sighed. "Buttercup, I know you REALLY like that show 'The Voice,' and since I happen to know a few of the producers, I got you an audition this Sunday at 2:00pm!"

Buttercup smiled and hugged her teacher.

"Thank you Hibiki." She cried. "Your the best."

"Well I don't like to brag but, I know!" She laughed and hugged back.

Once they let go, she looked at Butch and smirked.

"Oh boy..." He muttered.

"This is good." Boomer smirked.

"Really good." Bruce added.

"Butch," She smirked. "Mr. Butch Moretti, the one who didn't learn one BIT of respect in 3 years. Well let me tell you something, you better start learning some because you have to have a demo album ready by Friday."

"Why?'' He asked.

"Because the record producer of 'Gold Records,' wants you to be their next big thing." She smirked.

"Shut up, don't joke like that." He said with a blank face.

"I'm not joking!" She replied. "I'm being serious as fuck!"

His eyes got big and he got up, then walked into the bathroom.

"YES! FUCKING YES BABY! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" He cheered inside.

"Never knew he could be so excited." Boomer said, shocked.

"What about us?'' Bunny asked.

"Oh, that's another thing. You ALL have auditions on 'The Voice,' even Butch.'' Hibiki smiled. "Just different days and times."

"YES!" Bubbles cheered.

"WE'RE HALFWAY THERE~!" Butch sang.

"Are you gunna stay in there all day?'' Brick asked.

"Nah, just until my smile is gone." He replied.

"I wanna see your smile~!" Buttercup sang.

"Nooooo~!" He sang.

"Yesssss~!" Bruce sang.

"Shut up Bruce~!" Buttercup and Butch sang.

* * *

 **me: They really are halfway there! Don't worry, singing will be coming up in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been hibernating, so yeah let's just get to the story.**

* * *

"MILK!" Yelled Bubbles, drinking a glass.

"Why are you always excited about milk?'' Butch asked, typing on his phone.

"Milk is good, you should try some." She smiled, pouring some more.

Then she sat a glass of the white liquid in front of him and smiled.

"Uh, no thanks." He said, pushing it away.

"What? Afraid of milk Butch?'' Bruce laughed.

"No, I just don't want any." He snapped.

"Don't have to act all tough dude, it's just milk." Boomer teased.

"ATTACK OF THE MILK!" Yelled Bradley, squirting milk out of a bottle and onto Butch.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!'' He yelled, wiping milk off his phone.

Then it started sparking and Butch quickly dropped it. Then it caught on fire, and Bubbles put it out with a fire thingy. **(A/N whatever it's called!)**

"You owe me a new phone Mr. Rich man." Butch growled, wiping milk off his face.

"Sorry." Bradley laughed nervously.

"Woah, why is there milk everywhere?'' Blossom asked, walking in with Brick.

"Butch wouldn't drink milk so I squirted some on him." Bradley shrugged. "Seemed fun until his phone caught on fire."

Blossom snorted and rolled her eyes.

Guys! I just got the most awesomest thing ever!" Bunny cheered, running into the kitchen with a box.

"Clothes?'' Bubbles asked.

"Towels?'' Boomer asked.

"Condoms for Bruce?" Butch asked.

Bruce glared at him and snarled as Butch smirked.

"Gotta ask." Butch said.

"No you really don't." Bruce growled.

"I really do, plus your face is funny." He laughed. "Ha, ha, ha."

"Candy! And TONS of it! Who wants some?'' Bunny asked, holding up some lollypops.

"Me!" Bruce, Boomer, Bubbles, Blossom and Brick cheered.

"Count me out!" Butch snapped.

"Why? Afraid of candy too?'' Boomer teased.

"No, I just don't want any." He snapped.

"Come on! Try some!" Bunny begged.

"No, you won't like me when I have candy." He snarled.

"Guess who just got their license?'' Bell cheered, walking in the front door.

"Who?'' Bubbles asked.

"Buttercup did! I took her to take her drivers test and she got her license." She smiled. "She's the last one of us to get her license!"

"Actually, one of us doesn't have their driver license." Bruce smirked.

"Wait who?'' Buttercup asked.

"Butchie boy over there!" He laughed. "Dude, what are you waiting for?''

"I'm not waiting, I just don't want my license." He snapped.

"Grumpy today aren't we?'' Bubbles asked, giggling.

"First you don't want milk, then you don't want candy and now you don't want your license." Boomer shook his head. "What else don't you want today?''

"It's not that I don't want anything, it's I can't have it." Butch replied.

"What?'' They asked.

"Look I can't have milk, I'm lactose intolerant, and I can't have candy and the reason is I can't tell you, and the license thing is I have to wait since I failed." He snapped.

"You failed?'' Brick asked.

"Yeah." He replied, crossing his arms. "Problem with that?''

"Yeah, I passed it on my first try." Boomer laughed.

"Same!" Bradley and Bruce laughed.

"Hah ha! Very funny!" Butch fake laughed.

"Seriously though, next time you take the test have one of us come with you. We'll help you." Blossom smiled.

"No thanks, I take it again tomorrow and then I'll pass it." He smirked. "Watch."

"I'll watch, watch you FAIL again!" Bruce started laughing again.

Butch started turning red and threw a spoon at Bruce's head.

"OW THAT HURT LIKE A BUTCH!" He yelled.

"You mean bitch?'' Brick asked.

"No butch, because it hurts to be Butch." He laughed, holding his head.

"I have a knife next to me Bruce, don't push it." Butch snapped. "I will throw it at you."

"I'm good!" He said quickly.

Butch smiled and took out his Ipod.

"How many of those things do you have?'' Bell asked, putting on lipgloss.

"I don't know, how many tubes of lipgloss tubes do you have?'' He asked, shrugging.

Bell shrugged and started putting on some blush.

"Hey Butch, you sure you don't want any candy?'' Bunny asked, eating some Twizzlers.

"I'm sure." He replied.

"Oh come on Butch, just a little bit." Buttercup begged, eating a lollypop.

"No, you wouldn't like me when I have sugar." He snapped.

"J-just a-a tiny piece!" She begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Forget it Buttercup, those eyes don't work on me." He said, turning away.

"Hold him down." Bubbles ordered.

Then Brick grabbed his arms and Boomer and Bradley grabbed his legs.

"Let me go!" Butch yelled, trying to get free.

Then Buttercup tried putting a sour patch kid in his mouth but he kept it shut.

"Come on Butch! Just one!" Boomer begged.

"NO!" He yelled.

Then Buttercup put a piece in his mouth and his eyes got bigger and started smiling. Finally they let go and Butch grabbed the whole box of candy and started eating it all.

"Hey! My candy!" Bunny cried, trying to take it back.

"Don't touch my candy!" Butch snapped in a deep, demon voice.

She backed off and got scared.

"What did we just do?'' Boomer asked.

"I don't know." Brick replied.

"Butch give Bunny her candy back." Buttercup ordered.

Then Butch looked at her and tilted his head.

"What did you just say? CHOCOLATE." He started shaking.

When he wasn't looking, Bruce took the box and hid it behind his back.

"No more candy Butch.'' Buttercup scolded.

"Givemecandy!" He yelled, getting mad.

"No!" She said.

"Youruinchocolate!" He said quickly.

"Maybe I do ruin chocolate." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Givemethechocolate!" He demanded.

"No!" Boomer snapped.

Then he started shaking and his eyes turned pink and then back to green.

"Givemechocolate!" He demanded, grabbing Buttercup's shirt and shaking her back and forth.

"N-no!" She replied, prying his hand off her shirt.

"Youruincandy!" He yelled.

"No you ruin candy!" Bunny snapped.

"Sleep it off Butch!" Bradley ordered.

"Fuckyou!" Butch said quickly.

Then he hopped on top of the table and started kicking things off. And then he started whipping his hair and yelling.

"CHOCOLATE!" He yelled. "BUTTERSCOTCH! SPRINKLES!"

"Butch calm down!" Blossom yelled.

"YOUCALMDOWN!" He screamed. "THERESNOTHINGWRONGWITHME!"

"YES THERE IS!" Bruce yelled.

"NOW! Bradley yelled.

Brick hopped up on the table and hit Butch in the head with a pan and knocked him out.

"Why'd you do that?!'' Blossom asked.

"He was too crazy." Brick shrugged, hopping down.

"I love how his body is just laying there, shaking.'' Boomer said, staring at Butch.

"I know right?'' Bradley laughed.

"Question, how are we getting him to his bed?'' Bunny asked.

"SHIT!" The boys yelled.

Then Butch woke up and quickly sat up and looked around with his body still shaking.

"AHHHHH.'' He said quickly.

Then he went back to sleep.

"That was random." Bubbles commented.

"That always happens." Buttercup sighed.

"How do you know?'' Bell asked.

"We sleep together sometimes, and it always happens." She shrugged. "I don't know why."

"It's called sleep panic attacks." Blossom said.

"Of course you would know it." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Blossom snapped.

* * *

 **Me: I know it's short, but don't worry, longer chapters are coming and stuff. It'll be good.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so here's a new chapter! Ok so one thing, this morning I opened my e-mail and found a very honest review. I respect this persons honesty but when you say that this story is**

 **''** **I'm sry but this isn't powerpuffs and the pacing is awful you didn't keep their core charecter it's painful to read if your a powerpuff fan I'm sry man I don't like to be harsh but you could have done better."**

 **How would you like it if I said that about one of your stories? Look I write what people like and what people like, is this story. Thanks to all of the loyal fans, I love you all!**

 **Also, I will be going Youtube live soon, my Youtube account is Butchercup14 and I'll mostly talk about updates and new stories, I'll also take in requests and answer ANY questions that you guys may have for me, I just have to get my browser updated and stuff, then Youtube live is HERE! Don't forget to subscribe to my channel!**

* * *

"Boomer, come on! You have to run faster!" Brick snapped, grabbing Boomer's arm and running.

"But it HURTS!" The blonde cried.

"It's only 4 laps in the shape of a circle!" Blossom snapped, catching up to them. "And your only on the first lap!"

"IT HURTS!" Boomer cried.

"Sup' losers?'' Bruce laughed, running next to them.

"Nothing, just trying to get Boomer to run fast!" Brick snapped, pulling Boomer.

"That sucks, but have you seen Bubbles?'' He asked, pointing to the blonde girl.

She was catching up to them and was sweating up a storm.

"I *pant* didn't *pant* prepare for this!" She wheezed.

"This is just sad." Butch laughed, passing them.

"Stop running so fast!" Blossom called. "WHAT LAP ARE YOU ON?!''

"MY 3RD!" He yelled, laughing.

"Butch wait!" Buttercup called, running.

Then she stopped and started fanning herself.

"What lap are you on?'' Blossom asked, walking to her.

"My 3rd." She wheezed. "Butch was yelling at me the whole time."

"Well Bradley's done." Bruce laughed, looking at the white haired boy fall over.

"And he's only on lap 2." Bubbles shook her head. "At least Bell is still going."

Bell was finishing her second lap, and was already wheezing.

"We better get going," Bruce said, running away.

Then Brick and Boomer followed, then Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles started again too.

 _Finishing the laps:_

"Butch, great job. New record." Coach Dixon smirked. "You should join track."

"No thanks, I don't do after school sports." Butch replied. "I try to avoid them."

"Well think about it." He replied, then blew his whistle. "EVERYONE HIT THE SHOWERS, YOU SMELL LIKE SWEAT AND DISAPPOINTMENT!"

Every nodded and the girls went to the girls room and the boys went to the boys room.

"Dude, we should totally prank Butch." Bradley laughed.

"How?'' Boomer and Bruce asked.

''I got a bottle of bleach and an empty shampoo bottle." He laughed.

"I'm in!" They laughed.

Bradley poured the bleach into the shampoo bottle and added soap, then put it in Butch's shower stall. After about 5 minutes, Butch came out fully dressed in his normal clothes, a green shirt and black jeans with green Jordan's and a jean jacket.

"You look great as a blonde Butch!" Boomer said, not looking at Butch.

"What are talking about?'' He asked.

"Aren't you-" Boomer turned around and saw Butch's hair still black. "Damn it!"

"It didn't work?" Bradley asked.

"What didn't work?'' Butch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you wash your hair?'' Bruce asked.

"Yeah, like a minute after I got in the shower, why?'' He asked.

"We were too late!" Boomer whispered.

"Damn it!" Bruce cursed.

"Didn't you get another bottle of shampoo?'' Bradley asked nervously.

"Yeah, I thought it was Kendall's so I gave it to him after I was done my shower." Butch shrugged.

"Uh oh." Bradley, Bruce and Boomer cried.

"AHHHHHHHH!" A voice screamed. "MY HAIR!"

''RUN!" Bradley yelled.

The three then ran out in nothing but their towels. Butch smirked, and looked at Kendall, who was just coming out.

"Thanks for doing that Ken." Butch laughed. "I knew those idiots would pull something like that."

"No problem, now where's my end of the deal?'' Ken asked.

Butch gave him a piece of paper with a number on it.

"It's Kylie Becks number." He smirked.

"How did you get it?'' Ken asked.

"I have my ways." Butch snapped. "And no not sex."

Ken nodded and left, Butch smirked and grabbed his friends book bags, then walked out. When he was in the hallway, he saw Bradley, Boomer and Bruce run by a group of girl, then saw the girls start chasing them.

"Idiots." Butch laughed.

"And you didn't bother to stop them?'' A voice laughed from behind him.

Butch turned around and came face to face with Troy.

"It's funny really," He laughed.

"Ugh what do you want?'' Butch snapped, turning away.

"Just to talk." Troy smirked.

Butch looked at him.

"About what?'' He asked.

"Nothing much really, just about that fight between you and Brett." He laughed. "I'll tell you what, you did a good job. But I'd rather have you come after me first."

"You wanna throw down right here? Right now? Come on bring!" Butch growled.

"No nothing like that, I just came to talk about your 'girlfriend'. I mean how did a small, shy little girl end up with a tall, cruel monster like you?'' He laughed, walking around Butch in a circle.

"It doesn't matter." Butch snapped.

"Oh it does, do you know what she says about you behind your back?'' Troy asked, smirking. "'Oh me and Butch are having problems, I don't know if I love him anymore!' or 'Yeah I think Butch is too much for me, He's just cruel and heartless, I can't date a monster!'"

Once he finished, he smirked.

"Buttercup wouldn't say anything like that.'' Butch snapped.

"Think about it Butch, you have too much anger. Your mean, heartless and just plain cruel, I don't know how she ever loved you." Troy laughed. "Now let me show you a new...side of things."

Troy smirked and started laughing.

 **{Troy}**

 **Open this chest!  
Open this chest!  
Open it, please,  
I want to know what's in this chest!  
Have you got a key?  
No?!  
Well, go find one!  
Don't come back to me until you have one for this chest!  
This chest is the best!  
It's better than the rest!  
We have no reason for it's glory  
Just that it's a chest!  
Oh my fucking god!  
The tension is really killing me!  
I wonder what's inside!  
Please open this chest!  
Or I will kill your friends  
If you don't hurry up!  
You don't want me to hurt someone,  
So open the fucking chest!  
Will this answer your questions?  
Will it shut you up?  
Well, what the fuck are you waiting for?  
OPEN THIS FUCKING CHEST!**

Butch

* * *

"We better get going, we're going to be late." Blossom sighed, grabbing her stuff.

Once the group left and started walking to their math class, they saw Butch walking out of the art room with a whole bunch of paints. Then his hood was up and he was tearing his paintings up.

"Butch what are doing?'' Buttercup asked.

"Why do you care?'' He asked, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?'' She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off and looked down at her.

"You think it's funny don't you?'' He asked.

"W-what?'' She asked.

"You act like lil' miss perfect but your not! **In fact, your the opposite.** " His voice started getting deeper and he had this black aura around him. " **Why don't you leave me alone because I'm done, with you and everything else.** "

"B-Butch." Buttercup started crying. "What's g-going on?''

" **I heard what you said at lunch, you wanted to take a break so I'm giving you one. Now go AWAY!** " He yelled, walking back into the art room.

Then he slammed the door in her face.

"Wow, um that was cold." Bruce laughed nervously.

Everyone looked at him and smacked him.

"Ow!" He cried.

Buttercup started crying harder and slid down the door, and Butch did the same on the other side.

 **[Buttercup (Butch):]**  
 **It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say**  
 **His mind is somewhere far away**  
 **And I don't know how to get there**  
 **It's like all he wants is to chill out**  
 **(She's way too serious)**  
 **Makes me wanna pull all my hair out**  
 **(She's always in a rush and interrupting)**  
 **Like he doesn't even care**  
 **(Like she doesn't even care)**

 **[Buttercup (Butch):]**  
 **You, me**  
 **We're face to face**  
 **But we don't see eye to eye**

 **Like fire and rain (like fire and rain)**  
 **You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**  
 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 **We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**  
 **We're like different stars (like different stars)**  
 **But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
 **And I wouldn't change a thing**

 **[Butch:]**  
 **She's always trying to save the day**  
 **Just wanna let my music play**  
 **She's all or nothing**  
 **But my feelings never change**  
 **[Buttercup (Butch:)]**  
 **Why does he try to read my mind?**  
 **(I try to read her mind)**  
 **It's not good to psychoanalyze**  
 **(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**  
 **That's what all of my friends say**  
 **(That's what all of my friends say)**

 **[Buttercup +Butch:]**  
 **You, me**  
 **We're face to face**  
 **But we don't see eye to eye**

 **Like fire and rain (like fire and rain)**  
 **You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**  
 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 **We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**  
 **We're like different stars (like different stars)**  
 **But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
 **And I wouldn't change a thing**

 **[Butch:]When I'm yes, she's no**  
 **[Buttercup:]When I hold on, he just lets go**  
 **[Butch + Buttercup:]We're perfectly imperfect**  
 **But I wouldn't change a thing, no**

 **Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**  
 **You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**  
 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 **We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**  
 **We're like different stars (like different stars)**  
 **But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
 **And I wouldn't change a thing**

 **But I can't stay mad at you for anything**  
 **We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**  
 **We're like different stars (like different stars)**  
 **But you're the harmony to every song I sing**  
 **And I wouldn't change a**  
 **Wouldn't change a thing**

"Buttercup, it's going to be ok." Blossom smiled, sitting next to her.

"How do you know?" Buttercup snapped.

"I just do." She smiled and hugged her.

* * *

On the other side of the door.

"I can't believe I did that." Butch snarled.

He let a tear slide down his cheek and cover his eyes.

"But it was for the best." He cried. "I hope."

He brought his knees close to his chest, then put his head down. He felt worthless again, and all the pain from his parents, and there was nothing he or anyone could do about it. He needed Buttercup, she was the only one who understood him, but now he has no one and it made him feel worse.

"I am a terrible person." Butch cried.

"Yes you are Butch." A voice laughed. "And like I said before, I don't even know how she ever loved you. Your cruel and heartless, you couldn't even make Buttercup happy."

"And you can?'' He snapped.

"Maybe, if she decides to give me a...chance." The voice laughed.

"She would never do that." Butch sniffled.

"Really? Because things with you two are going so well? Wrong! Things are terrible, how did you guys ever last?'' It laughed.

"I don't even know." He replied.

"Just watch your back, because me and the others are coming for you, and your friends. We have some...unfinished business with you guys." It laughed.

Butch didn't reply, he knew he could do nothing to stop Troy. He felt his anger fluster and his blood boil, yet there was nothing he could do. Nothing...

* * *

 **There you guys go! It's a late...Earth Day present? I guess? I don't know, but whatever! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Remember, subscribe to my channel, that's Butchercup14 and I hope my computer will let me go live, I'll be doing it maybe on Saturday or earlier! Thanks guys!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: hey guys here's chapter 20! I can't believe that I've been writing this story for a short time but already on chapter 20! Thanks for staying with me guys and I hope that we can keep this story going! I would LOVE to write the sequel soon, and I'm already starting it, but I'm keeping it in my doc's until this one is over. I don't want to give to much away, if you know what I mean? LOL so let's get started!**

* * *

"I can't believe that happened!" Bubbles cried, hugging Boomer.

"I know." Bunny sighed. "And the worst part is, none of us know how to fix it."

"Guys I think I know how to fix this!" Bell said quickly, walking into the kitchen.

"How?'' Brick and Boomer asked.

"Look I was thinking, since Butch broke up with Buttercup yesterday and they both been miserable, maybe we can trick them into getting back together." She smirked.

"How?'' Brick asked.

"I haven't worked out all of the details, but once I do, it's something NO ONE will forget." She giggled.

"I'm sold!" Bunny cheered. "And we better do something quick."

"Why?'' Brick asked.

"Because, I think something died in Butch's room. Either that or I think his room always smell like rotting flesh mixed with dirty socks." She gagged. "And the smell is leaking into the rest of the house."

"Now that I think about it, the smell is getting stronger." Bell plugged her nose.

The others followed and once they thought they were safe, Butch walked in with a nasty pair of socks and he plugged his nose.

"Dude, what died?'' Bruce asked.

"My life." He snapped, walking into the laundry room.

Then he walked back out and unplugged his nose.

"Dude, you always say that. Be serious." Bruce replied.

"I am being serious," Butch growled.

''Come on, talk to us. We're your friends, we care." Bubbles smiled, patting the chair next to her.

"No thanks." He snapped. "I'd rather die."

''You will if you go back into your room smelling like that." Brick muttered.

Butch growled and stormed out.

"Yeah, I'll give Hibiki a call." Bunny said, taking her phone out.

Then she put her phone on speaker and Hibiki answered.

 _"Hello?''_ She asked.

"Hey Hibiki!" Bubbles cheered. "We need some help, and it's a serious problem."

 _"Serious? Did someone die because of Butch? I'm not bailing him out this time."_ Hibiki growled.

"No nothing like that," Bunny replied. "It's Butch and Buttercup, they broke up over a misunderstanding and we need some help getting them back together."

 _"And you want to trick them into getting back together? What do you want me to do?"_ She asked.

"Do you know anyone from 'The Maggie Show,' because if you do, I have an idea." Bell asked.

 _"Yeah, I know Maggie personally, she is my sister after all."_ Hibiki laughed. _"You want me to get both of them on the show don't you?''_

"Yeah, both of them. So when they both get called out, they see each other and will have no choice but to talk to each other." She smirked.

 _"Evil, I love it. I'll call her and set it up for tomorrow, or Sunday?''_ She asked.

"Tomorrow, it's going to take awhile to get Buttercup back to her...old self." Bubbles laughed nervously.

 _"It's that bad huh? Well I can help, I'll call her. See yah."_ Then she hung up.

"This is perfect!" Bunny laughed. "I can't wait to tell Buttercup!"

"Let's go!" Bubbles cheered, running upstairs.

"We should tell Butch." Brick sighed, getting up. "If I die, tell Blossom and my mom that I love them."

Then he went upstairs and Boomer followed.

"If I die, Bunny there's a million dollars in a secret compartment in my closet. And tell my family, I fake love them." Bruce sighed, and followed the boys.

* * *

"Buttercup?'' Bubbles asked, opening her door slightly.

"Buttercup, you in here?'' Bunny asked, opening it all the way.

''Bunny!" Bubbles whispered.

"What?'' Bunny asked.

Bubbles walked to Buttercup's bed and pushed off some tissues, then sat down.

"Buttercup we know your here, there's a small lump in your bed." Bunny laughed, sitting down.

"Leave me alone." Buttercup cried.

"Come on! You can't stay in here forever!" She snapped, pulling off the covers.

Then she plugged her nose and gagged.

"What died in here?'' She asked.

"Love." Buttercup cried. "Now leave me alone!''

She then pulled the covers back over.

"Ok then well we have some news for you." Bubbles smiled.

"Did Butch die?'' She asked, crying.

"Better! Hibiki called and booked you to perform on the Maggie show!" Bunny cheered.

Buttercup sat up quickly.

"T-the M-Maggie show?'' She asked.

"Yup, for tomorrow, so let's um have you take a shower, because you have to look and smell great." Bubbles smiled. "And mostly because you have B.O."

Buttercup nodded and got up from her bed, and walked to her bathroom.

"It's a start, now Bubbles, go find a super cute outfit for Buttercup to wear. Something Butch will love." Bunny smirked.

"Got it," Bubbles got up and started walking out, but stopped and turned back. "Silk or velcro?''

"Silk." Bunny replied.

Bubbles nodded and walked out.

"I'm gunna need some help." She sighed, and took out her phone.

Then dialed Blossom and Bell's phone numbers.

"Blossom, Bell? Come help me, I need help with Buttercup." She said, then hung up.

In a matter of seconds, the red head and white head came bursting through the door.

"Ok, so Bubbles is getting her outfit right?'' Bell asked. "If not, I have some choices here."

"Yeah she's getting it, I just need help with up her...look.'' Bunny laughed nervously. "She has terrible acne."

"Got it!" The girls cheered.

Then Buttercup walked out, wrapped in a green robe.

"Ok, now what?'' She asked.

"Just sit and let us work our magic." Bell cheered.

* * *

"Butch? Are you dead?'' Boomer asked, walking in his room.

It was dark, and quiet.

"Butch?'' Brick asked, following. "You here?''

"BUTCH!" Bruce yelled, walking in.

Then the bathroom door opened, and Butch came out with a towel around his waist, and his hair was sticking to his face.

"What the fuck do you want?'' He snapped.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, BUTCH TOOK A SHOWER!" Boomer and Bruce sang.

"Shut the hell up before both of you get stabbed." He growled. "Now what do you want?''

''We have some news for you." Brick smirked, pushing Boomer and Bruce to the side.

"And that is?'' He asked.

"Your performing on the Maggie show tomorrow, so look presentable." Boomer smirked.

"No way, I'm not singing on that girly show." He groaned.

"It's not girly!" Bruce snapped. "It's for everyone, and Maggie gives you good tips on how to keep your hair looking fantastic!"

"How do you know that?'' Boomer asked.

"W-what? I-I know because Bunny w-watches it and t-tells me about it." He stuttered. "Anyway your performing, no buts about it."

"Hah, you sat 'but'." Boomer laughed.

Butch rolled his eyes, and went to his closet.

"Plus you'll be able to debut your music." Brick whistled.

"Fine." Butch snapped.

"Good, now pick out a nice outfit, you HAVE to look good. And take care of...that." Boomer said, pointing to his face.

"Shut up and get out!" He snapped, throwing a knife at the wall next to them.

"O-ok we're leaving!" Boomer ran out the door and Bruce followed.

"Be ready be 12:00pm tomorrow." Brick said, leaving.

Once they were gone, Butch sighed and look through his dresser, then found a picture of him and Buttercup at the fair last year. He sighed and put it away, then got dressed for the day.

* * *

 **Me: Here's chapter 20! And 21 is going to be CUTE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Here's chapter 21 guys! I hope you'll like it and this is LONG chapter! We'll I'm trying to make it long, takes me awhile to write one chapter.**

* * *

The next morning:

"Buttercup? You up?'' Bunny asked, knocking on the shy girl's door.

''Yeah.'' She replied. "You can come in.''

Bunny walked in, and Blossom, Bubbles and Bell followed.

"Ok, you have to be ready by 12:00pm and your going on at 1:00pm. So let's get started." Bubbles smiled.

Bubbles sat Buttercup down in a chair, then took out her curling iron and started curling her hair. Then once she was done, she put a light green bow clip on the side of her hair with a fishtail braid.

"So, do you like it?'' Bubbles asked, handing Buttercup a small mirror.

"Like it?'' She asked. "I love it."

"Now let's get you into your outfit." Blossom cheered.

Bell took out an outfit with a bag overtop and handed it to Buttercup, then sent her to the bathroom.

"Today better work out like we planned." Bunny sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do if doesn't."

"It will! Don't worry!" Bell smiled. "An in the meantime, let's get these love sick puppies, some love milk."

"That doesn't even make sense." Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever!" She snapped.

"How do I look?'' Buttercup asked, coming out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a light green dress with a sleeveless lace top, then she had on some white lace booties. She had on some diamond earrings and a matching necklace and bracelet and ring. She had on some light green eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and some light pink blush, with some light pink lipstick.

"You look amazing!" Blossom cheered.

"I did a great job with the dress, it came out perfect!" Bubbles smiled. "Especially with the shoes!"

"Agreed!" The others cheered.

"Well you ready to go?'' Bunny asked, eating some candy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She sighed and walked out with the others.

* * *

"Butch! You ready?'' Brick asked knocking on his door.

Then he opened it and saw Butch putting on his shoes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black bomber jacket and a dark green dog tag, then he had on black jeans and his dark green Jordan's. His hair was the same as always, and he had his normal piercings in.

"You done?'' Bruce asked, walking in.

"Yeah." Butch snapped.

"Woah touchy." Bradley laughed.

"Let's just go." He snapped.

"Wait." Brick said, checking his phone.

After a minute of silence, he spoke again.

"Ok now let's go." He smirked.

Then they walked out and got into Brick's car. He has a crimson red mustang convertible, and they drove to the studio. Once they got there, they checked in and went to The Maggie Show studio, then they waited for Butch to be called on. They watched the show from the TV that they had backstage.

"Hey everyone! It's me, the Magster!" Maggie cheered, dancing on stage. "Today we have two special guests, but before we introduce them, let's chat!"

Then the music ended and she sat in her chair.

"Now, my sister Anne Hibiki taught a group of students from a high school who got picked to go to a boarding school in Boston! Today, we get talk about it, and many of you have heard about it." She smiled.

Butch rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Now let's bring em' out!" Maggie cheered.

Butch and Buttercup got ready to come out from different areas.

"Introducing for the first time, Butch and Buttercup!" Maggie cheered, as the two green eyed teenagers came out.

They both looked at each other and then turned away, Buttercup smiled awkwardly while Butch growled. Then both of them sat on the couch far away from each other.

"Ok you two, I heard there was some romance going around in your friend group!" Maggie cheered.

"I-I wouldn't say romance, b-but I-I mean there's couples in our group." Buttercup stuttered.

"Oh, so are you two a couple?'' She smirked.

"Well um I uh," Buttercup stuttered and played with her fingers.

"No." Butch answered.

"No? Well why not? You two would look perfect for each other! I mean he's the tough one and she's the soft yet fierce one!" Maggie pouted.

"Well we're not." He snapped.

"Ouch!" She laughed nervously. "Now let's answer some questions from the audience."

She pointed to someone with red hair and a fake mustache. The person looked like Blossom

"Yes um *cough*," the person was doing a fake impression of a man's voice. "Why aren't you guys a couple exactly?''

"We've decided to stay friends." Buttercup shrugged.

"Beep beep beep, lie." Butch snarled. "She wanted a break, so I gave her one."

"That's not true!" She cried.

"I heard you say it Buttercup! Don't lie to me!" He snapped.

"Ok, let's move on." Maggie laughed nervously. "Next question."

Then she pointed to someone dressed like a girl, which looked alot like Bruce.

"Ok, why don't you guys talk it out and get back together?'' The person asked, in a girl voice.

"Because, it's not that simple." Buttercup laughed nervously.

"Wrong again, wow Buttercup. You really don't like telling the truth do you?'' Butch growled, looking at her.

"I'm not lying!" She cried.

"Look, I don't want a relationship with some who, and I quote thinks 'He's too much for me, I can't handle his anger.' Your SUCH a confidence booster Kitty." He snapped.

"I never said that!" She cried.

"LIES!" He snapped.

Buttercup looked at him with tears in her eyes, she looked into his eyes and saw something she hated seeing, pain. His eyes looked different too, they looked darker.

"Why do you have to lie? Tell the god damned truth for once!" He snapped. "You know I hate lying!"

"Ok moving on." Maggie pointed to a new person. "You.''

This one was wearing a trench coat with a hat and mustache, he looked like Boomer.

"Ah yes, do you think your relationship was broken because your broken Butch?'' He asked, in a deep voice.

Butch didn't say anything, Buttercup looked at him and saw his eyes get lighter. Then darker again, and for some reason, she felt something dark inside of him. Something that's not supposed to be there.

' _Butch never cared about the truth.'_ She thought.

"I'm not broken, I'm perfectly perfect." He smirked.

"Your not perfect." She snapped. "Your the opposite."

"Oh really? Says the one who always lies." He snapped.

"You were never this angry." She cried.

"Yes I was." He replied.

She smirked and looked at Maggie.

"What's the next question from the audience?'' She asked.

Maggie pointed to someone who looked like a guy but dressed like a girl, and looked strangely like Bradley.

"What song will you be singing today?'' He/she asked, in a terrible girl voice.

"Um a song that I wrote awhile ago, but never sang." Buttercup smirked.

"Is it a duet?'' He/She asked.

"Actually yes." She smiled. "If your up for it, 'Butch'?''

"Sure, whatever." He snapped.

''Ok, so let's go take a break. When we come back, Butch and Buttercup will sing their new song!" Maggie cheered, getting up and dancing.

Butch got up and walked backstage, and then opened this locket thing.

 _"Chris! You idiot! Your not supposed to call me unless there's a real emergency!"_ Troy snapped, popping up on the locket screen.

"I know, but I think the shy one is on to me." He replied.

 _"How?''_ He asked.

"I don't know, I just think she is! Plus we both know I can't sing, and I HAVE to perform with her." He replied.

 _"Well just do it! I can't help you! And if this plan goes south, I don't know you!''_ He snapped.

"Fine!" Then he hung up and turned around.

But he came face to face with Bunny.

"Well I should have know something was up, Butch isn't that cranky." She snapped. "How'd you do it?''

"Butch was weak and had no confidence, so when he was at his weakest, I was able to take over." He smirked. "And here I am."

"Well this isn't going to last." Bubbles snapped.

"Yeah!" Bradley yelled in his girl voice.

"Bradley, please stop talking like that." Bunny snapped.

Bradley nodded.

"And how are you going to stop me exactly? I'm here to kill Buttercup, and once she's gone, I can leave Butch body and he'll be sent to prison. It's kind of a two in one deal." Chris/Butch laughed.

"We haven't figured out a way yet, but when we do, we'll let you know!" Boomer snapped.

"No!" They yelled.

"We do something now!" Bunny yelled.

Then she started making a purple, glowing ball with her hands and sent it flying at Chris. It shocked him and sent him flying, he crashed against a wall and fell onto the floor.

"Wanna keep playing?'' Bunny asked.

Chris got up and looked at her.

"You don't understand, if I don't do this, Troy will have my head." He coughed.

"So?'' She asked, making another power ball.

"P-please, don't hurt me anymore!" He cried.

Bunny stopped and looked at him.

"Then get out of Butch's body." She snapped.

He sighed and nodded, then started glowing an orange aura and started floating in the air, then he the aura left and Chris appeared next to Butch body. Then Butch started glowing a black aura, and then stopped and he crashed onto the group.

"Ouch." He cried.

''Butch? You ok?'' Bunny asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man, I'm really fucked up." He said, cracking his neck.

"How?'' Brick asked.

"I was trapped in my mind, and man I'm super fucked up." He sighed. "I got alot of problems."

"You guys ready? Butch and Buttercup are going back on in a few minutes!" Bell asked, walking over.

"Wait? What's going on?'' Butch asked.

"Your going on The Maggie Show, and your supposed to sing with Buttercup." Bell snapped. "And right now, she's freaking out about performing with you."

"Oh, um maybe I should talk to her." He muttered, walking away.

* * *

Buttercup was sitting in a chair looking in a mirror, then she sighed.

"What am I doing?'' She muttered, putting her head down.

"Facing your fears, living your dreams." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Butch standing there.

"Oh hi," She replied.

"So," He said awkwardly. "About earlier."

"No, I-I know I-I was lying." She replied.

"I don't care if you were lying, I just want to know why." He said.

"What do you mean?'' She asked.

"Why did you want to take a break?'' He asked.

"I was unsure at first, but then the girls reassured me and told me to talk it out with you. But when I went to talk to you, you broke up with me." She sighed.

"Guess I got the story wrong then," He laughed nervously, and sat in the chair next to her.

"Totally." She smiled slightly. "So what do you want to sing?''

He shrugged.

"I wrote a song that you'll probably like." She handed him her song book and he read it.

"'Two in a million?''' He asked.

"Yeah, I wrote it a few months ago." She said, looking away.

"I like it." He said.

She smiled, and got up.

"Butch and Buttercup, your on in 2, is what I was supposed to say 1 minute ago, so I'd say go get on stage and start preparing." A guy said, walking away.

Buttercup walked out to the stage and Butch grabbed his acoustic guitar, then walked out.

"And we're back on! Now we get to hear Butch and Buttercup perform their song, and then we'll ask some more questions." Maggie cheered, clapping her hands.

Then the lights dimmed down and Butch started playing his guitar.

 **[Buttercup**

 **Planets align. Suddenly, I'm alive.**

 **[Butch]**

 **Eyes full of stars. Guide me to where you are.**  
 **Pinch me if I'm asleep. Cause this feels like it's a dream.**

 **[Buttercup and Butch]**  
 **We're like two in a million.**  
 **Can't even begin just find.**  
 **Where I found you.**  
 **What are the chances.**  
 **And there'll be this magic when we touch.**  
 **We've got something special.**  
 **On another level.**  
 **Like it's just me and you and the room.**  
 **Because something's so brilliant.**  
 **It's meant for just two in a million.**  
 **Two in a million.**

 **We're like two in a million.**  
 **Can't even begin just find.**  
 **Where I found you.**  
 **What are the chances.**  
 **And there'll be this magic when we touch.**  
 **We've got something special (We've got something)**  
 **On another level (No, it's not like this)**  
 **Like it's just me and you and the room. Yeah (Yeah)**  
 **Because something's so brilliant.**  
 **It's meant for just two in a million.**  
 **Because something's so brilliant.**  
 **It's meant for just two in a million.**

 **Two in a million.**

Butch and Buttercup ended looking at each other and smiling. Everyone clapped, and Bubbles and Bell were crying.

"It's so romantic!" Bubbles cried.

"Why don't you do anything cute like that for me?'' Bell asked, looking at Bradley.

"I would, but I don't know how." He shrugged.

"Your an asshole!" She cried. "But your my asshole!''

She started hugging and kissing his cheek, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Buttercup, I love you still." Butch muttered.

"I love you too Butch." Buttercup started crying.

Then they both hugged, with Buttercup on top of his feet, then she kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back. The audience started clapping again, and Bunny tried to hide her tears.

"Are you crying?'' Blossom asked.

"What?! No way!" Bunny sniffled, looking away. "I have some dust in my eye."

"Sure!" She teased, laughing.

* * *

After they got home, Butch fell face first onto the couch and then groaned.

"Who knew being possessed by someone could drain your energy." He groaned, closing his eyes.

Buttercup tiptoed over to him, and smirked, then when he least expected it, she laid on top of him.

"Hi kitty." He winced.

She smirked, and started playing with his hair.

"You like this?'' She asked.

"Whatever." He moaned.

"You don't always have to act tough Butch, we all know your a big softy." Bruce laughed. "We all heard you crying when you watched 'Dolphin Tail.'''

"Actually, that was Boomer." Brick corrected. "He always cries when watching that movie.''

"It's true." Boomer sighed. "It's just so sad and happy at the same time, and your emotions get so worked up."

"You mean your hormones?'' Bruce asked.

Buttercup started rubbing Butch's shoulders and smirked, then he moaned.

"Damn Butch." Brick laughed. "Getting turned on?''

"Nope, I'm feeling relaxed more than horny." Butch moaned again.

"So you wouldn't mind buying me a new pair of boots would you?" Buttercup smirked.

"Whatever you want." Butch moaned.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Why won't you buy me boots!?'' Bunny asked, walking in.

"Not this again." Bruce muttered.

"Please!" She begged. "I'll do anything you want!''

"Anything?'' He asked.

"Anything!'' She smiled.

He smirked, and walked to her, then he kissed her on the lips.

"It's like I'm living in the best romance movie ever!" Bell cried. "Why don't you do anything cute like that with me?!''

"Because I'm not an idiot." Bradley commented.

"Your going to be dead if you don't get me some white roses on our next date!" She snapped.

"I will do that.'' He said quickly, walking out.

She smirked and laughed.

"So Butch, does this mean that you'll get me anything I want if I do this more often?'' Buttercup asked.

"Don't push your luck Kitty." He snapped.

"Awe come on!" She cried, hitting him back.

"Ouch!" He cried.

"Sorry!" She hugged him and started rubbing her face on his hair.

"What are you doing?'' He asked.

"Making you feel better." She smirked. "Now can I have a new purse?''

"No." He said.

"It was worth a try." Bubbles laughed.

"Don't you remember? I'm broke, the well is dry." He corrected.

Bruce laughed, and smirked.

"Don't laugh idiot, don't you remember that your still cut off?'' He asked.

"Oh right." He coughed and walked away.

* * *

 **Me: I loved writing this chapter! It was short, I know, but I have writers block and stuff.**

 **I have some polls on my profile for you guys, so if you would be so kind as to vote, I will love you forever!**

 **Also, the Youtube live thing is going a little slow, but I'll let you know when it's working.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: ok so my computer is being super stupid, and shit. And when ever I try to write, it deletes my work. So here's my 3rd attempt. My 2nd one was better...just sayin'.**

* * *

"Ok Butch, say cheese!" The photographer smiled.

"What? No fucking way, I don't fucking say 'cheese' like some dumb fuck. Why don't you sit in this chair and say fucking cheese." Butch snapped.

Butch was sitting in the chair growling at the photographer, his hair was stick up and his clothes were torn and smeared with blood and dirt.

"Why don't we fucking switch?! Huh!? You want to?'' Butch growled.

Then the photographer snapped the photo, and quickly let Butch go. Butch got up and walked away.

"Damn Butch what happened to you?'' Bruce asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." He snapped.

"Oh come on, tell us!" Bell begged.

"No!" He snapped.

 **RING RING RING**

"Well I'm out of here." Butch snapped, walking away.

Buttercup followed him and grabbed her purse.

"What happened? Did you get into another fight?'' She asked.

"Something like that." He replied.

"Well tell me!" She begged.

"No, you don't want to know." He snapped.

She backed away and sighed, then started following him again. Then they got to the parking lot and found her car, a light green Mustang. The both got in, and she started the car.

"Please just tell me Butch." She asked.

"Fine." He snapped. "I was outside with Miss. Peck, we both decided to paint out there."

 _Flash backzz!_

"Isn't it beautiful Butch?'' She asked, smiling.

"Yeah whatever." He replied.

"Look you don't always have to be so tough." She laughed, getting some paints out. "Go find something you want to paint and paint it, tell a story."

He nodded and grabbed a canvas and some paint, then walked away. He walked to the forest near the school and sat down under a tree, he was relaxed for awhile, until he heard yelling. He got up and started walking to the yelling, when he found it, he saw a group of maybe 10 to 20 people and a HUGE fire, and around the fire were stuffed animals that were tied up.

"We are here to sacrifice these souls to you!" One yelled.

They had masks on their faces so Butch couldn't tell who they were. Then the person threw a stuff animal into the fire was threw into the fire.

"Holy shit." Butch muttered. "I've found a stuffed sacrifice."

One of the people looked back, and Butch hid, and once he turned away, Butch looked again.

"I sense someone sir." One said to the leader. "Someone who's not welcome."

"Search the ground, kidnap anyone who might be here." The leader snapped.

The person nodded and started walking over to the bush Butch was at, but since Butch didn't have much time to hide, he was caught.

"Hello." Butch smirked.

The dude put a sack over Butch's head and tied his hands together.

"Shit!" Butch yelled, as the dude dragged him.

"I found the person." He said.

"Good work, put him next to the fire, he will be last." The leader laughed.

 _'I'd rather be first.'_ Butch thought.

Then he felt heat on his back, and he growled.

"Let me go!" He snapped.

"Oh a feisty one!" Someone laughed.

"This is what you get for snooping on our site boy." Someone growled.

"My name is Butch sweet heart!" Butch snapped.

"I could give a fuck what your name is! Your lucky I don't shoot you right now!" The person snapped.

"You people aren't very nice!" He growled.

"Thank you, we know." Another laughed.

Then he heard foot steps going away, and he smirked. Then he started pulling on the ropes, put the didn't budge, so he stuck them in the fire and they started to burn off. Once they were off, he took the sack off, which no one notice what he was doing. Then he took his pocket knife out and walked to the leader.

"Hey, um can you help me?'' Butch asked, tapping his shoulder.

The leader turned around and Butch punched him in the face. Then stabbed him, then a whole bunch of members started attacking him.

"Your killed the leader! Now we must killed you!" One growled.

"In your dreams!" Butch snapped, pushing him away.

One punched him in the face, but Butch kicked him away and then punched another one. But when he wasn't look, one stabbed him in the arm, but Butch punched him with the other arm. Once all of them were down, police came.

"What happened here?'' The police asked.

By then Butch was cover in dirt, blood and bruises.

"Angry *pant* members." He panted, falling to the ground.

"How did you get here?'' The officer asked.

"I was with my teacher over at the school over there, and I heard yelling so I came to check it out and these people kidnapped me." He replied.

"Ok, well let's get you back to school so your nurse can help you." He replied.

Butch walked back to school and once he got inside, he got weird looks from students.

"What? Never seen someone with blood and dirt on their clothes from fighting cult members?!" He yelled.

Then he went to the nurse and got cleaned up, and made it back in time for pictures.

 _End of flashback!_

"So that's what happened?'' She asked as she pulled into the drive way.

"Yeah." He replied.

"But you don't have a stab wound." She replied.

"Ok maybe I over exaggerated." He snapped.

"Over?'' She giggled.

He laughed and got out, then they both went inside.

"Just don't tell the others." He sighed.

"Got it." She smiled. "But I know thats story wasn't true."

"It wasn't, I just didn't feel like telling you." He growled.

Butch then walked to his room and sat on his bed. Then opened his top nightstand drawer and took out an orange bottle filled with blue and red pills. He opened the bottle and poured four pills onto his hand, and then swallowed them, and closed the lid and put them away.

 **Knock knock**

"Butch? You in here?'' Someone asked.

"Yeah, why?'' He growled.

"Can we talk?'' The person asked.

"Whatever." He replied.

Then Bunny came in and closed the door.

"I can sense when somethings wrong." She snapped.

"And why do you think something's wrong?'' He asked.

"Because you come up here and act like nothing is wrong." She shook her head and sat on his bed. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?''

"Yeah I know." He sighed.

"I've known you since you were 5, so if you don't want to get punched, you better start talkin'." She snapped.

Butch sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You can't tell Buttercup though, I don't want her to worry about me." He replied, not looking at her.

"Depends on what your going to tell me." She started getting worried.

Butch sighed and looking down.

"I'm sick." He sighed.

"Everyone gets sick Butch, we'll just get you some medicine and you can rest." Bunny laughed.

"Not that kind of sick Bunny, I mean sick. Like when you have to take medicine to make sure you don't die." He snapped.

Bunny got quiet, and turned away. She let a tear go and she turned back to Butch.

''What do you have?'' She asked. "Cancer?''

"Nothing like that." He replied. "I have a kidney disease."

"Kidney-what now?'' She asked, wiping her eyes.

"You know what I said," He snapped. "Just don't tell Buttercup geez."

"Fine, I won't." She sighed, getting up.

Then she started walking out, but stopped when she got to the door.

"You know," She stopped and faced him. "She's going to find out even if I don't tell her."

Then she walked out and shut the door.

"You better not tell her, I want to be the one to do it." He muttered.

* * *

Buttercup saw Bunny walking downstairs, and she looked like she was crying.

"Hey Bunny, where were you at?'' Buttercup asked.

"N-nowhere!" She said quickly, hiding her face.

"Are you ok?'' Blossom asked.

"Yes! Bubbles, Bell can we talk?'' She said, looking away.

"Sure." The girls said.

"You too Blossom," Bunny replied. "Buttercup you stay here."

Then the 4 went upstairs, and left Buttercup confused.

"What was that about?'' She muttered.

"I have no idea." Brick shrugged.

* * *

When the girls walked into Bunny's room, they started asking questions.

"W-we have a problem." Bunny started crying again.

"What's wrong?'' Blossom asked.

"Is it Bruce? Did he give you HIV?'' Bell asked.

"What? No, this isn't about me." Bunny cried.

"Then who?'' Bubbles asked, sitting on the brunette's bed.

"I can't say, but it's someone in the house and it's just terrible." She cried. "And I can't tell his girlfriend."

"Wait did he just say you can't tell his girlfriend?'' Blossom asked.

"Yeah?'' She sniffled.

"Then you can tell other people, duh! He said not to tell one specific person, and we're not that person!" She smirked.

"Damn! How did I not know that?'' Bunny cursed.

"Now who!?" Bubbles begged.

Then Bunny told them everything with Butch, and Bubbles and Bell started crying.

"This is like the downfall to a perfect story!" Bell yelled, getting upset.

"It's the climax!" Bubbles cried.

"You can't tell him that I told you!" Bunny ordered, grabbing Bubbles shirt collar and pulling her close to her face. "He'll kill me with one of his knives! And he has tons of them!"

"Ok, deal." She replied quickly.

"Promise?" She asked. "Cross my heart and hope to die, wear ugly shoes to the day you die?''

"Like I'd ever wear ugly shoes?'' Bell laughed.

"Good, so I know you'll keep it a secret." She crossed her arms. "Now, you can't tell the others either, especially Buttercup. He doesn't want her to worry about him or pity him."

"Ok." They nodded.

 _'I'm a terrible secret keeper...'_ She thought, sighing.

* * *

 **Me: WOAAH! A twist! Sorry but I had to, don't worry, no one dies...yet. And I'll give you a hint, it ain't Troy!**

 **Butch: *slow claps* bravo, you added a cliff hanger! Let me guess, I'm going to die?  
**

 **Me: What? No, it wouldn't be a ButchXButtercup story if you did.**

 **Butch: Yeah sure...**

 **Ok guys here's your chance to help me as an author!**

 **What story would you like me to continue?**

 **1). Loving a Villain?**

 **2). Young Family?**

 **3). The Dead?**

 **You can PM with a response or just review and I'll get back to you right away! Thanks guys and I appreciate all you guys do for me, thank you.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys** **so yesterday my computer was acting like a MAJOR butt while I was writing on it. But I did update Young Family, and stuff, and here's a new chapter!**

* * *

"Good morning everyone! How is everyone doing this fine morning?'' Butch smiled awkwardly, walking into the kitchen.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?'' Bradley asked, squinting at him.

"I'm Butch!" He replied, smiling awkwardly still.

"Good morning everyone!" Buttercup smiled, skipping into the kitchen.

"Now I can understand Buttercup being happy, but why is Butch being so happy?'' Bunny asked, eating her toast.

"I had the BEST night ever, that why." Butch smirked.

"And that was?'' Bruce asked.

"Can't say, but trust me." He laughed.

"Should I be glad or scared?'' Bradley whispered to Boomer.

"I don't know." Boomer shivered.

"Well we better get going Blossom, don't wanna be late for our hair appointment." Bubbles smiled.

"Why are you guys getting your hair done?'' Boomer asked.

"We're not getting our hair done, we're going over there and looking at hair style choices. Prom is in 2 weeks and I want to have the perfect hairstyle." Bell giggles, grabbing her handbag. "Buttercup do you want to come?''

"Yeah, I'm going." Bunny smiled.

"Sure, why not." Buttercup smiled, grabbing her purse.

Then the girls left and it was just the boys.

"So, you wanna tell us?'' Bruce smirked, looking at Butch.

"Tell you about what?'' Butch asked, pouring some orange juice.

"The reason why your so happy today," Boomer smirked. "And why your pouring orange juice when your an apple juice person."

"One, I can't tell you. And two, I'm just in an orange juice mood!" Butch snapped.

"Well those 10 minutes of Butch being happy are over." Bradley laughed. "Seriously, you have more mood swings than Bubbles."

Boomer glared at the white headed boy.

"What did you say about Bubbles?'' He asked darkly.

"What?'' Bradley asked. "Dude I was joking, it's not like I commented on her makeup."

"What about her makeup?'' He asked.

"I just think she wears to much." Bradley shrugged.

Then Brick and Bruce covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Oh how would you like it if I told you that Bell was more booty than brains," Boomer asked. "Her hair is bigger than her brain!"

"OH IT'S ON!" Bradley yelled, tackling Boomer.

The two started hitting, biting and pitching each other, then pulled each others hair.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Brick asked, looking at Bruce and Butch.

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"No." They replied.

Boomer and Bradley kept fighting and throwing word bombs.

"AT LEAST I GET LAID!" Bradley yelled.

"YEAH TOO MUCH!" Boomer yelled back. "I'M SURPRISED BELL DIDN'T GET TIRED OF YOUR DICK YET!"

"I'M SURPRISED THAT BUBBLES IS STILL WITH YOU AFTER ACCIDENTALLY KISSING BUTTERCUP!" He yelled back.

"What?'' Butch snapped.

The two stopped and looked at Butch, who was glaring at them.

"Who kissed who?'' He asked, growling.

"T-that was WAY before you and Buttercup s-s-started dating d-d-dude." Boomer stuttered.

"BUT YOU KISSED HER!" He snapped.

"Hey he wasn't the only one who kissed the wrong girl. I remembered once I kissed Blossom, and she kissed back." Bruce shrugged.

"You kissed my girlfriend?!'' Brick asked, glaring at Bruce.

"W-what?'' He asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" He yelled, clenching his fists.

Bruce sweat-dropped and started running, then Brick ran after him.

"I can't believe you Boomer!" Butch snapped.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Brick yelled, catching up to Bruce. "I JUST WANT TO PUNCH YOU!"

"NO THANKS!" Bruce cried, running faster.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Butch yelled, tackling Boomer.

"Hey at least he doesn't know about Brick accidentally touching her butt when he tripped on her in gym last week." Bradley shrugged.

Butch stopped punching Boomer, and Brick stopped chasing Bruce.

"Look Butch, I know it sounds bad but I can explain." Brick laughed nervously.

"I'll let you explain," Butch said calmly. "IN A HOSPITAL BED!"

Then he took out a rolling pin and started chasing Brick with in around the house.

"This can't get any worse, right?'' Bruce asked.

''Oh it could, at least Boomer doesn't know that you had sex with Bubbles." Bradley shrugged, then realized what he said. "I-I'm joking!"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?'' Boomer yelled, glaring at Bruce.

"N-no I didn't! I had sex with Bell, Bubbles and Bunny if it makes you feel better?'' He stuttered.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH BLOSSOM!" Brick yelled, while Butch chased him.

"YOU FUCKED BELL TOO!" Bradley yelled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They all yelled at each other.

 **3 hours later:**

"I totally love the look I picked out, it just screams love." Bell smiled, locking her car doors.

"I love mine too, it's just so cute." Buttercup smiled, walking up the front steps.

Before she opened the front door, she heard yelling and things breaking.

"Uh girls," She said. "I think somethings going on."

Bunny walked to her and heard the noise too, so she opened the door, but it fell of it's hinges.

"What the fuck?'' She asked, kicking the door to the side and walking in.

Everything was broken, ripped and burnt and there were a few blood spots on the walls.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Someone yelled.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Someone else yelled.

"NO!" More yelled.

"I JUST CAN STAND YOU!" They all yelled.

The girls walked into the living room and saw the boys all torn up and arguing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?'' Bell yelled.

The boys stopped and looked at the girls.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" They yelled at the girls.

"What are you talking about?'' Bunny yelled.

"You fucked Bruce!" Brick and Bradley yelled.

"Of course I did, I'm his girlfriend." She snapped.

"No, I'm talking about Bell," Bradley snapped.

"And Blossom." Brick finished.

"What?'' The two asked.

"Let's not forget about Boomer kissing Buttercup!" Butch snarled, punching Boomer in the face.

Buttercup felt tears coming to her eyes and so did Bubbles.

"Boomer is that true?'' Bubbles asked.

"It was way before we got together, I promise." Boomer cried, holding his bloody nose.

"I don't know if I should believe you." She cried.

"Bubbles, I would NEVER do anything to hurt you." He wiped her tears away and hugged her.

She smiled slightly but frowned.

"How did you kiss her?'' She asked.

"I was getting up to get some water and we bumped into each other and she fell on top of me, then we kissed. It meant nothing to me." He crossed her heart.

She nodded and hugged him.

"I wouldn't say it was nothing..." Buttercup mumbled.

"And Brick, I didn't have sex with Bruce. I would never, he just told people that because he wanted to sound like a player." Blossom said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Bell yelled.

"Seriously?'' Brick and Bradley asked, looking over to Bruce, who was laughing nervously.

"It's true." He laughed nervously.

Brick punched Bruce in the arm and Bradley punched him in the stomach.

"I deserve that." Bruce winced, holding his stomach.

"It's a shame when I'm the only innocent one here." Bunny sighed.

"Oh miss Bunny, you ain't so innocent." Bubbles smirked. "If I remember correctly, you used to have a crush on Butch. Then when Buttercup and Butch got together, you did EVERYTHING in your power to split them up.''

"WHAT?'' Buttercup yelled. "I thought you said it was 'cool,' and you didn't mind!"

"I did, but I was hurt. I'm over it now, don't worry." Bunny replied.

"Your hurt? I'm the one who should be hurt here!" Butch snapped.

Butch started waving his hands back and forth, then stopped with his hands behind his head.

"I'm so pissed that I can't even come up with a fucking insult." He yelled.

Then took a deep breath.

"Fuck you!" He finished, and stuck the middle finger up.

"Wow." Bunny sighed. "I totally deserve that, and I understand if you hate me."

"Hate you?'' Buttercup sighed. "I don't hate you Bunny, I'm a little disappointed, but I don't hate you.''

Buttercup smiled slightly and hugged the brunette, and she hugged back. Butch clapped slowly.

"Wow! Poor little Bunny thinks Buttercup hates her and feels hurt! Well thank the heavens because you finally understand the feeling of complete loneliness!" Butch snapped, clapping slowly. "That was pure stupidity."

"Butch can't you let it go?'' Boomer asked.

"NO!" He snapped. "That little bitch tried to break me and Buttercup up!"

"Excuse me?'' Bunny asked. "I am not a bitch."

"Yes you are." He snapped.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AHHHH!" Bunny screamed, tackling Butch to the ground.

Then she started pulling his hair, and he pulled her hair. Then she kicked him in the side and he let her go, then coughed up blood. She stopped and got off of him, then put her hands over her mouth, and looked at him.

"Butch, I am so sorry, a-are you ok?'' She asked, freaking out.

"I'm *cough* fine." He coughed, holding his side.

"No your not!" She started crying. "I shouldn't have done that! I am so sorry!"

"It's *cough* fine Bunny." He snapped, covering his face with her hands.

"No it's not! I hurt you and now your coughing up blood and...and I don't know what to do!" She cried.

"How about maybe helping him!?'' Bell snapped.

"I'll help him." Buttercup cried, running to her boyfriend.

Then she grabbed her arm and helped him get up. He kept coughing though, but covered his mouth.

"I-I'll be back *cough*." He coughed, walking to his room.

Buttercup watched him leave and started crying.

"Buttercup I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Butch." Bunny apologized, putting a hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

"Like how you didn't mean to try and ruin our relationship?'' Buttercup muttered darkly.

"W-what?'' She asked.

"Bunny why didn't you let it go?'' She asked.

"Let what go?'' Bunny asked.

"EVERYTHING! ME AND BUTCH GETTING TOGETHER, ATTACKING HIM AND JUST...EVERYTHING!" Buttercup yelled, glaring at the brunette.

Everything got quiet.

"I-I knew something w-was wrong with B-Butch, but you took it to a whole new level and-" She stopped. "You didn't let it go! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCK BRUCE SOME MORE! BECAUSE THAT'S ONE MORE THING YOUR GOOD AT BESIDES RUINING PEOPLE'S LIVES!"

Bunny started crying.

"I knew you didn't like me, but did you even once try to apologize for picking on me? No." She snapped. "I've put up with your shit for too long, and now you might have hurt one of the people I care about."

"Buttercup please-" Bell was interrupted by Bubbles, who put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't." Bubbles whispered.

"Just leave me alone Bunny," Buttercup snapped, starting to crying. "Leave me and Butch alone."

Then she ran upstairs crying.

"It's ok Bunny, it wasn't your fault." Blossom smiled.

"Yes it was, I took it too far." Bunny cried, walking away. "I took it too far!"

* * *

 **Me: Woah! Buttercup snapped on her ass! LOL, don't worry! Things won't be like that for long! \/**

 **. .**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. This one is where they audition for the voice, and someone in the group gets a special surprise...who will it be?**

* * *

 **Voice tryouts: Boston United Performance Center.**

"This is so awesome! I can believe our dreams are coming true!" Bell cheered, spinning around in her dress.

"I know right, this is awesome!" Bradley smirked.

"You never know though, we all could be sent home." Brick commented.

"Like they would sent us home! Puh-lease! We're the best!" Bruce smirked.

The group already had their numbers and were waiting backstage.

"I-I c-can't do this guys! I-I c-can't!" Buttercup cried, rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Oh come on Buttercup, you've performed dozens of times in front of people! What's so different now?'' Boomer asked.

"Everything!" She cried, covering her face.

Butch growled and sat down next to her, then started stroking her hair.

"Hey, it's ok." He said, trying to use a relaxing voice.

"Dude what are doing?'' Brick asked.

"Shush! I'm calming her down." He snapped.

Then he hugged Buttercup and made sure she was really close to his chest.

"Now listen, you need to be calm. It's going to be ok, you'll get through this." He smirked. "Just try not to fall, puke or mess up."

She looked up at him and frowned.

"Your mean!" She pouted.

"Thank you." He smirked.

 **"Number 34!"** A speaker called.

"Well that's me! Wish me luck!" Bradley smiled, walking to the stage.

 **On the stage with Bradley;**

He walked to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Name please?'' A brunette girl asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Um Bradley." He replied, smiling.

"Ok Bradley, just start when your ready."

Bradley took a deep breath and then started singing.

 **You never know what this world has in store for you  
**

 **You break down walls so they don't block your point of view-**

"Stop!" A man with a british accent yelled. "We've seen enough, you may go."

"But I wasn't finished." Bradley muttered. "Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?''

"Your voice is too squeaky and you just can't sing in general."

Bradley frowned and stormed out, and walked backstage. He saw Butch laughing and Buttercup punching him.

''I-It's funny!" He laughed.

"Hey Bradley, if it makes you feel better, I think you did great." Bubbles smiled.

"Thanks Bubs." He sighed.

 **"Number 35!"** A voice called.

"Me!" Blossom cheered.

She ran out to the stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Name?'' The woman asked.

"Blossom." She smiled.

"Just sing when your ready." The british man replied.

Blossom smiled and took a deep breath, then started singing.

 **If you could take my pulse right now, it would feel just like a sledgehammer.**

 **If you could feel my heartbeat now it hit you like a sledgehammer.**

"Stop!" A man with a country accent yelled.

"Um how did I do?'' Blossom asked.

"Yah did ok, but we're not looking for 'ok'. We're looking for amazing, show stopping. I want to be knocked out of my chair, and as you can see, I'M STILL IN IT!" The man with the british accent yelled. "NOW GET OUT!"

Blossom sighed and walked out and back to backstage, when she got in there, she saw Butch laughing harder.

"Very funny Butch." She started crying.

* * *

 **1 hour later,**

Boomer had gone and he failed, so did Bunny, Bruce, Brick and Bubbles. But Bell is moving on and next is Buttercup's turn. The shy girl walked to the microphone and looked at the judges.

"Name?'' The woman asked.

"B-Buttercup." She stuttered.

"Sing when your ready."

Buttercup took a deep breath and started singing.

 **We were both heading different ways**

 **Both in a rush tryin' to get away,**

 **I ran into you, like a crash of thunder.**

"Stop!" The woman yelled. "Good job, your moving on."

"R-really?'' Buttercup smiled.

"Yup." The judges smiled.

Buttercup bowed and walked backstage with a huge smile.

"I did it!" She cheered, walking to Butch.

Then she grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him on the lips hard, then let go when they called him number.

"Good luck." She whispered.

He smirked and walked out, then walked to the microphone.

"Name?'' The british man asked.

"Butch." He replied.

"Sing when your ready." The woman smirked.

Butch looked at them and started singing.

 **Ended up on a crossroad**

 **Try to figure out which way to go**  
 **It's like you're stuck on a treadmill**  
 **Running in the same place**

"Stop." The woman said. "You may go."

"What?'' Butch asked.

"I said you may go, we've heard enough."

"No I'll tell you what I've heard enough of, this bullshit." He snapped. "Your too stupid to know real talent, and the only reason your doing this is because you get fucking paid."

"It's because you have NO TALENT!" The british one yelled.

"No talent?! I'll show you talent!" Butch hopped onto the judge tablet and started kicking the coffee cups.

And he was singing while doing it and soon security came and got him.

"Oh your such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" He sang, getting picked up by the giant men. "HEY DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Then the others came out and saw it.

"What's the punishment if I try to break him free?'' Bruce asked, looking at Blossom.

"Um one month community service, court dates and um charges." She replied.

"I can live with that." He replied, and dove into the security guard fight.

Then Bunny followed and so did Bradley and Boomer.

* * *

 **At the house,**

The group got thrown out of the performance center and got taken home by police.

"I can't believe that happened!" Blossom cried.

"That was awesome!" Boomer cheered.

"Now I can cross getting into a fight with security off my bucket list." Bunny laughed.

Buttercup walked in the front door with Butch, who was fixing his hair.

"Can't believe those assholes messed up my hair!" He growled, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh stop crying over your hair." Brick snapped. "Your the one who got us in that mess."

"He got me mad, what did you expect me to do?''

"Not act like a total ass while singing?'' Bunny replied.

"That's crazy talk right there." He snapped.

"It's ok, you have new year to try out." Buttercup smiled.

Butch looked at her and growled.

"Yeah sure, I'm not trying out new year." He snapped.

"Why not?'' She asked.

"Because it's pointless, don't you get it?! It's all about luck, the luck I've had with you guys has been terrible. The only lucky thing about being here is going to a topnotch music school." He snapped.

"What about me?'' She frowned.

"Oh and you too."

Buttercup frowned and pushed him against the wall and grabbed his shirt.

"Listen here Butch, your going to start showing me some respect or else I will beat your ass! Do I make myself clear?'' She snapped, glaring at him.

"Yeah mom." He smirked.

"I am not your mother!"

"Well you sure are acting like it."

She pulled his collar down more and made his face come closer to hers.

"Better cut the attitude." She ordered. "Or you'll be punished."

Butch looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-what?'' He asked.

"You heard me.'' She snapped.

"O-ok, I-I'll be good now." He laughed nervously. "What happens exactly if I don't loose my attitude?"

"You wanna know?''

"Yeah."

"I'll carve out your tongue and shove it down your throat, then I'll stab you 100 times with a dull knife."

"Things just went from sweet to sour." Bradley shivered.

"Try." Butch smirked. "I was thinking something else."

"Like what?'' She asked.

"Anything that doesn't involve me or you getting hurt." He whispered.

"Oh really?''

"Really."

She smirked and let him go, then ran upstairs.

"Got her off." He smirked.

"What were you guys talking about?'' Boomer asked.

Butch paused and looked at the blonde.

"Checkers." He replied, then ran upstairs quickly.

"I have a feeling that they aren't talking about checkers." Boomer narrowed his eyes.

"Naw really?'' Brick asked sarcastically.

"Wanna spy on them?'' Bradley asked Boomer.

"DUH!" He yelled.

Then the two ran upstairs quietly.

"They're dead." Bunny sighed.

Everyone nodded and sighed.

* * *

Boomer and Bradley checked Butch's room first, which was at the far end of the hall and it seemed to have a scary and creepy shadow over his door. Boomer looked through the hole in the door, and then looked at Bradley.

"Not in there." He shrugged.

Then they walked to Buttercup's room, which was on the other end of the hallway, and Bradley looked through a tiny hole in the door.

"They're in there, I hear Buttercup's giggling." He whispered.

Boomer looked through the key hole and smirked, then notice what they were doing. Buttercup was on top of Butch and they were making out, Butch was shirtless and Buttercup was in her bra.

"I'm done!" They both whispered/yelled.

Then they stopped and looked at the door.

"Did you hear something?'' Buttercup asked.

"Yeah," Butch said, getting up and walking to the door.

Bradley and Boomer sweat-dropped and ran away quickly just as Butch opened the door. He looked around and then closed it again. Boomer and Bradley walked downstairs with red blushes and Bradley had a nose bleed.

"What happened to you two?'' Bruce asked, eating popcorn.

"Things." They both replied.

"You look like you walked in on something." Brick raised an eyebrow. "Spill."

"Buttercup is very freaky, not the strange kind of freaky, I mean sexual freaky!" Boomer cried.

"Wow." Bunny laughed.

"You have no room to talk!" Bradley snapped, pointing at the brunette.

"So what were they like...doing exactly?'' Bruce asked.

"Leave it to Bruce to ask the dirty questions." Bell rolled her eyes and took a sip of her lemonade. "But what were they doing?''

"Buttercup was on top of Butch and he was shirtless and so was she. I didn't know Buttercup was a lace kind of girl." Boomer shivered at the thought.

"Oh man up! You act like your the angel of the house!" Bubbles snapped. "I'm pretty sure all of us has had sex before!"

"But this wasn't sex." Bradley continued. "This was making out topless."

"How do we know they are gunna fuck? Maybe they just like kissing like that, and Buttercup does have her fantasies about licking Butch's 8 pack." Blossom suggested.

"How do you know he has an 8 pack?'' Brick asked.

"Duh durning the summer when we go swimming, plus Buttercup talks about it all the time."

"Oh."

"Wait, so Buttercup talks about Butch ALL the time?'' Boomer asked.

"Pretty much, like his abs, his hair, his face, his eyes and his freckles." Bubbles shrugged.

"So she just likes him for his looks?''

"No, she likes who he is too, like how he doesn't let people walk all over him and how he protects her.'' Bunny replied. "Which it's going to make it harder for her when she finds out the truth."

"Truth?'' Boomer and Bruce asked.

"I can't tell you guys, only us girls know."

"So if I was a girl, you would tell me?'' Bradley asked.

"No, Butch told me not to tell anyone, but I told the girls so they know. He especially doesn't want Buttercup knowing.''

"Why?'' The boys asked.

But they were interrupted by a big bang from upstairs.

"What the hell?'' Boomer asked.

"OWIE YOU HURT MY FINGER!" Someone yelled.

"I'M SORRY! SORRY! LET ME SEE!" Someone else apologized/yelled.

"Fingering?'' Bruce smirked. "Well played."

"DID YOU HAVE TO SLAM MY FINGER IN THE DOOR WAY!?''

"I SAID I'M SORRY!"

"Should we stop it?'' Blossom asked.

"Nah." Brick waved it off.

Then the two came downstairs and were in shirts this time, Butch was holding his finger up and Buttercup had her arms around his waist as he dragged her.

"Let go!" He whined.

"No!" She hissed.

"Please?''

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?''

"No!"

"Don't make me pry you off."

"You wouldn't, your finger is too hurt." She snapped.

"I will!" He replied.

"No!"

He shook her off, and she fell to the ground.

"You were warned." He laughed.

She frowned and ran upstairs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school work and I got into some trouble...not big but it's still trouble. LOL anyway, I got some AMAZING ideas from an awesome writer, so in this chapter, some credit go to Grote da Guru. Thanks for the ideas!**

* * *

 **At School,**

"I can't believe they messed everything up!" Vanessa yelled, pacing back and forth in the janitors closet. "We should just quit now!"

"Calm down!" Michael snapped, grabbing her wrist.

"Why?! Chris messed up and so did Troy!"

"Doesn't mean we should give up!"

She got quiet quickly.

"We need a new target." He whispered, letting her go.

"Like who?'' She asked, looking at him.

He took out his phone and looked through some pictures. Then he landed on Bell.

"The white headed girl, she needs to be taken down a peg."

"Perfect, I'll call the others and let them know."

"Wait, I have someone that could help." He smirked, and dialed a number.

* * *

"I'm telling you Bradley, girls love it when you use toys." Bruce commented.

"All because you and Bunny use them, doesn't mean me and Bell have to." Bradley snapped. "Now stop bugging me."

"Oh come on! Me and Bunny use whips and costumes!"

"Woah! I did not need to know that!" Boomer yelled, putting his hands up.

"Seriously, keep your sex shit to yourself." Butch snapped, rolling his eyes.

"All because your a 17 year old virgin doesn't mean I have to be." Bruce growled.

"I'm a virgin because I want to be." He snapped. "I don't know what's so cool about exchanging sexually transmitted diseases."

''Not everyone has sexually transmitted diseases you know." Blossom commented, crossing her arms.

They then walked into their math class and sat in their seats, then their teacher started talking.

"Good afternoon class, we have a new student joining us today, now everyone don't give him a hard time." Miss. George smiled.

Then a boy with wavy, black hair and blue eyes with tan skin came in. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark blue letterman jacket and black jeans, then he had on blue Vans.

"I'm Luke Myers, nice to meet you all.'' He smiled, and revealed two rows of pearly white teeth.

All the girls squealed and smiled at him.

"Are you single?'' Bunny asked, smirking.

"Of course," He smiled and looked at Bell, who was fixing her make-up.

He walked over to her desk and smiled at her.

"But I think this little lady is perfect for me.''

"Sorry Romeo, she's mine." Bradley said, grabbing Bell's hand.

Luke looked at Bell, and she looked at him, then his eyes got darker and she smiled.

"Not anymore." She giggled, pulling her hand away from Bradley.

"What?'' Everyone asked.

"Bradley, it's isn't working out. We're done." She snapped, looking at her Ex.

"W-what?'' Bradley stuttered.

"Yeah what he said!" Bruce yelled.

"I don't love Bradley anymore, I love Luke. He's perfect." Bell giggled, hugging Luke.

"YOU BITCH!" Bunny yelled. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Hey! You have me still!" Bruce cried.

"Well your more of a booty call." She said, looking at him.

"Hah, Bruce is Bunny's booty call." Butch laughed.

"At least I get ass!" The purples yelled.

Then class started and Bradley sighed, then took out a piece of paper.

 **What just happened? ~ Bradley**

He then passed it to Brick and he wrote back.

 **I have no idea...~ Brick**

He passed it back to Bradley.

 _ **An hour later;**_

"And that's all the time we have today, I'll see you all tomorrow." Miss. George smiled, erasing her white board. "You may leave."

Everyone started getting their stuff together and then walked out.

"Hey Butch!" Bradley yelled, running to the dark haired boy.

"What?'' He snapped.

"I need some help."

"With what?''

"I need you to help me win Bell back."

"No way! I don't help anyone. What you need to do is move on!"

"But I can't, I still love her!" Bradley cried.

"Sounds more like a personal problem." Butch replied, with a blank expression.

"Oh come on! Didn't you ever feel like you belonged with someone but you couldn't at the same time because you have no idea what love really is?''

Butch stopped walking and just looked at him with a bored expression

"You just explained my life in a sentence. But I have love, even if I have no idea what it is." Butch blinked and started walking again.

"Please?!" He begged, following him.

"No!"

"Please?!"

"NO!''

"PLEASE?!"

"FINE JUST SHUT UP!" Butch yelled, catching peoples attention.

"Yay!" Bradley cheered, smiling.

"So what's the plan?'' He asked.

"I want you to teach me to be you."

"What? Why?''

"Because, girls drool over you all the time! I don't know why, but I want that!"

"No you don't." He replied.

"Watch." Bradley ordered, taking Butch's book bag.

Then he threw it on the ground and a group of girls came and took it, then a blonde handed it to him.

''Here you go Butch," She giggled and blushed.

"Thanks?'' He replied, taking his bag.

She giggled and ran away quickly.

"See!" Bradley yelled, putting his hands up.

"Fine, follow me." Butch sighed, walking to the bathroom.

Bradley smiled and followed him into the boy bathroom. Once they were inside, Butch opened his bag and looked over at Bradley.

"What size shirt are you?'' He asked.

"Uh why?'' Bradley asked.

"Are you a medium or large?'' He snapped.

"Large."

"Oh, well your lucky because I have a large in here."

"What are you? A medium?''

"Yes."

Butch then threw him a black shirt with dark green neck line.

"Change into that, your jeans are already black so your fine. But those shoes have got to go." Butch ordered. "What size shoe are you?''

"10." Bradley replied, putting the shirt on.

"Good," He replied, taking out a pair of black Jordan's with silver laces and bottoms. "I just bought these so if you scuff them, your buying me a new pair."

"How much did they cost?'' He asked, taking his shoes off.

"Almost 100 dollars."

"Did you buy them from a rich store or something? Mine only costed 60 bucks!"

"I ordered them from another state! They're limited edition!" Butch snapped.

"How?'' Bradley asked.

"They have silver on them!"

Bradley nodded and put them on.

"Damn these are comfortable."

"And I didn't even get to wear them, I could have made you wear the shoes I have on now. But I like these ones so yeah." Butch sighed, looking at his dark green Jordan's with gold laces.

"They are nice." He smiled. "Now what?''

"We fix your hair."

"What?!''

Butch took out some hair gel, hairspray and a comb.

"Now stay still." He ordered.

Then he took out some scissors and started cutting Bradley's white hair.

"What are you doing?!'' Bradley cried, catching some of his hair.

"Cutting your hair, it'll look better." Butch smirked. "Just let me do it."

After he was done, he let Bradley look in the mirror.

"I look...like," He paused.

"A white haired, white eyed version of me." Butch finished.

"I feel like my head is exposed." He sighed. "But if this is what I have to do."

His hair was similar to Butch's but the sides were longer and the top went sideways. Butch started putting hair gel in and hairspray, and once he was done, Bradley's hair was slicked to the side and held together with hairspray.

"There." Butch smirked.

"How do I look?'' Bradley asked.

"Not completely stupid.''

He nodded and grabbed his book bag, then the two walked out.

"Bradley! What did you do to your hair?!'' Bubbles asked, walking to the two.

"I fixed him." Butch smirked.

"WHY?!'' Blossom, Bunny and Bubbles yelled.

"He wanted me to.''

"Why?!''

"Because he wants to win Bell back."

"Why?!''

"Because he still loves her."

"Why?''

"I don't know! I'm not Bradley!"

"Why?!''

"STOP ASKING WHY!''

"Fine."

"I wanted him to, he gets girls drooling over him and I want that." Bradley smirked.

"Don't count on it,'' Butch commented. "I am a temple."

"That you are." A girl giggled, walking by him.

"Hey am I a temple?'' Bradley smirked at the girl.

"Uh," She hesitated. "Sure, but not like Butch. He smells like a rainforest and pine needles."

Then she walked away quickly, and Bradley pouted.

"I really need to get Bell back." He sighed.

"Speak of the devil." Blossom crossed her arms and looked at Luke and Bell, who were talking to Buttercup.

"Would you really do that?'' Buttercup asked, smiling.

"Yeah, my dad is the director." Luke smiled at her as his eyes got darker.

She looked away quickly before he could do anything.

"Butch! Guess what!" She cheered, running to her boyfriend.

"What?'' He asked.

"I'm getting a part in a big movie!"

"What?!''

"Yeah! Luke's dad is directing it and he said he'll get me an audition! Isn't that awesome?!" She smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah." He lied, laughing nervously as she hugged him tighter.

"I think it's amazing." Bell giggled, looking at Luke with wide eyes.

"Hey Bradley, I like your hair." Luke smirked.

"Thanks." Bradley replied, sarcastically.

"Well let's get going Lukie! We need to go prepare the gym for the dance on Friday." Bell smiled, dragging him away.

Once they were gone, Bradley scoffed.

"Lukie." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Ew, don't make that face ever again." Bunny gagged.

"Wait." Butch paused. "I have an idea."

"Really?'' Everyone asked.

"Yeah, but I'll need sometime to figure out the details." He nodded. "Yeah, this could work. I feel like Lester from GTA V."

"Wow, this must be a big deal then." Blossom commented.

"It all has to happen at the dance though, I'll let you guys know more about the details when I figure it out."

Then he walked away with Buttercup still hugging him.

"Do get to practice acting?'' She asked, hanging onto him.

"Whatever floats your boat Kitty." He replied.

* * *

Butch and Buttercup walked into the gym and saw Luke and Bell kissing.

"Your amazing." Luke smiled, his eyes glowing again.

"Your amazinger." Bell giggled, her eyes getting darker.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't a word." Buttercup commented, walking up to the two.

"Who asked you?'' Bell snapped.

"E-exuse me?'' She asked.

"Scram, before bad things start happening."

"I don't know who your talking to, but you better shape up." Butch snapped.

"I don't have to listen you," Bell snapped, turning away from him.

"Get lost, she's mine now, and there's nothing you losers can do about it!" Luke snapped, grabbing Bell's hand.

Then the two walked out, and left Butch and Buttercup puzzled.

"You better hop on that plan Butch." Buttercup sighed.

"I know." He sighed.

"You can do it, just let us know when it's done." She smiled and looked up at him. "I believe in you."

Then she kissed his cheek and smiled, then she walked out.

"I just don't want to let you down." He sighed, looking at the decorated gym.

 **[Butch]**

 **holding back because of the past, we stall!  
when something good comes along, we expect it to fall...  
and therefore, pushing emotions to bottom of our list!  
then spend years in depression, asking, for just 1 wish!  
for that break, a moment so that we can build!  
to ressurect the faith in which, our past killed!  
when faced with the reality that our dreams could come true!  
we're so wrapped up in the heartbreak that nothing gets through!  
these walls, like iron and no key!  
how can you dream of happiness setting you free?  
when your hidden behind reasons, excuses not to love!  
he tries to break down barriers, but they're too tough!  
but you cry that much, your owned by depression!  
you feel the need to start a fresh through your self confession!  
like, how many times you've been hurt or cheated!  
and before you start your battle, you've already been defeated!  
unwilling to let minds make up their own!  
putting weight onto my heart, even though i too, feel alone...  
tripped with guilt and fear towards your collapse!  
i continuously live in fear, holding back!  
because your strength is based on how much you trust...  
its a subject that we continuously discuss!  
but no more! is it about the beauty that attracts!  
we as victims, always have to ask...  
please don't hurt me! never let me go!  
forcing promises instead of just saying "no!"  
i love you and my intention is to do just that!  
don't hold me in the same light as the last cheating t**t!  
give me a chance without predicting the end!  
because thats how you get hurt...  
again...  
and again...  
and again!**

"I can't let my guard down, not right now at least." He said, frowning.

"Talking to yourself I see?'' Someone laughed from behind him.

He turned around and saw Bunny and Brick with Boomer.

"What do you guys want?'' He asked, glaring at them.

"We wanted to know if you got the plan ready or not." Boomer shrugged.

"No, not yet."

"Butch I think I should tell you something." Bunny laughed nervously.

"What? Is it important?'' He asked, looking at her.

"Kinda." She said, her voice getting higher.

"Spill."

"I told Blossom, Bell, and Bubbles your secret!" She said quickly, then covered her mouth.

"You did what?!'' He yelled.

"What secret?'' Boomer and Brick asked.

"Bud out!" They yelled.

"I'm sorry! But you said not to tell Buttercup, and didn't! I told them not to tell her!" Bunny cried.

"YEAH WELL NOW THEY KNOW! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A SECRET IS?!" He yelled, getting into her face.

''I'm sorry ok! Geez calm down!"

"Maybe we should go,'' Boomer whispered to Brick.

"And miss this? No way!" Brick laughed, taking out some popcorn.

"Where did you get popcorn from?''

"The Cafe', want some?''

"Hell yeah!"

Boomer then took some and they started watching the two argue.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST TELL HER!'' Bunny yelled.

"NO! SHE CAN'T KNOW!" Butch yelled back.

"SHE SHOULD KNOW!"

"BUT SHE CAN'T!"

"THE TRUTH WILL SET YOU FREE!''

"THEN TELL BRUCE THE TRUTH!"

"HE CAN'T KNOW THE TRUTH!"

"WELL THEN WE'RE IN THE SAME BOAT!"

"MAYBE WE ARE!"

Then Butch looked at her, and sighed.

"You tell him and I'll tell Buttercup." He ordered. "Fair deal."

Bunny sighed and nodded.

"Give me time." She nodded.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Grote da Guru gave me the idea to have a charming person. I didn't want to make it one of the Phantom's because...well there isn't alot of them left. So I made Luke, the dashingly cute mind control boy, who takes over people minds and can make them do whatever he wants, and in this case, he made Bell break Bradley's heart and become his girlfriend. And as you can see, she's crazy for him, and BUTCH actually had an idea this time.**

 **Sorry about the lack of Brick, Boomer, Bruce, Bunny, Bubbles and Blossom. I just needed to add some...drama.**

 **Poem credits to Manchester lad from the website , so you should check out his other poems. They're all amazing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm just going to get to the story part guys...**

* * *

 _Friday night, 6:30pm; 30 minutes before the dance starts._

"Ok, how do I look?'' Bradley asked, walking into Butch's room.

Butch turned around and looked at his 'friend.' He wasn't fully dressed himself, he only had his pants on.

"And dude, you need to get ready." Bradley sighed. "Your not even fully dressed."

"One, shut up and two you look fine." Butch snapped, putting on his white tank-top.

"I don't just want to look 'fine,' I want to look great! I need to look great for Bell!" He cried.

Bradley was wearing a dark gray tux with a light gray tie (Bubbles suggested to light gray tie instead of a white one, since his undershirt was white.) Then he had on a pair of gray dress shoes with dark gray socks. His hair had gel in it and hairspray and he had on some cologne too.

"You look great ok." Butch shook his head and started putting on his white dress shirt.

Then he put on his light green tie and his suit jacket. Then he put on his dark green socks.

"Um dude they don't match." Bradley commented.

"Go to hell." He snapped, slipping his black Jordan's on.

"Your seriously putting on sneakers?'' He asked.

"Yeah, I was forced to wear a tux. If I have to wear this, I get to pick out my shoes."

Bradley nodded and walked out, then Butch started doing his hair, he put hairspray in it then put on his cologne, and walked downstairs.

"No!" Bubbles yelled, stomping over to him. "Change your shoes!"

She was wearing a dark blue high neck front zipper dress that went to her thighs, then her hair was in a low bun with side curls coming out of the sides of her ears, with a silver rose in the side. She then had on gray pump heels and had on a diamond necklace with a matching ring and a bracelet and long earrings, then her nails were long with dark blue nail polish. She wore dark blue eyeshadow with black mascara and eyeliner with lipgloss and light pink blush.

"No way! You forced me to wear this tux, at least let me wear the shoes I want." He snapped, walking away.

Blossom then walked downstairs, she was wearing a strapless maroon dress, with a light pink jean jacket over top and white stockings, topped off with light pink wedges. She had on black eyeliner and mascara with light pink blush, eyeshadow and lipgloss. Then her hair was in tight curls with a ribbon in the back. Then she had long nails with maroon nail polish, then she had on a diamond necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings.

"There's my beautiful girlfriend!" Boomer smiled, coming over to Bubbles.

"Not in the mood right now Boomer," She snapped. "Butch won't change his shoes."

"I think he looks fine, I mean you put him in a tux when we all know he's a leather jacket kind of guy." He shrugged.

Boomer was wearing a light gray tux, Bubbles changed it because she hated the dark blue that he wanted, then he had a dark blue tie with a black undershirt. He had on gray dress shoes and his hair was done neatly with hairspray and gel.

"See!" Butch yelled.

"Ok how do I look? I think I went to heavy with the make-up!" Bunny said, rushing down the stairs.

She was wearing a long sleeved dress that went down to her thighs and was tight. It was lavender and then she had on black stilettos with a thin strap on top with a small silver buckle, then she had on black tights. Her hair was in loose curls and had a clip on the side that was silver, then she had on a diamond necklace with a matching pair of earrings. She had on light purple eyeshadow, with black mascara and eyeliner and light pink blush with red lipstick.

"You look great, as always." Blossom smiled.

"Thanks Bloss, you look great too. You too Bubbles, I like your dress." Bunny smiled.

"I think I am rocking this tux, I hear GRAMMY!" Bruce laughed, walking down the stairs. "And here is Bruce, strutting his stuff on the...staircase!"

"Oh there is my dashing boyfriend." Bunny smiled, walking to him. "You look sexy."

"Not as sexy as you."

"I know."

Then they started kissing, which made Butch gag.

"Get a life." He gagged.

Bruce had on a dark gray tux with a light gray undershirt with a lavender tie, and dark gray dress shoes. His hair had hairspray in it and gel, which made it look slicked back.

"I'll see you losers at the dance, I have to meet Lukie." Bell snapped, walking downstairs.

She was wearing a tight strapless dress that was dark blue, then she had on white stocking with dark blue wedges. Then she had on a dark blue jean jacket and a diamond necklace, earrings and a ring, then she had on dark blue eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara with light red blush and dark red lipstick. Her hair was in a curly ponytail and she had on a dark blue bow.

"You look...nice Bell." Boomer complimented.

"Whatever, Lukie said to wear dark blue. He says it brings out my eyes." She giggled.

"Your eyes are white." Butch said with a blank face.

"And?''

Then she grabbed her keys and left.

"We need to get going with plan before Lukie kills Bell." Butch replied.

"Please stop saying Lukie!" Bradley snapped.

"Ok I am ready to get my dance on! And to demon slay." Brick smirked, walking into the living room.

He was wearing a light gray tux with a maroon undershirt and a light gray tie, then he had on a gray backwards hat with his hair down.

"You look great Brickie!" Blossom giggled, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Is that everyone?'' Bubbles asked.

"No, Buttercup is still getting ready." Butch sighed.

"I'm done!" Buttercup smiled, walking down the stairs. "How do I look?''

She was wearing a light green flower print two-piece, long sleeved dress that went to her thighs. The top was laced with white flowers and the skirt was solid light green with flowers, then she had on white stockings with black chained high heels. She also had on a diamond choker with a matching bracelet and pair of earrings, then she had on a matching ring too. Her hair was in a fishtail braid with a silver flower on the side, then she had black eyeliner and mascara with light green eyeshadow and light pink blush and dark red lipstick.

"Amazing!" Blossom smiled.

"Cute." Bunny smirked.

"Awesome." Bubbles cheered. "I took a huge risk in picking that dress for you!"

Butch walked to her and chuckled lightly.

"You look nice kitty,'' He chuckled.

"Nice?'' She asked, tilting her head.

"Beautiful." He corrected. "May I show you to your car?''

"Of course." She smiled, putting her arm around his arm.

"Then let us all go!" He announced. "Buttercup your driving."

"You really need to get your drivers license dude." Boomer sighed.

"I failed twice! The second time I crashed into the Goldberg's mailbox!" He snapped. "Let's go."

* * *

 _At the dance, 7:12pm._

"Ok, Bunny go distract Lukie-I mean Luke." Butch corrected walking into the gym.

"Got it!" She said seriously. "If I die or get eaten by the demon, tell my sister Rabbit that I always hated her."

"Got it!" He cheered.

Then she left and started talking to Luke, then after 5 minutes, she was all over Luke, and so was Bell.

"What the hell?!" Bruce cursed.

"Demon! I called it!" Butch called.

"Ok I'm goin' in." Blossom growled.

Then she was all over him.

"Oh come on!" Brick cried.

"Ok we need a new plan!" Butch said.

"No kidding." The other said sarcastically.

Butch looked around the gym at all of the decorations, then landed on the stage.

"I have an idea." He smirked.

"What?'' They asked.

"You know how high pitched sounds can damage hearing right?'' He asked.

"No duh." Bruce snapped.

"I think we'll need to give the band on the stage a little...break." He smirked, rubbing his hands together.

Then he ran away, and left the group puzzled.

 _5 minutes later,_

"I took care of the band." He said, walking back to his friends.

"How?'' Brick asked.

"Let's just say, I showed them the janitors closet."

"Oh.''

"Anyway, we need to perform for this plan to work so, get on the stage."

Then they walked onto the stage and got ready. Butch grabbed an electric guitar and so did Bruce, Boomer played the keytar while Brick played the drums, and Bubbles played the tambourine and Bradley played the bass.

"Buttercup your gunna sing lead." Butch whispered.

"What?" She cried. ''I can't!"

"Do you know how to play a the bango?'' He asked.

"No."

"Then sing!"

She sighed and walked to the microphone.

"What do I sing?'' She asked Butch, looking at him.

"Anything!" He whispered.

She nodded and Butch started playing the guitar, then the others joined in.

 **[Buttercup]**

 **Young love hearts so blind**

 **Same song played about a million times**

 **It all started as a friend in need**

 **How did we end up as enemies**

 **Its a fatel love a heart attack**

 **No matter what we do we can't come back**

 **It's only one second till we run out of time**

 **One life and we're livin' a lie**

 **Picking up the pieces and hopin'**

 **But how do you fix something that started off broken**

 **You shot me down**

 **Like a bull's-eye through my heart**

 **And when I hit the ground**

 **Then you watch me fall apart**

 **Yeah you shot me down**

 **Your like a bullet right to my brain**

 **And when i hit the ground**

 **Then you watch me fade away**

 **And i was never the same**

 **True love is hard to find**

 **It can twist and turn into a different kind**

 **First i hate you then I love you more**

 **We're locked in battle in a lovers war**

 **It's a sad joke I cry in shame**

 **Some times a little smoke and extinguish the flame**

 **There's one second till we run out of time**

 **Only one life and we're livin' a lie**

 **Picking up the pieces and hopin'**

 **But how do you fix something that started off broken**

 **[Butch and Buttercup]**

 **You shot me down**

 **Like a bull's-eye through my heart**

 **And when I hit the ground**

 **Then you watch me fall apart**

 **Yeah you shot me down**

 **Your like a bullet right to my brain**

 **And when i hit the ground**

 **Then you watch me fade away**

 **When you love someone then you loose someone**

 **You are never the same**

 **When you love someone then you loose someone**

 **You still remember the flame**

 **When your caught in a fire**

 **And it burns you out till there's nothing left**

 **Can you love someone to death**

 **Picking up the pieces and hopin'**

 **But how do you fix something that started off broken**

 **You shot me down**

 **Like a bull's-eye through my heart**

 **And when I hit the ground**

 **Then you watch me fall apart**

 **Yeah you shot me down**

 **Your like a bullet right to my brain**

 **And when i hit the ground**

 **Then you watch me fade away**

 **Yeah you shot me down**

 **You shot me down**

 **And when I hit the ground**

 **When i hit the ground**

 **Yeah you shot me down**

 **You shot me down**

 **And when i hit the ground**

 **Then you watch me fade away**

 **And i was never the same**

 **I was never the same**

Once she finished, they saw Bunny, Blossom and Bell punch Luke in the face.

"JERK!" The three yelled.

"Wow, music really does set the mind free." Butch laughed, smirking. "And I just took a wild guess!"

"Bradley!" Bell yelled, running to the stage.

Then she ran to him and hugged him.

"I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She cried, hugging him tighter.

"It's ok Jingle bell, you were under mind control." He laughed, hugging her back.

Then they looked into each others eyes and then kissed. Everyone started cheering for no reason, but hey! It's love!

"Ok if you guys are done with your love fest, I have to go set the band free." Butch said, walking away.

"Not so fast Mr. Moretti." Dr. Small called.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"You locked our band in the janitors closet, then you take over the music! How dare you?!'' He snapped.

"Look I am sorry, but in my defense, their music sucked."

"Doesn't matter! You violated so many rules tonight!"

Butch looked around and shrugged.

"And the problem is?'' He asked.

"I know what your hiding, and you ain't foolin' anyone!" Dr. Small snapped.

"What am I hiding exactly?''

"You were the one who blew up my microwave in my office!"

"Look, as much as I'd like to take credit for that, it wasn't me. My criminal doings have class and are fancy, I didn't blow up your um...microwave." Butch explained. "Spray painting on the side of the school, that me. Breaking school supplies and getting into fights, that's me! Blowing up microwaves, nah not me."

"He's right." Bruce commented, sucking on a cake pop. "His doings are much classier."

"I don't see how though." Blossom questioned.

Butch walked out of the school and left the others puzzled.

"He has his own detention jumpsuit! It's forest green!" Boomer yelled. "He's literally ALWAYS in detention."

"Where's Buttercup?'' Bubbles asked, joining her friends.

"Hey guys, have you seen Butch?'' Buttercup asked, rushing to the group.

"Yeah he went outside, why?'' Brick asked.

"Here he comes now." Boomer said, pointing to the gym doors opening.

Then Butch walks in with a bumper and he was clicking his tongue. He walked to the group and looked at them.

"Super intendant Quinn's bumper,'' He clicked his tongue and showed them the bumper. "Is this good enough for you, you vandal snobs?''

Then he dragged it away.

"Butch wait up!" Buttercup called.

 _An hour later,_

Everyone was on the dance floor by now, except Butch and Buttercup.

"So..." Buttercup trailed off.

"You wanna dance?'' Butch asked, looking at her.

She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Yes." She replied.

Then he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor, right as they started playing a slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, so he was swinging her slowly.

"This is nice." She whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"What's that?'' He whispered back.

"My dad is coming down for a business trip, and he's going to stop by the house and...he wants to meet you." She whispered.

"Why?''

"He wants to make sure your good enough for me."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Things are going to change, I can tell."

"I know."


	27. Chapter 27

**Let's just like...get to the story. I'm still pretty sick so this is all I can do right now, so yeahhhh.**

* * *

 **At the beach house; the day after the dance.**

Buttercup rushed down the stairs quickly, freaking out.

"Where is he?'' She whispered.

Then she slipped down the stairs, and landed on her stomach at the bottom of the stairs.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bell yelled, running to their friend.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." She said, standing up. "Have you seen Butch?''

"No not yet, why?'' Blossom asked.

"My dad is coming by today to meet him, and I want to make sure he's ready."

"I think he's outside with Boomer." Bubbles shrugged, and pointed to the back door.

She nodded and dusted off her light green sundress, and fixed her curly hair, then went outside.

"Butch?'' She called, walking around the yard.

"GO GO GO GO!" Someone yelled.

She walked over to the swimming pool and saw Bruce and Bradley swim racing. Then Brick, Boomer and Butch were yelling at them in their bathing suits.

"I HAVE 50 BUCK ON BRUCE!" Boomer yelled, taking out a 50 dollar bill.

"I have 60 on Bradley!" Butch called, holding a 50 and a 10.

"What's going on out here?'' Buttercup asked, walking to the boys.

"We're swim betting, duh." Boomer laughed, pointing to Bradley and Bruce, who were getting out of the pool.

"Well stop! I have someone coming, and I need you all dressed in actual clothes!" She cried

"Oh come on, relax Kitty. Just take a quick dip and you'll be fine!" Butch smiled.

"No, go get dress!" She ordered. "You know my dad is coming!"

"I will," He smirked. "After I beat Bruce in a swim race."

"Your on!" Bruce yelled, going to his spot.

"No! You don't have time for this!" She cried, walking to their starting points.

Then just before she was able to stop them, they jumped in and caused a huge wave to come up and splat Buttercup, making her soaking wet.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, looking at her wet dress.

Then the two stopped racing and looked at her.

"Buttercup, I am so sorry!" Butch apologized, swimming to her. "Are you alright?''

"D-does it l-look like it!?" She started crying.

"I'm so sorry." He then got out of the pool and grabbed her a towel.

Then he put it around her and she looked at him madly.

"Get dried off, and get dressed! Now!" She ordered, shivering. "Your supposed to show a good impression to my dad and your not even trying!"

"I am trying!" He yelled.

"No your not! I've tried to tell my dad good things about you, but he still doesn't think your good enough for me!"

"And? There's nothing good about me!"

"Exactly!" She yelled, shivering. "But I still love you, even if your bad!"

"Then why are you still trying to convince your dad? Your happy, tell him that!" He yelled back.

"It's not that simple!"

"Buttercup your 18 years old! Tell him how you feel!"

"I know I'm 18, but that doesn't make me feel anymore of an adult."

"You can still tell him!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"I've heard enough!" Someone yelled from behind them.

They turned around and saw a man in a gray suit with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Butch I presume?'' He asked, walking to Butch.

"Yeah." Butch replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Buttercup's adoptive father, and I'm sure she informed you about my...visit."

"Yeah, she did."

"Then why are you...wet?''

"I was in the pool?'' Butch looked at him confused.

"Anyway, Buttercup why are you wet?'' He asked.

"Um I was splashed with water." She shivered, looking at her father.

"Hm, now as I was saying, I have heard enough." He snapped. "Butch you will no longer be able to date Buttercup."

"Daddy-''

"Buttercup, no. It's final, AND if I do find you two are still together and doing it behind my back, Buttercup your coming home with me. Butch is a screw-up and your too good for him." He snapped, then walked away. "Buttercup, come."

Buttercup then started walking to him, leaving the boys.

"Wow, he's demanding." Bruce said, laughing nervously.

"Bruce!" Boomer and Bradley yelled.

"What?"

Butch clicked his tongue and licked his lips.

"Well," He started.

"Are you really going to listen to some old crab?'' Brick asked.

"What choice do I have? He'll take Buttercup back home." He sighed. "I need to make a phone call."

Then he took his phone out and walked away.

"Who do you think he's calling?'' Bruce asked, drying himself off.

"I don't know." Boomer said, shrugging.

"You guys always ask questions that no one has the answers too." Someone laughed.

They all turned to the backdoor and saw Hibiki standing there, smiling.

''Look at you boys, all grown up. Well most of you." She laughed, walking to them with her arms open.

"HIBIKI!" They yelled, running to her.

Then they hugged her and smiled.

"Bradley! Bruce! Stop hugging me! Your all wet!" She snapped.

"No way! This is nice." Bruce smiled. "I love hugging you."

"Me too." Bradley sighed.

"Ok so she wouldn't answer, so like now I have no idea what to do." Butch complained, walking outside.

Then he stopped and saw Hibiki hugging the boys.

"What the hell?'' He asked.

Then they all let go and Hibiki looked at Butch.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, Mr. Butch-I-don't-learn-respect-Moretti." She laughed. "I got your message, what do you need?''

"Hey Hibiki, so this is like gunna be so awkward but I need you to make me...what's the word I'm lookin' for?'' He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Appealing?'' Brick asked.

"Charming?'' Boomer asked.

"A gentlemen?'' Bradley suggested.

"Yea what he said." Butch replied.

"Yes! I've waited for this day to come for 3 years!" She cheered, hugging Butch.

"Don't hug me." He snapped.

Then she let go and grabbed his hand.

"Let's start now! I'll have the girls help!"

Then she dragged him inside.

* * *

 **With the girls and Butch?**

"So you want our help, to make you a...gentlemen?'' Bubbles asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes." Butch replied.

"Why exactly?'' Bunny asked.

"To show Buttercup's dad that I'm good enough for her, which I am." He snapped. "Just he doesn't think so."

"Ok, first you need to show 'respect,' something you haven't learned yet." Blossom suggested.

"Ok?'' He questioned. "How do I do that exactly?''

"By being respectful! Like not bugging people or getting rude, or insulting someone who did nothing to you!" Bell narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, ok."

"Then you need to learn to speak normal." Bubbles smiled.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means without your italian accent." Bunny snapped. "Talk without it."

He looked at her confused.

"Look, you want me to speak proper and stuff, fine." He snapped.

"WRONG! You snapped, be nice." Hibiki corrected.

He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Speak calmly and confident." Bell smiled.

"I don't know how this would possibly work." He said, without his accent.

The girls looked at him shocked.

"What?'' He asked, speaking normally.

"What?'' They asked.

"Ugh! You annoy me." He groaned.

"NICE!" They yelled.

"Now we work on your posture." Bubbles giggled.

"Put this book on your head, and then walk, if the book stays on, you have good posture. If not, you need to work on it." Blossom instructed, giving him a book.

He out it on his head and started walking slowly.

"I don't know how this will possibly work, I like punchin' stuff and stealin' not being a goodie goodie or royal person." He said, his accent coming back.

"Great and there's the accent." Bell groaned.

Then the book fell off and Butch got mad.

"Let's try it again." Blossom smiled nervously.

"It's not my fault, the book didn't do as you said." Then he looked at it and punched it across the room. "Dumb book."

"Oh boy, we have a long way to go. Text Buttercup and tell her to invite her father to dinner." Hibiki sighed.

Bell nodded and texted her.

 **Bell: Hey ask your dad if he wants to stay for dinner, Hibiki's here and she's gunna make dinner so ask him.**

 **Buttercup: K, he said yes.**

"He's coming." Bell smiled.

"Perfect, you girls keep working with him, I'm going to start dinner." Hibiki cheered.

 **10 minutes of trying to remake Butch later...**

"Butch! Respect! And loose the accent!'' Bubbles ordered.

"I can't!" He whined.

"Yes you can! Do you want to loose Buttercup forever?'' Bunny asked, looking at him.

"No."

"Then do this!" She snapped.

He sighed and nodded, then started walking again with the book on his head.

"Just make it to the white line and you'll be done with posture." Blossom cheered.

Then he walked to the white line and took the book off.

"That book is cursed." He said, throwing it to Bell.

"Now, loose the accent." Bubbles smiled.

"Ok," He took a deep breath and started talking again. "Is this better? I don't know how long I'll be able to talk like this."

"Perfect and try to do it as long as you can, Buttercup will be here soon and dinner should be done in about an hour." Hibiki smiled, coming into the living room. "Get your tux on."

"I was just going to wear a leather jacket..." He trailed off.

"No, tux. Bubbles has a nice light gray one for you upstairs in your room."

"You went in my room?''

"Only to put the tux in there." Bubbles snapped.

He nodded and went upstairs, just as Buttercup was walking in with her father.

"Hibiki!" She cheered, hugging Hibiki.

"Hey Buttercup, how are you sweetie?'' She laughed, hugging back.

"Good," Buttercup let go and stood next to her dad. "This is my adoptive dad."

"Hi there, I'm Hibiki." She smiled and held her hand out.

"I'm Adam." He said, shaking her hand.

Then they let go and smiled.

"When will dinner be done? I have to be back at my hotel by 10:00pm." He asked.

"In a little bit." She smiled.

Then Butch came downstairs and walked to the group

"Greetings everyone, don't you all look ravishing this evening?" He smiled, looking at everyone.

Then the rest of the boys came inside and saw Butch.

"Woah dude, you look fancy in your fancy dude clothes." Bruce laughed.

"Why thank you Bruce, and may I just say...your getting the floors wet." He replied, looking at the wet floor.

"And your accent, it's gone!" Boomer said shocked.

"I would suggest that you guys dry off before coming in, you are a bunch of pigs." He snapped.

"Respect." Bubbles whispered to him.

"Please." He finished.

"Sorry mom." Bradley snorted, walking upstairs to his room.

Buttercup then pulled Butch to the side.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered.

"I don't know what you mean." He lied, looking away from her.

"Be serious Butch! What are you doing? Is this because of what my dad said earlier?''

''No." He lied again. "Now if you excuse me, I must get the table set for our meal. And as always, you look beautiful."

Then he took her hand and kissed it, then walked away.

"Wow." She blushed.

"Dinner's ready!" Hibiki called.

Then everyone walked to the kitchen and sat down. Then watched as Hibiki put the food on the table.

"So Butch, why don't you tell us one of your amazing stories about how you saved the president?" Bruce smirked.

"Yeah we're not doing that." Bunny snapped.

"Or how about that time you saved Buttercup from getting hit by that car?'' Hibiki smiled.

"What?'' Adam asked, looking at his daughter.

Buttercup looked at Hibiki and then Butch.

"Well it's very simple, she was walking across the street when this car just comes speed down the road. So I push her out of the way." He explained, drinking his tea.

"Since when do you drink tea?'' Boomer asked.

"I've always drank tea, just you've never paid attention."

Boomer raised an eyebrow and then started eating his dinner.

"So Butch, tell Adam about your job." Bell smiled.

"My job?'' Butch asked.

She nodded and smiled.

"Oh right, I work at the pet shelter. Making animals dreams come true, and watching them get adopted." He lied.

"Uh huh." Buttercup nodded her head slowly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's nice." Adam replied, drinking some coffee.

Butch frowned and took another sip of his tea, then it was silent.

''Hey Butch, why don't you tell Adam about how you learned to...ballroom dance?'' Bruce asked, with an evil smirk.

"Ballroom dancing?'' Adam asked.

"Um-well you see sir, I took it with my sick cousin. She wanted to learn to ballroom dance and she didn't have a partner so I did it with her." He laughed nervously.

Buttercup's eye twitched, then she stood up.

"I can't take this anymore, Butch this isn't you!" She cried. "And I want to know why and I want to know now!"

He looked at her shocked, then sighed and stood up.

"I wanted to prove to your dad that I'm good enough for you and that I'm not a screw up." He said with his accent.

"Well if your a screw up, then your my screw up." She smiled.

"I've heard enough." Adam sighed. "Clearly I was wrong, Butch you may date Buttercup."

Butch looked at him shocked.

"But." He continued.

"But? What do you mean 'but'?'' Butch asked.

"If you hurt her, or do anything to her, I will do the same to you, except it will hurt worse."

"I don't think it'll hurt, Butch is immune to being hurt. Emotional and physical." Bruce laughed, with food in his mouth.

"I hope you choke on your own dick." Butch snapped.

Bruce growled at him and started eating again.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Thank you for the wonderful meal, I will see you all soon." Adam smiled and walked out the door.

Buttercup looked at Butch and smirked.

"What's that for?'' Butch asked.

"You did that all for me?'' She asked.

"And to not be alone for the rest of my life, so it was also for me too."

"Your not going to be alone," She giggled. "Unless I die first."

"Well then you'll be alone."

"No I won't."

"Wait, would you start dating again if I died?'' Butch asked. "Because if so, that's fucked up."

"No, I would still have you. Just not in person form but in my heart!" She giggled, sitting down.

"Oh." He replied, sitting down.


	28. Where have I been? What is my name?

_**Hey guys! It's Butchercup! So happy right now, I just got my computer fixed and I am SUPER glad that I can finally start writing for you guys again! But, I need some help!**_

 _ **I need to know what stories you guys want me to continue! Here's your choices!**_

 **Buttercup: Number one is Boston School Musical!**

 **Gon: Number two is Young Family!**

 **Kurapika: Number three is Loving a Villain!**

 **Butch: Number four is Just Friends!**

 **Bubbles: Number five is The Dead!**

 **Killua: And last but not least, Tell me that you love me!**

 _ **So let me know people! I wanna give you guys great chapters and new stories that you'll love, like I just published my first ever Hunter X Hunter and Powerpuff girls cross-over!**_

 _Hunter X Hunt X Me_

 ** _Yeah, I like Hunter X Hunter. It's an AMAZING show, and right now, Killua is my senpai! He is total lighting bae! Lol, ANYWAY! I would like to have to have some reviews on my stories too, *hint hint* but do as you please._**

 ** _And, stay reading my friends *smirks*_**

 **Killua: What the-**

 **Blossom: Don't question it, she does this alot.**

 **Gon: I think she's funny *starts laughing***

 **Buttercup: She once made a joke about a busy bee.**

 **Gon: I wanna hear it!**

 **Buttercup and Brick: NO!**

 _ **Ok, I'll say it. ''I guess you could say I'm a busy bee!'' *Laughs***_

 **Gon: I don't get it.**

 **Killua: Me neither, is the bee busy or?**

 _ **You people have no sense of humor!**_

 **Brick: Your point?**

 **Leorio: I don't think she has one.**

 **Kurapika: Leorio, do you want her to kill you off?**

 **Leorio: She wouldn't dare! *smirks***

 _ ***Looks at**_ _ **Leorio with serious look***_

 **Killua: Uh oh.**

 _ ***Clicks delete; deleting Leorio's name. Types, 'Leorio has died.'***_

 **Leorio: I expect wors- *disappears***

 **Buttercup: Wow**

 **Butch: So that's what happens!**

 **Blossom: Idiot.**

 _ **Ok guys! Also, if you have any ideas on improving my stories let me know! You can contact me by PM or email or whatever else...IDC what you do. JUST DO IT! Like Nike says!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in like...forever. But my computer was getting fixed so I like yeah...but here's a new chapter!**

* * *

 **At the beach house;**

"Yo, Bradley, hand me the remote." Boomer ordered, sitting up on the couch.

"Get it yourself dude." Bradley replied.

The two were laying on the couch, acting like lazy bums.

''You guys can't just lay around all day!" Bubbles yelled, walking into the living room. "Go outside and play."

"Playing's for babies," Boomer replied.

"Yeah, we're men, and men hang out. That's what we're doing now." Bradley laughed.

''Well whatever you're doing, you better take it outside!" She snapped. "And by time I get back, BOTH of you better be either outside or doing something around the house."

Then she walked out the front door, and the boys heard her car leaving.

"You wanna see what Brick's doing?'' Boomer asked.

"Dude, he's at work remember?'' Bradley replied. "He's been doing that for like...5 hours."

"Bruce?'' He asked.

"Why would we hang out with that jackass? I'm seriously doubting you right now Boom."

"Butch?''

"Might as well, help me get up."

"I can't, you're going to have to get up yourself."

"FINE!"

Then the two got up and walked upstairs to Butch's room, in the darkest part of the hallway.

"Ok I knock, you talk." Boomer whispered loudly.

"What?! No way, I knock, you talk!" Bradley whispered back.

"Bradley, Boomer, I know you're out there. And don't say it's not you, because I can smell you a mile away." A voice snapped from inside the door.

"It's not Boomer and Bradley it's-Maria from house keeping!" Boomer replied in a high pitched girls voice.

"We don't have a house keeper." It snapped.

"Ok fine, can we come in?'' Bradley asked.

"Sure, knock yourselves out. No turning on the light though." He replied.

The two nodded and walked in, finding it difficult to see.

"Dude, do you have like night vision or something?'' Boomer asked, walking around.

"No." Butch snapped, coming out of his closet.

"Why were you in there?'' Bradley asked, squinting.

"I was thinking." He replied, turning on a lamp by his bed.

"That's better." Boomer smiled. "I never noticed how clean your room was till now."

"Yeah whatever.''

"So what were you thinking about?'' Bradley asked, sitting on Butch's bed. "And should I be concerned?''

"No not really, but I was thinking." Butch started pacing. "What if one day, Buttercup stops loving me? I know it's a possibility but, I don't know if could happen or not."

"Dude, she will NEVER stop loving you." Boomer smiled, laying down on Butch's bed. "Why is your bed so comfortable?''

"I know she won't but I'm just thinking about it, like what if one day _I_ wake up and stop loving her? How do I tell her that without making her upset?'' He asked, opening his dresser draw and taking out a green stress ball. "I mean yeah, I'd hate to do that but I could never forgive myself either. The though of it gives me chills."

"Dude you think to much." He replied, in a chilled voice. "You just gotta stop thinking."

"I can't, I'm always thinking."

"Well stop."

"How?''

"I don't know."

"Do what me and Boomer do." Bradley suggested.

"Get drunk and sing Adele songs to a cat in your bathroom?'' Butch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and no...but get high." Boomer smiled.

"I smoke dope, yah know?'' Bradley joked. "Nah we're playin', you wanna find out if you really love her?"

"I know I love her and nothing is going to change that." Butch snapped.

"Well get her out her panties." Boomer shrugged. "That's what me and Bubbles do ALL the time."

"Um, I'm not that kind of person dude. Alot could happen in one night."

"It's called a condom."

"And birth control." Bradley laughed. "Bell uses it."

"That's because you two fuck non-stop." Butch replied.

"I know, but still, maybe take her out to her favorite food place. Then buy her a nice gift and BAM! Instant sex partner." He smirked. "That's how Bruce did it."

"Well Bruce is fucking hipster." He snapped. "Now if you're going to pester me, get out."

"Fine, we'll stop." Boomer laughed. "Just, like tell her how much you love her and get it over with."

"That's not the problem, my problem is that one day I may wake up and not be in love with her anymore."

"You'll know if that day comes, but until then, let her know how much you love her." Bradley smiled, and got up.

Then Boomer got up and the two left his room, leaving a confused Butch.

* * *

 **It's short I know, but I've been super busy and I really don't have time to write a super long chapter. And this story is about to go on hiatus. Sorry guys, but I just can't write this story anymore...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Wow, sorry for such a long wait guys. I've been busy with other stories and school and shit and yeah so it's been pretty crazy for me. But I'm back to writing this story! So, since Halloween is coming up soon, I thought maybe I should write a few chapters just for halloween! YEEEE!**

 **Buttercup: That sounds fun**

 **Blossom: Finally you're back! I thought you died!**

 **I'm sorry! I can assure you I'm alive!**

 **Brick: Yeah yeah, just get to the flipping story!**

 **Ok ok geez, crabby much?**

* * *

BAM!

"OWIE! BOOMER WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Bubbles cried, sucking her thumb.

"I'm so sorry Bubbles! I didn't mean it!" Boomer apologized, panicking.

Bubbles smiled and took her thumb out of her mouth, the two were baking cookies, cakes and all kinds of sweets for the groups Halloween Party tonight and wanted everything to be perfect. Boomer, had accidentally dropped a burning hot pan on Bubbles' thumb.

"It's ok Boomer! Just get me some ice!" She smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the burning sensation on her thumb.

Boomer nodded and went to the fridge to get some ice. While he was doing that, Bradley walked in and started looking at all the freshly baked sweets.

"Y'know...if you ever need someone to taste test..." He said, gazing at all of the treats.

"Get out Bradley." Bubbles replied, pointing to the door.

"Fine..." The boy groaned, turning away from the treats and walking out of the kitchen. "Fucking bitch..."

"I HEARD THAT BRADLEY!" She yelled, pursing her lips.

Boomer sighed and handed Bubbles the ice.

"Thank you Boomer." She said smiling and taking the ice.

"You're welcome." Boomer replied, walking to the oven.

He then opened it and put on a kitchen mitt then took out two trays of hot cookies.

"Do you think Butch got the drinks..?" Bubbles asked, sitting the ice on a counter and picking up some frosting.

"I hope so, I wanna enjoy tonight." He replied, sitting the pans down on the counter in front of Bubbles.

The two then got quiet and started prepping the treats.

"Oooo! I smell cookies!" Bruce cheered, running into the kitchen.

"They're for tonight, so don't eat them!" Bubbles snapped, glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Woah geez, calm down. Just wanted a sample." He replied, walking over to a plate of freshly decorated brownies. "Well damn, how much are you making?"

"We have brownies, pies, cakes, cookies, candy apples, a chocolate fountain with strawberries and marshmallows and some sprinkles to put on your chocolate covered treats and some jello, cupcakes, just basically all kinda of sweets!" Bubbles cheered, her mood going from annoyed to excited.

"Um you're forgetting one thing my bubbly lil friend."

"And that is?"

"Butch can't eat any of this."

"And..?" Boomer asked.

"You idiots, don't you remember what happened last time?"

Boomer and Bubbles paused for a second and blinked.

"Well fuck." Boomer cursed. "I don't know what he'd want to snack on either."

"Ask him." Bruce replied, sneaking a cookie.

"Go ask him Boomer, I'll have Bruce help me finish here." Bubbles sighed, decorating more cookies.

Boomer sighed and took his apron off, then gave it to Bruce.

"Why thank you ma'am." The brown haired boy laughed, taking the apron and putting it on.

"Ahahaha very funny." Boomer snapped. "You know what else would be funny?"

"Hm?"

"Me shoving my hand up your ass."

"No, that would be painful."

"For you."

Bruce scooted away from Boomer and grabbed some frosting, while the blonde boy walked out of the kitchen.

"I cherish my ass..." Bruce whispered, going over to a batch of cookies.

Boomer muttered some curse words and walked upstairs to Butch's room. Once the blonde got half way down the hall, he stopped at familiar short, black haired girls room.

"Buttercup..?" He asked, knocking on her door.

He opened it slowly and walked inside. As he looked around her room, many thoughts came into his head: _'WHY IS IT SO FUCKING BRIGHT IN HERE?! IT'S LIKE FUCKING HEAVEN IN HERE! LIKE WTF?!'_

"Buttercup?" Boomer asked again, walking over to the girls dresser.

The dresser had a big mirror on it and a lot of drawers, but the one thing that caught his eye was a picture of three people sitting on the dresser. In the picture was Buttercup, and her mom and dad.

"Boomer? What are you doing in Buttercup's room?"

Boomer quickly turned around and saw Brick at the doorway.

"It's not polite to go through peoples shit. Especially when it's a girls." Brick sighed and shook his head. "And when the girl you're snooping on has a tough, strong boyfriend who can kick your ass, well I think you know the rest."

Boomer quickly walked away from the dresser and over to Brick.

"So um I'm trying not to be stuck with asking Butch what kind of snacks he wants for the party...could you possibly-"

"No." Brick interrupted. "I'm busy."

"Doing what?" The blonde asked.

"Blossom wants to do a couples costume so she asked me to help her decide." He replied, sighing. "She said something about vampires..."

"Pfff."

"Shut up."

"Um, what are you guys doing in my room?" Buttercup asked from behind Brick.

The two boys turned around and saw the small girl and Butch.

"Oh um you see um..I was looking for you Buttercup and um hehe." Boomer laughed nervously.

"I came in here to see what Boomer was doing and why he was looking through Buttercup's underwear drawer." Brick lied, walking away.

Butch looked at Boomer and raised an eyebrow.

"You've caught me in a 'good' mood. You have 10 seconds to get out of my sight before I shove my hand up your ass and knock your teeth out." Butch whispered darkly, with a dark light in his forest green eyes.

"Y-Yes Butch!" Boomer nodded, running downstairs quickly.

"You're so mean." Buttercup giggled, punching Butch in the arm.

"Hey! I was giving him a warning!" Butch replied, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah yeah, now come on! I want to show you our costumes!" She smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him to Bell's room.

Once they got there, they went inside and saw Bradley and Bunny in there with Bell.

"No no no! This won't do! I can have you looking like trash!" Bell snapped, taking out measuring tape. "Now let me get your measurements Bunny."

"Fine..." Bunny sighed, walking over to the white haired girl.

Bell then started measuring Bunny's waist.

"Gotta cut out that sugar Bunny." Bell sighed and shook her head. "Now do you have any ideas?"

"Well I wanted to be a cheerleader." Bunny replied.

"Oh! I have the perfect costume for you then!"

Bell then ran to her closet and started digging through clothes.

"I know it's in here somewhere.." She muttered.

Finally she found the costume and shoved Bunny into her bathroom.

"Get dressed bitch!" Bell snapped.

The girl then took a deep breath, smoothed out her hair and then looked at Butch and Buttercup.

"Hello!" She smiled. "Buttercup, I did exactly what you told me to do for your cosplays."

"Cosplays...?" Butch muttered. "Buttercup..."

"Show me!" Buttercup cheered, smiling.

Bell nodded and brought out two cosplays.

"So you wanted Satsuki Kiryuin and Ryuko Matoi right?" Bell asked, looking at Buttercup.

"Mhm." Buttercup nodded and smiled.

"Wait." Butch looked at Buttercup confused. "Aren't they from Kill la Kill...?"

"Maybe..."

Butch took a deep breath and looked at Bell.

"Let me see." He said slowly.

"Ok so Buttercup told me that you're cosplaying at Satsuki Kiryuin." Bell shrugged and gave Butch the cosplay.

Soon Bunny came out and she glared at Bell.

"This is not what I meant...I have shit going up my ass Bell!" Bunny grumbled.

Bell looked at Bunny and giggled.

"You look good." The white haired girl smiled.

Bunny looked at the costume again. It was a sleeveless crop top that was red and white, then the skirt went up to her mid-thigh.

"This isn't what I wanted!" Bunny complained.

"Well it's what you got." Bell replied. "It's the only cheerleading costume I have, and if you told me that you wanted me to make you something, then you wouldn't look like that."

"Grrr fine, I'll wear it."

"You better."

Bell then turned her attention to Buttercup and Butch.

"Now, I want to see Butch's first. Buttercup told me to genderbend it so that it's a guys cosplay." Bell smiled. "Now go try it on!"

Butch groaned and walked to the bathroom then slammed and locked the door.

"I'm sure he'll like it." Buttercup smiled.

"Now Bradley, you wanted to be..." Bell then took out a notepad and frowned. "Batman."

"Yup!" Bradley smiled and clapped.

"Yeah...no." She snapped. "You're going to be Superman and I'm going to be Wonder Woman."

Bradley frowned and sighed.

"Fine."

"Good boy!"

Butch then came out of the bathroom and put his hands on his hips.

"I look stupid." He sighed.

"No you don't! Junketsu looks good on you!" Buttercup cheered.

Butch was wearing a white and blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal then normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides. (Basically its the genderbend of the normal Junketsu btw)

"Whatever." He sighed.

"Now go get dressed Buttercup!" Bell cheered. "Let's see Senketsu!"

"This is stupid..." He muttered.

After a few minutes, Buttercup came out in a navy-blue and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt and three suspenders, two on the front and one on the back.

"It looks perfect!" Bell cheered, clapping. "I did an amazing job!"

"Yes you did!" Buttercup smiled and did a 360 spin.

"Oh you haven't even seen the cool t! Ok so you know how Senketsu changes into that really revealing outfit?" She asked. "Well, as you put it on, I'm sure you noticed the little outfit inside. So when you want to look like Senketsu changed, just pull down the zipper in the back and you have kamui Senketsu!"

"Amazing! Thank you so much Bell!"

"It's what I do."

Bell quickly looked at a rack of clothes and took out a Superman costume and threw it at Bradley.

"Change now!" She ordered, pointing to the bathroom.

Then she looked at Bunny.

"Go have Blossom do your make up!" She demanded. "My part is done."

Bunny nodded and walked out of Bell's room. The white haired girl then looked at Butch and Buttercup.

"Butch I need to straighten your hair and do your eyebrows." Bell said quickly.

"My eyebrows?!" He asked, covering his black eyebrows.

"Relax, I'm just going to make them look thicker and darker." She rolled her eyes and took out an eyebrow pen.

Then she started doing his eyebrows and once she was done, she straightened his hair and made it look like he had bangs.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Wait!" Buttercup yelled. "I have the contacts."

"Contacts?!" Butch yelled. "What for?!"

"Satsuki's eyes are blue." She smiled and took out a contacts box. "Now hold still."

Buttercup then put the contacts in Butch's eyes.

"I feel stupid." He grumbled.

"Oh you look great!" Bell smiled. "Now it's Buttercup's turn!"

Bell then started straightening Buttercup's hair and put a red streak in it, then she put blue contacts in her eyes and did her make up.

"You both look absolutely perfect!" Bell cheered.

"Whatever." Butch rolled his eyes and walked over of Bell's room.

Buttercup thanked Bell one last time and went after Butch. Soon Bradley came out of the bathroom and Bell got her Wonder Woman costume on.

* * *

After everything was prepared, everyone met in the living room and looked at each others costumes.

"Damn Butch, you look dumb." Bruce laughed.

"At least I'm not a fucking cop." Butch snapped.

Bruce was a cop, Bradley was Superman, Bell was Wonder Woman, Blossom and Brick were scientists, Bubbles was a very revealing bunny, Boomer was rich fancy guy with a sweater vest, Bunny was a speeding lady in a very revealing outfit (because she wanted a costume change), Butch was Satsuki Kiryuin and Buttercup was Ryuko Matoi.

"Cops are fucking cool dude!" He yelled.

"Whatever man."

"Bubbles you look so cute!" Bell smiled. "I did such a great job your costume."

"Yeah you did! Thanks so much Bell, I love it." Bubbles cheered.

"Dude, you look gay as fuck." Brick laughed, pointing at Butch.

"Haha very funny." Butch rolled his eyes.

"I think he looks cute!" Buttercup smiled, pinching Butch's cheek.

"Buttercup!" He blushed, pushed her hand away.

* * *

 **And we'll end there! Hope you guys like it so far, the next chapter is going to be when they have the party.**


	31. Chapter 31

Once the party got started, Bruce met up with the rest of his friends.

"Guys, I wanna introduce you to Andrew and Daniel." Bruce smirked and introduced his friends.

Andrew was a slim, blonde haired boy with gray glasses and brown eyes; he was dressed as a cop. Daniel was a well built, grey haired boy with blue eyes and pale skin; he was dressed as a basketball player.

"Sup." Andrew smirked and winked at Bubbles.

Bubbles wrinkled her nose and backed away slowly.

"Hallo!" Daniel smiled and waved. "I'm Daniel! It's nice to meet you!"

"Oh great, he's one a preppy kind of dude." Butch muttered.

Daniel looked at Butch quickly and smiled.

"Oh you don't mean that!" He smiled crazily. "Say you don't mean it! Say it!"

"Oh I mean it." Butch replied, raising an eyebrow. "And you look like you should be something other than a basketball player."

"Take that back or else!"

"Or else what?"

Daniel's smile fell and he got in Butch's face.

"You'll regret it. I have abilities that you couldn't begin to comprehend. Take it back." He said darkly.

"Hm." Butch smirked slightly and pushed Daniel back. "Do your worst. I have no fear."

"Lies."

"What did you just say?!"

"I said lies!"

By then, everyone was looking at Butch and Daniel and had formed a circle around them.

"Everyone is afraid of something." Daniel snapped. "And by looking in your eyes, I can see all of your fears!"

"I said I don't have any!" Butch yelled, punching Daniel in the face.

Daniel grabbed his face and fell to the ground, with Butch shadowing over him.

"Let's get something straight." Butch snapped, his voice dangerous and spine chilling. "You have no idea who the fuck you are messing with."

Daniel looked up at Butch and winced.

"Just...just as I thought..." Daniel coughed, standing up. "You use violence to cover up your pain."

Butch clenched his fists and held back a punch.

"Thought so." Daniel laughed. "You hold so much pain that you don't even know how to deal with it. So you punch your way through your problems."

Butch looked down and hid his face with his hair.

"Hm pathetic." He smirked. "All you do is use your fists, but have you ever used your brain?"

"Of course...I use my brain all the time." Butch mumbled. "In fact, I'm using it right now."

Butch then looked at Daniel, his eyes glowing a lime green.

"What the hell?!" Daniel asked, backing away.

"I may use my fist to solve my problems, but I can also use my head when I need to." Butch muttered, staring at Daniel. "I've solved my problems the way I believe they should be solved. My personal life is none of your business and you should keep your snotty little nose out of my privacy. Now, you have 10 seconds to walk away before I beat the living shit out of you."

Daniel quickly walked away, leaving Butch and everyone else shocked.

"Why'd you let him go? I was really hoping for a fight." Bruce asked, putting his phone away.

"People like him aren't worth my time." Butch replied, walking outside.

"Well...this was interesting." Brick laughed nervously.

"I guess so." Blossom sighed.

Soon everyone went back to partying and Buttercup went after Butch. Bubbles was in the kitchen eating cupcakes with Boomer and talking about something.

"I have a feeling everyone is going to be talking about this on Monday." Bubbles giggled, picking up an orange icing cupcake.

Little did Bubbles know, a certain someone put something inside her and Boomer's cupcake.

"Does...your cupcake taste weird?" Boomer asked, scrunching his nose.

"Yeah a little." Bubbles replied, sitting the cupcake down.

Bubbles then took a sip of her drink and started coughing.

"Bubbles?! Are you ok?" Boomer asked, looking worried.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Bubbles replied, clearing her throat. "Don't worry."

"Ok, just be careful please!" He begged.

"I will."

"Thank you."

Brick and Blossom were hanging out in the living room and were playing spin the bottle with Bruce, Bunny, Bradley and Bell.

"Ok ok, my turn!" Blossom cheered, spinning the bottom.

The bottom then landed in front of Bruce and Blossom frowned.

"How come I never get Brick when I spin?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't know..." Brick shrugged, grabbing his drink from the coffee table.

He then took a sip of it, unaware that someone had put something in all of their drinks.

"Ugh, Bruce this is the last time I have you get the drinks." Brick gagged, sitting his drink down.

"Huh? But I got the ones you and Butch asked for." Bruce replied, looking confused.

Bruce then picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Ugh what the fuck?" He stuck out his tongue and gagged.

The other did the same and had almost the same reactions.

"Why does this taste so bad?" Bunny gagged. "Ughhh!"

"I don't know why! I got the right kinds and everything!" Bruce sighed and looked at the liquid in his cup.

"Um guys, I think something is wrong..." Bubbles whispered, walking over.

The 6 looked at her and gasped.

"Bubbles...what happened to you?!" Blossom asked, shocked.

Bubbles was taller than Boomer and thinner.

"And Boomer! Your hair!" Brick snorted.

Boomer's hair was covering his face and was all tangled and frizzy.

"Hahaha! Very funny asshole!" Boomer snapped, pushing some of the hair out of his face.

"How did this even happen?" Bell asked, walking over to Bubbles. "You're taller than me now!"

"Bigger problems right now Bell." Blossom sighed.

"Sorry." She laughed nervously and walked over to Boomer. "Hmmm."

"Don't touch me." Boomer ordered.

"Ok ok I won't."

Soon they heard a big bang and a few screams, soon Buttercup and another girl came over to them.

"Um Buttercup, who's the girl?" Bradley asked, looking at the girl.

Buttercup looked down and whimpered.

"Buttercup?" Bunny asked, getting closer to the girl.

"Leave her the hell alone! She doesn't have to tell you anything!" The girl snapped. "Now fucking tell me what the hell is going on!"

The girl had short, spiked up hair with short, messy bangs. She had a perfect B-cup and a nice sized ass. She was wearing a female Satsuki Kiryuin cosplay.

"Whoa, who the fuck do you think you're talking to slut?" Bunny asked, getting sassy.

"Slut? Bunny please, save your breath. I maybe a guy but I can still beat your ass." The girl snapped.

"Buttercup who is this?" Brick asked, getting annoyed.

"It's Butch..." Buttercup replied, her voice really deep.

"OH SHIT!" Bruce and Bradley yelled.

"Not you guys too!" Blossom and Bell sighed.

"First it's Bubbles and I, now it's you two!" Boomer grumbled.

"Woah Boomer, what happened to your hair?" Butch laughed, punching Boomer in the arm.

"What happened to your whole body? Aren't you supposed to be a dude?" He snapped.

"Fucking calm your man tits dude, you don't want me to kick your ass you dick."

"Bitch.."

Butch growled and kicked Boomer in the crotch.

"Fucking dick!" He yelled. "Next time, check who you're talking to!"

Boomer fell to the ground and held his crotch tightly while silently screaming.

"I'll be right back." Bell sighed, walking away.

"Uh ok." Bradley replied, shrugging. "Is anyone else...itchy?"

"No." They replied.

Bradley started itching badly and soon red marks started showing up on his skin.

"Dude, stop scratching!" Brick ordered.

"I can't!" He whined. "I'm really itchy-"

"AHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, interrupting Bradley.

Soon Bell came rushing over with her skin completely violet.

"I look like a smurf!" She cried, shaking.

"Nahh you look like a blueberry." Butch teased.

"Not helping Butch!"

"Just pointing out the facts."

Bell sighed and sat on the floor.

"I'm a smurf." She whispered.

"Blueberry." Butch coughed.

"SHUT UP BUTCH!"

"Ok ok."

After an hour had passed, things started happening to the others. Blossom got shorter, Brick is now really flexible, Bunny can't speak anymore, and Bruce grew claws.

"Y'all look fucking stupid." Butch laughed.

"Says the person who now has boobs." Brick snapped, cartwheeling over to Butch. "Now shut up."

"This is just funny!"

"NOT FOR US!" The other yelled.

"Now we just have to find out who did this to us!" Blossom sighed, her voice sounding squeaky.

"Yeah." Buttercup agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in like...forever. Lmao sorry I've been busy with holidays and school and shit like that but here's a new chapter for you guys!**

* * *

"I'm so pissed off." Bruce grumbled, looking at his long ass nails. "I look like a fucking...erm...what was his name?"

"Who's name?" Blossom asked, her voice sounding squeaky.

"The dude with the long nails."

"Oh, I don't know."

"You're such a big help Blossom..."

"I don't know why you girls are always complaining." Butch laughed, looking in a mirror. "Being a girl isn't so bad."

The group was in Bubbles' room, deciding on what to do next.

"Do you want me to hit you in the head?" Bell asked, looking at her now blue skin.

Butch looked at her and laughed.

"Blueberry is grumpy tonight."

"SHUT IT BUTCH!"

"What are we gonna do?" Buttercup asked, her voice sounding deep.

"I don't know..." Boomer muttered, trying to fix his hair up.

"How the hell did this even happen?" Brick asked, doing a split.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Bubbles asked, sitting on her bed, sighing.

"Nope." He shrugged.

Butch was looking in the mirror doing all sorts of poses.

"Butch will you stop doing that. You're giving me a boner-I mean you're making me feel uncomfortable." Bruce coughed awkwardly.

Everyone looked at him and frowned.

"Pervert." Bell snapped, hitting him in the head.

"OW!" Bruce held his head and whimpered.

"I know I'm hot, but you don't gotta stare." Butch smirked and got close to Bruce's face. "Don't be a stranger."

Bruce's eyes widened and he jumped back.

"STAY BACK YOU SHE-MAN!" He screamed.

Butch laughed and ran a hand through his/her hair.

"Hey Buttercup how do you feel about scissoring tonight?" Bradley asked, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh.

"SHUT UP BRADLEY BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN YOUR STUPID FACE!" Buttercup yelled, her face turning red.

"I'm just asking a question!" He yelled back, scratching his neck.

"WELL STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

Butch sat in a small bean bag chair that Bubbles had in her room.

"Butch! Cross your legs!" Bubbles snapped. "We can see your underwear!"

"And? I'm not a girl, Bubbles." Butch replied, leaning back.

"You are right now! So start acting like one!" Bell snapped.

Bunny hit Butch in the head and grabbed one of his legs and crossed it over the other. Then she did a thumbs up and went back to her bean bag chair.

"Bitch..." Butch muttered, looking away.

"I texted Andrew and asked him about it." Bruce said, face first on Bubbles' bed and typing on his phone with his nose.

"Why are you typing like that?" Boomer asked.

"I can't type with my hands, so my nose is the next best thing."

"You could've asked us to do it."

"Like I would trust you guys with my phone."

"He probably has porn on there." Butch snorted.

"You probably have porn on your phone too!" Bruce snapped.

"Actually no. I have pictures of Buttercup on my phone. That's all I need." He replied, rolling his eyes. "I don't find porn enjoyable."

Boomer and Bradley looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"S-Same Butch!" They said, laughing.

Bubbles and Bell looked at them and frowned.

"He texted back, he said it'll wear off in a few hours." Bruce sighed. "I can't flirt with girls with _these_!"

Bunny looked at him and threw her shoe at him.

"I-I mean I-I can't flirt with my B-Bunny bear!" He said nervously.

She nodded and looked away.

"Let's just go downstairs and try to have fun." Buttercup sighed.

"Yeah." Brick replied, opening the door and cartwheeling downstairs.

* * *

Buttercup was over at the drink station and poured herself a glass of punch.

"Hello there." A boy smirked and grabbed her waist.

"Please don't touch me." Buttercup snapped, her voice deeper.

The boy let her go and ran away quickly.

"I see you scared that boy away before Butch even saw." Blossom giggled, walking over to her.

"Yeah.." Buttercup sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing." She smiled and looked at Blossom.

"Mm, if you say so..."

Blossom got herself a cup of punch as well and then looked at Buttercup.

"Just so you know, if there's anything wrong, you can come talk to me. I'm always here for you." She smiled and put an arm around the girl.

"Thank you Blossom, but I'm fine. Really." Buttercup replied, walking away from the girl.

* * *

Boomer walked to the front of the room and grabbed a mic from the karaoke machine.

"Attention everyone! We will now start the karaoke contest! The first, second and third place winners will get prizes. We will be judging by the crowds applause." He said, smiling as he spoke into the mic. "Now lets see who's first..."

He picked up the list and saw a girl named Quinn's name on there. "Quinn, please come up."

A girl with long, black hair and neat bangs walked up and grabbed the mic. She had dark purple eyes and tanned skin and freckles, she was wearing a maid's costume with a lot of bracelets.

"Play 'Hands to myself'." She ordered, looking at Bruce, who was in charge of the music.

He put the song on and she smirked.

 **"** **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **No matter how hard I'm trying to**

 **I want you all to myself**

 **Your metaphorical gin and juice**

 **So come on, give me a taste**

 **Of what it's like to be next to you**

 **Won't let one drop go to waste**

 **Your metaphorical gin and juice**

 **Oh, 'cause all of the downs and the uppers**

 **Keep making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying**

 **All of the downs and the uppers**

 **Keep making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying**

 **But I...**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **My hands to myself**

 **The doctors say you're no good**

 **But people say what they wanna say**

 **And you should know if I could**

 **I'd breathe you in every single day**

 **Oh, 'cause all of the downs and the uppers**

 **Keep making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying**

 **All of the downs and the uppers**

 **Keep making love to each other**

 **And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying**

 **But I...**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **My hands to myself**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **I want it all, no, nothing else**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **Give me your all and nothing else**

 **Oh, I, I want it all**

 **I want it all**

 **I want it all, ooh**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **I mean, I could but why would I want to?**

 **My hands to myself**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **My hands to myself**

 **Can't keep, keep my hands to myself**

 **I want it all, no, nothing else**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **Give me your all and nothing else**

 **Can't keep my hands to myself."**

Once she finished, everyone clapped and smiled. She gave Boomer the mic back and walked away.

"Now that was amazing! So far Quinn has first!" He laughed, moving his hair out of his face. "Next we have..."

 **An hour later...**

"That last performance sucked!" Bruce laughed, now having the mic.

"Bruce! Give me the mic back!" Boomer yelled.

"No! It's my turn to be the announcer guy!" He snapped. "Next we have..oh great we have Butch."

Butch snatched the mic and punched Bruce in the stomach.

"Asshole, just put on a song." Butch snapped, dusting off the skirt.

"I'll pick one Butch." Bubbles giggled, picking a song.

"Better not be stupid either..."

Butch looked at the screen and frowned at the song.

 **"** **It's just like him**

 **To wander off in the evergreen park**

 **Slowly searching for any sign**

 **Of the ones he used to love..**

 **He says he's got nothing left to live for**

 **(He says he's got nothing left...)**

 **And this time I think you'll know..**

 **You're not alone**

 **There is more to this, I know**

 **You can make it out**

 **You will live to tell**

 **She's just like him**

 **Spoiled rotten**

 **Confused by the lies she's been fed**

 **And she's searching for no one..**

 **(But herself)**

 **Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy**

 **That she is here**

 **And this time I think you'll know...**

 **You're not alone**

 **There is more to this, I know**

 **You can make it out**

 **You will live to tell**

 **You're not alone**

 **There is more to this, I know**

 **You can make it out**

 **(There is more to know)**

 **We're not alone**

 **There is more to this, I know**

 **You can make it out**

 **You will live to tell..**

 **(So tell me)**

 **You're not alone**

 **There is more to this, I know**

 **You can make it out**

 **(Make it out)**

 **You will live to tell**

 **(Live to tell)**

 **You're not alone**

 **There is more to this, I know**

 **(And I know)**

 **You can make it out**

 **You will live to tell..**

 **You are not alone.**

 **You're not, you're not alone."**

Butch finished singing and threw the mic at Bruce's head, the crowd cheered and Bruce walked back up.

"That was a forgettable performance.." He muttered, rubbing his head.

He looked at the list and frowned.

"THAT WAS THE LAST PERSON BOOMER!"

"I know." Boomer snickered.

"Fine, I guess the third place winner is Boomer." Bruce sighed. "The second is Butch, and first is...oh wow Quinn."

Butch growled and looked at Quinn. She looked at Butch and waved, then walked to the front of the room to collect her prize. Butch walked to the front as well.

"Third place gets a gift card to Starbucks!" Bruce announced, giving Boomer his prize.

"AW HELL YEAH!" Boomer dabbed and walked away.

"Hell no Boomer, never do that again." He gagged. "Second place gets a $100 vista card."

Butch took his prize and growled, walking away and keeping an eye on Quinn.

"And first place gets $200 vista card." Bruce smirked and gave Quinn her prize.

She smirked and eyed Bruce, then walked away.

"Thanks to everyone who participated! Y'all sucked!" Bruce yelled, putting the mic down.

Butch watched Quinn carefully, the girl walked into the bathroom and Butch waited by the door for her to get out. _'Something isn't right with this girl...'_ He thought.

"Butch? What are you doing?" Bell asked, walking over to him.

"Waiting for the bathroom to be open." Butch muttered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Nope. Everything is great."

"Mm if you say so.."

Bell walked away and Butch stayed in the same spot. He waited an hour, and growled, then walked away. _'I waited a whole hour and she didn't come out? What the fuck?'_

"Butch! I think the effects are wearing off!" Blossom cheered, her voice no longer sounding squeaky and back to her original height.

"That's good." He replied.

Boomer and Bubbles walked over, both back to normal.

"Yeah they're wearing off. Buttercup and Bell are back to normal as well." Boomer smirked.

Butch rolled his eyes and walked back over to the bathroom, seeing it now open. He walked in and closed the door and locked it.

"Mm."

He started looking around, he checked under the sink, in the tub, in the closet and in the secret floor compartment.

"Nothing." Butch muttered.

Soon he started feeling different and changed back into a boy. At this moment, he decided to change into normal clothes. He opened the closet again and took out a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt, but before he closed it, he saw part of the wall was chipping.

"What the fuck?" He got close and started peeling it.

Soon someone knocked on the door.

"Butch? You ok in there?" Someone asked.

 _'Bell..'_ He got out of the closet and closed the door. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just getting changed."

"Out of your costume? Oh come on Butch! I spent days sewing that for you!" She complained.

"It's itchy Bell!" He snapped.

"Whatever!"

He heard her leave and he looked back at the closet, but shook his head and decided to go back to it later. He walked out of the bathroom and went to find Buttercup.

* * *

"Are you sure he isn't suspicious?" A boy with dark brown hair and grey asked.

A girl with a shoulder length, dark red hair looked at him and smiled. She had dark green eyes and wore a leather jacket with a dark green tank top under it, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. She had freckles and her hair was combed into a ponytail.

"Of course he isn't!" She laughed. "Butch isn't that smart!"

"What if he finds out?" The boy asked. "Pinkis you're not good at keeping secrets."

"Look, I was tipped off! Ok! I'll get my answers soon enough!" She snapped. "Not like I want to be here! I just wanna know more!"

The boy whimpered. "Whatever you say.."

* * *

 **There you guys go!**


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning,

"So graduation is in a few months." Bell muttered, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yep, January." Bubbles sighed. "I don't think I'm ready to start my life."

"You'll be ok as long as I'm with you Bubs." Boomer smiled, and wrapped his arm around the girl's waist.

"Well I know what I'm going to be." Blossom smiled and opened the fridge. "I'm going to be a scientist!"

"We all knew that was coming." Bell giggled. "I just know you're gonna be a great scientist."

"Just don't forget us when you become rich and famous!" Bubbles yelled, running to Blossom and hugging her tightly.

"How could I forget my best friends?" The red head laughed.

"Ew, love." Butch cringed, walking into the kitchen. "It's disgusting."

He walked to fridge and pushed Blossom and Bubbles to the side, then grabbed the milk and drank some of it from the carton.

"BUTCH! GET A GLASS!" Bell screamed. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Butch shrugged and put it back in the fridge. Then he sat at the table and took out his phone.

"Ugh, how does Buttercup even deal with you?" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"I have a personality that ladies just seem to love." Butch shrugged.

"Buttercup is literally the first girl you've ever paid attention to." Boomer snapped.

"Your point?" He asked, looking at the blonde.

Boomer rolled his eyes and sat down.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Brick yelled, walking in.

"Ew happiness." Butch muttered, covering his nose. "I can smell it."

"Fuck you too Butch!" Brick cheered. "No one can bring my spirit down~!"

Brick then went to Blossom and kissed her cheek.

"I wanna go on a date tonight babe." He whispered in her ear.

Blossom blushed and smiled.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Can't a guy take his girl out on a date without it being an occasion?"

"Fine, we can go out on a date tonight."

Brick smirked and kissed Blossom lightly on the lips and then walked out of the room.

"Bell, Bubbles, help me pick something out please!" Blossom asked.

"OF COURSE!" The two girl screeched, ear raping Butch.

The three girls then ran out, leaving just Butch and Boomer in the room.

"Sooooooo Butch." Boomer hummed. "What are your plans?"

"Plans?" Butch asked.

"Yeah for after graduation."

"Oh, I'll probably go take a trip to Italy."

"Well I'm planning on asking Bubbles to marry me."

Butch looked at Boomer.

"That's a big step." He said.

"I know, but it's totally worth it!" Boomer cheered. "Bubbles is the girl I wanna spend my life with!"

Butch nodded and looked at his phone again.

"Are you gonna propose to Buttercup?"

"Meh."

"Meh?"

Butch shrugged.

"Haven't thought about it to be honest." Butch replied.

"Why not?" Boomer asked.

"I've just been thinking about other things." He shrugged.

"Like what?"

"What I'm gonna be when I graduate. I still don't know."

"Well I wanna open my own Cafe'."

Butch rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do." He scoffed.

"Well erm...don't you like clothes?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah?"

"Create your own clothing line then."

"Um no."

Boomer sighed and got up.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." He replied, walking to the fridge. "All I know is that I wanna marry Bubbles, open my own Cafe' and have a family with her."

"You have everything planned out." Butch rolled his eyes once more.

"Have you asked Buttercup what she wants?"

"No, I'm sure she'll tell me."

"It's better to ask though, Butch. Show you're interested at least."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Boomer then grabbed the milk and dumped it out, then threw the carton away.

"You wasted perfectly good milk." Boomer sighed.

"No, I drank perfectly good milk from the carton. You wasted it by dumping it out." Butch replied. "You're lucky, when I was a kid, I didn't have milk to drink. I had dirty water."

"Didn't you get sick?"

"Yes, but I had no one to take care of me since mom and my step dad were always fucking or too drunk."

"Geez."

Boomer sat back down and looked at Butch.

"You look nothing like your mom." Boomer muttered.

"Excuse me?" Butch looked at Boomer.

"When I saw your mom, I thought 'Damn, I wonder what she was like before she got with that dude,' I was going to ask you but erm...yeah.." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah well not everyone can be mommy's lil boy like you."

Boomer shut up and looked away. After a few minutes, Boomer looked back at Butch.

"I'm gonna take a real risk of getting punched in the face but...what was your real dad like?" He asked.

Butch looked at Boomer again.

"Why do you wanna know?" Butch snapped.

"I want to get to know you better." Boomer smiled.

"Well I never really knew my dad, but all I know is that mom actually seemed to care when he was around."

"I'm sorry to hear that.."

Butch growled and got up.

"WHY THE SUDDEN INTEREST?!" Butch yelled, his face turning red. "YOU'VE NEVER CARED BEFORE SO WHY ARE YOU STARTING NOW?!"

"Butch calm down-"

"FUCK YOU BOOMER!" He yelled, storming out of the kitchen.

Boomer sighed and looked at the table. _'WHY IS THE SUDDEN INTEREST?'_ He kept hearing Butch's words playing over and over again in his head.

"Boomer? Is everything ok in here?" Bradley asked, yawning and walking in. "All I hear was Butch's yelling."

"It's nothing." Boomer replied. "He just doesn't open up to anyone besides Buttercup."

"Well duh, we all know that." He chuckled, patting Boomer on the back. "Don't take it so personal Boom."

"Yeah.." The blonde got up from his chair and went upstairs to Buttercup's room.

He knocked on the door lightly. "Buttercup?"

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Buttercup wearing a light green t-shirt with black shorts and white knee socks. Her hair was in a small ponytail. She smiled and let Boomer in.

"What's up?" She asked, sitting back on her bed.

"I wanted to ask you something, but don't take it personal." He said, sitting in a small chair that she had near her vanity.

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna marry Butch in the future?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I love him so much." She smiled and blushed hard. "H-He's my one and only."

"Maybe you should tell him what you want."

"Why?"

"Just so he knows."

Buttercup shrugged.

"I'll talk to him later, he's in a mood and it's best not to bother him." She sighed.

"Why is he in a mood?" Boomer asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you decided to ask him a bunch of questions about his family."

"Erm...hehe right..sorry.

Buttercup smiled and giggled.

"It's ok Boomer, now get out. I have to clean my room."

Boomer looked around and sweat dropped. _'But it's already clean...'_ He thought. He got up and walked out of the girls room, closing the door behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Date: December 24th**

"One month until graduation." Boomer sipped a cup of hot chocolate and sighed.

The group was in the living room, watching Christmas movies and cuddling with their partners. Everyone was having a good time, well everyone except Butch.

"I hate Christmas movies! Why do I have to be here?" Butch complained.

"Because this is a group activity! Later we're going into town to see the tree lighting!" Bubbles cheered, nibbling on a chocolate covered strawberry.

Buttercup was laying on Butch's chest and had a blanket covering both of them. She was fast asleep and looked adorable.

"Plus, Buttercup wanted you to!" Bell smiled and snuggled up against Bradley.

"Yeah so she could use me as a pillow." Butch muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being a grump all the time!" Bunny snapped, eating popcorn.

"Whatever." He muttered.

Soon they finished watching movies and started getting ready for the tree lighting.

"What should I wear?" Bubbles asked, looking at Bell.

"Well I'm gonna wear a sweater and some leggings with my boots." Bell shrugged.

Butch woke Buttercup up and went to his room, Buttercup then went to her room as well. Once everyone was done, they all met in the living room. The girls were wearing sweaters and jeans with either boots or sneakers. While the boys were wearing hoodies and jeans.

"Is everyone ready?" Bell asked, getting her purse and her car keys.

"I think so." Boomer nodded.

Everyone then walked out to Bell's car and got in.

"This is gonna be great!" Bubbles cheered from the passengers seat.

"Says you." Butch grumbled.

"Butch at least act like you care." Bunny snapped.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Oh wow! We're gonna have such a great time!"

He smiled and clapped.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

They arrived at the meeting spot and Bell parked the car. Everyone got out and started walking towards a big tree.

"It's so tall!" Buttercup smiled.

"Taller than you, that's for sure." Bruce laughed.

Buttercup punched Bruce in the arm and looked away.

"I'm just messing with you!"

After about on hour, people started lighting up the tree. Once everything was lit, everyone clapped and smiled.

"That was beautiful." Bubbles smiled, walking back to the car, holding Boomers' hand.

"Wait guys. I have to do something first." Brick said, looking at Blossom. "Babe, follow me."

He then took her hand and pulled her over to the tree.

"Blossom Rose Patterson," Brick took out a small, red box from his jacket pocket and looked at the girl. "I don't know if it was luck, or destiny or whatever, but I met you. I met Blossom, the girl who stole my heart from the first glance. We had a rough start, but somehow it got better and you became my girlfriend."

Blossom's eyes widened as she saw Brick take out the box.

"Now, I wanna do the next best thing. Blossom, will you be my Mrs. Ross?" Brick asked, getting on one knee and opening the small box.

Inside the box was a small ring with a big diamond on it. Blossom started crying and smiling.

"Yes Brick, I will." She covered her mouth and looked down as Brick got up.

He hugged her and slipped the ring onto her finger. Bell and Bubbles were clapping and smiling while Bunny and Bruce were crying and hugging. Bunny realized what she was doing and she pushed Bruce away and wiped her eyes.

"Stop crying Bruce! You're such a baby!" She snapped, pretending that she wasn't crying.

"But you were crying too-"

"NO I WASN'T!"

The group then got into Bell's car and Bubbles and Blossom were talking about the ring.

"My Brick is all grown up." Bradley laughed. "Getting married, soon you two will be nooting in a hotel room."

"Nooting?" Butch asked.

"It's Bradley's word for fucking." Bell giggled.

"Oh my fuck." He cringed.

Once they got back to the house and went inside, they all sat in the living room and decided to talk.

"So, who's next in the wedding train?" Bunny asked.

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked.

"I mean, who's the next couple to get engaged." She replied.

"Oh, well I don't know." Brick shrugged.

"My moneys on Boomer and Bubbles." Bruce laughed.

"Bruce you don't have money." Butch snapped. "And you don't know that."

"Oh really?" He looked at Butch. "Are you saying that you're gonna propose to Buttercup next?"

"What? Hell no."

Buttercup frowned and looked away.

"I thought so." Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Who says that I wasn't planning on proposing next?" Bradley asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Boomer asked.

Bradley shrugged. Buttercup pretend yawned and got up.

"I-I'm gonna head to bed." She smiled, and started going upstairs.

"Same." Butch agreed and followed her.

"I don't think Butch is gonna propose to Buttercup at all." Bruce laughed. "The girl is better off without Butch."

"Stop saying shit like that, Bruce." Brick snapped.

"It's true." He shrugged.

"And you're gonna propose to Bunny?" Boomer asked.

"Well...erm.."

"Exactly."

"So you don't want commitment?" Bunny asked, looking at Bruce.

"What?! I want commitment!"

"Then I expect a ring on my fucking finger."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

* * *

The next day was Christmas and everyone got up earlier to open their gifts. First everyone opened the gifts Brick got them.

"I hope you guys like them." Brick smirked.

Buttercup opened hers and saw that Brick got her a mint condition Kaneki figma, the girl squealed and thanked Brick a million times.

"You're welcome, Buttercup."

Bruce opened his and got a set of his favorite cologne.

"Dude...this shit is expensive how the fuck did you afford this?" Bruce asked, looking at Brick.

"Well I'm tired of smelling your...smell so I got you some. You better fucking use it you prick." Brick snapped.

"I will, thanks man."

Boomer opened his and got the whole Call Of Duty game series. Bunny got an archery set, Bradley got a set of hacking books, Bubbles got expensive perfume, Bell got sewing material, Butch got a knife set (which everyone scolded Brick for), and Blossom got a charm bracelet.

"Brick, I love it!" Blossom hugged Brick tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Brick." Butch smirked and looked at Bruce while holding one of his knifes.

"YEAH THANKS BRICK!" Bruce yelled, sweating nervously.

"No problem." Brick smirked. "Butch please kill Bruce AFTER we open up everything."

"Yeah yeah." Butch rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor.

Next they opened up Bubbles' gifts. Boomer got a soccer game, Bradley got a football game, Butch got a new jean jacket, Blossom got a pink sweater, Buttercup got season one of Dragon ball Z, Bunny got a tennis set, Brick got a football jersey, Bell got a white sweater, and Bruce got a jersey as well.

"Thanks Bubbles!" They all said.

Then they opened Boomers' gifts, Butch got a pack of chokers, Bubbles got a diamond necklace, Bruce got cologne, Blossom got a new charm for her charm bracelet, Bell got more sewing supplies, Bunny got a soccer jersey and so on.

Everyone had gotten a gift from eveyone except Butch.

"Butch, didn't you buy gifts?" Bradley asked.

"Oh right yeah I did." Butch then took out 9 small boxes and gave one to everyone.

"It's a $50 gift card." Blossom frowned.

"I don't know what you guys like." Butch replied.

"I didn't get a gift card." Buttercup blushed hard and took out an expensive charm bracelet.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT BRO!" Boomer looked at the bracelet and then at Butch. "HOW DID YOU AFFORD THAT?!"

"Especially since your dirt poor." Bruce snickered.

"So are you, Bruce." Bunny snapped, smacking the boy in the head.

"Ow! It's just a joke!"

"I saved up." Butch muttered. "I thought that maybe a beautifully sweet girl like Buttercup could use a perfect gift for Christmas."

Bell and Bubbles squealed while Brick and Boomer laughed.

"Shut up." The dark haired boy snapped.

Soon there was a knock on the door and Butch got up to answer it. He opened the door and saw a green box on the doorstep, and picked it up. There was a small note on the side; _Merry Christmas Butch! I hope we get to meet soon. ~ P_

"What's that?" Blossom asked, looking at the box as Butch walked back into the living room.

"Hell if I fucking know." Butch shrugged and opened the box.

His eyes widened as he took out a dusty book. "Why would I want a book?"

He opened it and started scanning the stuff inside of it. "This makes no fucking sense." He threw the book into the box and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Maybe you should be careful with that, it could be valuable." Boomer commented.

"Boomer, the only thing you know is how to fuck Bubbles unreasonably loud."

"Hey!" Bubbles yelled.

"Hi!" Butch waved at Bubbles.

Bubbles frowned and Butch fake laughed then flipped her off.


End file.
